Le Noël du Renouveau
by Myinahla
Summary: SungYeol part en vacances pendant un mois avec ses parents loin de son Séoul natal pour Noël. Cependant, ce Noël va briser à tout jamais la routine qui s'était installée dans son quotidien. [Infinite] [MyungYeol/YaDong/WooGyu] /!\ Romance Humour qui vire dans le Angst par moment.
1. L'Arrivée

Bonjour :D

En ce 25 décembre, je dévoile mon projet de Noël : Cette fiction :D  
Pendant les vacances de Noël, je m'occuperai plus de poster cette fiction, mais je ne laisse pas Love VS Hate: 6 Ans Plus Tard de côté ^^  
Je vais continuer de la travailler aussi ^^  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :D

Joyeux Noël et Bonne lecture :D

Myinahla

* * *

- SungYeol chéri, viens nous aider à déballer les affaires !

**- Tout de suite, maman !**

Le dénommé SungYeol descendit les escaliers et aida ses parents à décharger leur voiture. Il emporta deux-trois bricoles dans le salon et alors qu'il allait rechercher des affaires, il vit ses parents s'embrasser.

**- S'il vous plait, attendez d'être dans votre chambre pour faire ce genre de choses.**

Ses parents échangèrent un regard et haussèrent les épaules. Son père passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils.

**- Tu sais, ça t'arrivera aussi un jour, mon fils.**

**- Ca, tu vois, j'en doute.**

La mère leva les yeux au ciel.

-** SungYeol, et si tu allais ranger les affaires dans ta chambre ?**

Il hocha la tête, embarqua ses sacs et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il rangea ses affaires dans des tiroirs, presque pêle-mêle. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre qui était entrouverte.

**- Je peux entrer ?** demanda son père.

**- Bien sur.**

Ce dernier s'exécuta et s'installa sur le lit du jeune homme. SungYeol continuait de ranger à sa façon les affaires dans sa petite chambre.

**- SungYeol ?**

**- Oui, papa ?**

**- Ce soir, il y'a un genre de grand marché de noël dans ce petit village. Tu veux venir avec nous ?**

SungYeol fit semblant de réfléchir.

-** Il y'aura des décorations de Noël ?**

**- Oui, évidemment.**

**- Je suis de la partie alors.**

Son père sourit. Puis il se leva et sortit de la pièce.

-** Je te laisse te reposer. Le trajet a été plutôt long.**

Il hocha la tête. Ils se sourirent et le jeune homme s'allongea dans son lit. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre et vit que la neige commençait à tomber. Doucement, il se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Quelques heures plus tard, sa mère vint le réveiller.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri …**

**- Hum …**

**- Lève-toi, il faut que tu manges avant que nous allions au marché de Noël.**

**- D'accord.**

Sa mère déposa un léger baiser sur son front et cessa de lui caresser la joue.

Il entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner de sa chambre et il ouvrit les yeux. Le ciel s'était assombri. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il l'ignorait. Il s'étira et s'approcha de son armoire, sortit un pull rayé rouge et blanc, et mit ses bottes de côté. Il déposa le tout sur son lit et partit rejoindre ses parents qui étaient à table.

**- SungYeol.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu es impatient ?**

**- Oui.**

Un sourire illumina son visage. Le visage de ses parents parut s'égayer. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, la radio en fond sonore. Puis SungYeol monta dans sa chambre se changer et rejoignit ses parents dans le salon.

**- On y va ?**

**- Allons-y, jeune impatient.**

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et SungYeol râla doucement, montrant qu'il n'était pas vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Ils marchèrent un peu et arrivèrent près d'un endroit très illuminé. Des dizaines de petits stands en bois s'étendaient sur cette place. Une femme très joyeuse s'avança vers eux.

-** Bonjour ! Vous êtes des vacanciers ?**

**- C'est exact.** Répondit la mère de SungYeol.

**- Bienvenue !**

**- Merci.**

**- Vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?**

**- Un mois.**

**- Oh, je vois. J'espère que ce petit village vous plaira. Oh, vous avez un fils ? Quel beau jeune homme… Et qu'il est grand.**

- **SungYeol,** dit son père. **Salue la dame.**

Le jeune homme s'inclina et se présenta à la dame qui semblait sous son charme. Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme soixante quinze ans. Elle avait des cheveux blancs mais un sourire très chaleureux. D'ailleurs, son visage s'illumina aussitôt qu'il lui présenta ses respects.

**- Il est adorable !**

**- Merci.**

SungYeol se sentit rougir légèrement alors que ses parents le regardaient avec fierté.

**- Suivez-moi.**

Ils s'exécutèrent. Elle les mena vers un stand où un homme d'une trentaine d'année servait des chocolats chauds.

**- C'est mon fils. MoonSoo, je te présente la famille…**

**- Kim. Je suis Lee EunJi et mon mari Lee SooYeol. Et voici notre fils, SungYeol.**

Ils se saluèrent. L'homme leur tendit un gobelet chacun. Ils le remercièrent et les adultes parlèrent un peu. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année arriva aussi. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des yeux assez ténébreux, quoique magnifique. Elle se présenta comme étant la femme de MoonSoo, Soo Eun.  
Ils se trouvaient que la vieille dame était la maire de ce petit village, et elle semblait s'être prise d'affection pour SungYeol qui lui lançait des sourires gentils. Puis la vieille dame se retira pour aller visiter le marché de Noël et entraîna SungYeol avec elle. Ce dernier lui tendit son bras tel un gentleman et elle le saisit, un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

Ils marchèrent un peu.

**- Alors mon petit, d'où viens-tu ?**

**- Séoul, madame.**

**- C'est loin !**

**- Huit heures de route, environ.**

**- Tu dois être épuisé, mon petit.**

**- Je me suis reposé, madame. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.**

**- Tu es très bien élevé.**

**- Merci, madame.**

**- J'aurais aimé que tu rencontres mon petit fils, mais il semble encore avoir disparu.**

Elle soupira.

**- Ne vous en faîtes pas, madame, vous avez encore un mois pour me le présenter.**

**- Que tu es gentil. Tu es fils unique ?**

**- Oui, madame.**

**- Oh !**

**- Cela ne fait rien.**

Soudain, un jeune homme apparut devant eux. Il s'inclina face à la vieille dame.

**- Bonjour SungGyu.**

**- Bonjour Mamie !**

SungYeol tourna un visage curieux vers la vieille dame.

**- Tous les jeunes du village m'appellent mamie, c'est normal. SungGyu, je te présente SungYeol. Il vient d'arriver en vacances.**

SungGyu se tourna vers SungYeol et sembla le scruter du regard. Puis un sourire apparut sur son visage, faisait disparaitre ses yeux. Il lui tendit sa main.

-** Kim SungGyu.**

**- Lee SungYeol.**

Ils se serrèrent la main.

**- Tu veux venir faire un tour avec nous, SungGyu ?**

**- Pourquoi pas !**

Il tendit son bras au jeune homme qui le saisit et à trois, ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils visitèrent tous les stands et enfin, ils raccompagnèrent la vieille dame chez elle.

** - Merci, messieurs. Ce fut une soirée très agréable ! Bonne nuit.**

Ils s'inclinèrent et la dame ferma la porte de son chalet. Un silence s'installa entre SungYeol et SungGyu. Ils marchèrent un peu.

**- Alors …**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu habites ici ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Ca te plait ?**

**- De ?**

**- Le petit village.**

**- Il est très beau.** Sourit SungYeol.

Ils continuèrent à discuter et ils se séparèrent. SungYeol retourna auprès de ses parents qui semblaient avoir fait ami-ami avec le fils de la maire et sa femme. Ils les saluèrent et partirent à leur chalet.

- **Tu as passé une bonne soirée, Yeollie ?** Demanda sa mère.

**- Oui, maman. Et vous ?**

**- Très bonne. Je sens qu'on va bien se plaire ici. De plus, Madame le Maire semble avoir eu un coup de cœur pour toi.**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Elle est très gentille. Je vais me coucher.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de ses parents et partit se mettre au chaud sous ses draps. En observant la neige tomber, il s'endormit.


	2. Visite à L'épicerie

Le lendemain, SungYeol se leva aux alentours de huit heures du matin. Ses parents semblaient encore dormir. Il se fit une tasse de chocolat chaud et prit un pain au chocolat. Puis un papier sur la table attira son attention :

«_ Yeollie, mon chéri,_

_Peux-tu aller faire des courses pour nous, s'il te plait ? Il y'a de l'argent dans mon porte-monnaie._

_Merci mon chéri._

_Ta maman qui t'aime. »_

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel. Dès le matin… Aish. Il partit prendre une douche, sécha ses cheveux en vitesse et enfila un gros pull et son jean. Il saisit le porte feuille de sa mère, le billet de course et alla jusqu'à la porte où il enfila ses bottes et sa veste polaire. Il sortit.  
Les rues étaient recouvertes d'un épais manteau blanc. SungYeol soupira, resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et avança. Il marchait tranquillement, ne sachant pas où il allait. Les rues étaient désertes et cela n'arrangeait vraiment SungYeol qui cherchait désespérément où pouvait se trouver l'épicerie du coin, s'il y'en avait une.

Alors qu'il observait un magnifique oiseau bleu dans un des arbres du parc devant lequel il passait, il trébucha et tomba, sa jambe tordue dans un drôle d'angle. SungYeol grimaça et tenta de se relever quand il vit une main se tendre devant lui. Il leva la tête et croisa un regard familier. SungGyu.

-** Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?**

Il saisit la main et se releva. Il s'épousseta légèrement

**- Non, ça va. Merci.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à une heure si … matinale ?**

SungYeol lui tendit son billet de course.

**- Je cherche l'épicerie.**

**- Suis-moi… SungYeol, c'est ça ?**

Il hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent tout en papotant, en cherchant à se connaître. Ils entrèrent dans une petite épicerie et SungGyu se dirigea directement vers la personne à la caisse, la saluant.

**- Hyung !**

**- Coucou SungJong, t'es tout seul ?**

**- Non, WooHyun est dans la réserve à faire l'inventaire avec ta mère.**

Il sembla à SungYeol que le regard de SungGyu se mit à briller. SungGyu se tourna vers lui en lui faisant suivre de s'approcher.

**- SungJong, c'est SungYeol. Il est en vacances ici pendant un mois. SungYeol, c'est SungJong. Un très bon ami à moi.**

Ils se saluèrent.

**- Je vais voir si ma mère a besoin d'aide.**

-** Ta mère ou WooHyun ?**

SungGyu lança un regard noir au plus jeune même s'il rougit légèrement et partit.

Un silence gêné envahit l'atmosphère.

- **Un mois ici ?** Dit SungJong.** Ca nous laissera largement le temps de nous connaître.**

SungYeol fit un sourire timide.

- **De quoi as-tu besoin ?**

Il sortit la liste de sa poche et la montra à SungJong.

-** Waouh ! Tu fais tes provisions pour un an ?**

**- C'est ma mère. Elle a tendance à voir les choses en grand…**

**- Très grand. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis ici. Tu as juste à m'appeler.**

**- Merci.**

SungYeol partit à travers les rayons. Il prit un panier à l'entrée du magasin et commença à le remplir. Il semblait très concentré alors qu'il remplissait le panier consciencieusement. Environ une demi-heure après, et deux paniers plus tard, il passa en caisse. Les yeux de SungJong semblèrent sortir de leur orbite, alors qu'il faisait son travail. SungGyu sortit de la réserve avec un autre garçon que SungYeol présuma être WooHyun et une dame qui devait être la mère de SungGyu. Il s'approcha vers le jeune homme.

-** Hey SungYeol… Waouh ! T'as dévalisé le magasin !** Rit SungGyu.

**- Parle-en à ma mère.**

**- Oh ! SungYeol, c'est WooHyun. WooHyun est un de mes amis.**

Ils se serrèrent la main tandis que SungJong murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à** « Pas qu'un simple ami, si tu veux mon avis ».** SungGyu lui lança un regard noir au caissier.

- **Ta mère aime cuisiner ?** demanda la mère de SungGyu.

- **C'est son métier.**

**- Oooh.**

Les yeux de la dame s'agrandirent. Elle sembla apprécier la nouvelle.

**- Il faudra que je la rencontre un jour !**

**- Elle adore faire des nouvelles rencontres. Je ne pense pas que ça posera problème.**

**- Fantastique. Au fait, je suis la gérante de cette épicerie et la mère de SungGyu.**

**- Enchanté Madame, je m'appelle SungYeol.**

Tout comme son fils, lorsqu'elle souriait, ses yeux semblaient disparaître. Elle se tourna vers WooHyun et SungGyu.

-** Et si vous aidiez SungYeol à porter toutes ses courses chez lui ?**

**- Ooh mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. J'ai l'habitude.**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'avec tes bras de crevettes tu réussiras à tout porter ?** Demanda SungJong, haussant un sourcil.

Ce fut au tour de SungYeol de lui faire un regard noir, regard qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire, celui d'une personne bien trop habituée à la recevoir.

- **Et puis tu ne nous déranges pas.** Dit WooHyun.

SungYeol leur sourit en guise de remerciement alors que les deux autres garçons s'emparaient de chacun deux sachets en plastique alors que SungYeol prenait les deux restants. Les garçons parlèrent un peu sur le trajet. WooHyun était un garçon très sympathique et SungGyu semblait fondre en sa présence, une légère tinte de rouge ne quittant jamais ses joues.

Ils arrivèrent chez SungYeol au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche.

SungYeol parvint à ouvrir la porte avec son coude et laissa entrer les garçons. Il leur indiqua la table où déposer les sacs. La mère de SungYeol débarqua à ce moment précis.

-** Oh mon chéri, tu as été faire les courses, merci !**

Elle fit un câlin à lui en briser les os à son fils.

**- Maman !**

**- Ooh, désolé mon chéri !**

Elle libéra le pauvre SungYeol et se tourna vers WooHyun et SungGyu.

**- Bonjour ?**

**- Maman, c'est SungGyu et WooHyun. Ils m'ont aidé dans la petite épicerie.**

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent. La mère de SungYeol sembla sous le charme.

- **Oh que vous êtes charmants. Pour vous remercier, vous voulez un chocolat chaud ? Spécialité maison !**

SungYeol s'approcha d'eux et leur dit :

- **N'essayez pas de dire non, elle vous enfermerait.**

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent furieusement alors que la mère de SungYeol préparait les chocolats. Elle leur faisait subir un interrogatoire.

**- Vous avez quel âge ?**

**- J'ai 20 ans**. Dit SungGyu.

**- J'ai 18 ans.** Dit WooHyun.

- **Ooh, le même âge que mon Yeollie !**

SungYeol avait qu'une envie, creuser un trou jusqu'en Nouvelle Zélande.

**- Maman !**

**- Oui, mon chéri ?**

**- Arrête avec ce surnom … Et où est papa ?**

**- Il est parti rejoindre Monsieur Kim. Tu sais, le monsieur avec qui nous avons discuté hier.**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Le fils de Mamie ?**

**- Mamie** ? Demanda Madame Lee.

- **C'est ainsi que tout le monde appelle madame le Maire**. Précisa SungGyu.

Le visage de la mère de SungYeol s'illumina.

- **Elle est très gentille comme dame, d'ailleurs.**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête simultanément. La mère de SungYeol revint avec deux tasses remplis à raz-bord de chocolat chaud. Les garçons la remercièrent et burent leur chocolat.

- **C'est vraiment délicieux.**

- **Merci.** Dit Madame Lee en rougissant légèrement.

**- Vous êtes chef ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ma mère adorerait vous rencontrer. **Dit SungGyu.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Si vous voulez, je peux vous la présenter.**

**- Avec plaisir.**

Un grand sourire fendit le visage de la mère de SungYeol. Ils parlèrent encore pendant une demi-heure puis les garçons prirent congés. La mère de SungYeol les salua à la porte et repartit en cuisine. SungYeol s'installa près d'elle, un livre à la main.

**- Ils sont gentils tes amis.** Lui sourit-elle.

SungYeol lui sourit en retour. Comme d'habitude, la mère de SungYeol cuisinait et lui était dans la même pièce qu'elle, à lire, restant là au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide. Certes SungYeol avait 18 ans, mais c'était leur petit rituel depuis toujours.

-** Yeollie, mon chéri, peux-tu me passer la coriandre ?**

Il posait son livre, se levait et allait chercher la coriandre placée sur une étagère trop haute pour sa mère. Il lui tendait, elle lui souriait pour le remercier, il repartait s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Une fois le repas prêt, il l'aidait à mettre la table et ils attendaient le père de SungYeol qui n'arrivait pas.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri, peux-tu aller voir après ton père ? Il est dans le parc pas loin d'ici.**

**- Pas de soucis.**

**- Tu es un ange.**

Il mit sa veste, son écharpe, ses bottes et partit à la recherche de son père.

* * *

_Bonjour ^^ _  
_Comment s'est passé votre Noël ? Vous avez été gâtés ? _  
_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la fiction ^^ _

_A demain pour un autre chapitre :D_

_Myinahla _


	3. Rencontres Après Rencontres

Il marchait tranquillement, ses mains dans ses poches. Evidemment, quand son père était occupé, il ne décrochait pas son téléphone. Il avançait dans la neige, se sentant en paix avec lui-même. La neige lui avait toujours fait cet effet là. Mais à Séoul, il y'avait le trafic toujours trop intense pour qu'il puisse profiter du calme que la neige procurait. Il arriva près du parc et il vit son père, accompagné de l'homme de la veille. Il s'avança vers eux. Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui.

- **Oh, SungYeol. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

Son père semblait inquiet.

- **Comme d'habitude, tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone. Maman t'attend pour manger.**

**- Je suis désolé.**

SungYeol et son père repartirent après avoir raccompagné Monsieur Kim chez lui.

**- Ta mère est en colère ?**

**- Non.**

Son père soupira. SungYeol savait que trop bien à quel point sa mère pouvait être tyrannique lorsqu'elle était en colère. En dehors de ça, c'était l'une des femmes les plus gentilles de cette planète. Ils rentrèrent, son père s'excusa et ils mangèrent.

- **Que comptez-vous faire cette après-midi ?** Demanda son père.

**- Je vais aller dans l'épicerie.** Dit sa mère**. SungYeol, tu pourras me montrer le chemin ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Sa mère ébouriffa ses cheveux et il fit semblant d'être en colère. Cependant, ses yeux brillaient trop pour que ça paraisse vrai. Ils finirent de manger, firent la vaisselle et chacun repartit à sa besogne. Son père partit rejoindre Monsieur Kim alors que SungYeol donnait son bras à sa mère pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe. Elle papotait avec son fils sur le trajet et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la petite épicerie.

SungJong derrière son comptoir s'inclina pour saluer la mère de SungYeol.

**- Madame. Bienvenue.**

**- Maman, c'est SungJong.**

**- Bonjour, SungJong-sshi.**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire dont seule elle avait le secret. SungJong rougit légèrement.

**- J'étais curieuse de voir à quoi ressemble la boutique. Cela ne dérange pas ?**

**- Absolument pas, Madame.**

Elle avança dans la boutique, son fils l'observant avec attention.

**- Comment s'est passé le retour avec le WooGyu ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- WooHyun-SungGyu. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas vu qu'il y'avait quelque chose de bizarre entre eux.**

SungYeol soupira et sourit.

**- Je pensais être le seul à le penser.**

SungJong se mit à rire aussi.

**- Si tu savais depuis le temps qu'ils se tournent autour ! C'est fou !**

**- Yeollie, mon chéri …**

**- Je reviens.**

Le jeune homme s'approcha de sa mère.

**- Oui, maman ?**

**- Tu peux m'attraper ça ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Sa mère était plutôt petite, mesurant un mètre cinquante-cinq. Cependant, son père faisait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt, ce qui explique tout à fait le mètre quatre vingt trois de SungYeol. A chaque fois qu'elle allait faire ses courses, elle embarquait soit son fils, soit son mari.

-** Merci Yeollie. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, maman.** Rit SungYeol.

Sa mère frappa son épaule de façon délicate. Puis il la laissa continuer ses courses. Quand il revint au niveau de la caisse, WooHyun y était aussi.

**- Déjà de retour ?**

**- Ma mère voulait faire un tour.**

**- Elle est là ?**

**- Dans un des rayons.**

**- Je vais chercher la patronne. Elle sera contente de la rencontrer.**

SungYeol hocha la tête.

**- Qu'est ce que tu lis là, SungJong ?**

**- Magasine de potin. Mode, etc.**

**- Oh.**

**- Il est très intéressé par tout ça.**

SungYeol se retourna et croisa un regard inconnu.

**- Je m'appelle Hoya.**

Il lui tendit sa main.

-** Je suis SungYeol.**

**- Ah, c'est toi le fameux SungYeol ?**

Il leva un sourcil.

**- SungGyu nous a parlé de toi. Et Mamie aussi. Et bien sur, notre petite diva.**

SungJong lui tira la langue.

- **Vous êtes tous amis ?** Demanda SungYeol, surpris.

-** Oui.**

**- Tu sais, c'est un petit village, alors tout le monde connait tout le monde. Et quand il y'a des voyageurs, on le sait immédiatement.**

La bouche du grand jeune homme forma un oh. Quelques secondes de silence et WooHyun réapparut avec la patronne.

**- Ta mère est là ?**

**- Dans le rayon légumes.**

**- Merci.**

Elle partit d'une démarche joyeuse. WooHyun salua Hoya. Les garçons discutèrent un peu et ainsi, SungYeol apprit qu'il y'aurait une sorte de bal d'ici quelques jours.

**- Evidemment, SungYeol-Hyung, tu dois venir.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Oui.**

Le ton qu'avait employé SungJong ne laissait pas lieu à la discussion.

**- Mais je ne sais pas danser.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, tu trouveras bien une belle fille pour t'apprendre.** Le rassura Hoya.

- **Tu n'as pas de petite amie ?** Demanda SungJong.

SungYeol se sentit rougir.

**- Non…**

**- Tu en as déjà eu une au moins ?**

**- …**

**- Sérieux ?**

**- …**

**- SungJong, arrête, tu le gênes.** Dit SungGyu, qui était apparu d'on-ne-sait-où.

Dans sa tête, à cet instant précis, SungYeol vénérait SungGyu.

**- Au fait, SungYeol. Ne cherche pas ta mère. La mienne l'a kidnappé et je crois que tu n'es pas près de la revoir. Surtout si la mère de WooHyun est là aussi.**

- **Ma mère est là aussi ?** Demanda WooHyun.

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je confirme. Tu ne la reverras pas de si tôt.**

Les garçons se mirent à rire. Un autre garçon fit irruption dans la petite épicerie. SungYeol sentit Hoya se tendre à côté de lui.

**- Hey les mecs ! Je vous cherchais partout et … ooh …**

**- C'est SungYeol.** Dit Hoya.

**- Ah, c'est toi SungYeol. Moi, c'est DongWoo.**

Il lui fit un énorme sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents et lui tendit la main. SungYeol sourit et lui serra la main aussi.

- **Tu disais quoi, DongWoo ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Ah ouai ! J'ai vu Mamie ! Elle voulait nous voir.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui.**

Le portable de SungYeol se mit à vibrer.

**- Allo ?**

**- …**

**- Oui, papa ...**

**- …**

**- Quoi ? Quand ?**

**- …**

**- J'arrive.**

SungYeol raccrocha.

**- Un problème à régler. Je vous retrouve plus tard.**

**- Ooh ! Je sais ! Rejoins nous ce soir au marché de Noël.**

**- A quelle heure ?**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

-** 22h.**

**- D'accord. A tout à l'heure.**

Il les salua et partit de son côté, content de s'être fait de nouveaux amis.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? :D _

_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	4. L'Accident

SungYeol marchait tranquillement et arriva à son point de destination, le hangar de la famille Kim. Il entra dans le hangar qui était assez grand pour contenir trois fois le chalet où SungYeol et sa famille résidait.

**- Il y'a quelqu'un ?**

**- ATTENTION !**

SungYeol n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver qu'il fut assommé. Trois hommes arrivèrent à toute vitesse auprès de lui. L'un enleva la masse de guirlande qui lui était tombé dessus ainsi que la botte de foin.

**- SungYeol… Oh mon dieu … SungYeol !**

**- C'est …**

**- C'est mon fils !**

Le père de SungYeol lui tapotait les joues afin de le réveiller. Sans succès.

**- MoonSoo-sshi, venez avec moi. Il faut de l'eau et des serviettes.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent. Le dernier homme présent suréleva la tête du jeune homme assommé et la posa sur ses genoux. Il tapota doucement sa joue et pinçait doucement sa main.

Les paupières de SungYeol se mirent à papillonner. Les deux hommes revinrent auprès d'eux.

**- Il se réveille !**

Les yeux de SungYeol s'ouvrirent. La première chose qu'il vit était une paire d'yeux complètement inconnu quoique lui semblant vaguement connue le fixer. Il tourna sa tête et croisa le regard de son père.

**- Papa ?**

**- SungYeol !**

Il se redressa doucement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- C'est mon fils, MyungSoo, qui t'a assommé en lançant les guirlandes. T'as reçu le bout en métal sur la tête et … Voila.**

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme sur lequel il avait la tête posé quelques instants plus tôt. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux.

**- Tu saignes.**

SungYeol porta sa main à son front et regarda ses doigts. ZUT ! Le jeune homme en face de lui saisit la serviette et l'humidifia. Il donna une claque sur la main du blessé et épongea le sang.

**- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, après t'avoir amoché comme ça.**

SungYeol se laissa faire. Son père semblait hyperventiler et HyunSoo lui tapait le dos, lui disant que tout allait bien, que SungYeol était éveillé. Une fois qu'il fut soigné, les hommes se relevèrent.

**- SungYeol, avant que … Voila… Je t'ai appelé pour que tu nous aides à nettoyer le hangar. Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Mais oui, Papa.**

**- T'es sur ?**

SungYeol lui lança un regard noir.

-** Quand tu veux, tu peux être pire que maman. Je ne pensais pas ça possible.**

**- Bref. Monte tous les ballots de pailles que tu peux trouver.**

**- Araseo.**

Il prit un ballot de paille et grimpa à une échelle en bois. Une fois en haut, il le déposa dans un coin. Soudain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec le garçon qui l'avait soigné.

**- Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle MyungSoo et je t'ai … Euh … Assommé. Désolé.**

**- Moi, c'est SungYeol. Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est rien. D'ici demain, il n'y a plus rien.**

Ils se dévisagèrent pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Kim les appelle. Ils descendirent à nouveau et répétèrent l'action pendant une bonne heure. Puis ils rejoignirent les deux pères.

**- Vous avez bien travaillé les garçons.**

**- Merci.**

**- Viens, Yeollie, on va rentrer voir ta mère.**

Il hocha la tête et salua les deux autres hommes. Puis ils partirent, le père et le fils, l'un avec l'autre.

Quand ils rentrèrent, la mère de SungYeol leur sauta presque dessus.

-** Non mais vous avez vu l'heure ! Et toi, SungYeol, tu me laisses comme ça sans rien dire et … OH MON DIEU !**

Madame Lee avait crié et les deux hommes sursautèrent. Elle fondit sur SungYeol.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Quand ? Où ? Qui ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux aller te reposer ?**

**- Maman, arrête ! Je vais bien.**

**- T'es sur ? Laisse maman voir.**

**- Maman….**

**- Enlève tes mains de ton front, Yeollie.**

SungYeol recula.

-** Maman, ce n'est rien, c'était un accident et …**

**- Accident ? Provoqué par qui ?**

**- Maman, s'il te plait…**

**- Viens voir maman…**

**- S'il te plait … Arrête…**

Sa mère le bloqua presque contre le mur.

**- Maman, si tu ne me laisses pas tranquille tout de suite, je …**

**- Tu ?**

**- Je vais bien, tout va bien. Serais-tu capable de me croire un jour, bon sang ?**

SungYeol s'écarta de sa mère et alla jusque sa chambre et prit le soin de claquer sa porte au passage.

Le père de SungYeol se tourna vers sa mère.

**- Je crois que tu nous l'as mis en colère, EunJi.**

Madame Lee retourna à la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, SungYeol s'était allongé sur son lit. Quelle après-midi ! Il se leva et alla sous la douche. Il ôta le pansement et vit que sa plaie avait cessé de saigner. Il la nettoya et la laissa à l'air libre. Puis il sortit de la salle de bain et enfila des vêtements propres en prenant le soin de mettre les vêtements sales dans un panier. Puis il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit.  
Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper délicatement à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et sa mère passa sa tête.

**- Je peux entrer ?**

Il ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha de son fils et s'installa sur son lit.

**- Je suis désolée. J'ai été trop loin.**

SungYeol s'obstinait à ne pas regarder sa mère. Elle lui saisit gentiment le menton et le força à la regarder.

**- Tu sais, tu es mon seul fils. Je tiens à toi comme à la prunelle de mes yeux et te voir blessé… Ca m'a fait mal…**

**- Maman…**

**- Ecoute-moi. Tu sais à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de t'avoir ? Les échecs que j'ai dû essuyer avant de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras ?**

Sa mère semblait toute triste. SungYeol ne tint plus, il la prit dans ses bras.

**- Allez maman, c'est tout, ne pleure pas…**

**- Mon Yeollie…**

**- Maman…**

Ils restèrent comme ça, SungYeol attendant que sa mère arrête de pleurer et qui lui frottait le dos. Son père arriva dans l'encadrement de la porte et les observait. Comme d'habitude, Madame Lee obtenait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle cessa de pleurer et entraîna son fils et son mari à table. Ils mangèrent puis SungYeol annonça à ses parents qu'il devait rejoindre quelques amis au marché de Noël. Ses parents saisirent l'opportunité d'aller faire un tour en amoureux. Ils sortirent à trois mais rapidement, SungYeol laissa ses parents pour marcher seul, loin devant eux, après avoir assuré sa mère qu'il avait son portable allumé, batterie pleine, et que tout irait bien.

Il marchait tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une vieille dame qui lui était familière s'approcher. Il s'arrêta et la vieille dame sembla l'avoir reconnu car un grand sourire envahit son visage.

**- Oh SungYeol ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir !**

**- Bonjour Madame.**

Il s'inclina.

-** Vous vous promenez ?**

**- Oui. J'aime beaucoup cette saison. C'est très convivial.**

**- Oui.**

**- Veux-tu m'accompagner jusqu'au stand de mon fils, s'il te plait ? C'est toujours plus agréable quand je ne suis pas seule et j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie.**

**- Bien entendu, Madame.**

Il lui tendit son bras et la vieille dame le saisit. Ils avancèrent doucement et arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard au stand voulu. Monsieur Kim le salua.

**- Oh maman et … oh SungYeol ! Tu vas mieux ?**

**- Oui, merci.**

**- Je lui ai demandé de m'accompagner. Il est si galant !**

SungYeol sourit face au compliment. Les yeux de la vieille dame se mirent à briller. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers le stand et l'éclat ne quitta pas ses yeux.

**- MyungSoo !**

**- Oh, grand-mère !**

**- Viens, il faut que je te présente un ami…**

MyungSoo sortit de derrière le stand. Ses yeux croisèrent immédiatement ceux de SungYeol.

**- Pas besoin de nous présenter, Grand-mère.**

**- On s'est déjà rencontré tout à l'heure…**

SungYeol se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la situation. Quelle première rencontre ! Il vit que MyungSoo avait l'air amusé par la situation. Soudain, il entendit un cri derrière.

**- SungYeol !**

Il se retourna et vit SungJong qui lui sauta dessus. Les autres garçons arrivèrent derrière.

**- Apparemment, tu lui as manqué.** Dit SungGyu en riant.

Puis SungJong lâcha SungYeol et fit pareil à MyungSoo.

**- Il est tout le temps comme ça ?**

**- Non. Ca sent le roussi pour toi, mon gars.** Rit Hoya.

SungJong se tourna vers Hoya et lui tira la langue.

- **Bonsoir les garçons.**

Tous se tournèrent vers la vieille dame et s'inclinèrent.

**- Bonsoir Mamie.**

**- Il faut que je vous parle, les garçons. A toi aussi, SungYeol.**

La vieille dame leur indiqua de la suivre et ils s'exécutèrent. Que pouvait-elle bien vouloir ?

* * *

_Comme on dit " Pas de Nouvelles, Bonne Nouvelle" ... C'est que vous allez bien ^^ _  
_A demain ! _

_Myinahla _


	5. La Demande de Mamie

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le hangar de chez MyungSoo. Elle s'installa sur un siège non loin, légèrement épuisée.

**- Excusez-moi, je n'ai plus vingt ans.**

Elle leur sourit et tous se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

- **Voila. J'ai besoin de vous les garçons. Le bal a lieu dans deux semaines. Et j'ai besoin de vous pour m'aider à tout mettre en place.**

Les garçons se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

**- SungYeol, tu n'es pas obligé d'aider, mais …**

**- Je ne vais pas vous laisser tomber. Je serais de la partie madame.**

Les yeux de la Maire se mirent à briller.

**- Merci, SungYeol. SungGyu, approche.**

SungGyu s'approcha et elle lui tendit une liste.

-** Comme tu es le plus vieux, je te fais confiance pour mener à bien ce projet.**

**- Bien entendu Mamie.**

**- MyungSoo. Viens voir Grand-mère.**

Il s'avança.

**- Tu es chargé de me faire des rapports détaillés de ce qui se passe. Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles. Bien entendu, je viendrais de temps en temps jeter un coup d'œil.**

MyungSoo retourna auprès de ses amis.

-** Je compte sur vous, messieurs. Vous m'ôtez une épine du pied. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner à la fête. MyungSoo, SungYeol, vous pouvez me raccompagner. Messieurs, bonne soirée.**

Ils s'inclinèrent et SungYeol et MyungSoo proposèrent chacun un bras à la grand-mère. Ils marchèrent en écoutant la grand-mère leur parler. Leur dire à quel point elle est contente qu'ils soient là tous les deux. A quel point elle aimerait que le Bal marche bien, ce serait une vraie fierté pour le village. Mais qu'avec le budget municipal, elle ne pouvait pas se payer des vrais menuisiers, un vrai DJ ou encore un vrai traiteur pour la soirée.

La vieille dame était très bavarde, ce qui compensait pas mal le silence qui régnait. Ils s'arrêtèrent au stand des parents de MyungSoo où ils virent sans surprise les parents de SungYeol papoter joyeusement.

**- SungYeol, tes parents ont déjà été adoptés, je crois.**

SungYeol sourit alors qu'ils s'approchaient encore plus. Madame Lee papotait joyeusement de cuisine avec Madame Kim. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers leur fils respectif.

**- Oh mon poussin !** dit Madame Lee.

**- Maman, s'il te plait …**

Elle fondit sur son fils et lui fit un câlin.

**- Maman, s'il te plait, lâche-moi…**

**- Comme tu veux, mon chéri.**

Madame Lee lâcha SungYeol pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier. Madame Kim échangeait une sorte de conversation avec les yeux avec son fils. Puis Madame Kim cessa et présenta MyungSoo à Madame Lee.

-** C'est mon fils, MyungSoo.**

Il s'inclina.

**- Il a tes yeux…**

**- N'est ce pas ?** Dit-elle en riant.

**- Nous allons vous laisser. Les garçons nous attendent.** Dit MyungSoo.

**- D'accord. Amusez-vous bien !**

Ils saluèrent les deux mères et MyungSoo saisit le poignet de SungYeol. Ils s'éloignèrent et SungYeol récupéra son pouvoir sur son poignet. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en silence jusqu'à ce que SungYeol ne se décide à le briser.

**- Aish… C'est embarrassant.**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui.

-** De quoi ?**

**- Ce que ma mère a fait …**

**- J'ai trouvé ça mignon.**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo incrédule.

**- Mignon ?**

Ce dernier le regarda droit dans les yeux et hocha la tête, l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

**- C'est pire que ce que je pensais.**

**- Si ça peut te rassurer, ma mère faisait pareil…**

**- Quand tu avais cinq ans ?**

**- Dix.**

**- Merci de me remonter le moral**. Dit SungYeol, son ton dégoulinant d'ironie.

-** Pas de quoi.**

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence, SungYeol se noyant dans sa gêne. Puis MyungSoo s'arrêta brusquement.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Elle a dit quoi ?**

**- Huh ?**

**- Pour la blessure.**

**- Oh …**

SungYeol gratta son front en signe de gêne mais MyungSoo lui colla une baffe sur la main.

**- Tu vas te remettre à saigner.**

**- Bref… Elle a disons … légèrement pété un câble.**

MyungSoo hocha la tête et reprit sa route. SungYeol saisit son poignet et avança à son rythme.

- **Mais ne t'en fais pas. Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Le petit-fils du Maire regarda SungYeol avec un air incrédule sur le visage. Ils retournèrent dans le Hangar de MyungSoo où les garçons étaient censés les attendre.

**- Mais ils sont où ?**

MyungSoo ne répondit pas et pointa simplement le haut du hangar. Ils montèrent à l'échelle et rejoignirent la petite troupe qui se trouvait là, avec pour seul éclairage une vieille lanterne qui éclairait plutôt bien.

**- Vous voilà ! Vous en avez mis du temps !**

**- Désolés.**

**- Approchez.**

SungJong tapota la place à côté de lui pour que SungYeol s'installe alors que MyungSoo s'installait à côté de WooHyun.

**- Pendant que vous étiez partis, nous avons commencé à mettre des choses en place.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Oui. Il nous faudrait des décorations de Noël, les grandes guirlandes, un bon éclairage, des longues tables et c'est seulement pour des détails techniques là**. Dit SungGyu.

-** Sinon, il nous faudra un DJ, un traiteur, des serveurs …**

**- Pour le traiteur, je peux négocier.** Dit SungYeol.

- **Comment ?**

**- Ma mère. Elle aura juste besoin d'un peu d'aide mais ce ne sera pas un souci, je pense.**

**- Un souci réglé. Pour la sono, si on ne trouve personne, je veux bien m'en charger**, dit DongWoo.

**- C'est vrai ? C'est génial !**

**- Pour les décos, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison**. Dit MyungSoo.

**- Bon, je pense que tout ira pour le mieux. On a deux semaines.**

Les garçons discutèrent des derniers préparatifs puis chacun retourna chez lui pour avoir droit à leur nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

* * *

_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	6. Au Boulot !

Les garçons se mirent au travail deux jours après. SungYeol se leva et se faufila directement dans la cuisine afin de préparer le thé au citron que sa mère adorait tant. Il fallait la prendre avec des pincettes le matin. Il s'activait dans la cuisine quand cette dernière et son père sortirent de leur chambre.

**- Oh Yeollie chéri, tu es déjà levé ?**

**- Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.**

Il s'approcha d'eux et leur déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**- Tu m'as préparé un thé, mon chéri ? Que c'est gentil.**

Il lui servit son thé et en versa une tasse à son père qui aimait aussi.

**- Merci SungYeol.**

**- De rien. Si vous voulez, j'ai mis des pains au chocolat dans le four, ils n'attendent que vous.**

Ses parents échangèrent un regard.

**- SungYeol, tu veux nous parler d'un truc en particulier ?**

**- Non. Pas spécialement. Je pensais que ça serait bien que vous ayez aussi des vacances. Alors voila…**

Son père leva un sourcil.

-** SungYeol…**

**- Y'a pas que ça, j'avoue.**

**- Dis-nous tout.**

**- Voila, dans deux semaines, il y'a le bal de la ville… Et Madame le Maire nous a demandé de l'aide pour l'organiser.**

**- C'est très bien mon chéri.**

**- Mais ce n'est pas tout…**

**- Ah ?**

**- Il nous faut un traiteur… Et je me suis dit … Maman, s'il te plait …**

**- Si j'ai bien compris, tu souhaiterais que je fasse le traiteur, c'est ça ?**

**- S'il te plait, c'est très important.**

La mère de SungYeol sembla réfléchir.

- **Laisse-moi un peu de temps et je te donne la réponse.**

**- D'accord. Merci maman !**

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et repartit vers le four où les pains au chocolat étaient chauds.

**- Tenez.**

**- Merci mon chéri.**

**- Bon appétit !**

SungYeol s'exila dans sa chambre où il s'habilla avec des vêtements plus vieux. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte d'entrée.

**- J'y vais !** Dit-il à ses parents.

Il ouvrit la porte et vit MyungSoo qui attendait dehors.

**- Entre.**

Il s'exécuta.

**- Tu viens avec moi ? On doit rejoindre les autres garçons pour travailler sur le hangar.**

**- D'accord. J'arrive.**

Il repartit vers sa chambre et finit de se préparer. Quand il revint, MyungSoo était en train de discuter avec ses parents.

**- Je suis prêt.**

**- Yeollie, mon chéri, tu reviens à quelle heure ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore maman.**

**- D'accord. Amusez vous bien, les garçons.**

**- Merci, maman. A tout à l'heure.**

Ils partirent tous les deux vers le hangar.

**- Il ne va pas faire un peu froid dans ton hangar si on fait le bal là-bas.**

**- Le hangar est parfaitement isolé. Tout va bien se passer.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

Ils rejoignirent les autres garçons déjà prêts à travailler.

**- Je ne pourrais pas être là toute la journée**, annonça SungJong.** Je dois travailler après.**

**- Pareil pour moi.** Dit WooHyun.

**- Commençons à travailler. MyungSoo, où sont les décorations ?**

**- Dans un carton là-haut.**

**- Va les chercher avec DongWoo. SungYeol, viens avec moi et SungJong, on va chercher des outils dans la boutique de ma mère. Hoya, trouve des échelles.**

**- D'accord.**

Sous les ordres de SungGyu, tous se mirent au travail. Les trois garçons revinrent quelques instants plus tard avec des marteaux, des clous et deux-trois autres objets.

**- Bien.**

Tous les garçons se réunirent au centre du hangar. SungGyu dirigeait les opérations comme un chef.

**- SungJong, WooHyun, vous devez être au boulot dans combien de temps ?**

**- Dans trois heures.**

**- On pourra avancer un peu. Alors… SungJong, comme tu es trop … Frêle… Je ne pense pas qu'on va te laisser avec un marteau. Tu pourrais être dangereux pour nous et pour toi-même.**

SungJong se mit à faire la moue. SungYeol vint vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Ne boude pas, je suis certain que tu aurais fait une crise si tes ongles étaient sales.**

**- Tu me connais déjà si bien.**

Ils rirent.

**- On va commencer à installer quelques décorations pour aujourd'hui. Au boulot.**

SungJong supervisait les autres garçons quant au placement des guirlandes. Les autres garçons étaient montés sur des échelles et les plaçaient un peu partout. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant deux heures et demi, WooHyun et SungJong ayant besoin d'aller se changer et de prendre une douche avant d'aller au travail. Alors SungGyu cessa de poser des guirlandes et prit la place du Maknae.

**- Un peu plus haute, la guirlande rouge… Oui… Un peu plus bas maintenant… Voila… Parfait !**

Soudain, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit et deux femmes firent leur apparition. La mère de MyungSoo et la mère de SungYeol apparurent ensemble avec des plateaux contenant des pichets de boisson.

-** On a pensé que vous auriez peut-être soif.** Dit Madame Kim.

MyungSoo et SungYeol étaient bien trop ancré dans leur travail pour se rendre compte de l'intrusion. DongWoo et Hoya descendirent de leur échelle et saluèrent les deux mères.

**- Ils boudent ?** Demanda Madame Lee.

-** Eux ? Oh non, ils sont juste très concentrés.**

SungGyu s'approcha des deux échelles presque côte à côté et les secoua légèrement, pas assez pour les faire tomber, heureusement.

**- Les mecs, on a de la visite, descendez.**

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et furent surpris de voir leur mère respective.

**- Qu'est ce que …**

**- Venez boire un coup, les garçons.**

Ils s'approchèrent de leur mère.

**- Chocolat chaud ou grenadine ?**

**- Chocolat chaud, s'il te plait.**

**- Et MyungSoo ?**

**- Pareil. Merci.**

**- De rien.**

Les garçons burent une gorgé et les deux mères regardèrent autour d'elles.

-** Vous avez déjà bien travaillé, dis donc.**

**- Merci. Mais ce n'est que le début.**

Elles hochèrent la tête, appréciatives.

**- Hum … Yeollie chéri, je peux te parler en privé deux minutes ?**

**- Bien sur maman. Je reviens.**

Sa mère l'entraîna hors du hangar et ils marchèrent un peu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a maman ?**

**- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as demandé ce matin et … Tu sais qu'il faudra énormément de nourriture ? Et tu sais que je ne peux pas tout financer toute seule. Et j'aurais besoin d'aide.**

**- On organisera des trucs pour réunir de l'argent. Pour avoir de l'aide, je pense que ça ne sera pas compliqué à trouver. Toutes les mères des garçons aiment la cuisine.**

**- Je ne sais pas, SungYeol…**

**- S'il te plait maman, c'est important…**

SungYeol lui fit un aegyo. Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Tu connais mes points faibles, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Tu ne me les as jamais cachés, maman. S'il te plait … Fais ça pour ton fils chéri…**

**- Qu'est ce que j'aurais en échange ?**

**- Mon éternelle gratitude ?**

Madame Lee se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

**- Réfléchis, ca ne serait pas génial de voir ces gens qui nous ont si bien accueillis s'amuser et pouvoir se réunir autour d'un repas ?**

Et là, il lut dans le regard de sa mère qu'il avait gagné la partie.

-** D'accord, SungYeol… D'accord, je le ferais.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Les yeux du jeune homme se mirent à pétiller. Sa mère ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**- Mais n'oublie pas les conditions.**

**- Fais-moi une liste, j'en parlerais aux garçons. Merci maman.**

Il lui fit un baiser sur la joue et elle éclata de rire.

**- Allons retrouver les autres à l'intérieur.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils rejoignirent les autres. Ils étaient en train de déguster le chocolat de Madame Lee.

**- Il est vraiment très bon votre chocolat, madame.** La complimentèrent les garçons.

**- Merci.**

**- Nous allons vous laisser travailler tranquillement, les garçons. A tout à l'heure.**

**- Merci pour tout !**

Ils saluèrent les deux dames qui partirent. Les garçons se tournèrent vers SungYeol.

**- Alors ?**

**- Problème du traiteur presque réglé.**

**- Comment ça, presque ?** demanda SungGyu.

**- Voila. Ma mère accepte d'être la chef. Mais il lui faut une liste d'ingrédient et de l'aide…**

**- Donc il nous faut de l'argent.** Dit Hoya.

**- Exactement.**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

**- En attendant, ne perdons pas de temps et continuons à décorer cet endroit. On en parlera à SungJong et WooHyun ce soir.**

**- On te laissera en parler à WooHyun, tu sembles être plus … Apte à le faire réfléchir… ou pas.**

SungGyu lança un regard noir à DongWoo qui était parti dans un fou-rire.

**- Mieux vaut ne pas laisser SungYeol s'occuper de SungJong.** Dit Hoya.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda ce dernier.

- **Il est capable de dévier le sujet et … hum … De te tirer les vers du nez sur autre chose te concernant.**

**- Excellente idée. Tu t'en charges, Hoya.**

Il hocha la tête. MyungSoo s'approcha de SungYeol et lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- SungJong a un point faible : Hoya-Hyung.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**- Au boulot les gens !**

Ils continuèrent à travailler jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

_Bonsoir ^^ _  
_Voila un nouveau chapitre :D _

_Vos avis ? _  
_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	7. Un Problème En Entraîne Un Autre

Deux-trois jours passèrent comme ça. La décoration avançait vraiment vite et c'était presque fini. Le matin, MyungSoo passait chercher SungYeol et ils allaient ensemble travailler dans le hangar. La marche matinale était silencieuse. Ils travaillaient jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et les mamans leur rendaient souvent visite pour leur apporter de l'eau et de quoi manger.

Ce jour-là, MyungSoo était venu le chercher, mais il semblait plus énergique que d'habitude. SungYeol ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Il salua les parents de SungYeol et discuta un peu avec eux. Le père de SungYeol passait son temps dans le parc avec le père de MyungSoo et celui de DongWoo.

**- Monsieur, mon père vous attend déjà.**

**- D'accord, merci MyungSoo. J'y vais.**

La père de SungYeol déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et partit rejoindre son ami. La mère de SungYeol regarda MyungSoo droit dans les yeux.

**- C'était un stratagème, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Vous êtres très futée, madame Lee.**

**- Raconte-moi tout.**

**- Alors voila, j'ai peut-être une idée pour récolter des fonds pour les ingrédients. Vous savez la somme qu'il faut ?**

EunJi Lee se leva et fouilla dans un tiroir.

**- Tiens.**

**- Tout ça ?!**

**- Nous seront bien trois-cent. Pour pouvoir fournir au moins deux entrées, un plat principal consistant, un plat de fromage et un dessert c'est ce qu'il faut.**

**- Je vois.**

SungYeol arriva à ce moment là.

**- A ce soir Maman !**

Ils partirent tous les deux.

-** Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

MyungSoo lui tendit le papier.

**- La liste des ingrédients.**

SungYeol ne parut même pas surpris. MyungSoo saisit son poignet et l'entraîna avec lui.

**- Euh, MyungSoo…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Le Hangar, c'est par là.**

**- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas là où nous allons.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Oui. Fais-moi confiance.**

SungYeol se laissa entraîner et se trouva rapidement devant un bâtiment assez ancien. Ils montèrent des marches, MyungSoo salua rapidement une dame à l'entrée, frappa à la porte et n'attendit pas de réponse. Il entra directement, tirant toujours SungYeol par le poignet.

**- Salut Grand-mère.** Dit-il sur un ton désinvolte.

**- MyungSoo, SungYeol, quel plaisir de vous voir. Vous vouliez me voir ?**

Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête.

**- SungYeol, explique le problème à grand-mère.**

**- En fait, nous avons un traiteur, ça y est.**

**- C'est formidable. Qui est-ce ?**

**- Ma mère. Elle est chef à Séoul. Mais il lui faut une liste d'ingrédient très conséquente.**

Le visage de la Grand-mère s'assombrit légèrement.

**- Vous venez me voir pour ça ?**

**- Pas exactement.** Dit MyungSoo. **Nous venons te voir pour avoir l'autorisation d'organiser des projets à but lucratif afin que nous puissions financer ce diner.**

**- Quel genre de projet ?**

**- On va y réfléchir avec les garçons et nous reviendrons te voir, grand-mère.**

**- D'accord. Le hangar avance bien ?**

**- Prêt à quatre-vingt-dix pourcent, je dirais.** Dit SungYeol.

**- C'est parfait. Merci les garçons.**

Ils s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

**- Maintenant, plus qu'à trouver les garçons.**

Ils partirent vers le Hangar.

**- Vous êtes en retard.** Gronda SungGyu.

**- On sait. On a une idée pour vous.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Venez, on va au petit café au coin de la rue.**

Ils partirent tous ensemble et entrèrent dans un bâtiment à l'allure plutôt neuve. Ils entrèrent et furent accueillis par le père d'Hoya.

**- Bonjour les garçons !**

**- Bonjour. Sept chocolats chaud, s'il te plait papa.**

**- Tout de suite !**

**- Merci.**

Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus grande et se mirent à discuter en attendant que les chocolats arrivent.

**- Quelle idée, MyungSoo ?**

**- Hé bien, puisque l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel, nous devons le trouver nous-mêmes. Alors nous allons faire une collecte de fond.**

**- Ca ne serait pas mieux si on offrait nos services ?** Dit SungJong.

-** Tu as une idée ?**

**- J'ai déjà vu ça à la tv. On se met à l'enchère pour une soirée. Et l'argent récolté servira à financer le repas.**

**- Sérieusement, tu crois que quelqu'un voudra miser sur nous ? Sérieux ?**

**- Je pense que WooHyun et MyungSoo seront les deux qui nous rapporteront le plus d'argent. Mais SungGyu ne pas va nous rapporter beaucoup. Quant à toi, SungYeol-Hyung… Je ne te connais pas encore assez pour estimer.**

SungGyu lança un regard noir à SungJong qui riait mais il sembla se relaxer en quelques secondes. SungYeol remarqua que WooHyun était justement à la droite de SungGyu et SungJong était à sa gauche. SungGyu rougit légèrement et s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Qui est pour l'idée de SungJong ?**

Cinq mains se levèrent.

**- Qui est contre ?**

SungGyu et Hoya levèrent leur main.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungJong. **C'est parce que tu me détestes, c'est ça ? Bande de trahisseurs !**

**- Mollo SungJong. Trahisseur, ca n'existe pas !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Une serveuse plutôt jolie apporta les chocolats. Elle semblait dévorer WooHyun des yeux. SungGyu paraissait furieux. Puis elle lâcha WooHyun et fixa son regard dans celui de SungYeol qui restait parfaitement impassible.  
Quand elle partit, DongWoo lui donna un coup de coude.

**- T'as une touche, SungYeol.**

**- Mais bien sur.**

**- T'as pas vu comment elle te regardait ? Tu devrais foncer !**

**- A moins que tu ne sois pas intéressé par les filles…** Dit SungJong en le dévisageant.

SungYeol se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

-** SungJong, ne commence pas.** Râla MyungSoo à côté de SungYeol.

**- Ce n'est pas que les filles ne m'intéressent pas. Au contraire. Mais je recherche une fille qui n'aurait les yeux que sur moi. Vu comment elle dévorait WooHyun-Hyung des yeux avant, c'est pas question.**

**- Bien parlé, jeune scout.**

**- Jeune scout ?**

Tous rirent de la répartie de DongWoo. Ils finirent leur chocolat et partirent vers le hangar. Cependant, MyungSoo entraîna encore SungYeol avec lui pour aller voir le Maire, sous un regard lourd de sous-entendu de SungJong qui ne disait mot.

**- Grand-mère !**

Elle sursauta et regarda son petit fils arriver en trombe.

**- MyungSoo, je n'ai plus vingt ans, fais attention à mon pauvre petit cœur.**

**- Désolé, grand-mère. On a besoin de toi.**

**- Une idée ?**

**- Nous mettre à l'enchère une soirée. Les fonds iraient au repas.**

**- Je ne sais pas, vous n'êtes pas encore tous majeurs. Seuls DongWoo et SungGyu le sont.**

**- Avec une autorisation écrite, ça irait ?**

**- Parentale, bien sur**, compléta SungYeol.

**- Je suppose.**

**- Alors à demain, Madame le Maire.**

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit SungYeol entraîner MyungSoo.

SungYeol tint parole. Le lendemain, elle trouva les cinq autorisations parentales sur son bureau et leur donna le feu vert pour leur petit évènement.

* * *

_J'étais tellement occupée avec le MBC Gayo DaeJun que j'allais oublier de le poster :D _  
_Je le fais en coup de vent, désolée :/_

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Passez une bonne soirée & Bonne Année 2013 ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	8. La Soirée Spéciale

Le samedi soir arriva bien vite. Il y'avait une tension dans l'air depuis ce jour au café. Personne n'ignorait les deux personnes d'où provenaient ces mauvaises ondes. Les garçons s'habillèrent sur leur trente-et-un et se rendirent au bar du père d'Hoya où l'évènement était organisé. Il avait accepté tout de suite, car cela attirerait de la clientèle et c'était bon pour les affaires.

Ils entrèrent au café et tout était organisé. SungJong était à l'entrée. Il distribuait des petits objets pour la soirée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons se trouvaient sur une estrade pour que les gens puissent les observer. Leurs parents étaient tous là, réunis pour l'occasion à une table un peu plus loin. Sans surprise, la clientèle ce soir là était exclusivement féminine.

**- Votre attention, la soirée va commencer dans cinq minutes.**

Les gens se tournèrent vers la scène et soudain, SungYeol se sentit terriblement mal à l'aise. Il se tourna vers le maknae.

**- J'espère que ton idée sera superbement géniale…**

**- Fais-moi confiance Hyung.**

Il allait dire quelque chose mais il fut coupé par Madame le Maire qui monta sur la scène. Il échangea un regard avec MyungSoo qui semblait amusé par la situation.

**- Bonsoir, et merci de vous être déplacés si nombreux … Et nombreuses pour cette occasion. C'est la première fois que la ville organise quelque chose comme ça. L'argent récolté au cours de cette soirée ira intégralement pour la préparation du bal. Amusez vous bien !**

Il y'eut des applaudissements pour la vieille dame qui partit s'installer à la table des parents. SungJong s'avança jusqu'au micro.

**- Bonsoir ! Je sais que je suis un des « lots » de ce soir. Mais je suis aussi chargé d'être l'animateur de cette soirée. Vous êtes prêts ?**

Les femmes de la salle commencèrent à bouger sur leur chaise.

**- Bien. Vous les connaissez déjà tous à l'exception de SungYeol. Fais un pas en avant, s'il te plait, Hyung.**

Il s'exécuta.

- **Oui, mesdames et mesdemoiselles, SungYeol est un jeune homme tout à fait charmant qui nous vient tout droit de Séoul. Merci Hyung.**

SungYeol retourna à sa place.

- **Commençons par l'aîné, voulez vous, mesdames ?**

SungJong retira le micro de son pied et s'approcha de SungGyu.

**- Pas la peine de que je vous le présente, vous le connaissez toutes, mesdames. Voici Kim SungGyu. Un mètre soixante-dix-sept d'autorité, de classe. Vous allez adorer l'embêter. Il a des tas de qualités que la petite chanceuse de la soirée aura l'occasion de découvrir. Le prix de départ est de 50 000 wons la soirée**.

Une femme leva son objet et cria :

**- J'en offre 70 000 wons.**

**- 70 000 Wons. Qui dit mieux ?**

**- J'en donne 90 000 !**

**- 90 000 ?**

**- 110 000 !**

**- 110 000 Wons !**

**- 130 000 !**

**- 200 000 !**

Puis la foule devint silencieuse.

**- 200 000 ? Une fois ? Deux fois … Vendu ! A Mademoiselle Lim au fond ! Venez chercher SungGyu.**

Une jeune femme d'environ vingt quatre ans arriva sur la scène, donna l'argent à SungJong et SungGyu lui tendit son bras.

**- Pour toutes les déçues ne vous en faîtes pas, vous avez encore six beaux spécimens.**

Il leur fit un clin d'œil alors que SungGyu allait s'installer avec la fille qui avait misé le plus.

**- Jang DongWoo. Dix-neuf ans. Un excellent danseur et un homme à l'humour décapant. Un homme avec un tel sourire, ça ne court pas les rues ! On démarre aussi à 50 000 wons.**

**- 90 000 Wons !**

**- 110 000 Wons !**

**- 130 000 !**

**- 150 000 !**

**- 150 000, mesdames ? Qui dit mieux ?**

**- 170 000 !**

Il semblait y avoir une bataille dans le fond de la salle entre deux filles.

**- 190 000 !**

**- 230 000 !**

**- 230 000 Une fois … Deux fois ? … Vendu à Mademoiselle Yoo. Désolée mademoiselle Yun.**

L'une des deux bondit de sa chaise de joie tandis que l'autre semblait bouder.

**- Maintenant, voici l'un des clous de cette vente. On ne le présente plus. Nam WooHyun, 18 ans. Monsieur le tombeur de ses dames. Il ouvre à peine la bouche que vous êtes déjà totalement sous son charme. Un gentleman qui saura bien traiter la petite veinarde de cette soirée. 50 000 wons au départ.**

**- 130 000 wons !**

Une dame plutôt âgée cria :

**- 150 000 wons !**

**- 170 000 !**

**- 190 000 !**

**- 210 000 !**

**- 250 000 !**

**- 270 000 !**

Les prix fusaient et des dames de tout âge criaient. SungJong semblait légèrement dépassé.

**- 290 000 !**

**- 310 000 !**

**- 330 000.**

**- 350 000 !**

**- 400 000 !**

Des dizaines de filles semblèrent baisser les bras.

**- 500 000.**

**- 500 000 wons une fois… Deux fois … Vendu. A mademoiselle Boram là bas.**

Elle se leva, glissa l'argent dans la main de SungJong qui le déposa dans une sorte de caisse et saisit le bras de WooHyun. Il lui fit un sourire et elle sembla fondre sur place.

**- La soirée vous plait ?**

**- OUI !**

**- J'ai pas très bien entendu … La soirée vous plait ?**

Les gens crièrent encore plus fort. Même les mères s'y mirent.

**- Quatrième magnifique spécimen de la soirée. Accrochez vous mesdemoiselles. Lee Howon, plus communément appelé Hoya. Un pas de danse et vous tomberez toutes dans ses bras. Un garçon d'une gentillesse rare et d'une douceur inqualifiable. On commence à 50 000 Wons.**

**- 150 000 Wons !**

**- 200 000 wons**

**- 220 000 wons !**

**- 240 000 !**

**- 260 000 !**

**- 260 000 wons ? Une fois ? Deux fois ? Mademoiselle au fond, venez chercher votre lot.**

Elle se leva. Elle devait avoir seize ans, pas plus. Hoya lui tendit son bras et se laissa embarquer.

SungJong revint au centre de la scène.

**- Voici l'heure de notre lot « exotique » si je puis dire. Fraîchement débarqué de Séoul avec ses parents pour un mois, ce spécimen vous laissera sans voix. Il est grand, il est beau, sa maladresse vous fera toute craquer, mesdames. Qui voudrait être la première à lui voler son innocence ?**

SungYeol lui lança un regard noir et MyungSoo se mordit les lèvres. Lui voler son innocence ? Qu'est ce que …

**- Ce jeune homme n'a jamais connu le grand amour. Qui sait, peut-être se cache il en vous ! 50 000 wons mise de départ !**

**- 70 000 !**

**- 100 000 !**

**- 150 000 !**

**- 200 000 !**

**- 250 000 wons !**

**- 260 000 wons !**

SungYeol leva la tête et s'empêcha de rire. Sa mère venait de miser sur lui.

**- 300 000 wons !**

**- 350 000 wons !**

**- 370 000 wons !**

**- 400 000 wons !**

**- 400 000 wons une fois ? 400 000 wons deux fois ? Adjugé vendu à mademoiselle Min Kyung au fond !**

Les yeux de SungYeol s'agrandirent quand il croisa le regard de la dénommée Min Kyung. Elle s'approchait. SungJong prit l'argent et elle s'empara de la main de SungYeol. C'était la serveuse du bar. Elle l'entraîna à l'autre bout de la salle.

**- Attention, il reste deux spécimens. Voyez-vous ça… Mesdames, regardez bien cet homme. Un mètre quatre-vingt de mystère se dresse devant vous. Kim MyungSoo, petit fils de Madame le Maire ici présente. Un regard ténébreux à en faire frémir plus d'une. Il n'a pas besoin de parler pour que vous fondiez. Un air de guitare et vous le supplierez pour qu'il vous adresse un regard. 50 000 wons au départ.**

_-** 150 000 !**_

**_- 300 000 Wons !_**

**_- 450 000 Wons !_**

**_- 550 000 wons !_**

Les chiffres s'envolaient. MyungSoo semblait ennuyé d'être là.

**- 750 000 wons.**

**- 800 000 wons.**

**- 800 000 wons une fois ? 800 000 wons deux fois ? Adjugé pour Mademoiselle Ji Eun.**

MyungSoo se laissa entraîner à son tour.

**- Et ce sera tout pour ce soir…**

**- Pas question !**

SungYeol se leva, s'excusa auprès de Min Kyung et se rendit sur scène.

**- SungJong, tu avais bien dit Deux spécimens. Pas un.**

Puis il se tourna vers le public.

**- Voici notre dernier spécimen. Il est jeune, plein de vivacité. Un humour absolument exquis. Ce jeune homme est un gentleman, la galanterie, ça le connait. De plus, il pourra vous montrer ses atouts cachés. Le petit joker de la bande, notre maknae, Lee SungJong.**

SungJong le regardait d'un air suppliant tandis que chacun dans leur coin, les garçons riaient.

**- Allons SungJong, l'idée vient de toi. Pourquoi ne pas nous montrer de quoi tu es capable ?**

SungYeol s'était tourné vers lui, lui fit un clin d'œil et se tourna à nouveau vers le public.

**- La mise à prix est de 50 000 wons.**

**- 100 000 !**

**- 150 000 !**

**- 200 000 !**

**- 220 000 !**

La salle devint légèrement silencieuse.

**- 220 000 wons ? C'est tout ? Allons mesdemoiselles, laquelle n'a jamais rêvé d'un homme comme SungJong.**

**- 250 000 wons !**

**- Je préfère ça.**

La salle éclata de rire.

**- Allez, lâchez vous mesdames, c'est une occasion en or !**

**- 300 000 wons.**

Dans son oreille, SungJong disait « **S'il te plait, Hyung, arrête ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras !** » . SungYeol se tourna vers SungJong « **Tout ce que je voudrais ?** ». Il hocha la tête.

**- 350 000.**

**- 350 000 wons … Une fois ? Deux fois … Vendu à Mademoiselle Luna ! Viens récupérer SungJong, Luna-sshi.**

La jeune fille se leva, glissa l'argent dans la main de SungYeol et prit timidement le bras de SungJong. Ce dernier se mit à rougir et regarda son Hyung d'un air méchant.

- **Ma vengeance sera terrible.**

**- Ah bon ?**

Il rit et SungJong partit.

**- Nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée.**

La foule applaudit et quelques hommes sifflèrent puis une musique de fond fut mise. SungYeol retourna auprès de Min Kyung.

* * *

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _

_Je vous souhaite à tous une heureuse année 2013 avec que des bonnes choses ^^ _

_Je suis désolée de poster si tard ^^' Ne m'en voulez pas ^^'_

_A demain pour la suite _

_Myinahla _


	9. Mises Au Point 1 sur 2

Après avoir passé une soirée des plus ennuyeuses avec la dénommée Min Kyung, SungYeol revint au chalet. Cependant, ses parents ne dormaient pas encore. Sa mère l'attendait dans le salon, assise avec ses pieds sur le canapé, ses cheveux détachés. Elle lisait un livre et semblait se ronger les ongles. Elle leva la tête quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un sourire envahit son visage quand SungYeol enleva ses chaussures, son manteau et s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

**- Bonsoir maman.**

**- Yeollie, comment tu vas ?**

**- Epuisé. Et toi ?**

**- Je vais bien. Je t'attendais.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Viens t'asseoir à côté de maman.**

Il s'exécuta. Sa mère le prit automatiquement dans ses bras.

**- Comment s'est passé ta soirée en compagnie de cette Min Kyung ?**

**- Tu veux savoir ?**

Les yeux de sa mère trépignaient d'impatience.

**- Je me suis ennuyé. Vraiment.**

**- Ah bon ? Elle est jolie pourtant.**

**- J'avoue, elle est jolie.**

**- Alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

Il soupira.

**- Si seulement je le savais…**

Sa mère resserra son emprise sur son fils.

**- Tu sais quoi ?**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Je n'aime pas cette fille.**

**- Ah bon ?** Dit SungYeol, surpris.

**- Oui. Elle est jolie, certes, mais elle ne cessait de draguer les garçons aux alentours. En plus … 400 000 wons… Sérieux ? Tu vaux bien plus que ça, mon chéri.**

**- Merci maman. Tu t'étais quand même bien amusée ?**

**- Oui, c'était rigolo. Et puis, vous étiez tous classes.**

**- Merci maman.**

**- Tu sais, j'ai bien cru que madame Kim allait s'évanouir quand elle a vu MyungSoo partir avec la fille.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'elle est comme moi. Très protectrice… Même si elle le cache mieux que moi.**

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**- Au fait, où est papa ?**

**- Il dort déjà. Il ne comprend pas que j'ai eu envie de t'attendre. Va te coucher mon Yeollie.**

**- Oui, maman.**

**- Au fait ?**

**- Oui, maman ?**

**- Elle ne t'a rien fait, cette … Min Kyung ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Elle n'a pas cherché à t'embrasser ou … Autre ?**

**- Maman, il est tard …**

**- Répond-moi.**

**- Non, maman, il ne s'est rien passé. Rien de rien. En plus, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je préfère réserver mon premier baiser pour quelqu'un que j'aimerais vraiment.**

**- T'es bien le fils de ton père… Et de ta mère. Tu es un grand romantique.**

**- Si tu permets, le grand romantique, il va dormir.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

**- Bonne nuit maman.**

**- Bonne nuit mon chéri.**

Il se traîna jusque sa chambre, se changea et s'endormit directement.

Le lendemain, quand il se leva, le chalet était vide. Quelle heure était-il ?

SungYeol partit à la recherche d'une horloge. 10h30 ! Zut ! Il devait rejoindre les mecs vers 9h. Il prit un pain au chocolat, but son chocolat chaud en vitesse, fila sous la douche. Il sécha ses cheveux et s'habilla très rapidement. Il se brossa les dents, enfila son écharpe, son manteau et enfila ses bottes. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

**- Oh, tu es levé mon chéri.**

**- Bonjour maman. Et au revoir, je suis très en retard.**

**- Je sais, ils t'attendent au café de Monsieur Lee.**

**- Merci maman.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit en vitesse vers le café. Il entra, salua le père d'Hoya et s'installa à la table pour se faire accueillir par des critiques.

**- Alors monsieur le tombeur, la nuit était trop courte à ton goût ?** Le taquina SungJong.

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- De toi et de Min Kyung. Tu lui as sacrément tapé dans l'œil. Elle surveille notre table depuis qu'on a mis un pied dans le café. Bravo mec.** Lui dit WooHyun.

**- Mais tu sais …**

**- Salut SungYeol.**

SungYeol n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il fut coupé par Min Kyung qui était arrivé à sa table.

**- Salut Min Kyung.**

**- Oppa … Est-ce que tu pourras venir me voir à la fin de mon service ? C'est à 13h. S'il te plaiiiit.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Merci Oppa !**

Elle repartit toute joyeuse vers le comptoir, pour servir d'autres clients.

**- WooHyun, fais attention, il marche sur tes plates bandes.** Plaisanta SungJong.

**- Et si on retournait travailler ?** proposa Hoya.

**- Excellente idée**, l'appuya SungGyu qui n'avait pas décroché un mot de toute la matinée.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le café. Le trajet jusqu'au hangar était très silencieux. Il y'avait une sorte de tension palpable entre eux. Ils arrivèrent et aussitôt, SungGyu leur donna des directives. Chacun se mit au travail, à fixer à nouveau certaines guirlandes qui étaient tombées et à passer un coup de balai.

**- WooHyun applique toi, bon sang ! Même moi, je le ferais mieux que toi.**

WooHyun serra les dents et continua à balayer, sans se soucier de SungGyu. Ce manège dura pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que WooHyun craque.

**- T'es pas foutu de passer un coup de balai proprement ?**

**- Tu sais quoi, SungGyu ? Puisque tu fais toujours tout mieux que tout le monde, pourquoi tu ne le passes pas ce coup de balai ? Peut-être que comme ça, ça te ferait la fermer juste cinq minutes.**

**- Je ne comprends pas comment ça se fait que les autres le font mieux que toi, alors que tu es censé savoir aussi bien le faire qu'eux.**

**- Je ne suis pas les autres, SungGyu.**

**- J'ai remarqué.**

Ils eurent un échange de regard noir pendant quelques secondes puis WooHyun lâcha son balai et déclara :

-** Les mecs, je me casse.**

Il avança vers la porte du hangar et l'ouvrit. Il sortit en la claquant derrière lui, faisant trembler toute la construction. SungGyu se laissa tomber par terre. SungYeol et Hoya accoururent à ses côtés.

-** Tout va bien, Hyung ?**

**- Cet imbécile…**

MyungSoo s'approcha de SungGyu et dit à DongWoo :

**- Viens, on va vérifier ce que fait WooHyun.**

Il hocha la tête et tous les deux sortirent. SungJong arriva et aida les deux garçons à faire s'asseoir l'aîné sur une chaise.

**- Je vais te chercher un peu d'eau, Hyung.** Dit Hoya et il sortit.

SungJong sembla s'occuper de son côté. SungYeol posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de SungGyu.

**- Et si tu nous racontais tout, Hyung ?**

**- Raconter quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu n'as fait que t'en prendre à lui, ce matin ?**

**- N'importe quoi.**

**- Si, Hyung. Tu ne voyais que ses défauts et pas ceux des autres.**

**- C'est le seul à avoir fait des erreurs.**

**- Non, hyung. J'ai failli tomber de l'échelle pas moins de quatre fois en une heure.**

**- Je confirme, j'ai dû tenir son échelle.** Dit SungJong, apparaissant comme par magie dans la conversation.

Les yeux de SungGyu s'écarquillèrent.

**- Et si tu nous disais plutôt la vraie raison, Hyung.**

SungYeol prit un siège et s'installa à califourchon en face de SungGyu. Il fuyait délibérément son regard.

**- A moins que tu préfères que je te la dise.**

SungYeol posa sa tête sur le dossard et fixait sans cligner son hyung.

**- Qui ne dit rien consent, Hyung. Alors je vais te le dire, moi, ce qui ne va pas. Parce que je ne vous connais peut-être que depuis une petite semaine mais j'ai des yeux, et honnêtement, seul un aveugle ne voit pas ce qu'il se passe.**

**- …**

SungGyu remua légèrement sur sa chaise, cherchant obstinément à ne pas regarder le jeune homme en face de lui.

**- Il se passe que tu crèves de jalousie à cause de la soirée d'hier. Parce qu'il est sorti avec une fille, et que tu sais qu'il attire beaucoup les regards parce qu'il est beau et tout… Tu vois, tu peux me regarder… Oh et ne me regardes pas avec ce regard noir, je suis insensible à ça… Je ne suis pas attiré par WooHyun, moi.**

**- Comment tu sais que je suis attiré par WooHyun ?**

**- Je ne le savais pas.**

SungYeol sourit. SungGyu rougit.

**- Je pensais juste à quelque chose comme de la jalousie car il attire plus l'attention que toi… Mais puisque tu me le dis…**

SungGyu cacha son visage avec ses mains mais SungYeol les lui saisit.

**- Ne te cache pas, c'est pas une honte d'être amoureux.**

**- C'est pas simplement être amoureux, là, SungYeol. C'est être amoureux de son meilleur ami. Un mec.**

**- Et ?**

**- Tu ne comprends pas…**

**- C'est juste que je ne comprends pas quel point te fait le plus mal. Le fait que ce soit ton meilleur ami ou le fait que ce soit un mec.**

**- Que diraient les gens si je sortais avec un mec ? Que diraient mes parents ?**

L'aîné des garçons semblait être sur le point de pleurer. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face découvrait une toute autre facette de SungGyu.

**- Hyung, tu sais, tu sors avec quelqu'un parce que tu l'aimes, pas parce que tes parents te disent de sortir avec. Ce que les autres pensent, tu t'en contrefous. Le coup des rendez-vous arrangés, c'est dépassé… Enfin… C'est encore arrivé hier soir, mais tu comprends où je veux en venir ?**

**- Qui te dit qu'il ne ressent rien pour cette fille ?**

**- Si je le pouvais, je te prêterais mes yeux, parce que là, t'es vraiment aveugle.**

**- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?**

**- Si tu veux une réponse à ta question, c'est pas à moi de te la donner.**

SungYeol se leva et tira le bras de SungGyu. Hoya arriva à ce moment là avec le verre d'eau.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?** Demanda SungGyu, l'air alarmé.

-** Il faut que tu ailles chercher des réponses à tes questions. Maintenant. Sinon, ça va continuer à pourrir l'ambiance ici et c'est vraiment la dernière des choses dont nous avons besoin en ce moment.**

**- Et si lui ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aime ?**

**- Ce serait vraiment un idiot, mais tu n'as pas à te poser la question sur ses sentiments.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que même s'il écrivait ce qu'il ressent sur son front en rouge fluo ou avec des lueurs multicolores, tu ne le verrais pas.**

**- Et si …**

**- KIM SUNGGYU, TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE SORTIR DE CE FICHU HANGAR ET DE REGLER CE PROBLEME. MAINTENANT !**

Les trois garçons sursautèrent du ton employé par le jeune homme qui semblait être introverti auparavant et qui avait changé d'une fraction de seconde à une autre à tel point qu'Hoya avait répandu son verre d'eau par terre. MyungSoo et DongWoo réapparurent dans l'entrée du hangar.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

SungGyu n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

**- Crois-moi, il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne de ta bouche. Parce que s'il l'apprenait de la mienne, ça ne lui ferait pas vraiment plaisir.**

**- Tu n'oserais pas ?**

Il semblait horrifié par cette menace. SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire méprisant.

**- Je vais me gêner.**

SungYeol s'avança vers la porte et DongWoo et MyungSoo s'écartèrent. SungGyu tentait de le retenir par le bras.

**- SungYeol, s'il te plait…**

Il échangea un regard avec SungJong et entraîna SungGyu dehors.

* * *

_Première partie publiée :D _  
_Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_A demain pour le dénouement heureux [...ou pas] du WooGyu & pas que ;) _  
_J'en dis pas plus ^^ _

_A demain ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _

_ps : Les Reviews sont bienvenues aussi :D _


	10. Mises Au Point 2 sur 2

Il arriva rapidement à trouver WooHyun qui donnait des coups de pied dans la neige, fulminant de rage.

**- Ha le voila … Hey WooHyun !**

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un air interrogatif sur le visage.

**- SungYeol, je t'en prie…**

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le leader.

**- Tu dois lui dire. Il faut que ça s'arrête pour notre bien à tous.**

**- Plus tard …**

**- Dans combien de temps ?**

**- …**

**- Depuis combien de temps tu fais traîner ça, hyung ?**

**- …**

**- Non, oublie, je ne veux pas savoir. Tu perds des instants précieux de bonheur avec tes bêtises. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui dire où je m'en charge. Crois-moi, je n'ai aucun tact.**

**- Me dire quoi ?**

SungYeol se tourna vers WooHyun qui s'était rapproché.

**- Vois ça avec SungGyu. Vous avez des TAS de choses à vous dire.**

Il se libéra de l'emprise de l'aîné des garçons et retourna à l'intérieur. Il monta l'échelle et ne fut pas surpris de voir tout le monde réunis en haut. SungJong se tourna vers lui.

**- Mission accomplie.**

Il s'installa entre SungJong et MyungSoo et tous observèrent par la fenêtre la suite des évènements.

**- Un coup de génie de réussir à faire déplacer WooHyun jusqu'à la fenêtre. **Dit DongWoo, légèrement admiratif.

**- Je sais.**

Ils se turent et prêtèrent tous attention à ce qu'il se passait juste sous leurs yeux.

**- Alors, qu'est ce que tu as à me dire ?**

SungGyu devint rouge tomate. Il fuyait le regard de WooHyun.

-** Rien du tout …**

Il tenta de faire demi-tour mais WooHyun lui saisit le bras au niveau du coude et le força à rester et à le regarder.

-** Alors pourquoi SungYeol t'a-t'il traîné jusqu'ici alors ? Et pourquoi tu le suppliais de ne rien dire ?**

SungGyu se mordit la lèvre et dit dans un souffle.

**- Tu vas me haïr et ne plus jamais vouloir me parler…**

Une larme roula le long de sa joue et il baissa la tête, honteux. L'expression de visage de WooHyun s'adoucit. Il essuya la larme qui coulait à l'aide de son pouce.

**- Même si je le voulais, je serais bien incapable de te haïr. Alors dis-moi ce qui te chagrine. Je suis ton meilleur ami, non ?**

**- Justement…**

WooHyun prit ses distances.

**- Justement quoi ?**

**- …**

**- Tu ne veux plus être mon meilleur ami ?**

La voix du jeune homme se brisa à la fin de la phrase. Les yeux de SungGyu se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

**- Non…**

WooHyun s'éloigna légèrement de SungGyu, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

**- Je veux tellement plus que ça, WooHyun.**

L'aîné des deux leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son meilleur ami.

**- Je veux tellement plus … Plus que ce que tu ne peux m'apporter…**

L'autre jeune homme semblait avoir perdu l'usage de sa voix.

**- C'est pas grave, je comprends parfaitement. Après tout, je ne suis que ton meilleur ami … Ex-meilleur ami… Je ne sais plus …**

SungGyu essuya une larme qui coulait du revers de sa main d'un geste rageur et s'apprêtait à partir quand il entendit :

**- Depuis le temps que j'attends …**

Il se retourna, stupéfait. WooHyun fondit sur lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser doux. SungGyu ferma les yeux et profita du baiser un maximum.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'une sorte d'explosion de joie venait de se passer en haut du hangar. SungJong se balançait sur lui-même comme un fou, DongWoo et Hoya s'étaient sautés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. SungYeol souriait comme un idiot tout seul et MyungSoo … Restait fidèle à lui-même. Cependant si on observait de plus près, on pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller de joie et l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Soudain SungJong sauta dans les bras de SungYeol.

**- Lee SungYeol, à partir de ce moment présent, je te vénère.**

Ce dernier se mit à rire.

**- Sérieux, tu m'as mis au chômage avant même que j'ai commencé à travailler.**

SungJong se mit à bouder, ce qui fit rire les personnes présentes.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers WooHyun et SungGyu qui venaient d'apparaître en haut de l'échelle. Ils s'installèrent près de leurs amis.

-** C'est pas trop tôt !** S'exclama SungJong. **Vous me désespériez sincèrement.**

**- On était si flagrant que ça ?** Demanda WooHyun.

**- Comme le nez au milieu de la figure.**

Ils rirent tous les cinq. Puis ils se tournèrent vers DongWoo et Hoya qui étaient eux aussi en train de s'embrasser. Tous les regardaient, l'air hébété. Ils cessèrent de s'embrasser.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?** demanda Hoya.

**- J'ai même pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit ami ?**

Tous échangèrent un regard.

**- Tu as bien dit Petit ami, DongWoo ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Ca doit bien faire … un mois.** Dit-il d'un ton évasif.

- **Un mois … UN MOIS !** explosa SungGyu.** Et vous comptiez nous le dire quand ?**

**- Et toi, tu comptais le dire quand à WooHyun si SungYeol ne t'avais pas poussé dans tes retranchements… Un coup de maître, d'ailleurs.**

**- Merci DongWoo-Hyung.**

**- Manipulation réussie, Hyung**. Dit SungJong.

Il tapa dans la main de SungYeol. SungGyu se tourna vers SungYeol qui souriait.

**- Hyung, je t'ai déjà dit que les regards noirs ne me faisaient aucun effet.**

WooHyun encercla la taille de SungGyu et déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue. Ce dernier rougit instantanément.

-** Et un problème de réglé.** Dit MyungSoo.

**- En parlant de problème, il faut que je vous laisse, les mecs !**

**- File rejoindre ta belle**. Dit DongWoo.

Il les salua et descendit l'échelle. SungJong, SungGyu et Hoya échangèrent un regard.

**- Attendez, il a bien dit « En parlant de problème » ?** Dit Hoya.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de poser la question à SungYeol, ce dernier avant déjà disparu.

SungYeol marchait tranquillement vers le café. Il regarda sa montre. 12h59. Okay, elle allait finir de travailler. Il s'était décidé à rester dehors pour l'attendre. Elle sortit rapidement et un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

-** Oppa ! Tu es venu !**

**- Je te l'avais dit.**

**- Merci.**

Ils restèrent là, tous les deux gênés.

**- Ecoute, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille, pour parler.**

**- D'accord.**

Elle irradiait de joie et cela brisait le cœur de SungYeol de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, mais avait-il d'autres solutions ?

Ils marchèrent une petite dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une sorte de clairière.

**- Tu voulais me dire quoi, Oppa ?**

**- Hum … Comment te dire ça ...**

SungYeol s'auto-ébouriffait les cheveux en signe d'irritation.

**- Oppa, tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.**

**- …**

Elle s'avança et saisit sa main.

**- Tu sais, je t'aime bien … peut-être…**

**- Ecoute, Min-Kyung, tu es une fille géniale, tu es belle, tu es gentille… Mais tu n'es pas pour moi.**

**- Quoi ?!**

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Elle se recula et une larme coula de sa joue.

**- Pourquoi Oppa ?**

**- Tu peux avoir tous les hommes que tu veux…**

**- Mais pas toi, c'est ça.**

Il hocha la tête. Elle se mit à pleurer. Cela lui brisa le cœur alors il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui frottait le dos pour la réconforter.

-** Ne pleure plus, je t'en supplie. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal…**

**- Oppa…** Dit-elle d'une voix faible. **Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?**

**- Non.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que je réserve mon premier baiser à la personne spéciale qui saura faire battre mon cœur à tout rompre.**

**- Et c'est pas moi…**

**- Ne pleure plus.**

Il essuya ses larmes avec son pouce.

**- Oppa … on peut au moins être amis ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**- Tu trouveras mieux que moi, j'en suis persuadé.**

**- Merci Oppa.**

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la salua.

**- Au revoir, Min Kyung !**

**- A la prochaine, Oppa !**

Elle pleurait encore un peu mais moins. Il partit vers son chalet et enleva ses bottes. Il enleva sa veste et son écharpe et s'avança vers sa mère qui était dans la cuisine. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et posa sa tête sur celle de sa mère.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri… Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui. Beaucoup mieux maintenant.**

Il resta comme ça quelques instants puis il aida sa mère à cuisiner. Il mangea et repartit se promener « pour s'oxygéner », il leur avait dit. Il marchait sans but précis, il errait juste dans les rues. Ses pas l'avaient mené au parc. Il s'approchait de la fontaine et il s'installa sur le rebord de celle-ci. Il caressa l'eau gelée du bout des doigts et il se sentit observé d'un coup. Il leva la tête et vit MyungSoo, grimpé dans l'arbre, qui le regardait attentivement. SungYeol se sentit rougir sous le regard. Il s'approcha de l'arbre en question et c'est ce moment là que choisit MyungSoo pour descendre de l'arbre, atterrissant très très près de SungYeol qui cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et qui fit un pas en arrière pour être à une distance plus … Confortable.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais perché là haut ?**

**- Faisais. Je réfléchissais. Et toi ?**

**- Pareil.**

**- Tu es seul ?**

MyungSoo paraissait surpris. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc non couvert de neige.

**- Bien sur ! Pourquoi ?**

**- Je sais pas, j'aurais plus imaginé que tu serais avec ta petite amie.**

**- Ma petite amie ?**

Il regarda MyungSoo complètement perdu.

-** Ah ! Tu parles de Min Kyung ?**

Il hocha la tête. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

**- Ce n'est pas ma petite amie. Justement, je suis allé mettre les choses au point tout à l'heure.**

**- Pourtant, elle est belle et …**

**- Elle n'est pas pour moi.**

MyungSoo se sentit soudain gêné.

**- Désolé, je pensais…**

SungYeol posa sa main sur celle de MyungSoo.

**- Ne t'en fais pas. Et toi et la fille ?**

**- Rien du tout.**

**- D'accord.**

Ils restèrent là à parler sur le banc pendant un petit moment.

* * *

_Edit du 25/04/13 : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le beug qu'il y'a eu quant à ce chapitre !_  
_En plus celui de la formation du WooGyu & du YaDong ! Shame on me ! _  
_J'espère que ça ne gênera plus votre lecture de la fiction !_

_Excusez moi, une fois encore ! _

_Myinahla _


	11. Une Réunion Riche En Emotion

Le mardi qui vint, les garçons se réunirent dans le chalet de SungYeol, afin de discuter des derniers préparatifs avec la mère de ce dernier. Ils avaient aussi invités Madame le Maire qui arriva au bras de son petit fils qui donnait aussi son bras à sa mère.  
Toutes les mères des garçons s'étaient portées volontaires pour donner un coup de main à la mère de SungYeol. Les pères avaient rendez-vous dans le bar du père d'Hoya pour commander les boissons. Ils étaient tous installés en face de chocolats chauds qui étaient à présent réputés dans la ville comme étant les meilleurs du coin. Elle avait aussi fait quelques pâtisseries et SungYeol servait de portier.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, la réunion commença.

**- Nous avons pas mal de choses à discuter. Commençons**. Dit Madame Le Maire.** Où en est la déco de la salle ?**

**- Finie à quatre-vingt quinze pourcent, Mamie**. Répondit SungGyu.

**- Pour la nourriture, il faudra partir à au moins deux voitures.**

**- Si tu pars, je partirais avec toi.** Se proposa la mère de MyungSoo.

**- Et si vous avez besoin d'une autre voiture, je suis là.** Dit la mère de WooHyun.

**- C'est génial. Les hommes se chargent des boissons. Il leur faudra les quatre voitures restantes, je pense.** Dit Eunji, la mère de SungYeol.

-** Il faudra quelqu'un pour servir la nourriture… Les jeunes, ça vous dit pas d'aller séduire deux-trois filles afin qu'elles nous aident ?** Proposa Madame Kim Senior.

DongWoo, Hoya, SungGyu et WooHyun commencèrent à sortir mille excuses comme quoi ce n'était pas bien de manipuler les filles et que c'était immorale de leur part. SungJong éclata de rire et cessa aussitôt.

**- Attendez, c'était pas une blague ?**

Tous éclatèrent de rire par la suite.

**- MyungSoo, SungYeol ?**

**- Ah non, pas question !** Se défendit SungYeol. **On a déjà été vendu aux enchères pour payer la nourriture…**

**- D'ailleurs l'idée était pas mal. Je crois que les hommes auront besoin d'argent eux aussi pour les boissons…** Dit Madame Kim.

**- Maman,** conclut MyungSoo, **si nos pères ont besoin d'argent pour les boissons, je leur conseille de se vendre aux enchères. Bien entendu, ils ne pourront pas prôner une certaine innocence…**

Le regard de MyungSoo tomba sur SungYeol qui assassinait SungJong du regard qui lui, agissait comme si de rien n'était.

**- Mais encore là, je ne suis pas certain que vous seriez d'accord pour partager vos maris avec d'autres femmes.**

**- Mon dieu, Soo Eun, ton fils a de la répartie. Et il connait les points où ça fait mal.**

**- C'est certain…** Murmura SungYeol en caressant doucement la plaie sur son front.

MyungSoo lui lança un regard noir mais SungYeol resta de glace. Alors il lui donne un coup de pied sous la table.

**- Sinon, pour la musique…**

**- DongWoo et Hoya se chargent de ça. Ils sont les plus experts en la matière**. Dit WooHyun.

**- Vous avez le matériel ?**

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête.

**- Alors les deux seuls détails à régler, c'est la décoration et les serveuses.**

**- Faîtes nous plaisir les garçons. On ne vous demande pas de sortir avec elles après ou quoi que ce soit… **dit EunJi.

**- D'accord… Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait à ma mère ?**

**- Yeollie chéri…**

**- Ah non, ne reviens pas avec ça, maman. On n'est pas des objets.**

Madame Lee se mit à bouder. Son fils la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Soudain, son visage s'illumina.

**- D'accord…**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il se propose d'être le serveur de la soirée.**

**- Bonne idée.**

**- On va l'aider, bien sur.** Dit MyungSoo.

Les autres se contentèrent d'hocher la tête.

**- On retrouve nos fils.**

**- Plus que la décoration alors.**

**- Où est ce qu'on trouvera assez de couverts pour tous le monde ?**

**- Les garçons viendront chercher les cartons. C'est relativement lourd.** Dit Madame le Maire.

**- Où va-t-on cuisiner ?**

**- Il y'a une cuisine très spacieuse à l'arrière de ma maison. Et comme le hangar est dans ma cour, tout se passera bien.** Dit Soo Eun, la mère de MyungSoo.

**- Tout est réglé, alors, je présume ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner à mon bureau. Bonne journée.**

Tous se levèrent et saluèrent la vieille dame. SungYeol lui donna sa veste.

**- Voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ?**

**- Très volontiers.**

SungYeol mit sa veste, son écharpe et donna son bras à la vieille dame. Ils marchèrent dans la neige en silence. Puis la vieille dame commença à parler.

-** Tu sais, mon petit SungYeol, je suis bien contente que tu nous aides. Tu nous es précieux.**

**- Merci madame.**

**- Et je vois que tu as été adopté des garçons. Ils sont très gentils, tu sais. Ils se connaissent depuis toujours donc c'est assez difficile de croire que tu te sois si bien adapté avec eux. Tu sais, c'est très gentil de ta part de t'être proposé pour la « vente aux enchères ».**

**- C'est bien normal. Je n'allais pas laisser les garçons faire ça seuls.**

**- Tu es tellement adorable. C'est dommage que je n'ai pas de petite fille. Je t'aurais forcé à te marier avec elle, comme ça tu serais resté au village.**

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**- Madame, vous savez, ma mère n'apprécierais pas beaucoup que je sois marié de force. D'ailleurs, je pense que ca ne l'arrangerait pas si je me mariais tout court.**

Ce fut au tour de Madame Kim Senior de rire.

**- Possessive ?**

**- Très.**

**- Au fait, le travail n'est pas trop dur ?**

**- Tout va bien, madame.**

**- Tu t'es blessé en travaillant ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ton front ?**

Il porta sa main à son front.

**- Non, ne vous en faîtes pas. C'est le fruit d'une rencontre.**

**- Tu t'es battu ?**

**- Disons que le ciel m'est tombé sur la tête.**

Elle sourit et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme.

**- Tu as de l'humour. J'aime ça.**

**- Merci madame.**

**- Nous sommes arrivés. On se revoit très vite, jeune homme.**

**- Aucun souci, madame. Bonne journée !**

**- A toi aussi, SungYeol.**

Elle lui sourit et entra dans le bâtiment. SungYeol enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et marcha. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas la personne l'appeler. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec SungJong.

-** Hey Hyung !**

**- Oh SungJong, pardon. J'étais … Ailleurs.**

**- Je m'en doute.**

**- Pourquoi tu es tout seul ?**

**- Les autres sont encore chez toi. Ils s'inquiétaient de ne pas te voir revenir. Mamie est très bavarde.**

**- Je confirme. Allez, viens, on y retourne.**

Ils marchèrent et soudain, SungJong ouvrit la bouche.

-** Alors, dis m'en plus sur toi.**

**- Que veux-tu savoir ?**

**- Tout.**

**- C'est très vague comme réponse.**

**- Nom du premier amour ?**

**- Désolé de te décevoir. Je n'ai pas de nom à te donner.**

**- Attends, t'es sérieux, Hyung ?**

Il hocha la tête, le rouge lui monta aux joues.

**- Séoul est l'une des villes les plus grandes de Corée du Sud. Tu es en train de me dire qu'aucune fille ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ?**

**- Aucune.**

**- Waouh, Hyung ! Tu dois être difficile. Tu as un type de fille ?**

**- Non.**

**- Comment ça, non ?**

**- Bah non. Je marche au coup de cœur. Pas au physique.**

**- J'ai vu ça, tu as rejeté la plus belle fille de toute la ville.**

**- Comment tu … ?**

**- MyungSoo-Hyung.**

**- Ah.**

SungJong le fixait intensément.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Il y'a une question que je te pose sans cesse mais tu passes toujours entre les mailles du filet.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Si tu n'aimes pas les filles, tu aimes les garçons ?**

SungYeol s'arrêta de marcher et regarda le garçon à côté de lui d'un regard légèrement perdu.

**- Non, je n'aime pas LES garçons.**

**- Tu n'es pourtant pas hermaphrodite ?**

Ils se mirent à rire.

**- Bien sur que non, SungJong.**

Ils arrivèrent devant chez SungYeol.

**- Alors, dis-moi !**

**- Ah vous voila ! On pensait que tu t'étais perdu en route, SungJong. D'ailleurs, toi aussi SungYeol**. Dit SungGyu.

**- Désolé.**

Ils s'installèrent à table et SungYeol sentait le regard insistant de MyungSoo sur lui. Il échangea un bref regard avec lui et ce dernier semblait avoir compris. Quand les mères commencèrent à parler cuisine, les garçons prirent ça pour un signal et ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Ils retournèrent au hangar et travaillèrent un peu. Petit à petit, les garçons s'éclipsaient et il ne resta bientôt que SungYeol et MyungSoo. SungYeol était perché sur l'échelle à remettre en place quelques guirlandes qui s'étaient décrochées et MyungSoo passait un coup de balai.

Une fois qu'ils étaient certains d'être seuls, MyungSoo prit la parole.

**- Tu as subi l'interrogatoire de SungJong ?**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- C'était écrit sur ton visage en lettre capitale. Et SungJong avait l'air légèrement perdu.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de SungYeol.

-** Je crois que je l'ai embrouillé le petit.** Rit ce dernier.

**- Comment tu as fait ?**

-** Il m'a posé une question, je répondais non tout le temps.**

**- Quoi comme question ?**

SungYeol se mordit la lèvre.

**- Si je préférais les mecs ou les filles. Il a fini par croire que j'étais hermaphrodite.**

Et là, une chose étrange se produisit : MyungSoo éclata de rire. Habituellement, il souriait quand les autres éclataient de rire. SungYeol se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire, peut-être même un peu trop.

**- Et … Qu'est ce que tu préfères ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Entre les filles et les garçons ?**

Le teint de SungYeol changea en moins de trente secondes. SungYeol pivota sur l'échelle et soudain, il se sentit tomber. MyungSoo fut assez rapide et le saisit au vol. SungYeol ré-ouvrit les yeux et les plongea involontairement dans ceux de MyungSoo. Ce dernier resta comme ça quelques instants puis le lâcha. Cependant, il garda ses mains au niveau des coudes du jeune homme, faisant qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux très proches. Trop proches au goût de SungYeol.

**- Jolie petit intermède SungYeol, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.**

Il déglutit, et tenta de garder une distance raisonnable entre eux.

**- Tu sais, MyungSoo, je ne suis pas comme ça…**

**- Comment ?**

**- Je ne suis pas le genre à aimer une personne parce que c'est un mec ou parce que c'est une fille.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Il semblait amusé. SungYeol commençait à se tordre les mains tellement qu'il était mal à l'aise.

**- Oui. Je marche au coup de cœur.**

**- Au coup de cœur ? Au coup de foudre aussi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Ca t'es déjà arrivé ?**

**- A toi, ça t'es déjà arrivé ?**

Un silence s'installa. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Soudain, la porte du hangar s'ouvrit et Madame Kim apparut.

**- SungYeol, ta mère te cherche partout.**

**- J'y vais tout de suite. On continuera le boulot demain.**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Bonne soirée !**

Il partit, soulagé comme jamais.

* * *

_Le pauvre petit SungYeol qui se fait cuisiner xD _  
_A demain pour la suite ? _

_Myinahla _

_Désolée de ne pas avoir d'horaires fixes pour poster ! :/ _


	12. Petites Complications 1 sur 2

Quand il rentra chez lui, il mangea en silence et il alla se coucher direct. Il se sentait épuisé, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Il s'allongea dans son lit, et même s'il était épuisé, il se retournait dans son lit. Voir MyungSoo d'aussi près l'avait complètement perturbé. Vraiment perturbé.

MyungSoo était beau, c'était un fait indéniable. Il était gentil, attentionné quoiqu'étant toujours près de SungYeol quand quelque chose de mal lui arrive, tel un oiseau de mauvais augure.  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de ce dernier. Leur première rencontre était vraiment très spéciale. Il l'avait assommé, très peu de gens peuvent se vanter de ce genre de rencontre… Et peuvent vouloir d'une telle rencontre.

Non, décidément, il devenait cinglé. Complètement cinglé. Après s'être retourné pendant trois bonnes heures, il s'endormit enfin.

A six heures du matin, quelqu'un vint tambouriner à la porte du chalet. SungYeol fut réveillé sur le coup. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Devant lui se trouvait MyungSoo.

**- MyungSoo, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il faut que tu viennes voir. C'est horrible.**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Va t'habiller et suis-moi.**

SungYeol partit s'habiller en vitesse et revint quelques minutes après. Il suivit MyungSoo jusqu'au hangar et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Toutes les décorations étaient tombées. Tout était à refaire.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**- Je ne sais pas trop.**

**- T'as prévenu les autres ?**

**- Non. WooHyun et SungJong travaillent dans quelques heures. DongWoo ne se réveillerait pas même si un tremblement de terre avait lieu et SungGyu… il va faire une crise de nerf.**

**- Tentons d'arranger ça au plus vite.**

Ils se mirent tous les deux au travail. Cependant, vers sept heures du matin, ils arrivèrent à cours de clous. Ils allèrent ensemble dès l'ouverture de la boutique de la mère de SungGyu et cette dernière fut bien surpris de les voir.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il y'a eu un léger problème … Et il nous faut des clous. Pleins.**

Elle les laissa entrer et leur indiqua le rayon. Ils en prirent plusieurs boites et passèrent en caisse.

**- Comme c'est vous, je vais faire une réduction.**

**- Merci madame !**

SungYeol sortit son portefeuille et paya. MyungSoo le regarda de travers.

**- Tu ne devrais pas être celui qui paye.**

**- Je t'ai demandé ton avis ? Non ? Bah alors !**

La mère de SungGyu semblait amusée de l'échange. Les deux garçons sortirent de la boutique et croisèrent WooHyun et SungJong qui arrivaient.

**- Hey MyungSoo, SungYeol, qu'est ce que vous faîtes debout si tôt ?**

**- Il s'est passé un truc cette nuit**. Dit SungYeol. **Et on doit tout refaire.**

**- QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que tu entends par tout refaire ?**

**- Quelqu'un a fait sauter les décorations. On doit tout remettre en place.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! Ca va prendre des jours !** S'exclama SungJong.

**- Ecoutez, on va y travailler. Envoyez un message aux autres pour leur dire de nous rejoindre au plus vite. Rejoignez-nous quand vous pouvez.**

**- D'accord.**

MyungSoo et SungYeol repartirent travailler. Ils arrivèrent au hangar et aussitôt se remirent au travail. Ils ne furent interrompus que par le père de MyungSoo qui arriva en trombe.

**- MyungSoo, on vient de recevoir un coup de fil des parents de SungYeol, ils sont inquiets, il a disparu … Oh bonjour SungYeol !**

**- Bonjour Monsieur.**

SungYeol retourna à son travail tandis que les deux Kim l'observaient.

**- T'as pas prévenu ta mère ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

**- Tu aurais voulu que je le fasse quand ?**

**- Appelle-la.**

**- Okay, après.**

**- Non. Maintenant.**

**- MyungSoo, tu vois bien que je suis occupé.**

Le père de MyungSoo partit et SungYeol descendit de l'échelle pour aller chercher d'autres clous en ignorant le garçon qui lui perçait des trous dans le crâne avec son regard. Alors qu'il allait saisir des clous, Il se sentit partir à la renverse. MyungSoo était presque allongé sur lui après l'avoir fait tombé.

**- Tu ne comptes pas l'appeler ? Passe-moi ton téléphone.**

**- Quoi ? Non, je le ferais plus tard.**

**- SungYeol.**

**- MyungSoo. Je t'ai déjà dit que les regards noirs, ça marche pas avec moi. Pousse-toi, on a du travail.**

**- Tu ne veux pas me le donner ? Alors je vais le prendre. Tu l'auras voulu.**

SungYeol se débattit comme il put mais ne parvint pas à stopper MyungSoo.

**- Tu ne l'auras jamais.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il est à un endroit où tu n'as pas trop accès, là maintenant.**

Les yeux de MyungSoo s'illuminèrent et l'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Ne me met pas au défi, SungYeol, j'en suis plus que capable.**

La main du jeune homme fila dans la poche arrière du jean de son ami qui piqua un fard aussitôt et cessa de se débattre.

**- Je l'ai.**

MyungSoo retira sa main de la poche et en tira le téléphone portable. Il ouvrit le téléphone. Cependant, SungYeol se remit à se débattre.

**- MyungSoo, rend-le moi, t'as gagné, je vais l'appeler.**

**- Non, je n'ai plus confiance, je vais le faire moi-même.**

**- Et tu comptes rester à moitié allongé sur moi ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce qu'il faudra que ta mère t'entende pour qu'elle cesse de paniquer. Fils indigne !**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel. MyungSoo fouilla son répertoire.

**- Voyons voir où tu m'as mis dans ton répertoire …**

**- MyungSoo, arrête !**

**- Ah, j'ai trouvé ta mère. C'est trop chou comment tu as mis ce petit cœur à côté de maman.**

**- Appelle-la.**

Il appuya sur le téléphone vert et l'appel se mit en route. Il mit le haut parleur. Au bout de deux sonneries, Madame Lee décrocha le téléphone.

-** SungYeol ? Où es-tu ? Tout va bien ? Tu es blessé ?**

**- Madame Lee, c'est MyungSoo à l'appareil. Je suis avec SungYeol, il va bien. Il m'aide dans le hangar, les décorations sont tombées. Il n'a pas pensé à vous appelé et il est désolé.**

**- Il est là ?** dit-elle.

-** Oui, maman, je suis désolé…**

**- Ah bon sang SungYeol tu sais la trouille que tu m'as faite ?**

**- Maman, si tu veux, on en reparle plus tard ? J'ai pas mal de pain sur la planche et tu dois aller acheter la nourriture pour le bal.**

**- On règle ça ce soir, SungYeol.**

**- Oui, maman, à ce soir.**

MyungSoo raccrocha.

- **Tu vois, c'était pas si compliqué.**

**- MyungSoo… Dégage de là.**

**- Non, t'es plutôt confortable.**

SungYeol roula des yeux. Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une voix.

- **On vous dérange peut-être ?**

SungYeol fit son possible pour voir qui était là et fut surpris de croiser le regard amusé de DongWoo et d'Hoya.

-** Apparemment, MyungSoo me trouve confortable.**

Le rire unique de DongWoo se fit entendre alors que MyungSoo se relevait. Il tendit la main à SungYeol et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Je te déteste.**

**- Oh, mais tout le plaisir était pour moi allons. Maintenant rend-moi mon téléphone.**

**- Faudra que tu viennes le chercher.**

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean.

**- Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Pas le moins du monde.**

**- Allez les tourtereaux, au boulot !** Dit SungGyu qui était surement arrivé pendant leur petit intermède.

Ils se mirent tous à travailler. A midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger des Sandwiches que la mère d'Hoya avait amenés et WooHyun et SungJong arrivèrent.

-** Qu'est ce qu'on a raté ?** demanda SungJong.

**- Une situation très amusante entre SungYeol et MyungSoo.** Dit SungGyu alors que WooHyun se lovait à côté de lui.

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Quand on est arrivé,** expliqua DongWoo,** MyungSoo était à moitié allongé sur SungYeol et jouait avec son portable. Il le trouvait confortable.**

WooHyun explosa de rire et le regard de SungJong devint inquisiteur.

**- D'ailleurs, en parlant de portable.** Dit SungYeol. **MyungSoo, rend-le-moi.**

**- Non. Tu dois venir le chercher.**

**- Et il est où ?**

**- ... **

**- Me force pas à le faire MyungSoo.**

**- Va-y, SungYeol.**

SungJong suivait l'échange comme on regarderait un épisode d'un Soap romance à la télévision. MyungSoo se décala et SungYeol tomba. Il s'installa derrière MyungSoo, le saisit au cou avec un bras et passa une main dans sa poche de l'autre. Il saisit son portable et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Merci mon chou.**

Les autres explosèrent de rire tandis que SungYeol regagna sa place. Ils se remirent au travail et ne quittèrent que tard le soir, vers vingt-trois heures. Chacun retourna chez soi.

SungYeol avait à peine mis un pied chez lui qu'il se fit disputer par sa mère.

**- Ca te prend souvent de partir comme ça sans prévenir ?**

**- Maman, j'ai dix-huit ans.**

**- Et ?**

**- Je suis assez grand pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien.**

**- Tu pourrais te perdre ! T'imagine dans quel état j'étais !**

**- Oui.**

SungYeol se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la douche et tenta de se relaxer. Il savait qu'il n'avait subi qu'une petite partie de la colère de sa mère et que le pire était à venir. Il se sécha les cheveux, s'habilla et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il entra dans la cuisine. Ses parents étaient installés autour de la table. La porte était fermée, le feu crépitait dans la cheminée et pourtant, l'ambiance était glaciale.

-** Mange.** Lui ordonna sa mère.

**- Maman…**

**- Tu as une idée du choc que j'ai eu en allant dans ta chambre et en découvrant ton lit vide ! Pas un mot sur la table, rien !**

**- Maman, je sais me gérer tout seul.**

**- Non, tu ne sais pas. C'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus.**

**- Arrête. Arrête ! Je suis grand, j'ai plus cinq ans. Fais-moi un peu confiance, bon sang !**

**- SungYeol, ne parle pas comme ça à ta mère !** Fulmina son père.

SungYeol se leva, tremblant de colère.

**- Quand est-ce que vous allez apprendre à me faire confiance ?! Quand ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surprotégé ! Dans quelques mois, je serais à l'université, puis j'aurai un travail. Et vous ne serez pas là pour me rappeler que je dois manger mes trois repas par jour ou qu'il faut que j'évite les sucreries avant de dormir. D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez même pas me les rappeler puisque je m'en souviens. Je m'en souviens !**

Il explosait. Les mots sortaient, et le mal-être qu'il ressentait sortait aussi.

**- Je sais faire des tas de choses mais vous ne me laissez même pas une chance de vous le montrer. Je ne suis pas une fille ! Je suis un adolescent qui va devenir un homme. UN HOMME BON SANG !**

**- Tu es trop fragile pour …**

**- NON ! Non, justement, je ne le suis pas, maman. C'est là où tu as tout faux. Je ne suis pas faible ou fragile.**

Sa mère le regardait au bord des larmes.

**- Yeollie…**

**- Non, maman. J'ai grandi. L'époque où je devais être mené par la main à l'école est bel et bien révolue.**

**- C'est pour ton bien …**

**- Non ! C'est juste que tu as peur que je parte ou je ne sais pas quoi encore.**

**- Tu es notre seul fils…**

**- C'est pesant d'être la seule personne sur laquelle tu portes toute ton attention, maman. Vraiment pesant.**

**- J'étais morte d'inquiétude, tu peux le comprendre ça ?**

**- Tu peux comprendre que j'en ai marre ? Marre de tout ça ! Je me dis parfois que ça aurait peut-être été mieux pour tout le monde si j'avais fini comme mes frères et sœurs, morts avant de naître !**

Et là, Madame Lee se leva et colla une baffe à SungYeol. Ce dernier la regarda choquée, enfila son manteau en quatrième vitesse, ses bottes et se tourna vers ses parents, les yeux se remplissant de larmes :

**- Vous ne comprenez pas que j'étouffe !**

Et il sortit en prenant soin de claquer la porte. EunJi Lee porta sa main à sa bouche et murmura d'une voix cassée :

**- Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais ?**

* * *

_Aie Aie Aie ... Ca sent le roussi, non ? _  
_Qu'avez-vous pensé du chapitre ? _

_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	13. Petites Complications 2 sur 2

SungYeol courait dans tous les sens. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il s'en fichait. Loin de ses parents était le mieux. Il courait encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. Il arriva dans le parc. Il devait être près de minuit. Il s'installa sur un banc et laissa les larmes couler. La nuit promettait d'être interminable.

Un peu plus loin, dans le petit village, Monsieur Lee était parti à la recherche de SungYeol qui était introuvable pour lui.

**- SungYeol ! SungYeol, reviens ! SungYeol !**

Il courait à travers les rues, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir la grande silhouette de son père.

-** SungYeol !**

Sa voix trouvait un écho, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de ça, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

**- Soo Yeol !**

**- Oh MoonSoo !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

Il alla à la hauteur de Monsieur Kim et lui dit :

**- C'est SungYeol, il s'est enfui après s'être disputé avec sa mère.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bonsoir Soo Eun, désolé de vous déranger.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- SungYeol s'est enfui. Et EunJi est inconsolable.**

**- Je vais la voir.**

**- Merci, Soo Eun.**

La femme enfila une veste, ses bottes et partit en direction du chalet des Lee. MoonSoo posa sa main sur l'épaule de SooYeol.

-** Je vais réveiller MyungSoo, il aura peut-être une idée d'où il peut se cacher. Et attend-moi, je vais t'aider à le retrouver.**

Il hocha la tête et continua sa recherche dans le coin.  
Pendant ce temps, Monsieur Kim entra dans la chambre de son fils. Il le secoua légèrement et heureusement, il se réveilla.

**- Papa ?** Dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

**- MyungSoo, lève-toi s'il te plait. Madame Lee s'est disputée avec SungYeol et il s'est enfui.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- SungYeol est introuvable.**

MyungSoo bondit hors de son lit et enfila des vêtements. Il mit une grosse doudoune et enfila ses bottes puis sortit dans la neige, suivi de son père.

**- Désolé de te réveiller, MyungSoo, mais c'est urgent.**

**- Je vais le chercher. Papa, tu as ton portable ? Si je le trouve, je t'appelle.**

**- D'accord. Merci MyungSoo.**

Il hocha la tête et partit de son côté. Mais où pouvait bien être cet imbécile ?

SungYeol laissait les larmes couler. Cette claque lui avait fait mal physiquement et mentalement. Sa mère ne l'avait jamais frappé. Il avait la tête baissée. Il essuya les larmes d'un geste rageur.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard qu'il aurait le moins pensé croiser à ce moment là de la journée.

**- SungYeol…**

**- Bonsoir Madame le Maire. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes dehors à cette heure ?**

**- Je pourrais te retourner la question.**

Il baissa les yeux et des nouvelles larmes coulèrent toutes seules.

- **Et si tu m'expliquais ce qui ne va pas ?**

Il leva les yeux et croisa son regard bienveillant. Alors il lui raconta tout. Sans omettre aucun détail. Simplement parce qu'il se sentait en confiance.  
Quand il eut fini son récit, elle ne dit rien. Gardant simplement l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage.

**- Tu sais, nous les mères, on a toujours tendance à trop couvrir nos enfants. Quitte à les étouffer. C'est notre façon maladroite à nous de vous montrer qu'on vous aime. Même si ça veut plutôt dire qu'on s'éloigne de vous.**

SungYeol avait cessé de pleurer et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle lui souriait gentiment et on pouvait ressentir le vécu de ce qu'elle racontait.

**- J'étais aussi une maman avant d'être madame le maire, tu sais, SungYeol. Je sais parfaitement ce que ta mère ressent. Elle sait qu'elle t'étouffe, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle te veut rien que pour toi. Elle ira jusque haïr toutes les filles qui chercheront à t'éloigner d'elle. Je l'ai vécu aussi. Je détestais ma belle-fille. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prouve qu'elle était celle qu'il fallait pour mon fils. Là, je l'ai laissé partir. Et je ne regrette pas. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait sans mon MyungSoo ?**

Elle parvint même à faire sourire SungYeol, même si c'était un sourire teinté de tristesse.

**- Elle ne veut que ton bien, mais elle déteste le temps qui passe. Parce qu'elle sait parfaitement que tu ne seras pas toujours à ses côtés. Hier, elle changeait encore tes couches et aujourd'hui, tu veux voler de tes ailes. C'est très difficile pour elle. Tu comprends ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Je lui ai dit des choses horribles.**

**- Tu regrettes ?**

**- Énormément.**

Il avait lâché ses dernières paroles dans un murmure. Le sourire de la vieille dame se répercuta dans les yeux.

**- Alors dis-lui. Crois-moi, elle n'attend que ça, que tu reviennes auprès d'elle.**

Là, au loin, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et une voix très familière crier son prénom.

**- SungYeol !**

**- MyungSoo, par ici.** Dit la vieille dame.

Au loin, ils virent une ombre s'approcher de MyungSoo apparut dans leur champ de vision.

**- Oh mon dieu, SungYeol ! T'es au courant que ton père est en train de ratisser la ville au peigne fin pour te retrouver ?!**

**- Désolé.**

SungYeol baissa la tête. La main de la vieille dame quitta son épaule.

**- Je vais vous laisser les jeunes. Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit, grand-mère.**

**- Bonne nuit madame.**

La vieille dame disparut telle une ombre. MyungSoo saisit son portable et composa un numéro. En attendant que la personne décroche, il essuya les dernières larmes du visage de SungYeol, ne le lâchant jamais des yeux.

**- Je l'ai retrouvé.**

MyungSoo entendit un énorme soupir venir d'à côté de son père.

**- D'accord.**

Il raccrocha.

**- Ton père va prévenir ta mère, ca serait mieux si tu restais chez moi cette nuit. Le temps que tout se calme.**

Puis il saisit la main de SungYeol et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble. Il l'entraîna jusque chez lui, ses doigts ne quittant jamais ceux du jeune homme. Cette chaleur le rassurait, le réconfortait.

Ils marchèrent en silence et rapidement, ils arrivèrent chez MyungSoo. Madame Kim prit SungYeol dans ses bras.

**- Tu as vraiment fait peur à ta mère. Je suis contente qu'on t'ai retrouvé. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, va rejoindre ta mère. Elle s'en veut, tu sais.**

**- Je m'en veux aussi.**

**- Allez, au dodo jeunes hommes !**

**- Bonne nuit.**

Elle leur fit un sourire et MyungSoo l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Ils entrèrent et MyungSoo lui dit :

**- Ca ne te dérange pas de partager le lit avec moi ? Je te rassure, je ne ronfle pas.**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Pas du tout.**

MyungSoo prêta un pyjama à SungYeol qui alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Quand il revint, MyungSoo était déjà dans son lit. Seule la lampe de chevet était encore allumée. SungYeol vint se glisser de l'autre côté du lit, laissant pas mal d'espace entre lui et le jeune homme.

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

MyungSoo éteignit sa lampe de chevet et le silence et la noirceur de la nuit s'emparèrent de la pièce. Cependant, aucun des deux ne dormait.

-** Dors.** Lui dit MyungSoo.

**- C'est ce que je faisais.**

**- C'est ça.**

**- Toi non plus tu ne dors pas.**

**- Si, je dors.**

**- Non, puisque tu me réponds.**

**- Je parle dans mon sommeil.**

**- Et tu m'écoutes aussi.**

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo qui le regardait.

**- Touché.** Avoua ce dernier.

**- Pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Et toi ?**

**- Moi non plus.**

Ils sourirent. MyungSoo plongea son regard droit dans celui de SungYeol.

**- Dis-moi.**

**- C'est juste … J'ai agi en connard avec ma mère.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?**

**- Je lui ai dit que je souhaitais être comme mes frères et sœurs … Morts avant d'être nés.**

**- Tu ne le pensais pas …**

**- Même, je l'ai dit…**

Il baissa les yeux, de honte et de tristesse. La main de son ami trouva rapidement son visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Arrête de ruminer ça. En pleurer n'arrangera pas les choses. Tu lui en parleras demain matin.**

**- Elle doit m'en vouloir …**

**- Pas le moins du monde.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Mais oui. Allez, viens là.**

MyungSoo attira SungYeol contre lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-** Dors, maintenant.**

Il hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Rapidement, les deux garçons sombrèrent suite à la fatigue et aux multiples émotions de la journée.

- **SungYeol … SungYeol…**

Ce dernier ouvrit difficilement les yeux et croisa ceux de Madame Kim.

**- Bonjour …**

**- Fais attention à ne pas réveiller MyungSoo et suis-moi. Ton père veut te parler.**

Il se frotta ses yeux, retira les bras de MyungSoo d'autour de lui, se leva, s'étira légèrement et suivit Madame Kim qui ébouriffa ses cheveux. Ils arrivèrent en bas et Monsieur Lee attendait son fils. SungYeol avait une démarche hésitante alors qu'il s'approchait de son père. Ce dernier sembla s'en rendre compte et combla l'espace qu'il y'avait entre son fils et lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Pardon, papa… Pardon…**

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, resserrant juste un peu plus l'étreinte autour de son fils. Monsieur et Madame Kim observaient la scène, touchés.

**- Ce n'est rien, fiston. Ce n'est rien.**

Son père continuait à lui taper le dos, pour consoler le fils qui pleurait à nouveau.

**- Tu sais, ta mère a hâte de te revoir.**

**- Elle me déteste ?**

**- Pas du tout. Elle t'aime trop pour ça.**

SungYeol s'écarta un peu de son père et sécha ses larmes.

**- SungYeol, tu peux aller réveiller MyungSoo ? Vous avez encore du travail au hangar. Et il faut que tu ailles voir ta mère.**

**- D'accord.**

Il remonta les escaliers alors que Madame Kim proposait un café à son père. Il entra dans la chambre de MyungSoo où ce dernier était encore endormi. Il s'assied à côté de lui sur le lit, et l'observa dormir quelques instants. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, avec ses cheveux en pétard. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il tendit sa main et retraça une ligne sur le visage de MyungSoo. Son index démarra du milieu du front du jeune homme, descendit jusqu'au bout du nez de ce dernier et s'arrêta sur ses lèvres. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, alors il se mit à rougir et enleva ses doigts. Il secoua la tête et se décida à vraiment le réveiller.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et le secoua un peu.

**- MyungSoo… lève-toi…**

Il répéta l'opération jusqu'à ce que ce dernier daigne ouvrir les yeux. MyungSoo se redressa sur deux coudes et SungYeol s'éloigna un peu.

**- Il t'en a fallu du temps.**

**- Hé, j'ai bien le droit de me reposer un peu, hein !**

**- Ouai ouai.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Il faut que tu te lèves. On a encore du pain sur la planche pour la décoration. Et il faut que … J'aille voir ma mère.**

**- Okay, je me lève.**

MyungSoo s'exécuta et partit directement dans la salle de bain. SungYeol s'habilla pendant ce laps de temps. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils descendirent tous les deux.

**- MyungSoo va commencer à travailler. Ensuite, SungYeol, tu iras le rejoindre. D'accord ? Nous, on a encore des tas de détails à régler.**

**- D'accord.**

Monsieur Lee et SungYeol saluèrent la petite famille, et il les remercia de leur accueil la veille puis ils partirent. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison fut silencieux. Son père ouvrit la porte et SungYeol vit sa mère dans la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Cependant, contrairement à d'habitude, elle était encore en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille et elle leur tournait le dos. Les deux hommes de la maison échangèrent un regard et SungYeol s'approcha de sa mère. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite mère et posa son menton sur le sommet du crâne.

**- Yeollie ?**

La voix d'EunJi cassa. Elle devait encore être en train de pleurer.

**- Je te demande pardon, maman. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça…**

Elle se tourna et tomba nez à nez avec son fils. Des nouvelles larmes coulèrent et elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle trempait le maillot de son fils et lui-même s'était remis à pleurer. Puis ils se séparèrent. Sa mère posa sa main sur la joue de son fils et chassa les larmes avec son pouce.

**- Mon Yeollie, c'est ma faute aussi. Je ne devrais pas t'étouffer comme ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi…**

**- Je sais, je ne t'en veux pas… Mais je comprendrais si tu m'en voulais.**

Soudain, la mère de SungYeol lui déposa un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

**- Pourquoi tu … ?**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

**- Tu devrais… J'étais vraiment dégueulasse avec toi hier. Un vrai connard.**

**- C'est bien vrai. Mais tu restes mon fils. Mon Yeollie chéri.**

**- Oui, maman, ton petit Yeollie chéri.**

Elle reprit son fils dans ses bras. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Madame Kim entra.

**- Je dérange ?**

**- Absolument pas.** Répondit Madame Lee avec un sourire.

SungYeol salua les deux femmes et partit se changer pour aller rejoindre MyungSoo. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il entra dans le hangar et MyungSoo était déjà là à travailler.

**- Allez, pas le temps de rêvasser. AU BOULOT !**

Les deux garçons mirent de la musique en fond sonore et furent rapidement rejoint par les autres. De temps en temps, SungJong leur offrait un spectacle sans précédent quand une chanson de girlsband passait. Ils se séparèrent vers vingt heures et chacun retrouva sa maison douillette.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Je sais, la semaine dernière, j'ai pas posté le dimanche._  
_Mes révisions m'ont beaucoup occupée :/_  
_Désolée :/_

_Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? _  
_A demain :D _

_Myinahla _


	14. Préparatifs du Réveillon de Noël

Ils continuèrent à travailler dans le hangar jusqu'à ce que tout soit parfait. Une fois que ce fut finit, ils se mirent tous au centre de la pièce et admirèrent leur travail.

-** C'est du travail de pro, les mecs.** Dit SungGyu.

Ils étaient entièrement satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient accomplis.

**- Et si on allait boire un chocolat pour fêter ça ?**

Tous hochèrent la tête et ils partirent tous les sept vers le café du père d'Hoya.

-** Hey les garçons ! Alors, c'est fini ?**

**- Oui.**

Il leur offrit leur chocolat chaud et des pâtisseries. Leur table était l'une des plus bruyantes du café. Ils discutaient joyeusement de tout et de n'importe quoi, tous participants à une conversation des plus animée.

**- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez demandé pour Noël ?** Demanda le père d'Hoya en passant.

Tous se regardèrent. Monsieur Lee les regarda chacun leur tour.

**- Vous n'avez quand même pas oublié que ce soir, c'était le réveillon de Noël ?**

Un silence répondit pour lui.

**- Donc, vous n'avez pas de cadeaux pour vos parents ?**

Ils secouèrent leur tête.

-** Moi, si.** Dit Hoya. **Mais tu le découvriras ce soir.**

**- Je vous conseille d'aller en ville en acheter alors.**

Les garçons se levèrent comme un seul homme.

**- Bon, allons nous doucher et rendez-vous ici dans vingt minutes.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et se séparèrent. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau là.

**- Quelqu'un a son permis ?**

**- DongWoo Hyung et SungGyu Hyung.**

**- Bien, il va falloir se couper en quatre et trois.**

**- DongWoo, Hoya et SungJong dans une voiture et SungGyu, moi, MyungSoo et SungYeol dans l'autre.**

**- Il faut se mettre d'accord sur un endroit où aller alors.** Dit SungGyu.

**- …**

**- Qu'est ce que vous pensez du grand centre commercial qui est à moins d'une heure d'ici ?** proposa SungJong.

**- Excellente idée. C'est parti !**

Ils saluèrent le père d'Hoya et tous partirent. Il était quatorze heures trente quand ils partirent pour le centre commercial. Dans les voitures, c'était agité. Les discussions fusaient. MyungSoo taquinait SungYeol qui lui rendait bien, WooHyun discutait sérieusement avec SungGyu. Dans l'autre voiture, la musique était à fond et SungJong chantait à s'en casser la voix, alors qu'Hoya riait gentiment et DongWoo était très concentré sur sa route.

Une fois garés sur le parking du centre commercial, les garçons se rejoignirent et se saluèrent comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis dix ans alors qu'ils étaient juste séparés depuis un peu moins d'une heure. Ils partirent tous les sept dans le centre commercial et là, il fallut s'organiser un peu.

**- Chacun peut partir dans son coin. Le but étant d'être tous ici vers dix-sept heures. Ca marche ?** dit SungGyu sur un ton autoritaire.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête comme des élèves qui acquiesçaient à tout ce que leur professeur disait.

**- A tout à l'heure !**

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau. WooHyun et SungGyu partirent ensemble. SungJong partit dans son coin, laissant DongWoo, Hoya, SungYeol et MyungSoo ensemble.

-** Allons-y !**

DongWoo était très enthousiaste et cela faisait sourire Hoya. L'amour qu'il lui portait se lisait dans ses yeux. Au bout de quelques boutiques, ils perdirent MyungSoo et SungYeol qui marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans échanger une parole. De temps en temps, SungYeol entraînait le jeune homme dans une boutique. Puis il perdit son ami de vue. Alors il décida d'aller promener tout seul. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit mais il entrait dans un maximum de boutique. Il était dans une boutique qui vendait des livres en tout genre quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

**- Hey Hyung !**

**- Salut SungJong ! T'as trouvé ton bonheur ?**

**- Seulement pour ma mère. Regarde cette tenue ?**

Il lui montrait une jolie robe noire tout à fait chic.

**- Elle est superbe.**

**- N'est ce pas !**

SungJong affichait un grand sourire.

**- Au fait ! J'ai la réponse à ton énigme.**

**- Mon énigme ?**

**- Ouai. Tu n'aimes pas les filles, tu n'es pas hermaphrodite, tu n'aimes pas les garçons… Enfin…**

SungYeol se sentait rougir sous le regard du Maknae.

**- Tu n'aimes pas tous les garçons… T'en aimes juste un en particulier…**

Bingo ! Le voila rouge tomate. Le sourire de SungJong s'agrandit encore plus.

**- Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais !**

**- SungJong, s'il te plait…**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien… Du moins, pas maintenant… A tout à l'heure Hyung !**

Et il repartit aussi vite. SungYeol sortit de la boutique et alla dans une autre boutique.

Il avait acheté tous les cadeaux des garçons quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de MyungSoo.

**- Je t'ai cherché.**

**- Je t'avais perdu.**

**- Je sais. Désolé.**

Puis il glissa sa main dans celle du garçon légèrement plus grand que lui.

**- Comme ça, je ne te perdrais plus.**

SungYeol rougit légèrement et pour le cacher, il détourna son regard. Ils partirent tous les deux en direction d'une parfumerie. Ils entrèrent et sentirent des dizaines de parfums, demandant toujours l'avis de l'autre sur tel ou tel parfum, leurs mains ne se séparant jamais.

**- Qu'est ce que tu penses de ce parfum ?**

**- Pas terrible.**

**- Tu as raison.**

Et inlassablement, il rangeait le parfum dans le rayon. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche, SungYeol mit la main sur un parfum qui pourrait leur plaire à tous les deux.

**- T'en dis quoi ?**

**- Prend-le.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Ouai.**

SungYeol était content de sa découverte. Après avoir arpenté la boutique une deuxième fois, ils se décidèrent à acheter le même parfum à leurs mères. Ils passèrent en caisse et allèrent dans une librairie, à la demande de SungYeol. Il trouva un livre de recette parfait pour sa mère. MyungSoo, quant à lui, acheta une jolie pince pour les cheveux à sa mère. Il leur fallut une heure de plus pour trouver le cadeau idéal pour leur père. SungYeol acheta une caisse à outils à son père et MyungSoo lui acheta une scie. Quand ils regardèrent l'heure, ils se pressèrent de rejoindre les autres, qui les attendaient dans le hall.

- **Désolés.**

**- Pas grave,** répondit SungGyu.** On y va ?**

**- Let's GOOO.** Dit DongWoo, leur faisant son habituel grand sourire.

Ils se rendirent dans les voitures et repartirent vers le petit village. Dans la voiture, SungYeol s'endormit sur l'épaule de MyungSoo, leurs mains toujours enlacées. MyungSoo, lui, regardait par la fenêtre comme si de rien n'était. Ou presque. On pouvait voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à destination que leurs mains se séparèrent. Ils prirent le chemin de leur maison. Cependant, SungYeol entendit une bribe de la conversation entre Madame Kim et Madame Lee.

**- Tu penses qu'il va réagir comment ?**

**- Honnêtement, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je pense qu'il sera content.**

La voix de Madame Lee était inquiète. Madame Kim essayait de la réconforter.

**- De toute manière, tout comme MyungSoo, il n'aura pas le choix.**

**- C'est quand même fou que ça nous arrive au même moment.**

**- Oui.**

Soo Eun prit la main d'EunJi et elles se sourirent, comme deux meilleures amies le feraient.

**- Bonsoiiiir !**

**- Oh, Yeollie chéri !**

Il fit un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et salua Soo Eun.

**- MyungSoo est rentré ?**

**- Affirmatif.**

**- Je vais aller le voir, alors.**

**- Tu me tiens au courant ?**

**- Aucun souci. Fais pareil.**

**- Ca marche. Bonne soirée !**

**- Merci.**

Et Madame Kim partit.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri, et si tu allais te reposer avant qu'on mange ?**

**- Tu sais, j'ai déjà dormi…**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Sur le trajet retour.**

**- C'est ça la marque rouge sur ta joue ?**

**- Quelle marque rouge ?**

EunJi plaça son index sur la joue de son fils.

**- Là.**

**- Oh, c'est parce que j'ai dormi sur l'épaule de …**

**- MyungSoo ?**

**- Comment tu le sais ?**

**- C'est celui dont tu es le plus proche.**

SungYeol se sentit rougir.

**- Tu as raison. Mais une autre sieste ne me ferait pas de mal. Réveille-moi si tu as besoin de moi, maman.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas. Viens ici.**

Il s'approcha de sa maman. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui déposa un baiser sur son front puis partit se reposer dans sa chambre. Ses rêves furent comblés d'un jeune homme au regard mystérieux et à leurs mains enlacées.

* * *

_Hello :D _  
_J'ai l'impression qu'en quelques jours que je ne suis pas venue ici, il y'a des choses qui ont changés. C'est moi où l'écriture est plus petite ? _  
_Bref ! _

_J'ai plus beaucoup de nouvelles de mes lecteurs, j'en suis triste :/ _  
_J'espère que vous allez toujours bien ! _

_Parlons d'un sujet plus joyeux : Vous avez entendu le mini-album Fly High des Infinite H ? Une merveille :D _  
_Et le MV de Special Girl m'a fait sourire comme une idiote devant mon écran de pc xD _

_A demain, surement pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	15. Joyeux Noël 1 Sur 2

SungYeol fut réveillé par une caresse sur sa joue. Sa mère était entrée dans la chambre et était venue le réveiller en douceur. Il se leva et prit une douche. Puis il alla rejoindre ses parents qui étaient à table et qui l'attendaient.

-** Oh, je reviens, j'ai oublié quelque chose.** Dit sa mère.

Elle se leva et alla apporter tous les cadeaux sous le sapin. Soudain, SungYeol se leva et alla placer ses cadeaux sous le sapin.

- **Voila. Mangeons.**

Ils attaquèrent les plats délicieusement préparés par Madame Kim. Les conversations étaient joyeuses. Ils parlaient principalement du bal de Noël qui avait lieu le lendemain.

-** Tout est prêt.**

**- Et au niveau des plats ?**

**- Tout sera prêt.**

Ils parlèrent aussi des amis qu'ils s'étaient fait en si peu de temps.

- **Maman, tu traînes souvent avec Madame Kim.**

**- La mère de MyungSoo ?**

Il acquiesça.

**- Elle m'est très précieuse.**

SungYeol sourit.

-** Je m'entends bien avec toutes les mamans de tes amis, mais je suis plus proche d'elle.**

**- Et toi, papa ?**

**- Les hommes de la ville sont sympas. Très accueillants. Je m'entends bien avec tous.**

**- Et toi, mon Yeollie ?**

**- Je m'entends bien avec les sept garçons… Mais je suis plus proche de MyungSoo.**

**- Proche hein ?**

Sa mère sourit alors que SungYeol luttait intérieurement pour ne pas devenir rouge tomate.

-** Oui. DongWoo me fait bien rire, il a un rire très communicatif. WooHyun est toujours le premier à faire rire. SungGyu est un peu le chef de bande. Hoya est le plus réservé, quand on met MyungSoo de côté, et SungJong est un peu la diva du groupe.**

**- La diva ?**

**- Il danse sur toutes les chansons de filles qui passent à la radio. Et il adore les potins.**

Ils se mirent à rire. Ils mangèrent et le temps passa comme une flèche. Son portable se mit à vibrer et il regarda. Cinq messages.

**_« Joyeux Noël Hyung ! Ton secret est en sécurité pour l'instant ^^ SungJong »_**

SungYeol se sentit rougir à l'évocation de son secret. Il lut le suivant.

_**« Yo SungYeol ! Joyeux Noël à toi ! :D DongWoo »**_

L'émoticône représentait très bien DongWoo. Cela le fit sourire.

_**« Coucou SungYeol, c'est SungGyu. Juste un petit message pour te souhaiter un joyeux Noël. A demain ! »**_

Le message était très bizarre. SungGyu n'était pas le mec le plus doué de cette planète pour ce qui est de ce genre de chose.

_**« Salut SungYeol ! ^^ Joyeux Noël à toi ! ^^ Signé NamGrease. »**_

Il éclata de rire face au surnom que WooHyun s'était donné lui-même. Il y'avait aussi l'abondance d'émoticône qui le fit sourire.

**_« Hey SungYeol ^^ Joyeux Noël ! Hoya »_**

L'attention le touchait. Il n'était pas très proche d'Hoya mais il avait quand même pensé à lui envoyer un SMS. Il leur en renvoya un aussi, leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël aussi et feignant l'ignorance quant à un soi-disant secret dans le message de SungJong. Ce dernier lui répondit aussitôt d'ailleurs.

_**« Genre ! ;) »**_

Ce petit… Cependant, il était déçu de n'avoir reçu aucun sms de MyungSoo. Il balaya vite cette pensée afin que sa mère ne s'inquiète pas.  
23h sonna et tous se réunirent autour du feu afin d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux.

**- Yeollie chéri, commence.**

**- C'est de ma part,** déclara fièrement son père.

Il ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit un kit de premier secours. Il leva un sourcil.

-** Comme tu es particulièrement maladroit et que tu sembles te mettre au bricolage, j'ai pensé que ça serait utile. Ouvre l'autre cadeau à côté, c'est en complément.**

Il s'exécuta et trouva une magnifique caisse à outils rouge.

**- Merci papa !**

Il lui sauta au cou.

-** Maintenant, ouvre le mien, Yeollie.**

Il ouvrit le cadeau de sa mère et vit un gros pull rouge. En lettre dorée était inscrit « Nega Jeil Jal Naga » dessus.

-** Waouh, merci maman. Je l'adore.**

Elle lui tendit une autre boite. Il l'ouvrit et vit un magnifique smoking noir avec une longue cravate de la même couleur. La chemise en dessous était d'un blanc immaculé.

-** Ca te sera utile pour demain, je pense. Les garçons en ont chacun un.**

**- Merci.**

Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Maintenant, ouvrez les miens.**

Il leur tendit leur cadeau.

**- Maman, je les ai choisi moi-même.**

**- J'adore ce livre.**

Elle ouvrit la boite de parfum.

-** Il sent divinement bon. Qui t'a aidé à le choisir ?**

**- MyungSoo.**

**- Il a bon goût.**

Elle le regardait avec le regard pétillant. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-** A toi, papa !**

Il déchira le papier où se trouvait une caisse à outils noir.

- **On a eu la même idée, fiston !**

**- Non, j'ai pas pensé au kit de premier secours.**

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et EunJi éclata de rire. Elle tendit un cadeau à son mari. Il l'ouvrit et elle lui avait offert le lecteur dvd dont il avait toujours eu envie. Ils s'embrassèrent sous les yeux de leur fils qui, à leur grande surprise, ne dit rien.

Soudain, sa mère sembla se tendre alors qu'elle tendait deux autres cadeaux, un à son mari et un à son fils.

-** Les derniers.**

SungYeol regarda sa mère avec curiosité. Il ouvrit le paquet. La boite à chaussure cachait une enveloppe, un chou et une rose. Il ouvrit la petite enveloppe et y trouva un petit mot :

**_« SungYeol + Maman + Papa = 3_**  
**_SungYeol + Maman + Papa = 4 »_**

Il y'avait le dessin d'un bébé qui riait en bas de la carte. Il relut la carte plusieurs fois.

**- Maman …**

Son père avait aussi ouvert son cadeau. Il y trouva un test de grossesse. EunJi se tordait les mains. Les deux garçons la regardaient, les yeux écarquillés. Apparemment, même son père n'était pas au courant.

**- Voila, ces derniers temps, j'avais souvent le tournis. Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Soo Eun est médecin. Je lui en ai parlé et quand on est allé en ville, je suis allée à la pharmacie acheter un test de grossesse…**

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- **Je suis enceinte.**

Il y'eut un gros moment de silence.

-** C'est … C'est vrai ?**

Elle hocha la tête. Encore quelques secondes de silence. Son mari la prit dans ses bras.

**- C'est merveilleux, ma chérie.**

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers SungYeol qui semblait encore être sous le choc.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri…**

**- J'aurais une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?**

**- Dans environ huit mois.**

Son cerveau semblait avoir du mal à enregistrer l'information. Le temps parut interminable pour EunJi.

**- C'est … C'est … Waouh…**

**- Waouh ?**

**- C'est trop génial !**

EunJi commença à respirer à nouveau. Son fils la prit dans ses bras.

**- Félicitations fiston, tu vas être grand-frère !**

Un grand sourire illumina son visage.

**- Joyeux Noël les garçons !**

Ils se firent un énorme câlin et les deux hommes semblaient fous de joie. Puis SungYeol courut jusque sa chambre, prit le cadeau pour MyungSoo et retourna dans l'entrée.

**- Tu vas où ?**

**- Faut que j'annonce ça à MyungSoo !**

**- A tout à l'heure, alors, Yeollie !**

**- Neh !**

Et il sortit de la maison, le cadeau enfoui dans sa poche de manteau. Le portable de EunJi vibra et elle lut le message.

**- Attend, Yeollie !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- On t'accompagne.**

**- Araseo.**

Il attendit ses parents et ils se rendirent tous chez les Kim. Ce fut Monsieur Kim qui ouvrit la porte. Il avait la même expression de visage que Monsieur Lee. Soo Eun apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Bonsoir.**

**- Bonsoir !**

**- Tu es si joyeux SungYeol !** remarqua Soo Eun.

**- Normal, je vais être grand-frère.**

Son visage se fendit en un grand sourire.

**- Si tu cherches MyungSoo, il est parti.**

**- Parti ?**

**- Oui, il est allé faire un tour.**

**- D'accord, je vais le chercher.**

**- Revenez ici tous les deux après, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord !**

Et SungYeol partit. Il marchait mais il avait envie de courir. Il chantonnait alors qu'il avait envie de hurler sa joie. ENFIN ! Il marchait tranquillement quand il vit une ombre assise sur un banc. Il cria le nom :

**- MyungSoo.**

Le dénommé MyungSoo tourna la tête vers lui et se leva. Dans un élan de joie, SungYeol se mit à courir et sauta sur MyungSoo qui l'attrapa au vol.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?** Lui demanda-t'il, curieux.

-** Je vais être grand-frère !**

Le visage de MyungSoo ne changea pas. Le sourire de SungYeol s'effaça un peu.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

Il fut reposé par terre mais les bras du jeune homme étaient toujours autour de sa taille. Pour une fois, la proximité ne le gênait pas.

**- Je vais aussi être grand frère.**

**- Sérieux ? Mais c'est génial !**

**- Tu trouves ?**

**- Oui !**

Sans s'en rendre compte, SungYeol passa ses bras autour du cou de MyungSoo et continua à parler.

**- Imagine, quelqu'un à qui tu pourrais tout apprendre. Que tu devras protéger des méchants. Que tu guideras.**

MyungSoo semblait réfléchir.

**- Et aussi, ta mère ne sera plus entièrement focalisée sur toi. Tu vas pouvoir respirer !**

Son regard s'illumina et il sut immédiatement qu'il avait touché la corde sensible. Puis SungYeol sembla se rappeler de quelque chose. Il se retira de l'étreinte de MyungSoo.

**- J'ai quelque chose pour toi !**

Il fouilla ses poches sous le regard curieux de MyungSoo. Puis son regard changea et sa main sortit un objet de sa poche. Il rougit légèrement et tendit son cadeau à son ami.

**- Joyeux Noël !**

MyungSoo le regarda l'air curieux et le remercia. Il l'ouvrit. Il découvrit une magnifique chaîne en argent.

**- Elle te plait ?**

**- Elle est sublime. Merci SungYeol.**

**- Attend, je vais te la mettre.**

Il lui prit des mains, la passa autour du cou de MyungSoo et l'attacha. Minuit sonna. Les deux garçons levèrent la tête vers l'horloge.

**- Déjà ?! Joyeux Noël alors !**

Ils rirent. Puis MyungSoo se figea.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

**- Lève la tête.**

SungYeol s'exécuta et il comprit très vite… Oh Oh …

* * *

_Oooh mais que peut-il bien se passer ? _  
_La réponse dans le prochain épisode :D _

_Bravo à Channel qui avait vu juste quand aux deux mères ^^ C'était si prévisible ? xD _

_See Ya _

_Myinahla _

_ps : Joyeux 1er Anniversaire aux B.A.P [un de 3 Boysbands préférés] ^^ _  
_Rain Sound est une merveille *_* _


	16. Joyeux Noël 2 sur 2

Au dessus de leur tête se trouvait une branche de gui. Ils se sentirent tous les deux très gênés.

**- En toute honnêteté, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était là…**

**- Moi non plus …**

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Soudain, un couple passa près d'eux. Et pas n'importe lequel. WooHyun et SungGyu.

**- Bonsoir … Oooh la chance ! Regarde Gyu !**

WooHyun lui pointa la branche de gui et SungGyu fit passer son regard de SungYeol à MyungSoo.

**- Vous connaissez tous les deux la tradition ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Amusez vous bien alors ! Et joyeux Noël !**

SungGyu sembla faire un clin d'œil aux deux garçons qui eurent deux réactions complètement opposées. SungYeol rougit alors que MyungSoo pâlit. WooHyun éclata de rire et entraîna SungGyu.

**- Viens, on va en trouver un, nous aussi !**

Si l'instant n'avait pas été comme il l'était, SungYeol aurait rit de WooHyun. Mais là, il était mal à l'aise, trop près de MyungSoo et pour couronner le tout, sous une branche de gui. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Ecoute … Si tu veux ne pas le faire, on peut faire comme si …**

**- Pas question !**

Ils virent que le WooGyu n'était pas parti. SungGyu les regardait d'un air sévère.

-** Vous êtes dessous, vous le faîtes… Et aucun échappatoire possible.**

**- SungGyu-Hyung, tu as quelque chose contre moi ?** Demanda SungYeol.

-** Moi ? Absolument rien. C'est juste que ça serait bête de passer outre une occasion pareille de … Changer les choses.**

**- Changer les choses ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

SungGyu était concentré sur SungYeol.

**- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

**- T'as parlé à SungJong ?**

**- Pas besoin de parler à SungJong pour ça. C'est tellement flagrant.**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel.

**- SungYeol, qu'est ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?**

**- Oh, rien d'important.**

**- SungYeol, souviens-toi, si tu ne lui dis pas, je m'en charge…**

SungGyu se mit à sourire.

**- Ne vois pas ça comme une torture, mais comme un service rendu. Sur ce, on vous laisse, Woo et moi. Bonne soirée.**

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand SungGyu se retournait.

**- Au fait ! Gare à toi si tu te défiles, SungYeol. En plus, il faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce qui se passe entre vous deux.**

Il leur fit le signe de la paix et ils partirent. MyungSoo pouvait percer des trous dans le visage de SungYeol.

**- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, SungYeol ?**

**- D'après ce que Hyung vient de dire, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir quelque chose à dire.**

Touché. MyungSoo secoua la tête et revint au sujet précédent.

**- Si tu ne veux pas le faire, je comprendrais.**

**- Allons-y.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est la tradition.**

**- Tu me donnerais ton premier baiser pour une tradition ?**

SungYeol fit semblant de réfléchir puis il hocha la tête.

**- Très bien.**

MyungSoo approcha lentement sa tête de celle de SungYeol. Ce dernier sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, des centaines de papillons avaient élu domicile dans son ventre et il se sentait devenir rouge. A quelques centimètres des lèvres de SungYeol, MyungSoo s'arrêta et murmura :

**- Si tu veux qu'on s'arrête, on peut toujours…**

Comme il ne semblait pas décidé à faire les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, SungYeol les fit. Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de MyungSoo et ferma les yeux. Il sentit les bras de MyungSoo le serrer contre lui. Les deux bras de SungYeol se resserrèrent autour du cou de MyungSoo. Leur baiser était un simple contact des lèvres. Il était à la fois doux et plein de non-dit.

Ils brisèrent le baiser quand ils n'eurent plus de souffle. Un sourire envahit le visage de SungYeol qui cacha sa tête dans le cou de MyungSoo pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et se séparèrent quand le portable de SungYeol sonna.

**- Allo ? … Oui, il est avec moi… D'accord, à tout de suite.**

Il raccrocha.

**- C'était ma mère. Il faut qu'on aille chercher la bûche qui est dans le frigo de « notre » chalet et il faut l'amener chez toi.**

MyungSoo saisit la main de SungYeol, enlaça leurs doigts et ils partirent vers le chalet des Lee. Ils entrèrent, ôtèrent leurs chaussures et allèrent jusqu'à la cuisine. SungYeol prit un sachet et ils glissèrent délicatement la boite qui contenait la bûche dedans. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, remirent leurs bottes et repartirent. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la main de SungYeol qui alla se loger toute seule dans celle de MyungSoo, ce dernier ne fit que resserrer l'étreinte entre leurs doigts.

Une fois arrivé devant chez MyungSoo, ils délacèrent leurs mains et ouvrirent la porte. Ils enlevèrent leurs bottes et s'approchèrent des adultes qui étaient réunis autour de la grande table. Madame le Maire était présente. SungYeol la salua et elle lui répondit par un grand sourire bienveillant. Soo Eun observait son fils du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait très tendue. SungYeol donna un coup de coude à MyungSoo qui regarda sa mère et qui s'éclaircit la gorge.

-** Vous savez, j'ai réfléchi et … finalement, avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, ca ne sera pas une si mauvaise idée.**

Soo Eun sauta dans les bras d'EunJi, folle de joie. Madame le Maire observa MyungSoo attentivement.

**- Et … T'as changé d'avis tout seul ou SungYeol y est pour quelque chose ?**

**- Je vais mettre les assiettes pour la bûche.**

Il se leva et SungYeol alla l'aider. Ils placèrent tout à table et quand ils s'installèrent à nouveau, ils purent voir le regard de la grand-mère de MyungSoo briller. Ils mangèrent de la bûche et tandis que tous avaient droit à une petite coupe de champagne, les deux mamans, elles, eurent droit à un verre de jus de pomme. Ils mangèrent et MyungSoo et SungYeol s'éclipsèrent pendant que les parents parlaient des grossesses. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de MyungSoo et SungYeol se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre.

**- SungYeol ? Viens.**

Il se retourna et rejoignit MyungSoo qui était assis sur son lit. Il tenait un cadeau dans ses mains.

**- C'est pour toi.**

SungYeol prit le petit paquet et jeta un regard interrogatif au jeune homme puis l'ouvrit. Une magnifique chaîne en argent se trouvait là aussi. Il leva la tête vers MyungSoo qui se grattait le sommet du crâne.

**- Apparemment, on a eu la même idée.**

**- Elle est sublime.**

**- Elle te plait ?**

**- Bien sur. Tu peux me la mettre ?**

MyungSoo s'approcha de SungYeol, prit la chaîne et lui passa autour du cou.

**- SungYeol, qu'est ce que tu devais me dire, au fait ?**

Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut interrompu.

**- Les garçons, venez dire au revoir à grand-mère.**

Ils se levèrent et allèrent saluer la vieille dame qui insista pour que SungYeol la raccompagne. Il accepta et ses parents insistèrent pour qu'il rentre aussitôt après.

**- Au revoir Monsieur et Madame Kim ! A demain MyungSoo !**

Il remit ses affaires et tendit son bras pour Madame Kim Senior. Ils marchèrent et comme à son habitude, ce fut la vieille dame qui fit la conversation.

**- Je trouve ça merveilleux que ta maman et Soo Eun soient enceintes au même moment.**

**- Je trouve aussi.**

**- SungYeol.**

**- Oui, madame ?**

**- Je voulais te dire merci.**

Il se tourna vers elle sans cesser de marcher. Elle le regardait à nouveau avec ses yeux brillants de gratitude.

**- Même si MyungSoo ne l'a pas avoué, je sais que c'est toi qui lui as fait changer d'avis quant au bébé….**

**- Comment vous savez ?**

**- Avant que tu ne le rejoignes, MyungSoo était sur un « non » catégorique. Puis il revient avec toi et étrangement, il dit oui. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais merci.**

SungYeol rougit légèrement.

**- Entre nous, que MyungSoo accepte ou pas l'enfant, il serait venu au monde quand même. C'est juste que ça rendra les choses plus faciles pour ses parents.**

Il sourit et la vieille dame sourit en retour.

**- Oh, nous sommes arrivés ! Le temps passe très vite en ta compagnie, jeune homme ! Ca en est presque affolant.** Dit-elle en riant doucement.

**- Bonne soirée Madame ! Et Joyeux Noël !**

**- Bonne nuit SungYeol !**

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand la vieille dame posa une main sur son épaule.

**- Comme je suis assez âgée, est ce que tu accepterais de venir me chercher demain avant l'ouverture du bal ?**

**- Bien entendu madame.**

**- Tu es un ange.**

Il sourit et souhaita la bonne nuit à la vieille dame. Il rentra directement chez lui, fit un baiser à ses deux parents et alla se coucher. Il s'endormit aussitôt, son rêve passant leur baiser en boucle et dans ce rêve, il rêvait d'enfin pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… Enfin…

* * *

_Et voila :D _  
_Premier baiser *_* #je craque_  
_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _  
_Moi, j'aime bien #on s'en fout._

_Le prochain chapitre est ... *roulement de tambour* ... LE Bal De Noël ! _  
_Impatients ? _  
_Je le poste vendredi ! [Je vous ai parlé de mon changement d'emploi du temps. Qui dit Vendredi de Libre dit ... 3 Chapitres/semaine ! Heureux ? ]_

_A vendredi alors :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _

_ps : Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer, en ayant un compte ou non. Merci, vous me donnez envie de continuer ^^ _


	17. Le Bal De Noël 1 sur 2

Le lendemain dans l'après-midi, les garçons se rejoignirent dans le hangar afin de finaliser les préparations pour le bal qui avait lieu le soir même. DongWoo et Hoya ramenèrent la cabine de DJ et de grosses basses pour le côté musical. WooHyun et SungGyu mettaient en place les tables qui étaient nettoyées par MyungSoo et SungYeol. SungJong ne s'était pas encore montré, ayant insisté pour avoir quelques heures pour se faire beau. Les mamans s'activaient en cuisine et les pères mettaient en place un stand qui servirait de bar. Puis les garçons installèrent les couverts sur les tables et mirent des petits chevalets avec les noms des personnes présentes. Un fois que tout fut bien mis, ils allèrent mettre les costards que leurs mères leur avaient achetés à Noël.

SungYeol était chez lui, en train d'ajuster la cravate quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans la chambre. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère qui plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

-** Hey maman !** Lui sourit-il.

Sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**- J'en reviens pas. Tu es si beau, mon Yeollie chéri !**

**- Merci, Maman.**

Elle se sépara de son fils et rajusta sa cravate.

**- Encore hier, je changeais tes couches et tu tenais encore dans mes bras et maintenant, regarde-toi ! Tu es l'un des plus beaux jeunes hommes de ce village et le plus beau de tout Séoul.**

**- Maman, tu exagères.**

**- Pas du tout, mon chéri. Tu les feras toutes tomber.**

**- Tu sais, maman, ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être un tombeur.**

**- Je le sais. Tu es mon bébé romantique.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Je suis fière de toi, mon Yeollie.**

Il rougit légèrement et elle sortit de la chambre pour aller se préparer. Dans le salon, il croisa son père qui était lui-aussi en smoking.

**- La soirée commence dans moins d'une heure. Tu ne dois pas aller chercher madame le Maire ?**

**- Si**. Sourit-il.

- **On se revoit tout à l'heure, fiston.**

**- Oui.**

SungYeol s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit quand son père reprit la parole.

-** Yeol', je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu es très classe.**

**- Merci, papa.**

**- A tout à l'heure !**

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Il marchait tranquillement quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers MyungSoo.

**- Hey !**

**- Hey !**

Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre.

- **Tu es très beau, MyungSoo**. Dit SungYeol en rougissant légèrement.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui murmura à l'oreille.

**- Pas autant que toi.**

Même s'il faisait froid dehors, il avait l'impression que l'air ambiant avait dépassé les trente-cinq degrés. Il sourit à MyungSoo.

**- Tu vas où ?** lui demanda ce dernier.

**- Je dois aller chercher ta grand-mère. Elle me l'a demandé.**

**- Elle me l'a demandé aussi. Elle aime être bien entourée.**

Ils rirent.

**- Allons-y ensemble.**

**- D'accord.**

Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte, leurs mains se frôlaient, se touchaient mais ne s'enlaçaient pas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison de Madame le Maire. Ils frappèrent et entrèrent aussitôt.

**- Une seconde !**

Ils attendirent alors et la grand-mère de MyungSoo arriva vêtue d'un joli tailleur bleu marine. Elle portait son écharpe de maire. Elle les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-** Deux magnifiques jeunes hommes qui m'attendent. Je dois être la femme la plus chanceuse de cette planète.**

Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent et ils tendirent chacun un bras à la vieille dame.

**- Allons-y, messieurs !**

Ils sortirent, la dame tenait un bras de chacun des deux jeunes hommes. SungYeol était à sa gauche et MyungSoo à sa droite. La vieille dame parlait et les deux garçons l'écoutaient poliment et attentivement. Ils arrivèrent à la salle déjà pleine à craquer de monde. Les gens étaient de tout âge. Tous se levèrent à l'arrivée de la dame. Madame Kim et Madame Lee étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre. Elles affichaient un grand sourire sur leurs lèvres et se tenaient les mains, leurs yeux brillant de fierté.

**- Mesdames et Messieurs, Bonsoir** ! Dit Madame le Maire, une fois qu'elle fut près du micro. **Le traditionnel bal de Noël peut commencer !**

Des applaudissements purent se faire entendre et DongWoo mit de la musique. Les gens discutaient les uns avec les autres et la grand-mère de MyungSoo insista pour aller saluer les garçons. Ils allèrent en cuisine et les garçons étaient là à surveiller les plats pendant que leurs mamans profitaient un peu de la soirée. Ils s'inclinèrent lorsqu'ils la virent arriver.

**- Bonsoir mamie !**

**- Bonsoir les garçons. C'est du beau boulot !**

**- Merci.**

**- Je vais rejoindre ma place. Bon courage et merci pour votre aide.**

Ils la saluèrent et MyungSoo et SungYeol l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à sa place. Elle relâcha leurs bras lorsqu'elle fut assise à côté de son fils. Elle leur sourit alors qu'ils s'inclinaient et allaient rejoindre leurs amis en cuisine.

-** Vous êtes prêts ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête et les mères des garçons entrèrent dans la cuisine.

-** Messieurs, vous êtes à tomber.** Dit Madame Lee.

**- Merci Madame Lee.**

EunJi leur sourit, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils et se mit à travailler.

**- Allez faire un tour, les garçons. On vous fera sonner quand on aura besoin de vous.**

**- Ne te fatigue pas trop maman, d'accord ?** Dit SungYeol d'une voix inquiète.

**- Mon chéri, tout ira bien.**

**- Quand tu fatigues, on te remplace.**

**- Merci, mon chou.**

Les garçons partirent dans la salle. De temps en temps, des vieilles dames les arrêtaient et leur demandaient comment ils trouvaient leur petite fille, ce à quoi ils répondaient inlassablement qu'ils n'étaient pas les garçons qu'ils fallaient à leur petite fille. Elles prenaient toujours un air triste mais elles souriaient et replongeaient dans une conversation avec leur voisine ou voisin de table. Des filles les invitaient à danser, mais ils déclinaient poliment, prétextant d'avoir du travail ou d'être très mauvais danseurs.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à l'entrée et SungGyu passa un bras autour des épaules de SungYeol.

**- Hey SungYeol. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il manque quelque chose à la décoration ?**

**- Non. Qu'est ce qu'il manque ?**

**- Une branche de gui.**

SungJong sautillait de joie, disant que oui, ils devaient à tout prix en ajouter à la décoration de la salle, pour les amoureux. SungYeol tourna la tête vers SungGyu qui affichait un grand sourire qui en disait long. Alors SungGyu se porta volontaire avec SungYeol pour aller en chercher et les accrocher dans la salle. SungJong les accompagna aussi. Ils marchaient dans la neige et ne parlèrent pas tant qu'ils ne furent pas éloignés de la salle.

-** Alors ?** Demanda SungGyu.

**- Alors quoi ?**

**- Vous avez respecté la tradition ?**

**- Quelle tradition ?** Demanda SungJong, un peu perdu.

SungGyu passa un bras autour des épaules du Maknae et lui dit :

**- Figure-toi qu'hier soir, je suis allé faire un tour avec WooHyun, à deux, en amoureux. On passe par le parc et on croise MyungSoo et SungYeol figés en dessous d'une branche de gui.**

Les yeux du maknae se mirent à briller.

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?**

SungYeol se sentit rougir comme un fou, détourna le regard et hocha la tête. A côté de lui, les deux garçons se tapaient dans les mains.

**- Enfin !**

Puis SungJong cessa sa danse de la victoire et se tourna vers le grand garçon.

**- Et tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ou il croit que vous vous êtes embrassés à cause de la tradition ?**

**- Je …**

Ils attendaient la réponse de SungYeol. Soudain, SungGyu cessa sa danse et fronça les sourcils.

**- Quoi, tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

Il s'avança vers le premier arbre ayant une branche de gui et la coupa. Les deux garçons l'observaient, un air désapprobateur gravé sur le visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? hein ?**

**- Une déclaration romantique juste après.**

Il roula des yeux.

**- Je ne le connais que depuis deux semaines. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira.**

**- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.**

**- Et si vous m'aidiez au lieu de papoter de ma vie sentimentale ?**

Ils s'y mirent tous les trois et ensemble, ils parvinrent à en réunir six.

**- Je pense que ça sera assez.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et un long silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils retournaient à la salle. Puis, une fois que WooHyun et MyungSoo furent en vue, SungGyu soupira.

**- SungYeol. Grâce à toi, j'ai réussi à dire à WooHyun ce que je ressentais. Et si tu mettais tes conseils en action ?**

**- J'aimerai bien…**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?** Demanda SungJong.

-** Dans deux semaines, je rentre chez moi. Ce sera fini. Je briserai mon cœur et le sien, s'il m'aime. Et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre… Encore moins à cause de moi.**

- **Hey ! Vous en avez mis du temps !**

Ils se trouvaient à présent en face de WooHyun et MyungSoo qui les regardaient.

-** SungGyu-Hyung t'a déjà manqué, Hyung ?** Se moqua SungJong.

- **Oui.**

Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour de sa taille de son petit ami et déposa un baiser sur sa joue et regarda MyungSoo dans les yeux. Ils semblaient avoir un code secret entre eux. SungJong saisit les branches de gui et alla les installer à quelques endroits de la salle, et WooHyun embarqua SungGyu avec lui, laissant MyungSoo et SungYeol seuls.

Cependant, avant de partir, SungGyu dit :

**- Réfléchis bien à ce dont on a parlé tout à l'heure. Ne gâche pas tout avec des doutes.**

Et il disparut. SungYeol soupira et baissa la tête. Il sentit une main se placer sur la sienne.

**- Hey, ça va ?**

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de MyungSoo. Il se força à sourire pour le rassurer et hocha la tête. Bon sang, que ce sourire sonnait faux !

**- De quoi parlait SungGyu quand il disait « Ne gâche pas tout » ?**

**- Ce n'est rien.**

**- T'es sur ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression que tu me mens ?**

SungYeol fuyait son regard du mieux qu'il pouvait tandis que MyungSoo tentait de percer des trous dans son crâne afin de savoir. Le portable de MyungSoo sonna et ils surent qu'ils devaient se rendre en cuisine.

SungYeol fit le premier pas vers l'intérieur de la salle mais MyungSoo attrapa son poignet.

-** Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. On en reparlera plus tard.**

Il hocha la tête et ils se rendirent en cuisine. Quelque part, il avait hâte qu'ils en reparlent, pour pouvoir enfin ôter ce poids de son cœur. Mais dans un autre sens, il savait que s'il avouait ce qu'il ressentait, il y'avait trois possibilités : Ils s'aiment en retour et rompent au bout de deux semaines. Ou alors MyungSoo ne l'aimait pas en retour et ne voulait plus jamais lui reparler. Ou MyungSoo ne l'aimait pas et lui parlait toujours. Quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine, SungYeol s'occupa énormément pour éviter d'avoir à y penser.  
Pourquoi est-ce que le temps et ses craintes semblaient se dresser entre lui et MyungSoo ?

* * *

_Hey Hey Hey :D _

_Comment allez-vous bien ? _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _

_J'ai un petit service à vous demander ... Trois fois rien. Voila, j'ai une amie qui débute sur ce site et qui n'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs. Hors, tout le monde sait que s'il n'y a pas de lecteurs pour nous encourager, on a beaucoup plus de chance de perdre le plaisir d'écrire. Et elle est vraiment douée ! Ca serait du gâchis. _  
_Elle écrit sur D-Grey Man mais elle donne vraiment envie d'en savoir plus ^^ _  
_C'est **Sunaiki** [cherchez là, vous ne le regretterez pas, parole de scout ! Elle est dans mes auteurs préférés !] _

_Merci d'avance à ceux qui auront lu mon blabla et qui auront eu la curiosité & la gentillesse de lire ce qu'elle fait. C'est très important pour moi :D _

_A demain, chers lecteurs ! _

_Myinahla _


	18. Le Bal de Noël 2 sur 2

**- Merci les garçons d'être venus aussi vite.**

**- C'est normal.**

Les mamans s'installèrent dans un coin de la cuisine alors que les garçons les remplaçaient pour placer la nourriture dans les assiettes. EunJi Lee était connue pour être une femme tyrannique et perfectionniste mais absolument adorable lorsqu'on apprenait à la connaître.

Les garçons s'appliquaient dans leur tâche et quand ils eurent finis, ils durent donner les plats aux personnes. MyungSoo et SungYeol préparaient les assiettes, WooHyun, SungGyu et SungJong les distribuaient alors que DongWoo et Hoya s'occupaient de l'animation. Tous furent servis en un claquement de doigt. Puis les garçons furent libérés à nouveau. Ils sortirent prendre l'air à l'exception de SungYeol qui semblait vouloir éviter MyungSoo, SungGyu et SungJong comme la peste. Alors il alla auprès de DongWoo et d'Hoya et rit un peu avec eux. Il vit au loin madame le Maire qui l'observait, le regard rieur. Il laissa les deux garçons s'amuser comme des fous alors qu'il allait voir comment allait sa mère lorsque quelqu'un tapa de façon hésitante dans son dos. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Min Kyung.

-** Hey Oppa !**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Le même sourire se répercuta sur les lèvres de SungYeol. Il était soulagé car elle ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

**- Hey Min Kyung !**

**- Slow TIME !** annonça DongWoo.

Le rythme de la chanson se fit plus doux. Un air de piano et des dizaines de couples se levèrent et se mirent à danser. Madame le Maire souriait à sa place, car Hoya et DongWoo dansaient le slow derrière la table de mixage. Cette image fit sourire SungYeol aussi.

**- Euh … Tu veux danser ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- En toute amitié, bien sur !**

**- D'accord.**

Il lui tendit sa main et elle la saisit. Ils se mirent à danser. Elle était plus petite que lui et même avec des talons, elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule.

**- Oppa…**

**- Hum ?**

**- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi.**

**- A quoi ?**

**- Au nous qui aurait pu exister. Et tu as surement raison…**

Il baissa les yeux et croisa ceux de la jeune fille qui le regardait fixement.

**- Nous deux, ça n'aurait pas pût marcher, tu repars dans deux semaines… et tu ne sembles pas intéressé par la gente féminine.**

-** Je suis intéressé par les filles.**

**- A ce que je sache, MyungSoo oppa n'est pas une fille**. Rit-elle.

Il ne sut plus trop quoi répondre et se sentit mal à l'aise aussitôt.

**- Tu sais, il nous observe là-maintenant. Il est au niveau de la porte et je peux sentir son regard meurtrier sur moi à cet instant précis. Pourquoi il me tue du regard en ce moment, tu te demandes ? Parce qu'il rêve d'être à ma place. C'est aussi bête que ça.**

**- Arrête ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? La vérité t'effraierait-elle ?**

**- Tu veux me faire payer ce que je t'ai fais subir ?**

**- Pas du tout, oppa. Je veux juste que …**

**- Quoi ? Tu veux quoi ?**

**- Oppa…**

SungYeol se sentit soulagé que le slow soit finit. Il s'inclina face à sa cavalière, car même en colère, il ne devait pas en être moins galant pour autant. Puis il partit en vitesse de la salle alors que Min Kyung l'appelait.

Il alla s'installer sur un banc non loin de la salle et prit sa tête entre ses mains, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Pourquoi tout était-il si compliqué ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas dans la neige et une voix s'adressa à lui :

**- Ca te dérange si je m'assieds à côté de toi ?**

**- Pas du tout maman.**

La jeune femme s'installa à côté de son fils. Elle se tourna vers lui.

**- Et si tu me racontais ce qui ne va pas ?**

SungYeol regarda sa mère dans les yeux et y lut de l'inquiétude.

-** Ce n'est rien maman…**

Madame Lee se mit à rire.

- **Yeollie, mon chéri, on ne t'a jamais dit que tu mentais très mal ? On croirait Pinocchio. Dans quelques secondes, on s'attend à voir ton nez s'agrandir.**

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le rire de sa mère était communicatif.

**- C'est un problème amoureux ?**

Il soupira. Sa mère avait encore gagné.

**- Oui.**

**- Tu veux m'en parler ?**

**- Tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre, je te connais.**

Elle sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-** Il y'a cette … Cette personne qui me plait beaucoup… Et tout le monde me dit que je lui plais aussi… Mais on s'en va dans deux semaines… Et je sais que si cette personne m'aime pour de vrai, elle va souffrir elle aussi… Et ça, je ne veux pas… Et même, si ce n'est pas vrai et qu'elle ne m'aime pas… Je fais quoi ? Je la laisse s'éloigner de moi ? Je dois lui dire ou me taire ? Je fais quoi ?**

EunJi caressait délicatement le bras de son fils qui vidait son cœur face à elle.

**- Je reconnais bien mon fils… Tu penses à la douleur que ressentira la personne que tu aimes. As-tu seulement pensé à la douleur que TU ressentiras ? J'en déduis que cette personne t'es proche. Très proche.**

Il écoutait sa mère attentivement. Elle lui parlait comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il revenait de l'école après avoir aidé un de ses amis qui avait un problème. Il venait toujours près d'elle pour ça.

**- Puisque les gens te disent que cette personne t'aime en retour, c'est que ça doit être flagrant. Mais toi, est-ce une simple attirance ou un vrai amour ?**

**- Ce n'est pas si simple.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle… Un amour conventionnel.**

**- Oh ?**

**- S'il te plait, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus pour l'instant là-dessus…**

**- D'accord, mon chéri.**

**- Je dois essayer même si on est voué à l'échec ?**

**- Ce que je vais te dire va te paraître totalement cliché, mais prendre cette décision seul est un peu égoïste. Prend-la avec la personne en question.**

**- Donc je dois lui dire ?**

**- N'as-tu pas peur de regretter justement de t'être tu ?**

Il hocha la tête. Sa mère le força à se lever.

**- Mon Yeollie, viens, on va se mettre au chaud.**

Il se laissa entraîner par sa mère. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et virent Madame Kim discuter avec sa belle-mère et son fils. La plupart des chaises étaient inoccupées car les gens étaient occupés sur la piste.

**- Puisque les gens semblent être en train de digérer, accorderais-tu cette danse à ta maman ?**

**- Bien sur !** Lui sourit-il.

Il entraîna sa mère sur la piste et ils dansèrent ensemble, pile au moment où un slow démarra.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui, mon chéri ?**

**- Tu as rencontré papa comment ?**

**- J'avais ton âge. Mes parents m'avaient emmenée dans un restaurant pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage. Et ton père était le beau serveur.**

Un sourire plein de tendresse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-** Maman, comment tu as su que papa était le bon ?**

**- Tu le sens. C'est quelque chose d'inexplicable.**

**- Comment tu as fait pour le sentir ?**

**- C'est un sentiment que tu n'as avec personne d'autre. Essaie d'imaginer ta vie sans cette personne. Et là, tu auras ta réponse.**

**- Tu aimes toujours autant papa ?**

**- Comme au premier jour, mon chéri. Comme au premier jour.**

Sa mère était toujours amoureuse malgré les années qui passaient. SungYeol l'enviait mais l'amour était une notion tout à fait nouvelle pour le jeune homme et cela l'effrayait énormément. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe si tu es amoureux de quelqu'un et que du jour au lendemain, la personne te quitte ? Comment tu te reconstruis ? Les doutes envahissaient l'esprit de SungYeol. Sa mère dut le ressentir et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

**- Ne laisse pas les doutes gâcher ton existence. Tu n'as qu'une vie, mon Yeollie, et l'amour partagé est l'une des choses les plus belles au monde. La preuve, c'est grâce à ça que tu es là.**

Sa mère était peut-être perfectionniste, tyrannique mais elle était vraiment très câline avec sa famille.

**- Alors n'y pense plus et essaie de profiter de ta soirée, d'accord ?**

**- Oui, maman. Merci.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa maman et cette dernière avait les yeux qui brillaient.

**- En tout cas, si cette personne ne t'aime pas en retour, elle passerait à côté de l'un des hommes les plus merveilleux que cette planète aie porté.**

Elle fit un câlin à son fils et le slow se finit. DongWoo et Hoya cessèrent leur slow. Les gens les regardaient danser.

**- Bah quoi ? On peut tous en profiter, non ?**

Un éclat de rire général retentit dans la salle.

**- Viens, on va servir le reste des plats.**

Il hocha la tête et fit le service. MyungSoo était la même pièce mais il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour être le plus loin possible de lui. Ces doutes lui pourrissaient la vie. La soirée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair et toucha à sa fin. Madame le Maire lui avait demandé de danser avec elle. DongWoo et Hoya semblaient le surveiller puisqu'ils passaient que des slows. Malgré son âge, elle dansait encore très bien. Les garçons eurent l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux vers deux heures du matin. Il raccompagna Madame Le Maire chez elle en bon gentleman. Cependant, quelque chose semblait la chiffonner.

**- Vous m'avez l'air bien triste, madame le Maire.**

**- En effet.**

**- Voulez-vous m'en parler ?**

**- Cela me chagrine que tu ne m'appelles pas Mamie comme les autres.**

**- Il n'y a que ça qui vous chagrine ?**

**- Non. MyungSoo est triste. Il ne me dit pas pourquoi, et il croit que s'il reste imperturbable, je ne le remarquerai pas. Ce petit…**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui. Tu n'as rien remarqué ?**

**- Non.**

**- Peut-être est ce parce que tu l'évites ?**

Il se tourna vers la vieille dame.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je suis peut-être vieille mais je ne suis pas aveugle, SungYeol. En même temps, tu n'as pas fait dans la discrétion. Vous étiez chacun d'un côté de la salle.**

Il ne trouva rien à dire à la dame. Parler de ça avec elle, qui est la grand-mère de MyungSoo…

**- J'ai essayé de cuisiner MyungSoo pour savoir si vous vous étiez disputés. Il ne m'a pas répondu. Alors toi, tu vas me répondre. Est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés ?**

**- Non.**

**- Alors que reproches-tu à mon MyungSoo ?**

**- Rien du tout. C'est quelque chose que je me reproche à moi-même.**

Elle le regarda l'air curieux.

**- Qu'est ce que tu te reproches ?**

**- De ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps.**

**- Tu sais, ma porte sera toujours toute grande ouverte pour toi et ta famille.**

**- Merci, madame.**

Elle soupira.

**- Je n'obtiendrais pas gain de cause avec toi ?**

**- Ce sont les villageois qui vous appellent comme ça… je ne suis pas un…**

**- Tu en es un. Tu te sens comme tel. Sinon, pourquoi nous aurais-tu aidés à organiser cette merveilleuse soirée ?**

Il sourit.

**- Sur ce, je te laisse aller te reposer, jeune homme. Bonne nuit et merci pour tout.**

Il s'inclina et s'apprêtait à partir.

**- Je peux te demander une faveur ?**

Il se retourna vers elle.

**- S'il te plait, parle avec MyungSoo et réglez ce léger différend entre vous deux. Je n'aime pas savoir mon MyungSoo triste… Je sais que tu es malheureux aussi. Ce se lit sur ton visage.**

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**- Tu es vraiment son opposé. Tu serais parfait pour lui.**

Elle le salua et partit. SungYeol était perdu. Que venait-elle de dire ?

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Je sais que vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me lire [en silencieux]. Merci ! ^_^_  
_Cependant, ça me rend vraiment triste de ne pas savoir si l'histoire tient la route à vos yeux ou s'il faut que je change des choses. Dites le moi ^^' _  
_Qu'au moins une ou deux personnes me disent si c'est bien ou pas, ca me ferait vraiment plaisir :/_  
_J'accepte tout type de critique qui sont SANS INSULTES. #je n'en ai pas encore reçu mais on ne sait jamais# _

_Sinon, à vendredi prochain, alors ? :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	19. La Confrontation

Le lendemain, toute personne étrangère à la ville passant par là aurait pu penser qu'il passait dans une ville fantôme. La ville semblait endormie, tous se remettant doucement de la soirée de la veille. Vers 14h, l'épicerie de la mère à SungGyu ouvrit ses portes. SungYeol arriva dans le hangar avec SungGyu pour débarrasser et rapidement, Hoya et DongWoo, ainsi que MyungSoo arrivèrent. SungJong semblait imiter les marmottes, car il ne vint pas de l'après-midi.

Ils se répartissaient le travail. Avant tout, ils s'attaquèrent à la vaisselle monumentale. Cela leur prit facilement quatre heures à tout nettoyer : Verres, assiettes, plats, couverts. SungYeol et SungGyu lavaient pendant qu'Hoya et DongWoo ressuyaient et MyungSoo rangeait dans des cartons.

SungYeol ne sentait plus ses bras mais il ne disait rien. Ses mains étaient toutes fripées. Ils s'attaquèrent alors au nettoyage des tables qu'ils replièrent dans un coin puis passèrent un coup de balai.

Il était six heures quand SungGyu partit.

**- WooHyun doit avoir fini de travailler. A plus tard !**

Il partit presque en sautillant. Tous le regardaient partir puis retournèrent à leur travail.

**- Bon les mecs**, dit DongWoo, **on va rapporter notre cabine de DJ chez nous et on va se faire un petit truc en amoureux.**

**- Vous en avez pas eu assez avec tous les slows ?**

**- On a mis des slows pour toi, monsieur le tombeur !** dit Hoya, avec un clin d'œil.

**- Tombeur ? J'ai dansé avec ma mère et la Grand-mère de MyungSoo…**

**- Et Min Kyung. Après tout, t'as le droit de danser avec ta petite amie…**

**- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle.**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard curieux.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle veut me faire payer le fait que je l'ai repoussée.**

**- Oh la …**

Alors qu'Hoya allait jurer, DongWoo plaça sa main sur sa bouche.

**- On a compris l'idée, Hoya.**

Ils rirent et le duo partit, laissant SungYeol et MyungSoo seuls. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot alors qu'ils allèrent ranger les couverts, les assiettes et les verres. Ils retournèrent au hangar et placèrent les tables en haut du hangar.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, Ils frottèrent leurs pantalons et SungYeol allait partir quand MyungSoo lui saisit le poignet.

**- Faut qu'on parle, SungYeol.**

Son rythme cardiaque accéléra très rapidement lorsqu'il entendit ces mots. Il alla s'asseoir près de MyungSoo qui était face à la fenêtre. Il regarda aussi par la fenêtre.

**- De quoi tu veux parler ?** lui demanda-t-il.

-** Tu le sais parfaitement.**

Il se tût.

**- Puisque tu ne semble pas décidé à me le dire par toi-même, alors je vais te tirer les vers du nez. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'évites ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien compris. Hier, tu étais toujours à l'opposé de là où j'étais… Et ne me sors pas que c'est de la paranoïa, même WooHyun le dit.**

**- Pourquoi je t'éviterais ?**

**- C'est justement la question que je te pose. Pourquoi ?**

SungYeol s'était rarement senti aussi mal à l'aise de sa vie.

**- Le baiser … C'était quoi pour toi ?**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui après avoir posé la question.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il représentait pour toi ? Tu m'as embrassé parce que c'était la tradition ou …**

Bingo ! Ses joues avaient pris une teinte de rose très soutenue.

**- Et dernière question : De quoi parle SungGyu-Hyung quand il dit « Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? » ou encore « Ne gâche pas tout » ?**

**- Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.**

**- Arrête de me mentir, je t'en prie. Réponds simplement à ses questions et je te laisserai tranquille.**

MyungSoo saisit le menton de SungYeol et le força à le regarder.

**- Si tu dis que je mens, alors c'est que tu connais déjà la vérité.**

**- Je ne crois pas les on-dit des gens, SungYeol. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche.**

**- Entendre quoi, hein ?**

Un silence s'installa.

**- Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?** Reprit MyungSoo.

**- C'est compliqué…**

**- Explique-moi. Je peux comprendre, tu sais.**

**- Pour toi, le baiser voulait dire quoi ?**

SungYeol jouait avec ses doigts et baissait les yeux. Son ami se mit à caresser sa joue. Il leva les yeux. MyungSoo prit la parole.

**- Je me lance. Pour moi, le baiser …**

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit à battre plus vite. Soudain, il n'était pas sur de vouloir connaître la réponse.

**- Non, oublie ma question…**

**- Non. Laisse-moi finir, SungYeol.**

Il cessa de bouger dans tous les sens et fixa son regard dans celui du jeune homme aux yeux ténébreux.

**- La branche de gui m'a donné le courage de le faire.** Avoua SungYeol.

MyungSoo écarquilla les yeux. SungYeol commença à trembler.

**- Il y'a de très fortes chances pour que …**

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort encore, menaçant de s'enfuir de sa cage thoracique. Il baissa les yeux pour réunir un peu plus de courage. Puis il replongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Que je sois tombé amoureux de toi, MyungSoo.**

Le temps sembla avoir suspendu son cours. A la grande surprise de SungYeol, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de MyungSoo.

**- J'avais tellement peur que ce que les garçons m'avaient dit soit faux…** Avoua MyungSoo.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de SungYeol dans un doux baiser. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il brisa le baiser à contrecœur.

**- Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble MyungSoo…**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- On ne peut pas…**

Une larme coula le long de la joue de SungYeol. MyungSoo se rapprocha encore un peu et tenait toujours le menton du garçon qu'il aimait.

**- SungYeol, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie…**

Il caressa la joue du jeune homme.

**- Qu'est ce qui te gêne ? Que je sois un garçon ? Je suis amoureux de toi et pourtant, je sais pertinemment que tu es un garçon…**

Il eut un rire amer.

**- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je tombe amoureux et il a fallu que je tombe amoureux d'un garçon qui vit à plus de huit heures de route de chez moi. Je sais que si on sortait ensemble, notre temps ensemble serait limité.**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et à cet instant précis, SungYeol se détestait du plus profond de son être. Le pire des scénarios qu'il avait imaginé se dessinait devant ses yeux. Il l'avait blessé… Lui, la seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas blesser…

-** S'il te plait, SungYeol. Accepte mon cœur. Même si ce n'est que pour deux semaines, laisse-moi vivre ce que vivent SungGyu et WooHyun ou encore DongWoo et Hoya. S'il te plait, laisse-nous une chance d'être heureux ensemble… S'il te plait…**

Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa joue. Ce fut plus que le jeune homme put en supporter. Il approcha son visage de celui de MyungSoo et l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser était salé, mais faisait bien passer l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

**- Tu sais qu'au bout de deux semaines, je partirais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- On devra rompre et on souffrira tous les deux.**

**- Je sais. Mais avant de penser à la souffrance, pense au bonheur… Pense à nous deux ensembles avant de nous voir séparés. Sois mien, s'il te plait…**

**- A une seule condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Sois mien en retour.**

Un sourire illumina leur visage et ils scellèrent leurs lèvres ensembles. Ils se séparèrent et les deux garçons s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. SungYeol posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de MyungSoo et murmura à son oreille.

-** SungGyu-Hyung pensait déjà que j'allais tout gâcher entre nous deux… Justement parce que j'avais peur.**

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- Peur que tu ne m'aimes pas.**

SungYeol plongea son regard dans celui de MyungSoo et soudain, il se sentit incroyablement bien.

-** Il avait remarqué ce que je ressens pour toi… Et il est venu me pousser à te le dire. SungJong l'avait découvert aussi …**

Il prit la main de son amoureux et emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

**- C'est de ça dont ils parlaient. Et je t'évitais parce que je me disais que comme ça … J'arriverais peut-être à cesser de t'aimer.**

**- Et ça a marché ?**

**- Pas du tout.**

MyungSoo frotta son nez contre celui de SungYeol et ce dernier déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils discutèrent tous les deux et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Pendant qu'ils dormaient, SungJong arriva dans le hangar. Il ne vit personne. Pourtant Madame Kim lui avait dit qu'ils étaient là. Il monta l'échelle qui menait au haut du hangar et manqua de tomber lorsqu'il vit les deux garçons enlacés et endormis. Il sortit son téléphone et prit une photo des deux. Il l'envoya aux garçons.

**_« Mission accomplie ) »_**

Il sourit et murmura :

**- C'est pas trop tôt !**

Puis il descendit l'échelle, prévint Madame Kim de ne pas déranger MyungSoo et SungYeol qui étaient endormis et repartit, tout content de lui, en sifflotant un air de girlsband très connu.

* * *

_On est vendredi et ... ME VOILA :D _  
_Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont reviewés cette semaine. Ca m'a fait un bien fou de voir que mes fictions sont appréciés. _  
_Bien sur, vous pouvez continuer à me le dire : xD_

_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_A demain pour un autre ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _

_ps : Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, je continue d'écrire Love VS Hate: 6 Ans Plus Tard en même temps que Le Noël du Renouveau. _


	20. Comportement Etrange

SungYeol fut réveillé par une caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa des yeux d'une profondeur sans égal dans lesquels il se pressa de se noyer. Cette main ne cessa pas de caresser sa joue.

**- Bonjour.**

SungYeol eut du mal à récupérer sa voix mais parvint à lui répondre. La main cessa de caresser la joue et il sentit rapidement des lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux une courte fraction de secondes puis MyungSoo brisa le baiser. Puis ce dernier enlaça son désormais amoureux.

**- On a dormi ici ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Pour être honnête, je ne me souviens pas de quand on s'est endormi…**

SungYeol rit.

**- Moi non plus.**

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça puis ils se séparèrent. SungYeol devait retourner chez lui. MyungSoo partit se laver.  
Pendant qu'il marchait, le jeune homme chantonnait un air d'une chanson d'amour assez populaire et sautillait presque sur place. Il se sentait bien, il se sentait léger. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à cet instant précis… Sauf qu'il sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard rieur de MyungSoo.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- T'as oublié ça, babo.***

Il lui tendit son collier.

**- Je ne l'avais pas enlevé pourtant.**

**- Je l'ai fait pour toi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- J'avais peur que tu le casses.**

**- Très prévenant de ta part.**

Sans lui demander son avis, il remit le collier autour du cou de SungYeol et déposa un léger baiser à la base de sa nuque. Le jeune homme se sentit frissonner au contact des lèvres sur sa peau et ses joues devinrent rouges. Son cœur s'était mis à battre à un rythme effréné et il semblait avoir oublié de respirer. Cela ne dura pourtant que quelques secondes et là, il sentit MyungSoo saisir sa main. Il se plaça devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Je vais aller me doucher maintenant. A tout à l'heure ?**

Il ne sut qu'hocher la tête et MyungSoo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. SungYeol le lui rendit et regarda son petit-ami s'éloigner. Puis il se remit à marcher ou plutôt à sautiller jusqu'à sa maison.

Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et vit sa mère dans la cuisine. Il sautilla jusqu'à elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri ! Tu es déjà revenu ?**

Il se contenta de humer. Elle se retourna brusquement, et faillit envoyer son fils dans le décor. Elle déposa sa main sur le front de son fils.

**- Tu es silencieux … Ca ne te ressemble pas.**

**- Je sais, maman.**

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Incroyablement bien, maman. Et toi ?**

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer son fils. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il respirait la joie.

**- Je vais très bien.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et partit se doucher alors qu'Eunji restait là, comme momentanément statufiée. Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Madame Lee. Il était rare de voir son fils aussi joyeux. Certes, il était joyeux presque tout le temps mais là … Il y'avait un petit quelque chose sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt.  
Elle secoua sa tête et continua ce qu'elle faisait. Son fils réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, elle l'entendit arriver en sifflotant une chanson. Ca aussi, c'était tellement différent de la façon dont son fils serait arrivé à cette heure de la journée.

-** C'est une belle journée, n'est ce pas, maman ?**

**- Tout va bien, mon chéri ?**

**- Très bien. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Je te trouve d'une bonne humeur exceptionnelle.**

**- N'est ce pas ?**

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et Madame Lee ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle adorait voir son Yeollie Chérie de si bonne humeur. Il fut surpris mais rendit l'étreinte.

**- Maman ?**

**- Une envie, mon Yeollie, une simple envie.**

Il se laissa faire et sa mère brisa l'étreinte d'elle-même.

**- Tu m'accompagnes ?**

**- Tu vas où, maman ?**

**- Je vais rendre visite à mon amie qui n'habite pas loin, tu sais … Kim Soo Eun.**

SungYeol se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour tenter du mieux qu'il put de cacher le sourire grandissant sur ses lèvres. Qui disait Kim Soo Eun disait Kim MyungSoo. Et qui disait MyungSoo disait …

-** SungYeol ? Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Bien sur maman.**

**- Tu viens ?**

**- J'arrive.**

Le jeune homme enfila sa veste, son écharpe, son bonnet et ses bottes et força sa mère à porter des gants elle-aussi et à mettre une écharpe, tout ça pour le bien-être du bébé. La jeune femme était ravie.

Il neigeait à nouveau, les flocons se mêlant aux cheveux de Eunji qui regardait son fils sautiller sur place. Madame Lee se décida à taquiner son fils et arriva à ses côtés. Elle saisit le bonnet de son fils et se mit à partir aussi vite qu'elle put.

**- Maman !**

EunJi éclata de rire et courut après sa mère. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper et se mit à la chatouiller. Ils continuèrent d'avancer comme ça, un pas de temps en temps alors que SungYeol et EunJi s'amusaient comme deux grands enfants. Leurs éclats de rire résonnaient dans la rue presque déserte.

**- Maman ?**

**- Oui, Yeollie ?** Lui demanda-t'elle, légèrement essoufflée, un sourire sur le visage.

**- Tu as froid ?**

Il avait vu sa mère frissonner légèrement. Elle regarda droit dans les yeux de son fils et vit qu'il était très sérieux. Elle hocha doucement la tête. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir son fils enlever son manteau et le poser sur son dos.

**- Yeollie, reprend ton manteau.**

**- Non. Tu as froid. Il ne faut pas penser qu'à moi. Si tu as froid, et le bébé, hein ?**

Elle sourit tendrement.

- **Ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur te remercie.**

SungYeol se mit à sourire. Sa mère saisit sa main et ensemble, ils avancèrent jusqu'à chez Madame Kim. Cependant, EunJi semblait encore d'humeur taquine et elle saisit le bonnet de son fils, courut un peu puis trébucha. SungYeol partit au quart de tour et parvint à glisser afin que ce soit lui qui amortit la chute de sa maman.  
Bon sang ! Que la neige était froide ! Il la sentait transpercer son maillot. Pour une fois qu'il portait un maillot simple, pas très épais, il était servi.

-** Maman ? Ca va ?**

Ils virent Soo Eun sortir de chez elle et s'approcher d'elle.

**- Rien de cassé ?**

**- Moi non,** répondit EunJi. **Yeollie est trempé.**

Elle se releva et SungYeol se releva. Soudain, le froid lui parut encore plus réel.

**- T'es sure que tu n'as rien, maman ?**

**- Il est adorable de s'inquiéter comme ça.** Dit Soo Eun, un sourire sur le visage.

**- Tu as amorti ma chute, donc non, je n'ai rien.**

**- Et le bébé ?**

**- Le bébé n'a rien non plus. Il est bien au chaud.**

Elle passa une main sur son ventre comme le fait une femme enceinte. Puis EunJi passa une main dans le dos de son fils.

**- Tu es trempé !**

SungYeol haussa les épaules et Soo Eun fit un geste totalement inattendu. Elle saisit la main de SungYeol et l'entraîna dans sa maison en même temps qu'elle entraînait son amie.

**- Va dans la chambre de MyungSoo et demande-lui s'il peut te passer un haut. File !**

Il s'exécuta alors que les deux femmes papotaient joyeusement. Il avait ôté ses bottes dans l'entrée et même ses chaussettes étaient trempées. Il avait gardé son écharpe et son bonnet malgré tout. Il entra dans la chambre de MyungSoo et vit qu'il n'y était pas. Il entendait de l'eau couler. Il était sous la douche, visiblement. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre.

En bas, les deux mamans semblaient plongées dans une conversation des plus intéressantes.

-** Merci d'avoir hébergé Yeollie la nuit dernière.**

**- Tu sais, je ne les ai pas vu rentrer hier soir. Ils se sont endormis dans le hangar.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Soo Eun hocha la tête. Elles étaient face au feu, à boire un chocolat chaud avec une part de charlotte aux fraises chacune.

-** Dis-moi, ils n'étaient que deux, dans le hangar ?**

**- Bien sur. Pourquoi ?**

**- Yeollie est bizarre.**

Madame Kim s'approcha encore plus près de son amie et lui saisit la main.

**- Raconte-moi tout.**

**- Il est de très bonne humeur. Il sifflote. Il a un air heureux que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Ses yeux pétillent…**

EunJi porta sa boisson à ses lèvres et Soo Eun choisit ce moment pour dire.

**- Il est peut-être amoureux…**

Madame Lee manqua de recracher sa boisson.

**- Mon Yeollie, amoureux ?**

**- Il est grand, ton Yeollie, tu sais.**

**- Je veux bien … Mais …**

**- Qui est amoureux ?**

Les deux dames levèrent la tête et croisèrent un regard familier…

* * *

_**Vocab :** Babo =_ Idiot, imbécile

* * *

_Je sais, la St Valentin, c'était hier ^^ xD_  
_Mais ils sont choux, non ? _

_Merci aux lecteurs qui me suivent ! Et aussi ceux qui commentent en plus ! _  
_Ca me fait toujours sourire de voir que ma fiction vaut quelques reviews ^^ _

_Petite réponse à Nikita : Une fiction YaDong ? Hum ... Je peux y réfléchir, mais je ne te promet rien pour l'instant, avec Love VS Hate et Le Noël du Renouveau ^^ _

_Je pense poster demain soir. Qui sera là ? ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	21. MyungSoo & SungYeol

**- Bonjour, Madame Le Maire !** La saluèrent joyeusement les deux femmes.

**- Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter votre conversation.**

**- Prenez un peu de chocolat chaud, une part de Charlotte aux fraises et venez nous rejoindre.**

La vieille dame s'exécuta et s'installa à côté de sa belle fille.

- **Qui est amoureux ?**

**- SungYeol.**

Les yeux de Madame Kim Sénior se mirent à briller.

**- C'est mignon !**

**- J'espère qu'il n'est pas amoureux de cette Min Kyung…** Dit EunJi en boudant légèrement.

- **Pourquoi ?** Demanda Soo Eun, surprise.

**- Je sais qu'elle lui tourne autour, je ne suis pas aveugle. Mais je ne l'aime pas.**

Soo Eun passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

-** Elle est gentille comme fille, tu sais.**

**- C'est le genre de fille volage, ça se voit directement. Lors de la soirée, elle draguait tous les garçons qui passaient. Et …**

**- Je vous rassure tout de suite, Madame Lee, SungYeol n'est pas intéressé par elle.**

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers la vieille dame qui affichait un grand sourire.

**- Comment vous le savez ?**

**- Vous vous rappelez justement le bal ? Ils ont dansé un slow.**

Elles hochèrent la tête.

**- SungYeol l'a laissé tombée aussitôt après le slow. Il est sorti.**

Soudain, un sourire illumina son visage et elle se redressa.

-** Mais oui ! Il m'en a parlé !**

**- Ah oui ?** demandèrent les deux Madame Kim d'une seule voix.

- **Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Mais il m'a dit qu'il y'avait une personne qui lui plaisait énormément…**

Les trois femmes se replacèrent contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant, de bonheur de la part de EunJi.

**- Vous êtes une maman poule.** Constata Madame Le Maire.

EunJi rougit légèrement.

**- Je vois bien la façon dont vous voulez garder SungYeol près de vous. Je le comprends parfaitement, votre fils est parfait. Soo Eun, fais nous une petite fille pour pouvoir la marier à SungYeol.**

Les dames rirent.

L'éclat de rire arriva jusque dans la chambre où SungYeol attendait MyungSoo. Il regardait par la fenêtre la neige tombé. Il était pris d'une légère angoisse. Comment devait-il agir avec MyungSoo lorsqu'il le verra ? Etre détendu ou lui sauter au cou ? Hum … La deuxième proposition semblait très intéressante aux yeux du jeune homme. Et comment agir face à leurs parents ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ou …

Il frissonna. Ce pull était vraiment trempé. Il serra ses bras autour de lui-même sans jamais quitter la fenêtre des yeux. La neige l'hypnotisait un peu. Il avait vu Madame le Maire arriver de par la fenêtre. Il aimait beaucoup la vieille dame.

Puis ses pensées repartirent vers MyungSoo.

Soudain, il sursauta quand il vit MyungSoo arriver dans sa chambre. Ce dernier sembla surpris de le voir. Il s'avança vers lui et lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

**- Ton haut est trempé, enlève-le. Je reviens.**

SungYeol hocha la tête et MyungSoo repartit dans la salle de bain avec quelques affaires. Il voulut enlever son haut et soudain mit son geste en suspend. L'idée de se retrouver torse nu avec MyungSoo dans la pièce le rendit timide. Déjà qu'il s'était retrouvé incapable de parler à voir le garçon qu'il aimait seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille. C'est fou l'effet que le garçon avait sur lui. Il ne contrôlait plus rien à la situation, ni son propre corps d'ailleurs. Personne n'avait réussi à lui couper le sifflet comme il l'avait fait. C'est comme s'il n'était plus maître de lui-même. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Après tout, c'était peut-être le cas. Il n'était plus maître ni de ses pensées, ni de son cœur qui battait à tout rompre lorsqu'il était près de lui. Ses pensées se faisaient légères, comme des nuages.  
SungYeol était tellement loin dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas MyungSoo revenir dans la pièce torse-nu. Il ne l'entendit pas non plus s'approcher de lui et sursauta quand il sentit deux mains se balader sous son maillot trempé. Une main retira l'écharpe doucement et la lança dans un coin de la pièce puis elle s'affaira sous le maillot, caressant la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami, le sentant frissonner sous ses doigts. Il murmura à son oreille.

**- Je ne t'avais pas dit d'enlever ton maillot ? Tu es gelé, Yeollie.**

Puis les mains de MyungSoo saisirent le haut de SungYeol et d'un mouvement rapide, avant que ce dernier ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il lui enleva. Par timidité et pudeur, SungYeol croisa ses bras sur son torse, comme pour le cacher.

Son petit ami saisit ses poignets et enlaça leurs doigts de chaque côté de SungYeol. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

**- J'accompagnais ma mère pour venir ici. On chahutait un peu, et maman a trébuché. Comme j'avais peur pour le bébé, je me suis interposé entre la neige et ma mère.**

**- Elle n'a rien ?**

**- Non.**

**- Et toi, tu es gelé.**

Il ne répondit plus. Le souffle de MyungSoo le chatouillait, et il était très difficile pour lui de rester de marbre. Son cerveau semblait s'évaporer ou se transformer en éponge. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Non, il ne contrôlait presque plus rien. Il ferma les yeux et il sentit les lèvres de son petit ami se poser sur son épaule pour laisser un léger baiser. Il se mit à frissonner sous ce doux contact. Les mains de MyungSoo quittèrent celles de SungYeol et se posèrent sur le torse de ce dernier. Son dos se retrouva collé contre les abdos du plus jeune garçon.

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il aimait ça. Il aimait sentir son parfum enivrant. Il lui faisait perdre la tête, complètement.

**- SungYeol, regarde…**

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et suivit le regard du jeune homme. Sur une branche en face de la fenêtre se trouvait un bout de gui. Un sourire envahit son visage et MyungSoo le regardait. Il posa son regard dans celui de son amoureux et lentement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent. Les deux jeunes hommes fermèrent les yeux et SungYeol posa sa main sur la joue de MyungSoo et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact.

Le plus grand des deux garçons se retourna et les mains de son petit ami glissèrent de son torse à son dos, le faisant frissonner en même temps. SungYeol plaça ses bras autour du cou du garçon qui lui faisait perdre la tête et ils approfondirent le baiser, leurs langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, un rythme qui leur était particulier. Ni trop rapide, ni trop lent. Juste parfait. MyungSoo resserra l'étreinte. Ainsi leurs torses entraient en contact. Puis ils brisèrent le baiser et rouvrirent les yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se perdirent. Ils étaient légèrement essoufflés. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol et se répercuta sur celles de MyungSoo. SungYeol se mit à jouer avec les cheveux de son amoureux. Ils étaient si biens.

MyungSoo mit sa tête dans le cou de SungYeol et l'embrassa légèrement, faisant frissonner le jeune homme contre lui, un sourire encore plus grand naissant sur ses lèvres. Il tenta de cacher la rougeur de ses joues dans le cou de son petit ami. Il déposa à son tour un baiser dans son cou et il sentit le sourire de MyungSoo contre sa peau.

**- Je n'ai plus froid.** Murmura SungYeol contre la peau de son petit ami.

**- T'es sur ? C'est quoi ces frissons sur ta peau alors** ?

MyungSoo faisait glisser son index le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami qui frissonna de plus belle.

**- C'est toi qui me fais cet effet là.**

Il regarda son amoureux droit dans les yeux et y lut de la sincérité. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que les lèvres de SungYeol trouvent celles de MyungSoo, luttant contre sa timidité et l'embrassant amoureusement. Les mains de SungYeol descendirent le long du torse de MyungSoo, obtenant un doux gémissement de la part de ce dernier qui se mit à frissonner lui aussi. Les mains de ce dernier descendirent et prirent place dans les poches arrières du pantalon de SungYeol qui gémit à son tour alors que MyungSoo collait leurs corps ensemble, comme s'il souhaitait qu'ils ne fassent qu'un. Ils cessèrent le baiser à bout de souffle. La main de SungYeol trouva le visage de MyungSoo et il lui caressait la joue.  
Tout l'or du monde ne pourrait pas offrir à SungYeol ce qu'il lut dans le regard de son petit ami. Il pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et rien qu'avec ce qu'il y lut, il sut qu'il parviendrait à soulever des montagnes, à affronter tous les obstacles qui allaient se dresser sur leurs chemin. Simplement parce que MyungSoo était à ses côtés et qu'il se savait aimé, soutenu, protégé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, SungYeol se sentait vivant. Son cœur battait comme il n'avait jamais battu auparavant. Tout ça grâce à lui, Kim MyungSoo.

Et là, il le savait. Il savait qu'il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux de MyungSoo et découvrit aussi qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de s'échapper de son emprise sur lui.

* * *

_Désolée pour ceux qui auraient de l'espoir, cette fiction n'est pas Rated M [et parfois, je l'oublie]._  
_J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Merci encore pour chacune de vos reviews. Je me retrouve à sourire toute seule en les lisant. Merci beaucoup :D _

_Sur ce, peut-être à demain ? ;) _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	22. Aveux

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la discussion entre les mères et Madame Le Maire. Comme à leur habitude, les deux mamans se retrouvaient chez l'une et chez l'autre pour papoter. Les garçons, ce jour-là, étaient de sortie avec les autres garçons et ce, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Ils marchaient main dans la main dans les rues presque désertes du petit village. Ils avaient rendez-vous avec les garçons au café du père d'Hoya. Ils arrivèrent les premiers et saluèrent le propriétaire du bar puis s'installèrent dans le coin le plus reculé du café pour être rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par les autres garçons qui étaient tout sourire.

**- Salut les mecs !** Dit DongWoo en arrivant.

Ils se saluèrent et s'installèrent à table. Visiblement, les garçons avaient décidés de faire comme s'ils ne savaient pas que MyungSoo et SungYeol étaient ensembles.

**- Alors, quoi de neuf ?** Demanda SungGyu alors que WooHyun jouait avec ses doigts.

Ils haussèrent les épaules. SungJong les observait attentivement. Comme il y'avait du monde et qu'ils étaient dans le café du père d'Hoya, ils avaient décidés de faire comme si ce n'était qu'une simple réunion entre amis. Ils burent leur chocolat et se rendirent dans le hangar. Ils montèrent l'escalier et s'installèrent près de la fenêtre.

**- Ca y est, vous avez cessé de vous faire la tête … Ou plutôt, je devrais dire, SungYeol, tu as arrêté d'éviter MyungSoo ?** Dit WooHyun.

Il hocha la tête, ses joues devenant légèrement rouges. Il échangea un regard avec MyungSoo et dit :

-** On a fait même mieux que nous réconcilier.**

**- Ah oui ?** Dit Hoya.

MyungSoo emmêla leurs doigts et attira SungYeol à lui. Les autres les suivaient du regard alors que SungYeol plongeait son regard dans celui de son petit ami. Le reste autour d'eux sembla s'effacer. MyungSoo saisit doucement le visage de SungYeol et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde mais cela n'empêcha pas le cœur du plus grand des deux de battre à mille à l'heure.  
A côté d'eux, SungJong semblait avoir perdu toute pudeur alors qu'il faisait une danse des plus étranges, un mélange de saut à la corde à sauter et de houlà hop. DongWoo et Hoya se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre. SungGyu finit dans les bras de WooHyun qui l'avait lové contre lui, une main caressant sa joue et l'autre jouait avec ses doigts.

**- C'est pas trop tôt.** Déclara SungGyu avec un sourire.

SungYeol se sentit rougir car il semblait avoir totalement oublié leur présence.

**- Oui,** ajouta SungJong lorsqu'il eut été frappé au crâne par MyungSoo pour le faire redescendre sur Terre. **Ca m'exaspérait de voir MyungSoo-Hyung être jaloux comme ça.**

**- Jaloux ?**

Il se tourna vers son petit ami qui évitait son regard.

-** Mais jaloux de qui ?**

**- Un prénom, deux syllabes : Min Kyung.** Précisa alors SungJong.

SungYeol saisit le visage de son petit ami et le força à le regarder.

- **Je pensais avoir déjà mis les choses au clair dans le bar du père d'Hoya. Lorsqu'elle m'a regardé la première fois. Je n'aime pas les filles qui n'ont pas les yeux rivés sur moi, et seulement moi.**

- **Pourtant, il y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas.** Dit DongWoo.

**- Lequel ?**

**- Tu as dis à SungJong que tu n'aimais pas les garçons...**

**- C'est exact.**

**- Mais tu sors avec MyungSoo et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est un garçon.**

Il hocha la tête et ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de se répandre sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pétillaient.

**- J'ai dit que je n'aimais pas les garçons … je ne suis pas homosexuel. Seulement pour MyungSoo. C'est le seul. Je suis gay pour lui. Et Seulement pour lui.**

Il croisa le regard de MyungSoo qui déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue. Il se sentit devenir pivoine alors que SungJong semblait avoir encore perdu une partie de sa santé mentale alors qu'il se tapait le front en s'insultant d'imbécile. SungYeol était à présent entre les jambes de MyungSoo, son dos contre le torse de son petit ami et ses mains sur ses genoux alors que ce dernier était leur équilibre en se tenant au sol.

**- Et vos parents ? Ils le savent ?** Demanda SungJong.

Ils secouèrent la tête.

**- Ca risque d'être compliqué à leur annoncer. D'ailleurs, les mecs, vous l'avez dit à vos parents ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-** Enfin, au moins nos mères.** Répondirent les quatre garçons.

SungJong soupira. Puis SungYeol tourna son attention vers lui.

**- Et toi, SungJong ? Rien en vue ?**

**- Non…**

Il devint légèrement rouge.

-** Qui ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Qui est cette personne qui te fait rougir comme un idiot ?**

Il garda le silence.

**- D'accord, si tu ne nous le dis pas, on finira par le découvrir.**

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. SungYeol avait un sourire dessiné sur son visage et détourna son regard du jeune homme. Il était sérieusement persuadé que le Maknae ne leur disait pas toute la vérité. Les garçons discutèrent encore quelques minutes puis se séparèrent, le WooGyu et le YaDong couple avaient décidés d'aller faire un tour romantique dans la ville. SungJong s'est excusé et est parti à toute vitesse on-ne-sait-où.

**- Ca devient leur habitude de nous laisser en plan …** Soupira SungYeol.

Il leva les yeux vers MyungSoo et le vit sourire.

**- Tu verras, tu prendras l'habitude.**

Tout en parlant, il semblait occupé à remettre une mèche en place sur la tête de SungYeol qui le regardait faire. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent pendant un petit moment, un sourire naquit sur leurs lèvres.

**- Les garçons !**

Ils s'approchèrent du bord et s'allongèrent sur la paille une fois qu'ils furent certains que la personne qui les cherchait les avait vu.

**- Oui ?**

**- Descendez, on va manger un bout de gâteau.**

**- Du gâteau ?** Se demandèrent les garçons.

**- Encore une envie de vos mères. Venez !**

**- On arrive !**

Monsieur Kim disparut du hangar et les garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils haussèrent les épaules et SungYeol était sur le point d'atteindre la porte quand MyungSoo saisit son poignet. Il le fit pivoter et le poussa doucement contre la paroi à côté de la porte. SungYeol le regardait surpris. Un sourire envahit le visage de MyungSoo alors qu'il s'approchait de son petit ami, emmêlant leurs doigts ensemble.

**- Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir sortir de ce hangar sans m'embrasser ?**

Le sourire se répercuta sur le visage de SungYeol qui approcha son visage de celui de son petit ami. Alors que MyungSoo s'attendait à un baiser sur la bouche, SungYeol bougea sa tête et embrassa son amoureux sur la joue. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et la vue d'un MyungSoo complètement ébahi le fit rire.

**- C'est pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais …** Avoua ce dernier.

-** Tu n'as pas précisé où…**

SungYeol ne put contenir son éclat de rire. MyungSoo désenlaça leurs mains et le rire du garçon coincé entre lui et le mur s'évanouit. Il eut un sourire satisfait et murmura.

**- Alors il va falloir que je te montre.**

Il saisit le visage de SungYeol et il vit ce dernier fermer les yeux. Alors il commença à embrasser son front, son nez et laissa un espace entre leurs lèvres. Il vit bien que SungYeol n'était pas content. Il avait envie de l'embrasser mais il voulait aussi continuer à l'embêter un peu. Il vit son petit ami ouvrir à nouveau ses yeux et ils se noyèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.  
Finalement, ce fut SungYeol qui fit la distance entre leurs lèvres. Un simple contact des lèvres jusqu'à ce que les dents de MyungSoo s'attaquent à la lèvre inférieure de SungYeol qui ouvrit la bouche à son petit ami d'approfondir le baiser. MyungSoo sentit les mains de SungYeol se glisser autour de son cou et il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et rapprocha le garçon qu'il aimait de lui.  
Ils perdirent toute notion du temps et ils ne s'en rendirent compte que lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le hangar pour les chercher …

* * *

_Aaaaah, je m'aime #porte_  
_J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_A vendredi prochain pour la suite ? :D [On est pas tous en vacances, les gens xD] _

_Merci à tous ceux qui me consacrent deux minutes de leur temps pour me donner leur avis. J'apprécie énormément ce que vous faites ! _

_Bonne semaine !_  
_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	23. La Dispute

Les garçons se séparèrent quand ils virent Madame Kim Senior entrer dans le hangar. Cette dernière ne les repéra pas tout de suite, mais quand elle le fit, son regard brilla encore plus fort que d'habitude.

**- M-Mamie !** dit MyungSoo, sa voix trahissant sa surprise.

SungYeol ne sut prononcer un mot. La vieille dame les regardait et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

**- Je venais car j'étais invitée à manger du gâteau par vos mères et elles s'inquiétaient de ne pas vous voir arriver, alors je me suis portée volontaire pour venir voir ce que vous fabriquiez…**

MyungSoo et SungYeol étaient rouges de gêne. Ils lui faisaient face mais n'osaient pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sous chacun de leur menton, les forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

**- On en discutera plus tard, tous les trois, d'accord ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête et la grand-mère saisit un bras à chacun. Ils se rendirent dans la maison. Les pères riaient ensemble tandis que les mères étaient en cuisine. Elles se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants.

**- On commençait à penser que vous vous étiez perdu.** Rit Soo Eun.

Les yeux de EunJi s'agrandirent.

**- Yeollie, pourquoi ton dos est si sale ?**

Il fut surpris de la question de sa mère.

**- En fait, quand je suis entrée dans le hangar, j'ai vu que SungYeol descendait l'échelle. Et j'ai du tellement le surprendre qu'il est tombé. Il a fallu attendre que MyungSoo l'aide à se relever. Le pauvre chou.**

EunJi semblait inquiète tandis que MyungSoo et SungYeol se contentaient d'hocher la tête à tout ce que pouvait dire Madame Le Maire.

**- Tu n'as rien de cassé ?**

**- Non, ne t'en fais pas, Maman.**

**- SungYeol, va essayer de nettoyer ton dos. MyungSoo, va lui montrer où il peut avoir des lingettes nettoyantes.**

Les garçons regardèrent la grand-mère qui hocha la tête et montèrent les escaliers. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'avoir atteint la chambre de MyungSoo et que la porte soit fermée.

**- C'était … Gênant …**

**- Oui.**

MyungSoo tendit le paquet de lingettes à SungYeol.

**- Reste debout, je vais t'aider.**

Il s'exécuta.

-** Soo' …**

**- Oui, Yeollie ?**

**- Tu crois que ta grand-mère va leur dire pour nous deux ?**

MyungSoo suspendit son geste et vit que SungYeol le regardait.

**- Je ne pense pas.**

SungYeol soupira.

**- Je préférerais qu'ils l'apprennent de ma bouche.**

**- Tu comptes leur dire ?** dit MyungSoo.

**- Pas toi ?**

Les garçons se faisaient face. MyungSoo ne répondit pas.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi quoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu ne leur diras pas ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne leur dirai pas.**

**- Tu n'as pas dit que tu leur dirais non plus…**

SungYeol avait une expression blessée sur le visage.

-** Pourquoi ? Tu ne crois pas en nous ?**

Il ne répondit toujours pas. SungYeol prit une profonde inspiration.

**- Parce que dans même pas deux semaines, je ne serais plus là ?**

**- …**

**- Tu préfères me voir comme une expérience, c'est ça ? Parce que dans deux semaines, je ne serais plus là, tu iras vers une jolie fille avec qui tu sortiras, te marieras et avec qui tu auras des tas de petits MyungSoo pour le plus grand bonheur de tes parents. C'est ça ?**

**- SungYeol, je …**

**- Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je suis trop con…**

Un larme dévala la joue du jeune homme. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur.

**- Pas la peine de me montrer la sortie, je sais où elle est.**

SungYeol sortit de la pièce en furie avant même que MyungSoo n'ai le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Il dévala les escaliers et sortit non sans avoir salué les parents de MyungSoo. Il marchait dans le froid, la neige ayant enfin cessé de tomber même si elle était encore bien épaisse. Elle s'affaissait sous le poids de SungYeol. Ce dernier marchait, les larmes coulaient toute seule. Il ne faisait plus un mouvement pour les cesser. Il rentra chez lui, enleva ses bottes et partit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'écroula sur son lit, les larmes coulaient de plus belle.

**- Je suis vraiment trop bête…**

Il se tourna et sa joue droite toucha l'oreiller, le mouillant au passage mais il s'en moquait. Ses paupières se firent lourdes et il s'endormit, épuisé d'avoir tant pleuré.

MyungSoo s'arrachait les cheveux dans sa chambre. Vraiment, pourquoi avait-il été incapable de prononcer les mots qu'il voulait tant lui dire ? Il descendit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, enfila sa veste et partit sous le regard médusé des adultes présents. Il partit en courant et arriva au bout d'une dizaine de minute devant le chalet de la famille de SungYeol. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, sachant pertinemment que si SungYeol était là, il ne répondrait pas. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira de soulagement quand il vit les bottes de son petit ami rangées dans un coin. Il enleva les siennes, enleva sa veste et son écharpe. Il se rendit vers la chambre de SungYeol et le vit endormi sur son lit.  
Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et observa son petit ami dormir. Il était beau, malgré l'air triste qui était ancré dans ses traits. Il caressa son visage avec son index et laissa son pouce toucher délicatement ses lèvres.

Il sursauta presque quand les yeux de SungYeol s'ouvrirent. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. MyungSoo continuait à redessiner ses traits avec ses doigts et SungYeol ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

**- Yeollie …**

**- Tu …**

MyungSoo déposa un index sur ses lèvres.

**- Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plait.**

Il attendit que SungYeol cesse de vouloir parler et parla sans enlever son index de ses lèvres.

**- Je suis un con, Yeollie. Je ne veux pas mettre en péril ta relation avec tes parents alors que d'ici deux semaines, nous seront séparés. Parce que tu m'oublieras d'ici peu. Pour toi, je remuerais la Terre entière. S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas, Yeollie…**

SungYeol embrassa doucement l'index de MyungSoo sans le quitter des yeux. Les yeux de SungYeol étaient encore embrumés, surement dû au fait qu'il était en train de dormir.

**- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi… Je ne suis qu'un con...**

SungYeol ferma les yeux et sembla se rendormir. MyungSoo était perturbé par l'attitude de son petit ami. L'avait-il entendu ? Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Oh ça oui, c'était un con. Lui faire du mal comme il l'a fait. Il comprendrait si SungYeol ne voulait plus lui parler. « S'il ne veut plus me voir, je ferais avec. Mais pour cette fois … » pensa MyungSoo.  
Il se glissa sur le lit à côté de SungYeol, enroula son bras autour de la taille du jeune endormi qui pivota dans son sommeil vers lui et se lova contre lui. MyungSoo déposa un baiser sur son front et murmura :

**- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi … Je t'aime tant …**

Il ferma les yeux après avoir volé un baiser à SungYeol et s'endormi, blotti contre lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Monsieur et Madame Lee rentrèrent. Ils virent les paires de bottes et allèrent voir dans la chambre de SungYeol et virent MyungSoo et leur fils dormir paisiblement, l'un blotti contre l'autre.

**- Je crois que j'ai un coup de téléphone à passer …** murmura EunJi.

Elle sortit de la chambre avec son mari et appela Soo Eun.

« **Soo Eun ? Oui, c'est moi … Ne cherche pas ton fils. Il dort avec le mien… Ne t'inquiète pas, il est en sécurité… D'accord ! A demain !** »

Elle sourit à son mari et tous les deux allèrent se coucher, non sans avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil aux deux endormis.

* * *

_Je sais... J'avais dit vendredi. ^^' _  
_Mais avec toutes vos gentilles reviews et le retour de Akimi-Chung Ae qui, je le pensais, m'avait laissée tomber xD _  
_Je les lis toutes, le soir après les cours et ça me fait du bien de lire vos gentils mots, chers lecteurs :D_

_J'ai une petite anecdote pour vous : En fait, j'écris mes fictions quand je peux pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'université. Et tout à l'heure, j'ai eu la trouille car je pensais avoir perdu la suite que j'avais écrite pour cette fiction xD Une frayeur pour rien car je l'ai retrouvée quelques minutes plus tard xD _

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu ^^  
J'accepte toute review que je lis avec attention ^^ _

_A vendredi [cette fois-ci, pas d'entre deux, les gens, je suis en vacances vendredi !]_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _

_ps : Channel : tu lis dans mes pensées ou quoi ? C'est la 2eme fois que tu devines ce que je compte mettre après. Je vais finir par croire que je ne peux plus te surprendre davantage xD _


	24. Discussions Inévitables

Le lendemain, quand SungYeol se réveilla, sa tête lui tournait. Il avait surement dû trop pleurer. Il ouvrit les yeux et faillit tomber quand il vit MyungSoo dormir en face de lui. Il ne put même pas bouger, tant la prise de son petit ami était ferme sur ses côtes.  
Puis il sembla se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille. La dispute et les larmes. Puis un autre flashback revint où il entendait la voix de MyungSoo l'implorer de le pardonner…

**- S'il te plait, pardonne-moi … Je t'aime…**

MyungSoo lui avait-il vraiment dit ça ou alors il était en train d'halluciner. Plus le temps passait et plus le souvenir se faisait plus clair. A présent, il se souvenait de toute la discussion.

**- Tu as raison, tu es un con. Tu es con de me faire pleurer comme tu le fais, mais tu es encore plus con de croire que je vais t'oublier si facilement. Parce que non, je ne vais pas t'oublier.**

SungYeol libéra une de ses mains et il était vraiment reconnaissant qu'il ne soit que quatre heures du matin. La lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son petit ami puis caressa doucement son front.

**- Pourquoi je ne t'oublierais pas ? Tout simplement parce que je suis un con moi-aussi. Un con amoureux de toi…**

Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa ses doigts se promener sur son visage.

**- Un con qui ne peut plus se passer de toi …**

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de MyungSoo se poser sur la sienne. Il plongea alors son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

**- Soyons un couple de con, alors. Et aimons-nous même si le monde entier et le temps sont contre nous. Aimons-nous pour l'éternité.**

SungYeol vit son regard briller et il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. MyungSoo l'essuya avec son pouce et embrassa amoureusement son petit ami qui lui rendit volontiers. Le baiser se fit plus passionné et les mains de SungYeol se baladaient dans le dos de MyungSoo. Rapidement, elles passèrent sous le maillot de son petit ami, l'électrocutant à chaque toucher. Les mains de MyungSoo faisaient pareil sans jamais briser le baiser. Il ouvrit la chemise de SungYeol et passa doucement ses doigts contre ses abdos, le faisant frissonner. Le plus grand des deux étouffa un gémissement alors que ses doigts caressaient le torse musclé de MyungSoo. Ils brisèrent le baiser l'espace de quelques secondes pour que SungYeol ôte le haut de son petit ami puis ils repartirent dans une danse endiablée.  
Les mains étaient timides mais avides de découvrir l'autre. Puis elles s'enlacèrent et le baiser redevint lent puis leurs lèvres se séparèrent. SungYeol posa son front sur celui de son petit ami.

**- Deal.**

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de MyungSoo alors qu'il tirait les couvertures pour les mettre sur eux deux. Puis il entoura SungYeol, emmêla leurs jambes alors que ce dernier laissait son index longer ses côtes, le faisant frissonner et sourire. MyungSoo remit une mèche en place derrière l'oreille de son amoureux et l'embrassa furtivement. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de SungYeol et il dit :

**- Je m'en moque de ce que mes parents diront. Je resterai avec toi.**

Il embrassa MyungSoo.

**- Parce que l'amour est plus fort que tout.**

Il se blottit contre l'homme qu'il aimait et mit sa main au niveau de son cœur. Il sourit quand il le sentit battre très vite. Il posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de MyungSoo et déposa un doux baiser à cet endroit puis il ferma les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien qu'il s'endormit rapidement, tout comme MyungSoo.

SungYeol se réveilla à nouveau vers onze heures. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit MyungSoo qui l'observait, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Bonjour.**

MyungSoo s'approcha et lui fit un baiser.

**- Déjà réveillé ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Tu m'as regardé dormir ?**

Il obtint la même réponse.

**- C'est un peu flippant quand même.**

**- Non, je trouve pas.**

SungYeol rit. Il enfuit sa tête dans le torse de son petit ami et déposa un baiser alors que son petit ami déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

**- C'est tout calme chez moi.**

**- Oui, ta mère est passée alors que tu dormais. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'on les rejoigne chez mes parents.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Va savoir.**

**- Donc il va falloir qu'on se lève.**

**- Oui.**

**- Let's goo !**

SungYeol fit le premier geste pour se lever mais MyungSoo le plaqua contre le matelas.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Ils ne sont pas à cinq minutes près.**

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il sentit la tête de son petit ami finir dans son cou et lui faire des bisous papillons.

Puis le téléphone de SungYeol se mit à sonner.

- « **_Allo ?... A l'instant, maman … D'accord, je pense qu'il n'aura pas de soucis… A tout de suite._** »

Il se tourna vers MyungSoo qui l'observait.

**- On doit aller chercher ta grand-mère à la mairie.**

**- Quand ?**

**- Maintenant ?**

Il soupira.

**- Avant …**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

**- Voila. Maintenant, on peut y aller.**

SungYeol rit et les garçons se changèrent et partirent chercher Madame Kim Senior, main dans la main. Ils passèrent par le parc et observaient le paysage au passage. Ils arrivèrent devant la mairie et désenlacèrent leurs mains. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du Maire et elle semblait les attendre.

Ils s'inclinèrent profondément devant elle et s'assirent.

**- Jeunes gens, je vous attendais.**

Comme ils auraient pu s'en douter, elle les regardait avec le regard pétillant. SungYeol se sentit légèrement inconfortable sous ce regard. Elle savait, elle savait … Ces mots dansaient dans sa tête comme une litanie. Il se sentit avaler de la salive et son regard quitta celui de la grand-mère de MyungSoo pour se fixer sur la fenêtre. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de divaguer quand il sentit la main de son petit ami sur la sienne. Il tourna son regard vers lui et à nouveau vers la Grand-mère qui souriait. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le fond de son fauteuil.

**- Combien de temps ?**

Les deux garçons l'observèrent, légèrement perdus.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble et encore combien de temps comptiez-vous nous le cacher ?**

Ils échangèrent un regard.

**- On est ensemble depuis le lendemain du bal de Noël …**

**- Et combien de temps on comptait vous le cacher ? Aucune idée. Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve le bon moment pour vous l'annoncer…** compléta SungYeol.

Elle continuait à les fixer. SungYeol en était venu à jouer inconsciemment avec les doigts de MyungSoo qui étaient enlacés avec les siens.

**- SungYeol ?**

**- Oui, Madame ?**

Elle qui lui avait parlé d'un ton doux, son regard se fit plus froid dès qu'il eut répondu.

**- M'appeler Mamie te tuerait ?**

SungYeol était surpris du changement de ton de la dame. Il se contenta de secouer la tête.

**- Je vois que tu as saisi l'allusion subtile que je t'ai glissé la dernière fois qu'on a parlé tous les deux.**

MyungSoo faisait passer son regard de son petit ami à sa grand-mère, ne comprenant visiblement rien à la conversation.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Elle savait.**

**- Elle savait quoi ?**

**- Que je t'aime, idiot !**

SungYeol et MyungSoo se regardait droit dans les yeux. Les yeux de la grand-mère pétillaient encore plus.

**- Elle m'a dit clairement « Tu serais parfait pour lui ».**

**- Parce que c'est le cas.**

**- Mais comment tu as su, grand-mère ?** demanda MyungSoo.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la vieille dame.

**- Tu peux peut-être te mentir à toi-même, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à me tromper.**

**- C'est-à-dire ?**

**- Rien qu'à la façon dont tu le regardais. Dont tu le regardes encore maintenant.**

Le pouce du plus grand garçon vint caresser le dos de la main de son petit ami qui sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Encore une fois, SungYeol ne se rendait surement pas compte de ce qu'il faisait.

-** Tu peux avoir ton masque avec tes amis, avec tes parents, mais je te connais trop bien, MyungSoo. Tes yeux parlent pour toi.**

La grand-mère regardait son petit-fils qui avait un air ébahi sur le visage. Enfin… Elle lisait sa stupéfaction dans ses yeux. Puis elle posa ses yeux sur SungYeol qui était très occupé avec la main de MyungSoo. Un sourire envahit son visage.

**- Quant à toi, SungYeol…**

Il releva la tête.

-** Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que quelque chose avait changé chez toi. Même ta mère l'a remarqué !**

**- M-Ma mère ?**

**- Oui.**

Madame le Maire émit un petit rire.

**- Elle sait que tu es amoureux et elle est noire de rage car elle croit que tu es avec cette Min Kyung.**

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'expression de visage de MyungSoo changea, laissant apercevoir de la jalousie, de la colère mais aussi elle pouvait voir à quel point son petit-fils allait être très possessif. SungYeol râla.

**- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec cette fille ? Elle ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde !**

**- Mais tu l'intéresses.**

**- Peu importe.**

SungYeol regarda son petit ami et posa sa main droite sur son visage. Ses traits semblèrent s'adoucir.

**- Parce que ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse…**

La Grand-mère n'en perdait pas une miette.

**- SungYeol ?**

**- Oui Mad-Mamie ?**

Elle lui sourit.

**- Vous comptez le dire à vos parents ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête.

**- Je vous aiderai.**

Ils lui sourirent.

**- En attendant, je veux bien que mes deux charmants petits fils m'accompagnent chez mon fils.**

Ils allèrent chacun d'un côté de la vieille dame qui prit un bras chacun et ils partirent ensemble chez les Kim où tout le monde les attendait.

* * *

_Hello Hello ^^ _  
_J'espère que vous allez bien :D _  
_Merci pour vos review :D Ca fait très plaisir :D _  
_J'espère vous revoir lorsque je posterais le prochain chapitre :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _

_ps : Vous avez vu OneShot des B.A.P ? C'est une tuerie cette chanson #sans mauvais jeu de mot de ma part _


	25. L'Aide pas très Aidante de la Grand-Mère

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison des Kim étaient comme d'habitude très silencieux. Même Madame Kim Senior ne parlait pas. Elle souriait toute seule. Parce qu'elle voyait son petit fils regarder SungYeol avec un air amoureux. Puis quand SungYeol le regardait, il détournait le regard et son petit ami le regardait exactement de la même façon. Cela réchauffait le cœur de la grand-mère de MyungSoo de voir son petit fils agir comme ça. Et de voir que son amour était réciproque. Elle l'avait vu commencer à tomber pour le jeune homme qui était actuellement à sa gauche. Au départ, c'était des regards perdus au loin, un air de confusion visible dans son regard. Puis c'était un peu de la colère lorsqu'il le croyait perdu. Puis il avait eu ce sourire d'idiot le soir de Noël en revenant, et elle était presque certaine qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle s'était doutée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. C'était inscrit sur son visage en lettre capitale.  
Puis il y'a eu le bal de Noël où elle avait pu observer différentes facettes de MyungSoo. La confusion, la tristesse, l'incompréhension, la jalousie mais par-dessus tout, elle ne manquait pas non plus les regards tristes de SungYeol. Et là, elle comprit. Son petit fils était amoureux de son nouvel ami… Et qui plus est, ce sentiment était réciproque. Alors elle s'était mise en tête de leur donner un coup de pouce.

Et maintenant qu'elle voyait que ses efforts avaient payés, elle était heureuse comme jamais. Parce que son petit fils qu'elle chérissait tant était heureux. Et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Les garçons ouvrirent la porte et laissèrent la vieille dame entrer. Les garçons la rejoignirent après un rapide baiser ni vu ni connu à l'entrée du chalet. Ils saluèrent les parents et s'installèrent l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils étaient à table et les parents discutaient joyeusement. Les garçons se donnaient la main sous la table et personne ne sembla le remarquer. Sauf peut-être la grand-mère Ninja de MyungSoo qui avait ce sourire qui était assez flippant. Elle sait tout, elle sait tout…

Les deux mères parlaient de grossesse alors que les pères parlaient du lac en disant qu'il serait un excellent endroit où pêcher l'été.

**- Quelle jolie famille qui est réunie ici.** Dit-elle, sortie de nulle part.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle avait ses yeux braqués sur les garçons… Oh non …

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça, maman ?** Demanda MoonSoo.

**- Regarde ta femme et regarde EunJi. Elles sont devenues comme des siamoises. Ca serait une vraiment très belle famille.**

Les garçons savaient que ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était que du pipot. Ils le savaient mais ne dirent rien. Les femmes se sourirent et discutèrent ensemble.

**- MyungSoo, mon chou…**

**- Maman ?**

**- Tu peux mettre la table ?**

MyungSoo lâcha la main de SungYeol à contrecœur et se leva.

**- Yeollie, mon chéri…**

**- Je vais l'aider, maman.**

EunJi sourit à son fils tandis que SungYeol suivait son petit ami jusqu'aux armoires où les couverts étaient.

**- Tu as raison. C'est mieux si tu connaissais cet endroit par cœur. On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve comme surprise …**

Le jeune homme se sentit rougir légèrement alors que les deux mères observaient la grand-mère avec un regard curieux. Les garçons revinrent avec les couverts et les disposèrent sur la table.

**- Merci SungYeol, tu es un ange.**

Il lui sourit et il entendit la grand-mère murmurer.

**- Une si belle famille.**

Son sourire s'évapora un peu et il retourna s'asseoir auprès de MyungSoo. Tous mangeaient et papotaient en même temps. Puis Madame Kim Senior reprit la parole.

**- SungYeol ?**

**- Oui, mad-Mamie ?**

Il avait encore changé de version en voyant le regard de Madame le Maire lui avait lancé. Certes, elle était une vieille dame, mais bon sang, elle savait imposer le respect.

**- Que penses-tu de ton séjour ici ?**

SungYeol sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant que son visage ne se fende en un sourire ingénu.

**- Il est génial. Le meilleur dont j'aurais pu rêver.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- J'ai pu rencontrer des tas de gens formidables. Passer des moments géniaux avec eux.**

EunJi et Soo Eun se tenaient la main, visiblement touchées par le speech de SungYeol. Ah, les hormones…

**- Et ?**

**- Et quoi ?** demanda le jeune homme, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

**- Il y'a quelque chose dont tu nous as pas parlé ?**

Le visage du jeune homme changea de couleur à une vitesse ahurissante. EunJi le regardait. Elle attendait la réponse plus que quiconque.

**- Q-Quoi par exemple ?**

**- Je ne sais pas… A toi de nous le dire ?**

SungYeol se mordit les lèvres et luttait pour ne pas croiser le regard de MyungSoo qui fusillait sa grand-mère du regard, grand-mère qui ne perdait en rien son sourire bienveillant.

**- Yeollie …**

**- Maman ?**

**- Ton comportement a changé ses derniers temps … Serais-tu …**

Tous se tournèrent vers EunJi qui ne fixait que son fils.

**- Amoureux ?**

SungYeol sentait la main de MyungSoo dans la sienne et cela lui procurait tout le soutien dont il avait besoin à ce moment précis.

**- Oui, maman.**

Elle sembla hyperventiler de bonheur. Elle se leva et rapidement, le fils de Soo Eun enleva sa main de la sienne alors que SungYeol était en train de se faire étrangler par sa mère.

**- Maman, tu m'étouffes !**

**- Pardon mon chéri.**

Il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Soo Eun se leva et prit EunJi dans ses bras.

**- Mon bébé devient si grand…**

**- Il est déjà TRES grand…** Commenta SooYeol.

**- Pas dans ce sens-là.** Lui murmura EunJi.

Elle pleurait et SungYeol se leva pour prendre sa maman dans ses bras.

**- Ne pleure pas maman, s'il te plait …**

**- Mon chéri …**

Soudain, elle se retira des bras de SungYeol dans un geste brusque.

**- C'est pas cette Min Kyung, hein ? Parce que sinon, ca va b…**

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec elle ?** S'exclama SungYeol, sur le bord de l'énervement.

Ils les regardaient tous.

**- Je te l'ai dit, maman. Ce n'est pas elle.**

**- Oh oui, c'est vrai.**

EunJi eut un rire nerveux et laissa son fils retourner s'asseoir. La grand-mère ne semblait visiblement pas en avoir fini avec eux.

**- Et toi MyungSoo, qu'en penses-tu ?**

**- Penser de quoi, grand-mère ?**

**- De SungYeol et du fait qu'il est amoureux.**

S'il l'aurait pu, à ce moment précis, il aurait percé un trou dans le crâne de sa grand-mère tant son regard était intense.

**- C'est très bien. Que veux-tu que j'en dise ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Vous êtes tellement PROCHES…**

Elle avait vraiment appuyé le mot proche. SungYeol sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos. Que cherchait-elle à faire au juste ?

MyungSoo haussa simplement les épaules ce qui sembla décevoir la grand-mère. Mais elle ne semblait pas avoir dit son dernier mot.

**- Sais-tu de qui il est amoureux ?**

Et VLAN ! Il s'y attendait quelque part. Il sentait SungYeol bouger sur sa chaise et il réalisa quelque chose. Ils n'étaient pas prêts pour leur dire. Pas encore.

**- Oui. Je le sais.**

Il avait dit ça sur un ton nonchalant.

**- Et qui est-ce ?**

La question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre le plus simplement du monde « Moi, pourquoi ? » car il savait pertinemment que cela allait créer un bazar du tonnerre.

**- Si SungYeol ne vous le dit pas, alors je ne vous le dirai pas. Respectez sa décision.**

SungYeol sourit à MyungSoo et les mères semblaient déçues. La grand-mère reprit.

**- Tu sais, EunJi, je crois que c'est le destin qui a décidé de tous nous réunir dans ce village.**

-** Ah oui ?** Rit cette dernière.

**- Oui. Tant de choses ont changés ces derniers temps. Et la famille qui va s'agrandir…**

Les deux jeunes hommes furent surement les seuls à avoir compris la double allusion de la grand-mère qui ne se départait pas de son sourire.

-** Oui, c'est merveilleux**, répondit SooYeol.

- Vivement que la famille s'agrandisse officiellement.

Les garçons comprirent ce que cherchait à faire la grand-mère. Elle les poussait à leur dire.

**- Mais tu sais, grand-mère, il ne faut pas brusquer les choses. Il faut laisser le temps à toute chose de trouver sa place dans la nature.**

**- Peut-être, mais trop attendre n'est pas une solution.**

**- Mais le temps est une aide précieuse.** Dit SungYeol.

**- Pour quoi ?**

**- Pour se préparer au futur.**

**- Alors le temps est un ennemi aussi.**

**- Oui.**

La pièce était plongée dans un froid étrange qui fut rapidement remplacé par Soo Eun qui tapa des mains.

-** Qui veut un bout de gâteau ?**

SungYeol et MyungSoo soupirèrent et acceptèrent. Après le bout de gâteau, ils montèrent dans la chambre de MyungSoo où la première chose que fit ce dernier après avoir fermé la porte avait été de capturer ses lèvres. SungYeol avait passé ses bras autour de son cou.

**- On va attendre, d'accord ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête et l'embrassa à nouveau. Etre assis l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien pouvoir faire, c'était difficile. Ils étaient à présent allongés sur le lit de MyungSoo. SungYeol avait sa tête sur son bras alors qu'ils étaient tournés l'un vers l'autre. Ils ne parlaient pas, et se contentaient de profiter de la présence de l'autre avec leurs doigts enlacés.  
Le temps passa à une vitesse folle et le soir, ils durent se séparer.

EunJi et SooEun agissaient comme si c'était la fin du monde alors que tout le monde savait pertinemment que le lendemain, elles seraient à peine levées qu'elles seraient fourrées l'une avec l'autre.

**- Au fait !**

SooYeol se tourna vers MoonSoo.

**- Ca vous dit de passer la Saint Sylvestre chez nous ?**

**- A une condition.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Passez le Nouvel An ici.**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, comme pour sceller le marché.

**- Bien entendu, madame le maire, vous êtes la bienvenue.**

Elle accepta l'invitation. Ils se séparèrent et SungYeol avait la tête dans ses pensées. Il aimait MyungSoo, c'était certain. Mais était-il prêt à faire risquer au garçon qu'il aime de perdre sa famille, car tout le monde sait que les homosexuels sont mal vu en Corée du Sud… Comme un peu partout dans le monde d'ailleurs…

SungYeol secoua sa tête.

**« **_Je ne suis pas homosexuel… Je suis MyungSoo-sexuel_ **»** se dit-il.

Un grand sourire envahit son visage quand il se retourna et vit MyungSoo qui l'observait de sa fenêtre. Il profita de l'inattention de ses parents pour envoyer un baiser à son petit ami qui lui sourit.  
Ce manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la grand-mère qui avait les yeux qui pétillaient de bonheur. Décidément, la journée ne pouvait pas être plus belle…

* * *

_Bonjouuur ^^ _  
_Désolée, ca fait une semaine que je n'ai plus donné de nouvelles :/_  
_J'ai beau avoir été en vacances pendant une semaine, ces vacances n'ont pas été productives pour mes fictions. Je suis désolée :/_  
_Il me reste un chapitre et demi de près à l'avance. Je me rattraperais, ne vous en faîtes pas :D _

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _  
_Merci pour votre soutien, ca me touche vraiment beaucoup _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _

_ps : Oui, Diora, j'ai bien vu ta review :D Merci aussi à tous les "guests" qui me donnent de leur temps pour m'aider à progresser :D _


	26. Le Stalkeur étant Stalké

La St Sylvestre arriva très vite et les deux mères s'étaient mises d'accord pour cuisiner ensemble. Qui dit Madame Kim chez Madame Lee dit MyungSoo et SungYeol réunis. Ils étaient en mode apprenti-cuisiniers pour aider leurs mamans.

**- Les garçons !**

Ils apparurent à vitesse grand V devant les deux dames.

**- Allez faire les courses. Yeollie, mon chéri, prend mon portefeuille et …**

**- Quoi ? Pas question que tu payes toute seule !** S'exclama Soo Eun.

Les garçons observèrent leurs mères qui se chamaillaient.

-** Je t'ai demandé ton avis ?**

Madame Kim fit semblant de bouder mais EunJi ne craqua pas. Elle n'obtint pas gain de cause alors que SungYeol prenait le portefeuille de sa mère. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte alors que la guerre froide entre Madame Lee et Madame Kim continuait. Et là, ils entendirent EunJi tenter de calmer Soo Eun qui continuait à la bouder et à lui tourner le dos.

**- Demain, si tu as des courses à faire, tu les paieras, d'accord ?**

Et là, les garçons surent qu'EunJi avait gagné alors que Soo Eun avait pris sa meilleure amie dans un câlin. Ils sourirent et sortirent de la maison.

- **C'est pas ta mère pour rien.** Dit SungYeol.

-** Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Tu râles aussi quand on veut te payer quelque chose.**

MyungSoo observait son petit ami qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

-** Tu tiens à ta vie ?**

**- Oui, c'est gentil de t'en soucier.**

Il saisit alors le cou de son petit ami pour le forcer à se baisser un peu et attaqua ses cheveux alors que SungYeol se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils marchèrent tranquillement une fois que les garçons s'étaient calmés. MyungSoo avait saisi la main de SungYeol et ils se rendirent dans le magasin de la mère de SungGyu. Ils trouvèrent SungJong derrière le comptoir, en train de lire un magasine quelconque. Il leva la tête en voyant ses deux hyungs entrer et il leur sourit.

- **Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir ici…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Vous êtes tellement enfermés dans votre bulle.**

SungYeol s'approcha de SungJong qui l'observait avec curiosité.

**- SungJong… Mon petit Jongie…**

MyungSoo derrière lui sembla ne pas être très content du surnom. SungJong l'avait remarqué et il joua le jeu.

-** Oui, mon Yeollie ?**

**- Yah !**

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers ce dernier, qui avait serré les poings.

**- Oui, Soo ?** Demanda SungYeol innocemment.

-** Ton Jongie ? Ton Yeollie ?**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Soudain, WooHyun apparut.

**- Hey ! Je me demandais c'était quoi cette commotion mais je vois que c'est la réponse. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir les mecs.**

SungYeol lui sourit et SungGyu apparut aussi.

-** Comment je ne suis pas surpris que tu ne sois pas seul, WooHyun.** Dit SungJong.

SungGyu roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur l'autre couple.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

SungJong leur fit signe d'approcher et dit :

-** MyungSoo fait une crise de jalousie à SungYeol.**

**- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUX !**

**- Mais bien sur !**

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte et DongWoo et Hoya étaient apparus. Ils avaient un grand sourire.

**- Désolé, on vous entend crier depuis l'autre bout de la rue, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il se passe.** Dit DongWoo.

-** Et si, MyungSoo, tu ES jaloux.**

MyungSoo détourna la tête et plongea son regard ailleurs, par la fenêtre. SungYeol s'approcha de son petit ami, entoura sa taille de par ses bras et embrassa doucement son cou.

**- Ne vois-tu pas que tu es le seul que je regarde, Soo ?**

Il sentit MyungSoo bouger légèrement.

-** Et que ce sera toujours le cas. Et non, je n'ai aucun intérêt quelconque pour Jonggie. C'est comme un petit frère pour moi. Et puisqu'il a un rendez-vous dans deux jours avec Luna…**

**- QUOI ?**

SungJong regardait SungYeol qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-** C-Comment tu as su ?**

**- Parce que c'est vrai ?** Demanda Hoya

Le sourire de SungYeol s'agrandit quand il sentit MyungSoo se retourner et le prendre dans ses bras.

**- Je me doutais que tu avais un « crush »…**

SungYeol avait fait une mimique avec ses index et majeurs pour souligner le mot crush.

**- Et je me promenais tranquillement, seul …**

**- Ce qui est très rare …** Précisa SungGyu.

Il récolta un regard noir de MyungSoo qui resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait autour de SungYeol qui enlaça leurs doigts ensemble.

-** Et je t'ai vu, SungJong, aller vers elle avec un MAGNIFIQUE bouquet de fleurs et …**

**- Hyung .. Stop…**

**- Vous auriez dû voir comme il était timide ! C'était trop chou !**

**- S'il te plait …**

**- Et elle avait l'air toute nerveuse lorsqu'il est arrivé près d'elle.**

SungYeol laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ignorant complètement l'air désespéré de SungJong.

**- Et il lui a donné ce bouquet et elle a dit « oui » mais on aurait dit qu'il lui avait fait une demande en mariage tellement elle a mis du cœur dans sa réponse.**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire et ébouriffèrent les cheveux du maknae qui se débattait.

**- Dans deux jours, hein, Jonggie ?** dit SungGyu avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Il baissa les bras à l'idée de nier. A quoi bon, puisque SungYeol leur avait dit. Ce dernier put lire « JE TE DETESTE » sur les lèvres du maknae et cela le fit sourire encore plus.

**- On s'en moque que tu me détestes, puisqu'on sait que tu AIMES Luna. Elle n'est pas moche, d'ailleurs.**

**- Quoi ?!** S'exclama MyungSoo.

SungYeol le fit taire d'un baiser. Cela le calma un peu.

**- Mais elle ne m'intéresse pas. Je dois te le dire dans quelle langue ?**

**- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu parles un langage martien.**

**- Apprends ma langue, idiot.**

**- Difficile. Avec ton accent Séoulite…**

Le plus grand des garçons s'écarta de son petit ami et bouda. Les garçons éclatèrent de rire. MyungSoo revint à la charge et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- **Pas de PDA* dans cette boutique, jeunes hommes.**

Ils se tournèrent vers Madame Le Maire qui venait d'entrer avec la mère de SungGyu. MyungSoo se mit à bouder en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami qui éclata de rire.

**- Ravie de vous voir, messieurs.**

Ils s'inclinèrent tous.

-** Bonjour Mamie/Madame…**

Madame le Maire lança un regard noir à SungYeol.

**- Il me semblait qu'on avait passé un accord, SungYeol.**

Il se mordit la lèvre.

**- Je suis certaine que je pourrais continuer mes petites allusions à vos parents qui n'ont toujours pas compris.**

SungYeol blêmit.

**- Vous n'oseriez pas ?**

**- Je vais me gêner.** Lui sourit la vieille dame.

**- Comment vous avez su ?** Demanda SungJong.

Elle se tourna vers lui et répondit :

**- Je sais tout, mon petit Jonggie. Tout sur tout le monde.**

Son regard passa de SungGyu à WooHyun et de Hoya à DongWoo. Puis sur son petit fils et SungYeol.

**- Vos parents ne le savent pas ? Pour ce qui se passe entre vous ? WooHyun et SungGyu ?**

SungGyu changea de couleur. Sa mère était là et elle n'était pas supposée savoir. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

**- Il n'a rien eu besoin de me dire, je le savais déjà.**

**- Ah bon ?** S'étonna SungGyu.

**- Quand tu atteins les dix-huit ans et que tu ne ramènes que WooHyun à la maison et pas de fille, je crois que tu ne pouvais pas mieux me faire passer le message, Gyu' chéri.**

Ils étaient mal à l'aise.

**- Bref, n'étiez vous pas supposé faire les courses pour vos mamans qui doivent vous attendre depuis facilement une demi-heure ?**

MyungYeol se regardèrent et partirent à travers les rayons sous les éclats de rire des garçons. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la caisse les mains pleines. SungYeol paya et les garçons partirent avec la grand-mère et deux énormes sachets pleins de commissions dans les bras. Ils se firent disputer en rentrant mais aidèrent leurs mères à préparer le festin.

* * *

_PDA_ : Public Display of Affection : Faire preuve d'un trop grand élan d'affection envers quelqu'un en public ^^

* * *

_Hello ^^_  
_Ces derniers temps, je vous ai gâté, je trouve._  
_Un chapitre de LVSH [un autre ce soir d'ailleurs], l'OS The Camera posté Mercredi, L'OS How To Heal A Broken Heart, et les chapitres de LNDR ^^ _  
_Vraiment, vous êtes gâtés. _  
_Montrez moi que ça vous plait [ou pas d'ailleurs ^^] _

_Je vais être très occupée. Mais je ferais de mon mieux avec les exams et les fics pour satisfaire tout le monde ! _  
_Bon weekend ! _

_Myinahla _


	27. La Saint Sylvestre

Quelques heures plus tard, le repas fut près et tous allèrent se préparer chez soi. Une bonne douche et tous étaient à nouveau réunis autour d'une grande table. Les conversations fusaient et tout se passait pour le mieux. L'ambiance était joyeuse, digne d'une fin d'année en beauté.

Soudain, la discussion vira sur un sujet bien moins joyeux.

**- EunJi…**

**- Oui, Soo Eun ?**

**- Vous reviendrez nous voir après, hein ?**

Entendre la voix tellement pleine d'incertitude de Soo Eun brisa le cœur de tout le monde. EunJi saisit sa main et la força à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

**- Evidemment qu'on reviendra !**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Madame Kim alors que Madame Lee la prenait dans ses bras. SungYeol jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui et vit que le visage de MyungSoo s'était assombri. Un bruit fut entendu et MyungSoo et SungYeol se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre. Ils virent alors WooHyun et SungGyu en train de se battre devant la maison, mais ils ressemblaient plus à deux personnes tentant de danser maladroitement. SungYeol étouffa un éclat de rire alors que le petit doigt de MyungSoo frôla le sien, les emmêlant l'espace d'un instant, lui-même était proche de l'éclat de rire.

**- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller les rejoindre.** Proposa Soo Eun.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard, hochèrent la tête et se précipitèrent vers la porte. Ils enfilèrent leurs bottes et leur manteau. Ils sortirent et allèrent à la rencontre du WooGyu couple.

-** Il fait trop chaud pour vous, alors vous vous roulez dans la neige pour vous refroidir ?** dit SungYeol en cachant mal l'ironie de sa voix.

**- Parle-en à SungGyu.**

Ils rirent et se relevèrent.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?**

**- On va se promener,** répondit MyungSoo.

**- Pas main dans la main.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Grand-mère nous a surpris…**

**- Quand vous faisiez quoi ?**

**- A quoi tu penses ?**

WooHyun plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.

-** Vous en êtes déjà à ce stade ?!**

SungYeol et MyungSoo le regardaient avec confusion. SungGyu lui colla une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

**- Apparemment non.**

Ils rirent à nouveau.

**- En plus, sa mère sait qu'il est amoureux mais elle ne sait pas de qui.**

**- Vous attendez quoi pour leur dire ?**

**- Qu'elles soient moins enceintes.**

**- Pourquoi ?** Demanda SungGyu, confus.

**- Les hormones.**

**- Et comment Mamie a-t'elle réagi, lorsqu'elle vous a vu la première fois ? Elle n'était pas triste ?**

**- Au départ, elle voulait me forcer à me marier avec sa petite fille à venir, comme elle le souhaite. Mais je suis avec MyungSoo, alors je pense qu'elle prend ça pour Noël avant l'heure.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau.

**- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?**

**- Mais maintenant, elle fait des tas de sous-entendus aux parents qui n'y voient que du feu.**

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit et les adultes sortirent, la grand-mère en premier.

**- Salut les garçons !**

Ils s'inclinèrent.

-** Vous venez au feu d'artifice ?**

**- Quel feu d'artifice ?**

**- Tu ne lui as pas dit Soo ? On se demande vraiment ce que vous faîtes lorsque vous êtes que tous les deux.** Dit SooEun.

Madame Le Maire eut un sourire qui en disait long. Les garçons gardaient leur visage impassible. WooHyun et SungGyu se mordirent les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-** Alors, on y va à ce feu d'artifice ?** Demanda EunJi qui s'impatientait.

Ils partirent tous ensemble. WooHyun et MyungSoo donnaient leur bras à Madame Kim Sénior.

**- Ca ne te dérange pas que je te l'emprunte ?** Demanda cette dernière.

**- Pas le moins du monde**. Répondit SungGyu.

Il saisit le bras de SungYeol en riant à cause du regard étrange que lui lançait son petit ami.

**- Je crois que tu le paieras plus tard, Hyung.** Murmura le grand garçon.

**- C'est pas grave.**

Ils arrivèrent à la place où le YaDong couple était déjà. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux, saluèrent les adultes et restèrent avec les autres garçons.

**- Des problèmes au paradis ?** demanda Hoya.

**- Aucun,** lui répondit SungGyu

-** Il me le paiera plus tard.** Sourit WooHyun.

DongWoo rit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de MyungSoo.

**- Et pour toi ?**

**- Aucun souci …**

Hoya lui lança un drôle de regard et le petit fils de Madame Le Maire le fusilla du regard.

**- Venez, on va voir le feu d'artifice de plus près !**

Les garçons s'éloignèrent et allèrent plus vers les barrières de sécurité. WooHyun fit semblant de bouder SungGyu qui l'ignorait complètement.

**- Hey les mecs, si vous voulez créer une distance entre vous, aucun soucis. Mais n'en créez pas une pour le MyungYeol !**

SungYeol tendit sa main et saisit celle de MyungSoo. Il le rapprocha de lui et fit en sorte à ce que leurs épaules entrent en contact.

**- Pourquoi si proches ?** demanda MyungSoo.

**- Regarde là-bas.**

Il s'exécuta. Les deux mamans avaient les yeux rivés au ciel mais pas la grand-mère qui les observait avec les yeux qui pétillaient et un grand sourire. Il se tourna à nouveau vers son petit ami et caressa inconsciemment sa main. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait le temps de le réfréner.

Quelques instants plus tard, le feu d'artifice commençait. Les couleurs contrastaient avec la nuit noire sans étoile qui s'étendait à perte de vue. SungYeol se disait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Mais c'était jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers sa droite et croise le regard rempli de tendresse de son petit ami qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Il se sentit rougir comme un idiot alors qu'il détournait le regard. Il se doutait que le sourire de MyungSoo s'était agrandi. Il reporta son attention sur le spectacle haut en couleur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux ébahis. En grand enfant comme il l'était, il adorait ça.

Soudain, il sentit une légère pression sur son bras gauche et n'eut pas le temps de voir SungGyu partir, comme enlevé par WooHyun qui disparut exactement au même moment.  
Le feu d'artifice touchait à sa fin et les gens faisaient le décompte jusqu'à minuit. Ils en étaient à dix quand il sentit MyungSoo l'entraîner non loin de là, derrière un mur. Il s'arrêta, vérifia que la voie était libre et au moment où tous criaient « BONNE ANNEE », MyungSoo posa ses mains sur les joues de SungYeol et l'embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Ce dernier attira un peu plus son petit ami à lui. Ils rompirent le baiser à court de souffle.

**- Désolé.** S'excusa MyungSoo.

**- Désolé pour quoi ?**

**- Pour t'avoir entraîné ici pour t'embrasser.**

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel. Il saisit le col de son petit ami et l'embrassa passionnément.

**- Désolé.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour t'avoir embrassé.**

Il lui caressa la joue.

**- Désolé.**

**- Pour quoi, cette fois ?**

Le plus jeune des deux plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

**- Pour te vouloir pour moi tout seul.**

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se blottit contre MyungSoo dont il avait ouvert la veste pour pouvoir glisser ses mains le long de son pull doux. Ce dernier resserra l'étreinte autour de SungYeol et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Leurs baisers étaient toujours plus doux les uns que les autres et SungYeol se sentait fondre à chaque fois plus.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent une commotion juste à côté d'eux et virent SungJong en train d'embrasser passionnément une jeune fille. Le couple ne cessa le baiser que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul. Les yeux de SungJong s'écarquillèrent et il changea une bonne dizaine de fois d'expression faciale.

**- H-Hyungs ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ?**

**- On te retourne la question.** Dit MyungSoo.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. SungYeol prit alors la parole, toujours blotti dans les bras de son petit ami.

**- Donc tu dois être la fameuse Luna qui rend notre Maknae si rêveur.**

Il lui tendit la main et la jeune femme, les joues en feu, lui serra.

**- Tu dois être SungYeol Oppa.**

Il lui sourit.

**- On rencontre enfin celle qui rend Jonggie si timide.**

Le visage de SungJong vira au rouge pivoine. Luna lâcha la main de SungYeol et se tourna vers le garçon qu'elle embrassait passionnément il y'a encore de cela quelques minutes. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller alors qu'elle saisissait sa main et enlaça leurs doigts. SungYeol replongea sa main dans la veste entrouverte de MyungSoo et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**- Au fait !** Dit SungJong. **Mamie vous cherche. Elle a dit qu'elle avait aussi perdu le WooGyu**.

-** Pour le WooGyu, ce n'est pas la peine de les chercher pour le moment.** Dit MyungSoo.

-** On va y aller, alors. Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Luna. A très vite !** S'exclama SungYeol.

Ils se saluèrent et leurs chemins se séparèrent. SungYeol ferma la veste de son petit ami sous son regard insistant et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis MyungSoo brisa le baiser et déposa un baiser dans le cou de son Hyung qui frissonna légèrement. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Ils se rendirent vers la maison des Kim, où tout le monde les attendait.

**- Où étiez vous passés ?**

**- On cherchait SungGyu Hyung et WooHyun Hyung.** Répondit innocemment MyungSoo.

-** Et vous les avez trouvés ?**

**- Non. Mais on a croisé SungJong et Luna.**

Les adultes hochèrent la tête. La grand-mère fut invitée à rester dormir chez les Kim et bien entendu, elle accepta. Les deux adolescents allèrent la saluer alors qu'elle allait se reposer. Elle les regardait avec son air sage de personne qui en sait long.

-** Bonne nuit grand-mère !** Dit MyungSoo en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa grand-mère.

SungYeol s'avança à son tour.

**- Bonne nuit madam-…**

Il reçut un coup dans les côtes de la part de MyungSoo.

**- ...MAMIE !**

Un sourire illumina le visage de la vieille dame. SungYeol déposa un baiser sur sa joue et au moment où il allait s'éloigner, elle saisit sa main.

**- MyungSoo, ferme la porte et approche.**

* * *

_Coucou à tous ! _  
_Comme je ne suis pas disponible le vendredi jusqu'à la mi-avril, je posterai le chapitre soit le jeudi après-midi ou le samedi, selon mes disponibilités. _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Sinon, un HS pas si HS que ça : Vous avez vu le MV de Man In Love ? Ah, je suis In Love moi aussi ^^ _  
_C'est trop chou et y'a des moments vraiment drôle je trouve ^^ _  
_MAIS je n'aime pas leurs tenues de scène xD [du moins, celles du MCountDown d'aujourd'hui] _  
_Qu'en pensez vous ? _

_Merci pour vos reviews, une fois encore. J'ai eu des exams cette semaine et ce n'est que le début. _  
_Mais je ne vous décevrais pas. Vos reviews me rendent le moral à la fin des journées épuisantes. _  
_Merci encore ! Je vous aime les gens *vous lance des coeurs façon WooHyun* _

_DONC samedi, j'updaterai LVSH6A+T [comprendra qui pourra xD] _

_Bon Weekend et bonne semaine !_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	28. L'Ombre D'Un Doute

Il s'exécute non sans un regard curieux. Les deux garçons sont forcés à s'asseoir de part et d'autre du lit de la grand-mère.

**- Oui, mamie ?**

Elle leur saisit une main chacune.

**- Je ne veux pas que ce que ta mère a dit à table gâche le temps qu'il vous reste ensemble, les garçons.**

Les garçons ne dirent rien, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de toute façon. Elle les regardait avec inquiétude.

**- Même si vous allez être séparés, vous pouvez toujours garder une relation à distance…**

MyungSoo et SungYeol échangèrent un regard.

**- Hum… Peut-on parler de quelque chose de plus joyeux, s'il vous plait ?** demanda SungYeol.** J'aimerais ne pas avoir le cafard maintenant.**

MyungSoo saisit la main de son petit ami.

**- Des bonnes résolutions pour cette nouvelle année ?**

Les garçons semblaient réfléchir à présent.

**- Etre un bon grand frère ?** Dit SungYeol. **Maman aura besoin de moi, après tout.**

La grand-mère eut un sourire attendri.

**- Et toi, MyungSoo ?**

**- Je ne veux pas m'imaginer le futur… Juste rester dans le présent pour l'éternité.**

Son petit ami croisa son regard et vit une lueur de tristesse.

**- Allez, zou ! Je veux dormir un peu.**

Les deux garçons se levèrent et après avoir salué une dernière fois la grand-mère, ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Ils traversèrent le couloir et rejoignirent leurs parents dans le salon. Ils étaient en train de discuter joyeusement.

**- Hey Yeollie chéri. Soo Eun me demandait si tu pouvais rester ici cette nuit. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

SungYeol haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

**- Pourquoi pas ? T'en dis quoi, MyungSoo ?**

Ce dernier prit un air complètement désintéressé et hocha la tête. Soo Eun frappa dans ses mains en signe de satisfaction.

**- Très bien, c'est réglé alors. Je pense que vous devriez aller dormir. Demain, on aura besoin de vous pour aller ramener grand-mère chez elle.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et saluèrent les adultes. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de MyungSoo et ce dernier déclara.

**- Je vais me changer en premier, je reviens.**

Il le regarda partir et s'assied sur le lit. Il réfléchissait énormément en ce moment. Il soupira. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si difficile ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal dans une vie antérieure qu'il paierait dans cette vie-ci ? Il n'en savait rien. Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose au dehors. Il se leva et se plaça du côté de la fenêtre. Il faisait sombre mais les décorations qui étaient encore allumées donnaient un côté féerique à la nuit.

Cependant, il n'était pas d'humeur aussi festive qu'il était supposé l'être en ce premier jour de l'année. Car qui disait premier jour de l'année disait forcément départ presque imminent. Et ça, il ne voulait pas.

Non. Vraiment pas.

Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne trouvait pas la moindre solution satisfaisante. Et ça le décourageait énormément.

Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Ils ne dirent rien pendant quelques secondes qui parurent des heures pour MyungSoo.

**- On peut le faire, n'est ce pas ?** demande SungYeol.

Sa voix était légèrement brisée. Elle faisait ressortir ses inquiétudes, ses angoisses quant à l'avenir qui les attendait. MyungSoo sentit son cœur couler. Il resserra ses bras autour de son petit ami et lui dit :

**- Tu vois cet écureuil ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête.

**- Il a bravé le froid juste pour trouver cette noisette. Le froid, la neige, le peu de noisettes possible à trouver, tout ça aurait pû l'empêcher d'aller la chercher. Or, il l'a trouvé et maintenant il est heureux.**

Il força SungYeol à le regarder.

**- Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas être cet écureuil qui bravera tous les obstacles pour pouvoir vivre notre amour au grand jour ?**

**- Tu penses qu'on peut le faire ?**

**- Moi, j'y crois.**

Il avait dit ça sur un ton déterminé qui mit du baume au cœur de son petit ami.

**- Et toi ?**

SungYeol planta son regard dans le sien.

** -J'aimerais y croire…**

**- Alors crois y. Crois y…**

MyungSoo déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui lui rendit. Il emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

**- Crois en nous.**

Il entraîne son petit ami vers la salle de bain où il doit aller se changer. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ils allaient réussir. Ils devaient. MyungSoo ne s'imaginait pas qu'il s'attacherait à SungYeol au point de tomber amoureux de lui. C'était soudain, très étrange au départ mais il se sentait mieux. Beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il était là. Alors pourquoi vouloir lui ôter le bonheur restant ?

SungYeol revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait les yeux rouges, MyungSoo l'avait remarqué directement, et ça lui avait comme planté un poignard dans le cœur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi, Pourquoi, Pourquoi ?! Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. SungYeol pleura de plus belle.

**- J'ai tellement pas envie de partir, MyungSoo… Tellement pas…**

Il ne trouva rien à redire car il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire. Ils savaient leur destin scellé.

**- Profitons de nos derniers jours ensemble comme si de rien n'était. D'accord ?**

Il sentit son petit ami resserrer son étreinte. Le plus grand des deux ôta sa tête du cou de MyungSoo.

**- Faisons de ces jours les plus heureux de notre vie, d'accord ?**

Leurs regards s'emmêlèrent et ils s'embrassèrent. Un baiser rempli d'amertume des deux côtés, car aucun d'entre eux ne voulait voir leur belle idylle se terminer ou un jour nouveau se lever.

Ils restèrent éveillés toute la nuit, juste à être dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour affronter ce temps qui passe et qui les rapproche de plus en plus de ce moment tant redouté… Leur séparation.

* * *

_Bonjour ^^ _

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour 3 choses : _

_1) Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté quoi que ce soit le weekend dernier. Enormément de travail ^^' _  
_2) Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce chapitre très court et avouons le, pas très réjouissant. _  
_3) Je ne pourrais pas poster la semaine prochaine. J'ai une semaine de malade qui m'attend avec énormément de travail etc. _

_Mais je vous promet un chapitre suivant plus long ^^ _  
_Vos petites reviews m'aident à tenir le coup. Merci à tous ! _

_Je vous dis à dans deux semaines ? ;) _

_Bon courage à tous ! _  
_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	29. La Veille Du Départ

Le temps passait, même trop vite au goût de SungYeol et de MyungSoo. Le lendemain, il rentrait chez lui. Et honnêtement, ca ne l'enchantait pas du tout du tout du tout.  
Ce jour-là, il se réveilla dans les bras de MyungSoo. Il le regardait dormir alors. Il sentit ls larmes monter. C'était surement la dernière fois qu'il avait l'occasion de le regarder dormir et ça le tuait.  
MyungSoo sortit de son monde empli de rêve à cet instant précis. Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit, c'était les yeux de son amoureux. SungYeol vit son regard embrumé se plonger dans le sien. Le voir au réveil était surement l'une des plus belles choses qui lui avaient été donné de voir. Il avait les cheveux en pétard, et il les ébouriffait encore plus. Il était adorable. Vraiment.

**- Bonjouuur.** Dit MyungSoo en baillant.

SungYeol ne put s'empêcher de rire.

**- Bonjour.**

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. MyungSoo serra SungYeol tout contre lui. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant un bon moment. Ils ne parlaient pas, seules leurs respirations brisaient le silence. Le plus grand des deux observait les traits de son petit-ami. Il semblait vouloir les mémoriser parfois qu'il sera incapable de s'en souvenir une fois de retour chez lui.  
Chez lui. Ces deux mots n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui. Son vrai chez-lui, c'était ici, avec MyungSoo. Pas à Séoul. MyungSoo le regarda aussi. Ils s'embrassèrent avec beaucoup de douceur et d'amour. Puis ils se levèrent.  
Ils virent les deux mamans dans la cuisine.

**- Bonjour les marmottes, bien dormi ?** Demanda Madame Kim avec un sourire.

EunJi s'approcha de son fils et déposa un baiser sur sa joue et fit pareil avec MyungSoo à sa plus grande surprise.

**- Puisque ta mère est un peu comme ma jumelle, selon mon très cher mari, alors tu fais aussi parti de ma famille**. Elle expliqua.

Les garçons se regardaient surpris. S'ils savaient …

**- Les garçons sont passés et veulent que vous vous rendiez à l'épicerie le plus vite possible.**

Ils hochèrent la tête et déjeunèrent en vitesse après avoir salué leur mère et déposé un baiser sur la joue de chacune d'entre elles. Puis ils allèrent se préparer. Du moins, MyungSoo se préparait. Puis ils retournèrent chez SungYeol pour qu'il puisse se changer puis retournèrent à nouveau chez MyungSoo afin d'informer les mères qu'ils allaient aussi rendre visite à Madame Le Maire.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, ils purent entendre leurs mères dire en choeur :

**- Qu'ils sont adorables...**

Ils retinrent un éclat de rire et sortirent. Ils marchaient main dans la main vers l'épicerie. Ils poussèrent la porte et furent accueillis par un SungJong très rêveur. Enfin … Accueillis... SungYeol passa sa main devant le visage du maknae qui n'avait aucune réaction. Mais vraiment aucune. Alors MyungSoo claqua des doigts et il sursauta.

**- Hellooo ?**

**- Pardon Hyung, j'étais … Ailleurs.**

**- On a remarqué.** Sourit SungYeol.

SungJong se redressa. WooHyun entra dans la pièce.

**- Enfin réveillé ? J'ai essayé de te parler pendant facilement un quart d'heure mais c'était comme si je parlais à un mur, et … oh salut !**

**- WooHyun Hyung, ca nous fait plaisir aussi de te voir.** Ironisa MyungSoo.

- **Tu sais qu'une expression dit « Les murs ont des oreilles ?** **»** lui dit SungYeol en riant.

**- Prend pas sa défense. A quoi tu pensais au juste, Jonggie ?**

**- A...A rien du tout !**

**- Rien du tout a un prénom féminin ?** Demanda SungGyu qui arriva à ce moment là.

SungJong piqua un fard. Tous se mirent à sourire.

**- Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille lui parler, ça devient urgent...**

La porte s'ouvrit et Luna entra.

**- Quand on parle du loup**, sifflota WooHyun.

Le changement d'attitude de SungJong se fit rapidement remarquer. Il se redressa, remit sa veste en place, passa une main dans ses cheveux et afficha un grand sourire alors qu'elle s'avançait timidement vers lui. Tous observèrent SungJong répondre timidement à Luna. Changement de comportement à 180 degrés.

**- Justement fallait qu'on te parle.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Ah oui ?** Lui demanda-t'elle timidement.

**- Il faut que tu viennes plus souvent.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Pour sortir SungJong de ses pensées.**

**- Qui doivent être peuplées d'images de toi d'ailleurs...** Dit SungYeol sur un ton chantonnant.

**- YAH ! Hyungs !**

Tous éclatèrent de rire alors qu'à présent, à côté de lui, un feu rouge paraissait bien pâle. Luna rougit aussi et baissa la tête. Ils papotèrent un peu puis ils tentèrent de s'éclipser. Mais c'était sans compter sur le duo de danseurs qui bloquaient le passage jusqu'à ce que SungYeol promette qu'il passerait leur dire au revoir le lendemain.

Le couple partit en direction de la maison de la grand-mère de MyungSoo. Evidemment, ils n'y virent personne. Ils se rendirent alors à la Mairie et ils y virent Madame Kim Senior remplir des papiers. MyungSoo frappa à la porte et s'appuya contre en attendant qu'elle relève la tête.

Alors, ils furent accueillis par un grand sourire de la part de la vieille dame.

**- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt.**

**- La vie est pleine de surprise, grand-mère.** Dit MyungSoo.

**- La première étant vous deux.** Sourit la dame.

Elle leur indiqua deux sièges et ils s'installèrent.

**- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

**- On est juste venu vous faire coucou pour … hum … Ma dernière journée ici.**

Le sourire de la vieille dame devint triste.

**- C'est gentil. Mais t'es sur que tu dois partir ? Tu peux te marier avec l'enfant à venir de Soo Eun et ...**

MyungSoo eut un air scandalisé sur le visage. SungYeol éclata de rire.

**- Madame Kim, je ne me marierais pas avec l'enfant à venir de la mère de MyungSoo. Je suis amoureux de MyungSoo et je doute que ça change avec le temps.**

Il emmêla mieux leurs doigts et déposa un baiser sur la joue de MyungSoo. Ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître. Si on l'observait de plus près, on pouvait remarquer que ses yeux pétillaient plus que d'habitude. Cela fit sourire la grand-mère qui n'en ratait pas une miette.

**- T'es sur ?**

**- Certain.**

La grand-mère s'installa bien au fond de son fauteuil, un air satisfait sur le visage.

**- C'était ce que je voulais entendre.**

Les deux garçons la regardaient complètement paumés.

**- Je savais d'avance que SungYeol refuserait. Il l'a déjà fait.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Avant que vous soyez ensemble. Et ça a renforcé mes soupçons quant aux sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir pour toi.**

Le pauvre SungYeol ne savait plus où se mettre. Il rougit d'un coup et jouait avec les doigts de son petit ami alors que les deux Kim l'observaient. L'une avec un air parfaitement satisfaite de son effet et l'autre avec un mélange d'amusement et d'adoration sur le visage.

** - SungYeol ?**

Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard automatiquement dans celui de MyungSoo. La grand-mère les observait avec énormément d'attention. Elle adorait cette nouvelle facette de son petit fils qu'elle découvrait petit à petit grâce à SungYeol. Cependant, cela lui brisait le cœur de savoir que tout ne serait qu'éphémère et qu'une fois que le jeune homme serait parti, MyungSoo se renfermerait sur lui-même comme il le faisait auparavant, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas pire qu'avant …

SungYeol avait détourné le regard, les joues encore plus rouges. MyungSoo souriait.

**- Les garçons ?**

**- Oui mamie ?**

**- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'accorder une faveur ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

**- Est-ce que je peux avoir une photo de vous deux ?**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et ne virent aucune objection à la requête de la vieille dame. Ils se levèrent et elle sortit un appareil photo identique à celui de MyungSoo et les prit en photo.

Les garçons avaient un air amusé sur le visage. Qu'est ce qui était encore passé par la tête de la grand-mère de MyungSoo ? Ils ne le sauront peut-être jamais.

Ils restèrent à papoter avec la vieille dame et l'aidèrent même à aller chez son fils.

**- Avouez le, madame le Maire, que vous savez marcher sans aide.** Dit SungYeol.

La vieille dame eut les yeux qui pétillèrent d'amusement, et soupira.

**- Me voila percée à jour…**

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire.

**- Alors pourquoi ?**

-** J'aime simplement être entourée des plus beaux garçons du coin. Les autres vieilles dames du village me regardent avec envie et j'adore ça.**

Voila qui n'arrangea rien au fou-rire que les garçons avaient eu. Quand ils parvinrent à se calmer, ils étaient déjà devant la porte des Kim. Sans aucune surprise, les Lee étaient là aussi. Et visiblement, ils étaient invités à manger.

**- L'emballage des affaires se passe bien ?** Demanda MoonSoo.

**- Tout irait plus vite si EunJi cessait de déballer tout ce que j'emballe.**

Eunji fit un sourire désolée et Soo Eun lui prit la main.

**- Mais j'ai tellement pas envie de partir.**

**- Imagine, ce n'est que le début de sa grossesse et elle t'en fait déjà voir de toutes les couleurs. Qu'est ce que ce sera quand elle sera enceinte jusqu'aux dents ?**

SooYeol pâlit.

**- Je préfère ne pas l'imaginer.**

Les deux mamans se mirent à bouder, Madame Le Maire éclata de rire, les garçons échangeaient un regard. S'ils savaient …

**- Et toi, SungYeol, comment ça avance ?**

**- Je n'ai pas encore commencé.**

**- On part demain en fin de matinée.** Lui rappela son père.

**- D'accord.**

**- Comme ça, tu auras le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde.**

Il hocha la tête. Au revoir ou adieu ? Telle était la question.

Mais il ne voulait vraiment pas partir. Il sentait qu'il appartenait à cet endroit, avec les autres garçons. En un mois, il s'était tellement attaché aux gens d'ici qu'il ne voyait Séoul plus que comme une cité lointaine.

**- SungYeol ?**

Il secoua la tête et regarda sa mère qui devait l'observer depuis un moment.

-** Oui, maman ?**

**- Tu devrais aller dire au revoir à ta petite amie ce soir.**

**- Quelle…**

Il allait se vendre à l'instant si MyungSoo ne lui avait pas donné un coup dans les côtés.

**- Quelle brillante idée, maman.**

Ils échangèrent un regard. Il était trop tard pour leur dire maintenant. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance mi-triste mi joyeuse. Les deux maris faisaient leur possible pour remonter le moral des deux mères qui semblaient au bord de la dépression. La grand-mère avait les yeux rivés sur son petit fils et son petit ami.

Ensuite, les garçons furent autorisés à sortir de table. SungYeol devait aller voir sa petite amie, après tout… OU son petit ami. Mais ça, les mères l'ignoraient.

**- MyungSoo, tu viens avec moi ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

Les garçons sortirent de la maison. Ils ignoraient tout de la discussion qui avait lieu à l'intérieur.

**- Ils s'entendent si bien …**

**- Les deux meilleurs amis seront séparés….**

Et là, SooEun claqua ses poings sur la table.

** -Pourquoi a-t'il fallu que vous habitiez si loin ?**

Et elle fondit en larmes. EunJi la prit dans ses bras et la berçait comme on bercerait un enfant.

**- S'ils doivent se revoir, ils se reverront.**

Tous se tournèrent vers la grand-mère qui venait de parler.

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est le destin qui a décidé de vous faire venir ici. S'ils sont faits pour être réunis, ils le seront.**

**- V-Vous croyez ?** Demanda EunJi, d'une voix tremblante à cause des larmes.

**- J'en suis certaine. La vie vous a fait venir ici. On se reverra, c'est une certitude.**

Tous hochèrent la tête comme un seul homme.

Dehors, SungYeol traînait MyungSoo par la main.

**- Où est ce qu'on va ?**

**- Suis-moi.**

Ils entrèrent dans la grange. SungYeol referma la porte derrière lui et força son petit ami à monter à l'échelle. Ils étaient à leur lieu de rendez-vous à présent.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

SungYeol paraissait nerveux.

**- Soo, tu es la première personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Je t'ai donné mon premier baiser…**

**- Yeol', je …**

**- Laisse-moi finir.**

L'aîné des deux saisit les mains de son petit ami.

-** Tu es surement la seule personne que j'aimerai à ce point. Parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis là, dans tes bras. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça.**

MyungSoo attira le plus grand des deux contre lui et l'embrassa. Ca lui faisait mal quelque part de savoir que c'était l'un des derniers baisers qu'ils allaient échanger. Ils cessèrent de l'embrasser et SungYeol reprit la parole.

**- J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi.**

Le plus jeune des deux regarda son petit ami, curieux. SungYeol commença à ouvrir sa propre chemise avec des mains tremblantes.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- Mon cadeau pour toi, c'est moi.**

Les yeux de MyungSoo s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'insinuait SungYeol.

**- Ne te sens pas forcé de…**

**- Je ne suis pas forcé. Je le veux. Tu es surement le seul qui le mérite vraiment. Ce sera juste une autre preuve de mon amour pour toi. Parce que je veux le faire avec toi et personne d'autre.**

SungYeol plongea son regard dans celui hésitant de MyungSoo.

**- Parce que je suis fou de toi. Et que je n'aimerai jamais personne comme toi.**

Il l'embrassa et il sut qu'il avait gagné. Une larme coula le long de la joue de son petit ami.

**- Je t'aime SungYeol.**

Ce dernier essuya les larmes de son petit ami en caressant ses joues et sentit une larme couler sur ses propres joues.

**- C'est notre dernière soirée ensemble. Rendons la spéciale.**

**- Elle l'est déjà. Juste parce que c'est toi et moi.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et passèrent une dernière soirée ensemble remplie d'amour, de tristesse et de passion. Mais aussi de regret. Car le temps passait et que rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Parce que leur destin était scellé et que personne ne pouvait rien y changer. Parce que dans quelques heures, ils seraient séparés.

Pendant cette soirée, ils se démontrèrent la puissance de leur amour et même si le temps passait et les menaçaient, ils ne firent qu'un et vécurent l'un des moments les plus heureux de leur vie. Ensemble.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Vous m'avez manqués ! _  
_Deux semaines sans pouvoir vous donner de nouvelles ... _  
_Mais maintenant que je suis en vacances, j'ai une mission principale : Finir cette fiction. _  
_Comme vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre est celui du départ. Je tiens à préciser quelque chose avant tout autre chose. _  
**_Le prochain chapitre NE SERA PAS le dernier chapitre ^^ _**

_Comme ça vous êtes au courant ^^ _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_N'oubliez pas mes petites reviews, ca me fait toujours très plaisir ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	30. Le Départ

Le lendemain, SungYeol se réveilla dans les bras de MyungSoo. Ce dernier ne dormait plus, il le regardait. L'aîné des deux s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du garçon qu'il aimait. Ils restèrent là tous les deux, sans bouger, profitant juste de ces derniers instants bien à eux. Avant le cruel coup de la réalité.

MyungSoo emmêla leurs doigts ensemble.

**- SungYeol ?**

**- MyungSoo ?**

**- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?**

SungYeol leva les yeux et croisa le regard troublé de son petit ami. Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement. Il l'attira contre lui.

Les deux garçons se redressèrent. Ils regardèrent par la fenêtre et eurent la surprise de voir un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait la route.

**- Soo … il a neigé.**

Ce dernier se plaça derrière son petit ami, mit ses jambes de part et d'autres du corps de SungYeol. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour du torse de son amoureux et son menton reposait sur l'épaule de l'aîné des deux.

**- Malheureusement, ça a cessé.** Dit le plus grand des deux sur un ton indescriptible.

Son petit ami replaça une mèche derrière son oreille et déposa un baiser dans son cou. SungYeol frissonna et MyungSoo sourit.

Il savait que malgré tout, il était le seul capable d'avoir cet effet là sur SungYeol.

**- Et moi, Soo, qu'est ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?**

La voix de SungYeol se brisa. Il baissa la tête car il sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Une main caressa doucement son visage et lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Ne pleure pas…**

Cependant, ça ne calmait pas SungYeol du tout. MyungSoo se mit à le bercer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

**- Si tu pleures, comment je fais pour rester fort, hein ?**

SungYeol se tourna vers son petit ami, le visage baigné de larmes. MyungSoo embrassa les larmes alors que leurs répliques identiques coulaient sur ses propres joues. Leurs regards se croisèrent et SungYeol eut la douloureuse surprise de voir les yeux du plus jeune refléter de la détresse. Une profonde détresse. Cela lui serra le cœur encore plus.

Cependant, son cœur rata un bon quand il vit de l'amour dans les yeux de son petit ami.

L'amour. MyungSoo était la première personne qu'il avait aimée et SungYeol avait été assez naïf pour oublier qu'il n'était que de passage. Il était bêtement, simplement et irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de MyungSoo quand il s'est rendu compte de son erreur. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que MyungSoo l'aimait aussi. Cet amour égoïste allait blesser deux personnes.

Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être aussi beau et simple que dans les films ? Ils s'aiment, s'embrassent et passent le restant de leur vie ensemble, certes avec des petits nuages tentant de noircir leur ciel bleu de bonheur… Mais ils sont ensemble jusqu'à la fin des temps. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas droit, lui aussi ?

Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de MyungSoo, frotta leurs nez ensemble puis déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toujours ce même sentiment. Le cœur qui s'emballe, la douceur addictive des lèvres de MyungSoo sur les siennes, il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Leur baiser était lent, douloureusement lent. Si seulement le temps pouvait être aussi lent !  
Ils se séparèrent à court de souffle. SungYeol caressa le visage de son petit ami.

**- Je suis tien pour l'éternité, tu le sais ça ?**

Il enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de MyungSoo, sans jamais briser le contact visuel dans lequel il tentait de lui montrer toute la sincérité de ses paroles. Comme à chaque fois, il avait cette impression que leurs doigts étaient faits pour s'emmêler et ne jamais se démêler.

**- Tout comme je serais tien pour l'éternité.**

Le cœur de SungYeol rata encore un battement. Les larmes montaient douloureusement et son cœur se déchirait.

**- Promet le moi…**

La voix de MyungSoo était tellement pleine d'incertitude que ça brisait encore un peu plus le cœur déjà meurtri de SungYeol.

**- Je te le promets.**

Il lui tendit son petit doigt et MyungSoo tendit le sien et ils les relièrent pour sceller leur promesse. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec toujours cette lenteur et cette douceur infinie. Comment pourra-t'il vivre sans ça ?

La réponse est simple. Il ne pourra pas.

**- SUNGYEOL !**

Un frisson parcourut l'échine des deux jeunes hommes qui entendirent la voix de Monsieur Lee. MyungSoo embrassa SungYeol dans une énième tentative pour garder son petit ami avec lui le plus longtemps possible. SungYeol lui rendit avec ferveur, jusqu'au dernier rappel de son père. Alors ils descendirent l'échelle et sortirent de la grange, leur petit doigt toujours liés.

**- Il faut que tu fasses tes valises. Ta mère t'attend dans le chalet.**

Il hocha la tête. Sa voix avait mystérieusement disparue et une énorme boule dans sa gorge s'était formée. Ils avançaient en silence jusque là bas. Ni le père, ni le fils n'avaient envie de parler. Ils entrèrent dans le chalet et SungYeol courut sous la douche avant de faire son sac.  
Sous la douche, il réfléchissait. Ou plutôt, il revoyait des souvenirs. La veille avait été magique. Vraiment. Il n'avait aucun regret quant au fait qu'il avait donné sa première fois à MyungSoo. Il lui avait donné son cœur, pourquoi pas sa première fois ?  
MyungSoo. Il aimait tout chez lui. Absolument tout. Ses yeux noirs tellement mystérieux et profonds, ses cheveux noirs de jais qui étaient rarement disciplinés contrairement à leur propriétaire. Ses lèvres … Sur ses lèvres, il pourrait écrire un roman tant elles lui apportent de sensation différentes et uniques à chaque baiser. Elles sont si douces, si parfaites. Et elles cachent le sourire le plus déstabilisant que SungYeol ai vu de sa vie. Une dentition parfaite, un sourire à faire tomber comme des mouches des rangs et des rangs d'adolescentes à la recherche d'un prince charmant. Un long cou où SungYeol aimait se réfugier. Un parfum naturel enivrant. Un torse pas trop musclé pas trop mince. De longs bras, des mains parfaites, comme si elles avaient été faîtes sur mesure. Des longues jambes. Perfection était le mot que lui criait tout son corps quand il posait les yeux sur MyungSoo. Ce mec était la perfection incarné. Et il était sien. Que pouvait-on vouloir de plus ? Plus de temps avec lui.

A cette pensée, l'eau de la douche s'emmêla avec les larmes du jeune homme au cœur meurtri.

Il se força à sortir de la douche. Il ne pouvait pas y rester indéfiniment. Il devait à présent affronter la réalité, aussi peu plaisante qu'elle était. Il rangeait son sac de façon complètement aléatoire. Son père, qui passait par là, dût venir l'aider à ranger convenablement son sac. Puis SungYeol porta son sac dans la voiture. Il fut surpris de voir autant de monde attroupé autour du chalet. Tous ses amis étaient là. Même Luna s'était déplacée et cela touchait le jeune homme plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrait. Les parents des garçons étaient là. Et le plus important : MyungSoo était là.

SungYeol prit tous ses amis dans ses bras. Ils lui frottaient le dos, lui promettant de lui envoyer des messages, de garder contact et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils le feraient. Parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait besoin d'eux, simplement pour lui rappeler que tout ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. Que MyungSoo était réel et pas simplement le fruit de son imagination. Il prit même Luna dans ses bras. Elle lui dit qu'elle était ravie de l'avoir connue et qu'elle espérait pouvoir le revoir le plus vite possible. Lui ne demandait pas mieux… Ah si. Ne pas partir du tout.

Malheureusement, la vie est pleine de contrainte. Et partir était l'une d'elle.  
Au loin, il entendait les sanglots de sa mère. Il tourna la tête et la vit pleurer tout son soûl dans les bras de SooEun qui pleurait elle-aussi. Elles étaient comme désespérément accrochées l'une à l'autre. Comme si le départ allait séparer deux parties complémentaires… Comme il comprenait ce qu'elles vivaient.

C'est alors qu'il fut face à MyungSoo. SungYeol s'avança et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit les bras de son petit ami s'enrouler autour de lui, comme s'il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. SungYeol posa sa tête dans son cou et sentit une dernière fois ce parfum qu'il adorait tant. Une énorme boule avait élu domicile dans sa gorge et il peina à sortir ces quelques sons.

**- Tu vas me manquer Soo… Plus que tout au monde.**

MyungSoo posa sa tête dans le cou de son petit ami et quelques instants plus tard, ce dernier sentit son haut se tremper. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami comme pour le calmer alors qu'il était lui-même dans un état proche de la dépression. Son cœur se brisait en petit morceau. Un couteau invisible s'enfonçait chaque seconde plus profondément dans son cœur et lui laissait une plaie béante que rien ni personne ne pourrait refermer… Sauf MyungSoo.  
MyungSoo sera la solution à tous ses problèmes. Mais il sera loin. Trop loin. Il déposa des dizaines de baisers dans le cou de son petit ami sans qu'aucun adulte ne le remarque. Les autres savaient, mais ils se taisaient. Ils laissaient au couple leurs derniers instants.

**- Je t'aime SungYeol… Je t'aime à en crever…**

Ce dernier resserra l'étreinte autour de son petit ami et déposa d'autres baisers dans son cou.

**- Je t'aime plus que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer…**

**- Ne m'oublie jamais.**

**- Je préférerais mourir que de t'oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, Soo.**

**- Ne pars pas**…

C'était un appel déchirant de MyungSoo. Le monde de SungYeol s'écroulait. Lui qui avait espéré que MyungSoo serait fort pour eux deux, il se rendit compte qu'aucun des deux n'était fort. Qu'ils subissaient un avenir dont ils ne voulaient pas. A contrecoeur, SungYeol se détacha de MyungSoo.

**- Grand-mère n'a pas pû venir… Elle ne….**

**- Je comprends.** Dit SungYeol.** Prend soin d'elle. Et de toi.**

**- Je ne peux rien te promettre.** Lui murmura-t'il.

**- S'il te plait …**

Son ton était suppliant. Il avait besoin de savoir que MyungSoo irait bien pour pouvoir avancer. C'était vital pour lui.

-** SungYeol, monte dans la voiture maintenant.**

Il chuchota un dernier «** Je t'aime** » à l'oreille de MyungSoo et à contrecoeur, il monta dans cette voiture qui l'éloignerait de son petit ami. Cette fichue voiture qui l'avait amené ici et qui le faisait partir aussi. Sa mère monta dans la voiture. Elle était dans un état absolument épouvantable. Ses yeux étaient gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré et ces larmes qui ne semblaient pas cesser. Seul le père semblait relativiser en leur disant qu'il reviendrait.  
SungYeol ne lâchait pas MyungSoo des yeux de tout le temps. Ca lui était infernal d'imaginer sa vie sans lui. Comment pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il serait capable de vivre sans lui ? Il n'était plus question de vivre mais de survivre. Il le comprit lorsqu'il entendit la voiture démarrer et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : descendre de cette voiture et retourner se plonger dans les bras de son petit ami. Il imaginait des tas de scénarios où il sauterait de la voiture en marche au péril de sa vie juste pour un dernier baiser. Il sentait son cœur déjà bien abîmé se faire piétiner alors que MyungSoo disparaissait lentement de son champ de vision. Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de SungYeol. Elle mourut au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Si c'était douloureux du côté de SungYeol, ça l'était tout autant du côté de MyungSoo. Certes, ses amis l'entouraient et le soutenaient, mais il ne voulait qu'une chose : SungYeol. Voir la voiture s'éloigner avec la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde à bord était surement l'une des choses les plus abominables qui lui avaient été donné de vivre. Son cœur était arraché de sa poitrine et lentement mais surement détruit en des morceaux si petits que le reconstruire serait une tâche difficile voire impossible. Il les sentait encore, les lèvres de SungYeol dans son cou. Ces lèvres qui l'avaient tant fait frissonner. MyungSoo avait mal. Il était parti.

Dans un dernier élan désespéré, il se mit à courir derrière la voiture dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'arrêter et kidnapper SungYeol pour le garder à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. WooHyun, SungGyu et Hoya le rattrapèrent sous les regards médusés des adultes.

**- Il est parti, Soo…**

**- Non, c'est pas possible, il ne peut pas …**

**- Il l'est.**

MyungSoo regardait WooHyun avec incrédulité. Non, il ne pouvait que mentir. SungYeol ne pouvait pas être parti. Il était surement parti faire les courses avec ses parents et il reviendra. SungYeol ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber, non, il ne pouvait pas.

**- C'est fini, Soo.**

Ce furent les mots de SungGyu qui l'achevèrent alors que la réalité le heurtait de plein fouet. Non, SungYeol ne reviendra pas. C'était fini. Tout était fini. MyungSoo se laissa tomber à genoux au sol et ses amis étaient autour de lui. Il ne les entendait pas.

**- SungYeol …**

Il baissa la tête, les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Les garçons tentaient de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. MyungSoo était inconsolable. Ils l'aidèrent à se relever et l'aidèrent à rentrer chez lui. Il s'allongea dans son lit, là où il avait passé tant de temps avec SungYeol et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience à son tour, il murmura.

**- Je t'aime. A tout jamais…**

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _  
_Je l'ai dit au dernier chapitre, et je le répète_ : _**CE N'EST PAS LE DERNIER CHAPITRE !**_

_Il vous reste encore des tas de surprises :D  
Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _

_Jvous assure, j'étais en larme en l'écrivant xD  
A très vite pour un prochain chapitre :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	31. Coming Out

Cela faisait un mois que SungYeol et sa famille étaient repartis du petit village. Un mois que SungYeol ne mangeait presque plus, ne dormait presque plus, et ne sortait presque plus. Un mois qu'il ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'autre chose.

Et cette journée là n'allait rien arranger.  
En ce 14 Février, les couples sortaient, s'offraient des cadeaux, s'embrassaient, se tenaient la main… Tout ce qu'il rêvait de faire avec MyungSoo… MyungSoo qui était si loin, trop loin de lui pour pouvoir imaginer qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. D'ailleurs, MyungSoo l'avait peut-être déjà oublié. Mais lui ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Son cœur saignait encore de cette affreuse distance entre eux deux. Même le revoir furtivement, heureux dans les bras d'un/d'une autre le remplirait de joie. Juste parce que c'est lui et qu'il a juste besoin de lui.  
Comme tous les jours, il se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il se rendit à la salle de bain et n'osait même pas regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, quand il se voyait dans le miroir, il revoyait ses moments heureux avec MyungSoo. Et ça lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus droit à ça. Il s'habillait et ses vêtements commençaient à flotter autour de lui. Il descendit les escaliers prudemment et alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et de son père.

**- SungYeol, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner.**

**- Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis déjà en retard.**

Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa joue et partit en vitesse de la maison. Il n'avait plus faim. Plus du tout. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, lui qui adorait avaler tout ce qui venait des fourneaux de sa mère, il ne mangeait plus. Ou presque plus. Comme si manger l'écœurait maintenant. Il marchait jusqu'à l'école. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait une demi-heure d'avance et qu'il avait tout son temps pour arriver en cours. Autre chose qu'il tentait de cacher à ses parents : Ses notes étaient en chute libre. Lui qui était parmi les meilleurs étudiants de l'école, le voila avec les pires notes, rendant parfois des copies blanches ou des copies avec un simple « désolé » écris dessus. Il n'y arrivait plus. Tout lui paraissait être une épreuve à surmonter, même ouvrir les yeux le matin en sachant qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés.

Il arriva avec dix minutes d'avance à son premier cours. Il s'installa à sa table et ignora toute personne qui tentait de lui parler. Des tas de filles venaient lui faire des compliments, lui disant qu'il est beau, jouant avec leurs cheveux, un rouge à lèvres et un maquillage absolument dégoûtant sur le visage. Il se demandait maintenant à quoi elles devaient ressembler sans ça… Finalement, il préférait rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Il ouvrit son cahier et il vit ce prénom qui hantait ses rêves écrit un peu partout sur la page.

Il devenait complètement fou.

Le professeur fit son entrée et commença son cours comme d'habitude. SungYeol regardait par la fenêtre, se faisant rabrouer de temps à autre. La journée se passait toujours de la même façon. Les professeurs lui demandaient de rester à la fin de l'heure. Ils le regardaient avec un air inquiet quant au changement de comportement de l'un de leur plus brillants étudiants. SungYeol leur disait que c'était passager, qu'il était désolé. Ils prenaient tous cet air compatissant en tapotant son épaule et certains lui disaient même : « j'étais comme toi, à ton âge. ». Cette expression l'exaspérait. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi continuaient-ils à lui poser ces questions stupides et à l'ennuyer avec leurs discours dont tout le monde se fichait éperdument ? Il se traînait d'un cours à l'autre.  
La pause du midi arrive. SungYeol va se réfugier dans la bibliothèque. Il lit énormément. Des livres parlant d'amours impossibles, d'histoires qui se finissent bien, dans lesquels même si les deux amants savent que leur histoire est impossible, ils se battent contre le monde entier juste pour donner une valeur à leur amour.  
Un jour, il est même tombé sur Roméo & Juliette et il se voyait bien être à leur place. Il les comprenait, même s'ils étaient fictifs et qu'ils étaient un homme et une femme. C'est pas comme si Juliette était une travestie… SungYeol dévora leur histoire. Dans sa tête se faisait l'adaptation de la pièce. La sonnerie le coupa de ses rêveries et il se traîna à nouveau à ses cours. Il fut ravi quand la fin de la journée fut annoncée par cette même fichue sonnerie.  
Il n'y avait pas que les cours qui l'énervaient au plus haut point, les autres élèves aussi. Pendant les classes, les papiers avec des petits cœurs volaient partout dans la pièce sans qu'aucun professeur ne dise quoi que ce soit. Pendant les récréations, les couples se rejoignaient, s'embrassaient, ou des couples en devenir flirtaient ensemble. C'était toujours un garçon et une fille. Jamais deux filles ou deux garçons. Et ça avait le don de le déprimer encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il aurait aimé passer cette Saint Valentin avec MyungSoo. C'était sa première Saint Valentin et il la passait seul même si son cœur était pris. Il se pressa de rentrer chez lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il fit des recherches sur internet quant à la pièce Roméo & Juliette et au théâtre en général. Il apprit alors que pendant l'antiquité et ce, jusqu'à ce que les femmes soient autorisées à faire partie d'une pièce, c'était les hommes qui jouaient leurs rôles. Cette nouvelle lui fit quelque part énormément de bien. Même si, à l'origine, les scènes étaient de l'amour hétérosexuel, avec les interdictions de l'époque, les hommes embrassaient les hommes sur scène sans que ça ne choque qui que ce soit.  
Alors pourquoi, quelques siècles plus tard, c'était devenu un tabou d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ? Il secoua la tête et ne chercha pas plus loin. Il entendit la porte de la maison claquer. EunJi venait de rentrer, il reconnut son petit pas pressé et sautillant dans l'entrée. Ses talons claquaient contre le carrelage. A moins que son père ne se soit décidé à lui faire une farce, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle.

**- Yeollie ? Je suis rentrée.**

C'était son code pour dire à son fils « descends ces escaliers et viens faire un bisou à maman ». Il le savait alors il le fit. Sa mère le serra dans ses bras.

**- Mon Yeollie…**

D'accord, il devait beaucoup lui avoir manqué. Elle ne le lâcha qu'au bout de cinq minutes.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux manger ce soir ?**

**- Je n'ai pas très faim maman, tu sais…**

**- Ah non…**

Elle prit son air sévère, les mains sur les hanches.

**- Ne recommence pas ! Tu nous dis ça depuis un mois !**

**- Maman …**

**- Lee SungYeol, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre manger TOUT ce que je mettrais dans ton assiette quand je t'appellerai pour manger, c'est clair ?**

Ce n'était pas la peine de se disputer avec sa mère, il hocha simplement la tête et EunJi déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

**- J'aime pas te voir comme ça…**

**- Désolé, maman…**

Elle le reprit dans ses bras.

**- Allez, file faire tes devoirs.**

Il se libéra de l'emprise de sa mère et monta continuer ce qu'il faisait. Il se décida qu'il fallait qu'il travaille. Il monta les escaliers et une fois dans sa chambre, il ouvrit ses cahiers de cours. Il se battait avec depuis facilement une heure, en ayant chiffonné, gommé, recommencé, balancé à la poubelle tant de papier que sa poubelle débordait. Il sursauta quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il se retourna et vit sa mère qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

**- Je peux entrer ?**

Il hocha la tête. Elle alla s'installer sur le lit du jeune homme et lui motionna de venir à côté d'elle. Il vint très près de sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras.

-** Yeollie… Mon Yeollie… Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?**

Il s'écarta légèrement et dit :

**- Tout va bien, maman…**

**- C'est marrant, le coup de téléphone du principal me disait complètement le contraire. Et est ce que tu as croisé un miroir ces derniers temps ? Bon sang, tu en aurais grandement besoin…**

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils et elle lui tapota le nez avec son index.

**- Mon petit Pinocchio, continue tes mensonges et ton nez sera tellement grand que le monde entier verra ton mensonge… Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Regarde-toi, que tu es mince ? Tu flottes dans un t-shirt et c'était la plus petite taille de tout le magasin. Je suis un chef cuisinier et mon fils ne mange plus. Tu sais que ça me fait mal, Yeollie chéri ? Tu le sais ça ?**

**- Je suis désolé, maman…**

**- Tes je-suis-désolé ne changent rien, mon chéri…**

Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils.

**- Tu es comme ça depuis qu'on est rentré. Et si tu racontais tout à ta maman ?**

Elle avait le regard tellement triste… Il croyait y lire sa propre tristesse. Elle semblait aussi désespérée et angoissée. Elle prit la main de son fils et la posa sur son ventre.

**- Ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur veut savoir aussi. Le bébé veut savoir pourquoi son grand frère ne va pas bien.**

Et là, il reçut comme un parpaing sur la figure. Sa mère était inquiète, et ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

**- Ca ne va pas te plaire, maman…**

**- Dis-moi, je t'en prie…**

SungYeol se leva et alla vers son appui de fenêtre, sa mère le suivait du regard.

**- Tu l'aimais vraiment ta petite amie, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- C'est parce que tu as dû rompre avec elle que tu es comme ça ?**

Sa petite amie ? Oooh ! C'est vrai ! Elle ne savait pas ! Il la regarda un peu perdu… C'était maintenant ou jamais.

**- Maman …**

**- Je ne sais malheureusement pas ce que tu ressens, j'ai toujours eu ton père à mes côtés…**

**- Maman.**

**- Oui, mon chéri ?**

**- Il y'a deux-trois choses qu'il faut que je te dise, maintenant.**

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et fit face à sa mère.

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Je … Je ne sais pas par où commencer.** Avoua le jeune homme.

**- Peut importe, mon Yeollie. Maman est là pour toi.**

Il se devait de lui dire. Pour elle, pour MyungSoo…

**- Maman. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie.**

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je… Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de cet amour peu-conventionnel le soir du bal de Noël ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

**- Ce n'était pas d'une fille dont je parlais**…

Elle soupira.

**- Alors tu ne parlais pas de Min Kyung ?**

**- Maman, je t'ai toujours dis qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas ! Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes pas ?**

Sa mère se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son fils.

**- Je suis si contente… Elle me sortait vraiment par les trous de nez, tu sais !**

SungYeol s'entendit éclater de rire. Sa mère était vraiment trop étrange.

**- Mais alors, tu as vécu un amour non réciproque pendant tout …**

**- Non, maman, justement non…**

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et fixait son fils, un air perdu sur le visage.

**- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu n'es jamais tombé amoureux ?**

**- Si maman, follement amoureux.**

Elle ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et la referma.

**- Maman, je… J'aime MyungSoo.**

Un grand silence suivit sa déclaration. Sa mère scrutait son visage pour déceler une quelconque trace d'un mensonge.

-** Tu … Euh … Aimes MyungSoo… MyungSoo, comme Kim MyungSoo ? Le fils de SooEun et de MoonSoo ?**

SungYeol sentit sa gorge devenir toute sèche et se retrouva incapable d'émettre un son. Il hocha simplement la tête, attendant un quelconque réaction de la part de sa mère.

**- Est-ce que SooEun le sait ?**

**- Je ne crois pas.**

**- Et donc… MyungSoo et toi êtes sortis ensemble ?**

Il hocha à nouveau la tête. EunJi plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux toujours écarquillés. Elle se releva et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

**- Laisse-moi juste le temps d'avaler l'information…**

Et elle quitta la pièce. Allait-elle le détester maintenant qu'elle savait ? Allait-elle le renier et l'abandonner ? Il sentit les larmes couler. Pourquoi tout devait-il être si compliqué ? Sa mère l'appela pour manger et encore une fois, il se planta devant son assiette et ne mangea rien. EunJi ne mangea pas énormément non plus ce soir là.

Soo Yeol emmena sa femme voir un film pour la Saint Valentin. A peine eurent-ils fermés la porte que SungYeol s'était réfugié dans son lit sous sa montagne de couverture. Il saisit son téléphone et l'activa. Son font d'écran lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il caressa doucement l'écran, où le visage souriant de MyungSoo était figé. Il se surprit à lui taper un message.

**_« Soo, Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Tu me manques… Je t'aime._ **»

Il posa son portable à côté de lui et s'endormit, sans avoir envoyé le message.

Quand ils rentrèrent, EunJi se glissa discrètement dans la chambre de son fils, remit bien les couvertures sur lui et fit involontairement tomber son portable. Elle le ramassa et vit son font d'écran. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de lire le message. Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur.

**- Mon Yeollie …**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et posa le téléphone sur sa table de chevet. Elle murmura surtout pour elle.

**- Peut importe qui tu aimes, mon chéri,tu resteras toujours le SungYeol a qui j'ai donné la vie et que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Mon petit Yeollie…**

Elle déposa un autre baiser sur le front de son fils et partit se coucher, bien décidée à dire à nouveau ce qu'elle venait de dire à son Yeollie chéri lorsqu'il se réveillera. Il avait besoin d'elle, c'était une certitude. Et elle n'allait surtout pas le laisser tomber.

* * *

_Bonjour ^^ _

_J'ai à présent deux chapitres d'avance sur celui-ci alors je me suis décidée à vous faire plaisir en vous le postant. _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^_

_Je m'excuse auprès des lecteurs qui découvriront tout d'un coup. J'ai juste envie de finir cette fiction avant mon prochain retour en cours..._  
_N'oubliez pas mes petites reviews. C'est en les lisant que j'ai trouvé le courage d'écrire ces chapitres [merci notamment à Séraphine qui se reconnaîtra & à mes fidèles lecteurs]. Vous me boostez le moral, les gens =D _

_A très vite pour un prochain chapitre ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	32. Visite Surprise

Presque un mois est passé depuis la petite discussion avec sa mère. Elle semblait avoir encore du mal avec l'idée que son fils aimait un autre garçon mais elle le soutenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Alors il n'évoquait pas le sujet. Son père devait savoir mais lui non plus ne disait mot. La vie continuait. Sauf que SungYeol n'allait pas mieux, au contraire. Il pleurait toujours jusqu'à s'endormir. Pourquoi ? Parce que MyungSoo lui manquait et qu'il faisait toujours le même cauchemar. Celui dans lequel il voyait MyungSoo embrasser une jeune fille. Cette jeune fille n'était autre que celle qui avait misé le plus sur lui le soir des enchères. Si seulement c'était le pire … Ces derniers temps, il y'avait un petit plus à ce rêve. La jeune fille tenait un bébé dans ses bras à chaque fois. Le bébé de MyungSoo. Et MyungSoo la regardait exactement comme il le regardait quand ils étaient ensemble. Et ça, ça le tuait à petit feu.

Dans un autre de ses cauchemars, MyungSoo lui riait au nez et lui disait qu'il s'était bien amusé avec lui mais que maintenant, la plaisanterie était finie et que SungYeol devait quitter sa vie à tout jamais. Et chaque nuit, inlassablement, il se réveillait en larme. Et le lendemain, il était encore plus épuisé que la veille.

Ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception. Sa mère vint le voir dans sa chambre et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**- Tu vas être en retard pour les cours si tu ne te lèves pas tout de suite…**

Il retira les couvertures et sa mère le laissa se préparer. Il enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main et descendit. A présent, sa mère insistait pour qu'il mange AU MOINS une pomme pour son déjeuner et elle restait à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai fini. Il remonta se brosser les dents, se passer de l'eau sur le visage et il saisit son sac de cours avant de dévaler les escaliers et de partir pour les cours. Il marchait toujours très tranquillement, la tête dans les nuages, de la musique dans ses écouteurs. Il arriva comme à son habitude, avec dix minutes d'avance. Il se posa sur sa chaise et s'installa confortablement. Il ferma les yeux et quand il se réveilla, son professeur était juste devant sa table. Il le disputa mais retourna à son cours quand il se rendit compte que SungYeol n'en avait rien à faire de ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter.

La récréation tant attendue arriva enfin, après ce qui paraissait des siècles de cours aux yeux du jeune homme. Il n'en pouvait plus. Les cours étaient ennuyeux à un point incroyable et il avait besoin d'un peu d'air frais. Il sortit alors dans la cour de l'école. Il s'installa sur un banc, seul au monde, sa musique aux oreilles. Les températures se réchauffaient doucement et le ciel était bien bleu. Cela s'opposait aux pensées noires qui hantaient son esprit à longueur de journée, et de nuit. Les gens ne l'approchaient plus, à présent. Il était bien trop bizarre pour leur petit monde rempli de perfection… Et cette idée était loin de déplaire à SungYeol. Il était tranquille. Personne pour l'ennuyer. Il était tranquillement allongé sur le banc quand il entendit des gens murmurer :

**- C'est qui celui-là ? On l'a jamais vu dans le coin !**

Des dizaines de filles murmuraient à quel point il était cute. Même des mecs faisaient ce genre d'allusion. C'était particulièrement étrange. Puis des filles continuèrent leur petit charabia, à baver sur une personne quelconque…

Puis l'une d'elle se mit à siffler et la personne se mit à parler.

**- Désolée mesdemoiselles, ce jeune homme est pris.**

Il se redressa aussitôt de son banc. Waouh, ses hallucinations devenaient de plus en plus réalistes. Il fallait vraiment qu'il aille consulter un psychologue de toute urgence. Puis il entendit :

**- IL EST LAAAA !**

C'était une toute autre voix. Une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Il se leva et son corps entra en collision avec un autre corps.

**- Mon dieu, Yeollie Hyung, tu m'as manqué !**

**- SungJong ?**

L'autre corps s'écarta. Oui, SungJong était face à lui.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu t'es fais renverser par un autocar ? t'as vu comme tu es mince ?**

SungYeol se sentit gêné.

**- Yah ! Lee SungJong ! Laisse-le respirer !**

Il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de SungGyu. WooHyun était juste à côté de lui.

**- Lee SungYeol. Viens dire bonjour à tes hyungs !**

Ils le prirent dans leurs bras.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?** demanda SungYeol, curieux.

**- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir de nous voir ?** Dit SungGyu, l'air renfrogné.

SungYeol leur fit son plus beau sourire.

**- Bien sur que si ! Mais vous avez fait 8 heures de route !**

**- Exactement !** Sourit WooHyun.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On a tout le temps pour t'expliquer. Va chercher ton sac, on rentre chez toi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Obéis.**

L'autorité de SungGyu ressortait vraiment dans des moments comme ça. SungYeol ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

**- SungJong, accompagne-le. Je ramène le joli cœur qui me sert de petit ami à la voiture avant qu'une autre fille ne tente de faire ses griffes dessus. Elles sont en chaleur ou quoi ?**

Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et part bras dessus bras dessous avec SungJong vers sa classe.

**- Excuse Gyu-Hyung, tu sais comment il est quand on s'approche de trop près de WooHyun-Hyung … Et il a conduit les 8 heures qu'on duré le trajet. Il est claqué.**

**- Je le laisserai se reposer, ne t'en fais pas.**

Il embarque son sac et attrape le bras de SungJong avant qu'il ne se fasse attaquer à son tour par les filles.

**- Elles ont jamais vu un mec de leur vie ou quoi ?**

**- Un mec si, une diva non …**

**- Hyung !**

SungYeol ébouriffa les cheveux de SungJong.

**- Ne fais pas ça, j'ai eu du mal à les coiffer.**

L'aîné des deux éclata de rire. Que c'était bon de les revoir. SungJong l'entraîna jusqu'à la voiture de SungGyu où ils prirent place sur la banquette arrière. Il leur indiqua la direction vers sa maison et laissa les garçons entrer après avoir ouvert la porte.

**- Comment va ta mère ? Le bébé ?**

**- Ils vont bien tous les deux.**

Ils sourirent.

**- Gyu Hyung, si tu veux te reposer, vas-y, ma chambre est la première porte à droite. WooHyun, va-y aussi si tu veux, mais attention, aucune action perverse n'est autorisée dans ma chambre.**

WooHyun fit semblant de râler et SungGyu lui frappa l'arrière du crâne. Puis ils montèrent se reposer, laissant SungYeol seul avec SungJong.

**- Tu as faim ?**

**- Je te retourne plutôt la question. Il me semblait que tu flottais moins dans tes vêtements, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu …**

Il lui lance un regard lourd de reproche. SungYeol lève les yeux au ciel.

**- Il y'a de quoi manger dans le frigo.**

Il va alors ouvrir le frigo et sortit un des plats préparés par sa mère la veille au soir.

**- Ca te dit ?**

**- A une condition.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- Mange avec moi.**

**- Tu sais, je n'ai pas … d'accord.**

Le regard noir du maknae l'a fait changer d'avis. Il fait alors réchauffer les plats et papote un peu avec SungJong. Il apprend avec plaisir qu'il est toujours avec Luna. Que tout va bien dans leur petite bulle. DongWoo et Hoya vont bien aussi. Ils parlent de tout, sauf de MyungSoo et de sa famille. SungJong le força à manger tout ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Puis ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et papotèrent en regardant un show quelconque.  
La porte de devant s'ouvrit et une démarche familière se fit entendre.

**- Yeollie ?**

**- Maman, viens dans le salon.**

Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage.

**- J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de ton proviseur. Tu ne te sentais pas bien ?**

**- Si, maman…**

SungJong sortit de sa cachette et alla saluer EunJi qui le prit direct dans ses bras.

**- SungJong ! Quelle bonne surprise !**

**- Bonjour, madame Lee. Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé deux minutes ?**

**- Yeollie, peux-tu monter dans ta chambre quelques minutes ?**

Il ne chercha pas plus loin et monta dans la salle de bain. Il passe de l'eau sur son visage. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de manger et il se sentait mal. Après un peu de repos, tout irait mieux, du moins, il l'espérait. Puis il entendit la voix de sa mère l'appeler du bas des escaliers. Il descendit et sa mère le prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu vas me manquer pendant ce weekend, mon chéri.**

Il lança un regard curieux à SungJong qui lui sourit. C'est ce moment que choisirent SungGyu et WooHyun pour descendre les escaliers. Madame Lee lâcha son fils et prit les deux amoureux encore à moitié endormis dans ses bras.

**- Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir, les garçons !**

**- A nous aussi, Madame Lee.** Dit SungGyu d'une voix étranglée.

**- Ooh pardon !**

Elle les lâcha enfin.

**- Vous restez pour manger, n'est ce pas ?**

**- A-t'on vraiment le choix ?**

**- Je crois que tu connais déjà la réponse, mon cher WooHyun.** Sourit EunJi.

Alors les garçons restèrent et saluèrent le père de SungYeol qui venait d'arriver et qui était très surpris de les voir ici. Ils mangèrent ensemble et papotaient joyeusement.

**- Alors vous embarquez notre Yeollie pendant le weekend ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Et vous nous le ramenez quand ?**

**- Lundi en soirée.**

**- On fera un mot pour le lycée, n'est ce pas mon chéri ?** Dit EunJi à son mari sur un ton insistant.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas le moment de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Soo Yeol déglutit et hocha la tête. EunJi lui sourit et lui caressa la joue.

**- Allez, file faire ton sac, SungYeol, puisque tu ne comptes pas manger plus…**dit EunJi en soupirant.

Toutes les personnes présentes l'assassinèrent du regard et SungYeol s'en alla préparer son sac. Il ne partait que trois jours… Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et tomba sur SungGyu.

**- Ca va aller ? Tu vas tenir la route ?**

**- Je pense. Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu ne manges rien. Tu fais presque peur, SungYeol.**

Il baissa la tête.

**- Je n'y arrive plus, Hyung.**

SungGyu le prit dans ses bras.

**- Tout va bien se passer…**

Puis les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers, SungGyu portait le sac de SungYeol et ils se rendirent vers la voiture.

Les parents de SungYeol prirent les garçons dans leur bras. Puis ils prirent leur fils.

**- Reviens vite, mon chéri, d'accord.**

**- Merci maman.**

Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

**- Amuse-toi bien ce weekend !** dit son père avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- Promis.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de ses deux parents et il monta dans cette voiture qui l'emmenait dieu sait où, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal…

* * *

_Coucou ^^_  
_Deux chapitres en deux jours ^^ _  
_Oui, je vous gâtes ^^_

_C'était ma façon à moi de vous remercier ^^ _  
_Car en ce moment, vous vous manifestez en nombre, alors ... merci beaucoup 3 _

_Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture ^^ _  
_A très vite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	33. Sur La Route

Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'ils avaient quittés la maison des Lee. Deux heures où la seule chose qui perturbait le silence, c'était la radio. SungGyu était très concentré sur la route, WooHyun regardait par la fenêtre, SungJong dormait sur l'épaule d'un SungYeol qui n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement ou le moindre bruit de peur de le réveiller.

SungYeol regardait aussi par la vitre les paysages défiler. Où l'emmenaient-ils ? Il avait un doute, mais il n'osait pas l'exprimer à voix haute, de peur d'être cruellement déçu une fois arrivé sur place. Comme chaque soir, ses souvenirs faisaient surface. Chaque baiser, chaque sourire étaient gravés dans son cœur et dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

A voir les paysages défiler les uns après les autres, il vit que le printemps arrivait. Le ciel le laissait prévoir. Cependant, quelques champs étaient encore bien blancs, preuve que l'hiver ne voulait pas partir si vite.

L'hiver. Cet hiver avait été particulier pour lui. Il avait rencontré MyungSoo. Il était tombé amoureux pour la première fois pour subir sa première déception amoureuse. Il n'était pas déçu et il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à MyungSoo. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il en voulait plutôt au destin et aux parents du jeune homme. Quelle idée de faire un jeune homme si parfait et si … lointain…

Il se savait ridicule, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Tout faisait encore trop mal. La plaie dans son cœur n'était pas fermée et honnêtement, il ne savait pas si elle allait se refermer un jour. C'était peut-être de sa faute, après tout. Voulait-il vraiment que cette plaie se referme ? Voulait-il vraiment oublier MyungSoo ?

La réponse était pourtant évidente. Non. Pour rien au monde.

Ses doigts caressaient le collier que MyungSoo lui avait offert et qui ne quittait pas son cou. Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Est-ce qu'il portait toujours le collier ? Aidait-il toujours ses parents ? Avec le bébé qui va arriver, se prépare t'il mentalement à du changement dans sa vie ?

SungYeol secoua la tête. Hallucinait-il quand il voyait leurs doigts se compléter aussi parfaitement ? Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits, non, il ne parvenait pas à cesser de penser à lui.

Soudain, la voiture fit un drôle de bruit et sortit SungYeol de ses rêveries. WooHyun se tourna directement vers SungGyu.

**- C'était quoi, ça ?**

**- La voiture …**

**- Non, sérieusement** ? Dit SungJong qui s'était réveillé entre temps. L'ironie transperçait sa voix.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit où se garer et SungGyu alla vérifier sous le capot de la voiture. Après quelques minutes, il revint.

**- Ca ne vient pas du moteur.**

**- Hyung ?**

**- Oui, SungYeol ?**

**- C'est quoi ce machin clignote depuis tout à l'heure ? J'arrive pas à voir d'ici.**

WooHyun et SungGyu regardèrent à l'endroit qu'indiquait SungYeol. L'aîné des deux se frappa le front.

**- Zut, on a plus d'essence !**

**- Génial. Il fallait que ça arrive en pleine nuit en plus de tout ça !**

**- Reste zen, WooHyun. Je vais y aller…**

**- Non, hors de question que tu y ailles ! Je vais y aller…**

**- Je viens avec toi.**

**- Pas question ! Il faut que quelqu'un garde SungJong.**

**- SungYeol peut le faire.**

**- Pardon ? T'as vu comme il est maigrichon ? On lui souffle dessus, il s'envole ! Reste avec ta voiture, j'y vais…**

**- Je t'accompagne, Hyung.** Se proposa SungYeol.

**- Affaire réglé, Gyu. SungYeol m'accompagne. Surveille SungJong et ta voiture.**

SungGyu fit une moue boudeuse. WooHyun le prit dans ses bras.

**- On reviendra vite. Promis.**

**- Hyun, non… SungYeol…** Murmura SungGyu.

Malheureusement pour lui, SungYeol avait tout entendu.

**- Non, hyung, tout va bien. Je ne regarde pas.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, il plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux. Le couple sourit et s'embrassa puis WooHyun tira SungYeol par la manche et l'entraîna avec lui. Le plus grand des deux alluma la lampe torche tandis que WooHyun tenait son portable en main.  
Ils marchaient maintenant depuis près de dix minutes sans échanger le moindre mot. Seuls leurs pas dans le gravier brisaient ce silence.

**- Comment il va ?**

WooHyun sursauta lorsque SungYeol prit la parole. Alors il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Tu veux quelle version ? L'officielle ou l'officieuse ?**

**- Les deux.**

**- L'officielle…**

Le plus âgé des deux se gratta l'arrière de la nuque sans jamais regarder son ami. Il toussa et reprit.

**- Il aide son père à refaire les décorations de la maison. C'est pour ça qu'il ne sort plus.**

SungYeol tourna aussitôt sa tête vers WooHyun qui semblait penser que ces graviers étaient la plus belle chose qu'il ai vue de sa vie.

**- Et… L'officieuse ?**

**- Demande à SungGyu qu'il te la dise…**

**- WooHyun…**

SungYeol saisit le bras de son ami et le força à s'arrêter.

**- S'il te plait, WooHyun… J'ai besoin de savoir…**

WooHyun se remit à marcher, sans plus se soucier de SungYeol.

**- Je ne peux pas te le dire, Mamie va me tuer…**

**- Je réglerai ça avec elle.**

L'aîné des deux détourna la conversation.

**- Regarde le panneau ! On y est presque !**

Et il entraîna son dongsaeng derrière lui. Ils furent soulagés quand, après encore dix minutes de marche, ils trouvèrent une station essence. Ils entrèrent et achetèrent de quoi manger pour tout le monde en plus de l'essence. Puis ils repartirent, WooHyun croyait être tranquille avec le sujet MyungSoo jusqu'à ce que SungYeol reparle.

**- Pourquoi Mamie ne veut pas que tu le dises ?**

**- SungYeol, s'il te plait, laisse tomber ce sujet…**

**- Certainement pas.**

WooHyun s'arrêta, surpris par le ton employé par SungYeol.

**- Ecoute, je n'ai pas le droit de …**

**- Non, tu vas m'écouter WooHyun Hyung. Imagine-toi juste trente secondes à ma place. Imagine que tu sois séparé de SungGyu et que tu sois dans l'incapacité de savoir comment il va…**

**- SungYeol…**

**- Ne pas savoir comment il va me tue, tu peux comprendre ça ?**

SungYeol s'énervait pour de vrai. Son ton était déterminé.

**- Imagine toi être sans SungGyu-Hyung. Sans ses baisers, ses câlins, sans tout ça et ne pas savoir quand tu y auras droit à nouveau et surtout SI tu y auras droit un jour. Ne plus savoir regarder un couple s'embrasser sans avoir l'impression que ton cœur s'arrache en deux à chaque fois. N'avoir que tes yeux pour pleurer et personne pour te consoler car personne ne comprend ce que tu ressens. Parce que tout le monde a cette bulle de bonheur et moi, je ne l'ai plus…**

La voix de SungYeol s'est brisée et le silence revient. WooHyun avançait plus vite que lui, comme s'il voulait éviter que son ami voie ce qu'il ressent. Parce que forcément, ça devait apparaître sur son visage.

- **Tu lui manques… Enormément.**

Le cœur de SungYeol rata un battement. WooHyun ne lâcha aucune information supplémentaire, mais rien que ce morceau d'information suffit à effacer une dizaine des pires cauchemars du jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent près de la voiture et SungGyu sauta directement sur son petit ami.

**- Bon sang, j'ai cru qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.**

**- Non, tout va bien. On a dû marcher un peu… beaucoup.**

SungYeol alla à l'arrière de la voiture. Sa tête tournait. Trop d'émotions le traversaient à cet instant précis. La joie. Bon sang, il manquait à MyungSoo ! Donc ce dernier ne l'avait pas oublié ! Donc … Bye Bye à cette fille qui hantait ses cauchemars et Bye Bye aux cauchemars aussi ! L'angoisse : MyungSoo reste enfermé ? Oh mon dieu … Il va bien ? Le tout mêlé à de la tristesse : Quand est ce qu'il le reverra enfin… Il n'en pouvait plus ! Et de la curiosité : Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, lui, au fait ?  
Le tout donnait l'impression au jeune homme que son cœur allait exploser et que son cerveau allait se liquéfier. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, dans l'espoir que ça passe.

**- Hey Hyung… Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui, j'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne…**

**- Bois ça, ça ira un peu mieux.**

SungJong lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que SungYeol accepta avec un petit sourire. Les garçons reprirent leur place dans la voiture.

**- Le problème est réglé. Allons-y !**

Tous s'exclamèrent de joie, sauf le plus grand des garçons, dont la tête tournait toujours. SungJong l'attira contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

**- Dors un peu, Hyung. Je te réveillerai quand on arrivera à destination.**

Il ferma simplement les yeux et partit dans un sommeil réparateur sans rêve.

Il fut réveillé par SungJong qui lui secouait doucement l'épaule et qui enfonçait son doigt dans sa joue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, question de s'habituer à la clarté de l'endroit.

**- On est arrivé, Hyung…**

SungYeol se redressa. Bon sang, qu'il avait mal au dos ! Il s'extirpa de la voiture et regarda. Oui, l'endroit lui était très familier, mais à quatre heures du matin, il était tout bonnement incapable de distinguer là où il était précisément.

Une lumière s'alluma et une personne sortit du bâtiment.

**- Vous êtes en retard. Je vous attends depuis deux heures et demi, les garçons !**

**- Désolés, Mamie.**

Les garçons avaient parlés comme un seul homme. Elle avait son air renfrogné, mais ce dernier s'effaça au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. Elle les prit un à un dans ses bras.

**- J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose…**

**- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mamie ?** Dit SungGyu en plaisantant.

**- Bien sur que si, mon petit SungGyu. Les autres conducteurs ne m'inspirent pas confiance, c'est tout.**

Elle les serra extra-fort dans ses bras et une fois arrivée face à SungYeol, elle ne dit pas une parole et serra tellement fort le jeune homme dans ses bras qu'il crut que ses os allaient le lâcher. Il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue alors qu'il rendait son étreinte à la vieille dame. Quand elle s'écarta, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux qui brillaient plus que d'habitude, mais qu'elle s'empêcher de pleurer.

**- Vos parents sont au courant donc ils ne diront rien. Allez vous coucher maintenant, d'accord ?**

Les garçons hochèrent la tête. Madame Le Maire déposa un baiser sur le front de chacun d'entre eux puis SungGyu, WooHyun et SungJong partirent en direction de leur maison respective. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés que les garçons étaient rentrés sains et saufs chez eux, Madame Kim Senior entraîna SungYeol à l'intérieur.

**- Mon petit chou… Tu n'imagines même pas comme ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.**

Elle le serra à nouveau dans ses bras.

**- En deux mois, tu as énormément changé… Et je ne te dirais pas que c'est en bien. Allez, file te laver et après, je te montre où tu peux aller dormir.**

Il hocha la tête et partit vers l'endroit qu'elle lui indiquait. Il se pressa car il était vraiment claqué. Puis elle le fit s'installer dans une chambre qui devait être celle du père de MyungSoo auparavant. Elle le força à s'allonger, déposa un baiser sur son front et éteins la lampe.

**- Je t'explique tout à ton réveil.**

Elle murmura cette phrase avant de fermer la porte derrière elle. Il regarde l'heure. Quatre heures trente du matin. Bon sang, il était claqué ! Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour s'endormir après cette journée qui a bouleversé ses habitudes et ce, pour quelques jours…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Vos reviews m'ont reboostée pour écrire ce chapitre ^^ Merci encore !_

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu les autres chapitres, je veux vos avis sur Tous les chapitres, hein !  
Pas que celui-là ! 

_Cette fiction a dépassé les 10 000 vues ! Youhou ^^ _  
_Merci à mes lecteurs [revieweurs ou pas] ^^ _

_A plus tard pour le prochain chapitre ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	34. Le Jour J

SungYeol fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une douce caresse sur sa joue, de la même façon que sa mère le réveillait lorsqu'ils devaient partir le weekend ou pendant les vacances. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, étant encore très fatigué du voyage qu'il avait eu. La première chose qu'il vit, c'était un regard très pénétrant. Un sourire illuminait les traits de la personne qui lui caressait encore doucement la joue. La personne cessa de caresser sa joue, cependant, la main ne bougea pas.

**- Bonjour SungYeol.**

La personne s'abaissa et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il se trouva incapable de parler, sa voix devait être cassée.

**- Je vois que ta mère ne m'avait pas menti quand elle m'avait parlé de ton état de dépression…**

**- Ma mère ?**

Il se félicita d'avoir su articuler deux mots sans que sa voix ne disparaisse en plein milieu.

**- Tu pensais vraiment qu'on avait rompu tout contact ? Je passe des heures au téléphone avec elle, le soir.**

**- Madame Kim…**

**- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là. Il faudrait que tu te lèves. Grand-mère t'attend dans son bureau. Elle t'expliquera tout… Mais je suppose que tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle on t'a fait faire un tel trajet…**

SungYeol hocha la tête et Madame Kim le prit dans ses bras.

**- Je t'ai cuisiné un petit quelque chose. File manger.**

Il retire les couvertures et se dirige encore à moitié endormi vers la cuisine où Madame Kim s'installa en face de lui. SungYeol lui lança un regard interrogatif.

-** C'est une mission que m'a confié ta mère : t'observer manger. Elle m'a dit que si on ne te surveillait pas, tu balançais la nourriture.**

SungYeol rougit de malaise. Alors comme ça, sa mère savait ? Ce n'était pas bon pour lui, ça… Madame Kim sourit. Il commença à manger, mais il se sentait mal à l'aise. Savait-elle la nature exacte de sa relation avec MyungSoo ? Ca le stressait un peu. Il finit alors de manger et alla se doucher, puis s'habiller. Il vit que Madame Kim était toujours là. Elle avait fait la vaisselle.

**- Je… Je pouvais la faire, vous savez ?**

**- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, jeune homme. Allons-y !**

Elle referma la porte de la maison de sa belle-mère. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la Mairie. Soo Eun accompagna SungYeol jusqu'à la porte et déclara :

**- J'ai une marmotte à aller voir. A plus tard, SungYeol !**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit joyeusement. Le jeune homme entra alors dans la mairie et sourit à la secrétaire. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte du bureau et frappa. Puis, sans attendre une quelconque réponse, il entra.

Madame le Maire était occupée au téléphone. Elle lui indiqua un siège avec un sourire et discuta encore quelques minutes avec son interlocuteur puis raccrocha.

**- Bien dormi ?**

**- Oui, merci.**

**- Je présume que c'est Soo Eun qui t'a réveillé… Je lui avais dit de ne pas te réveiller si tu dormais, mais ça a dû être plus fort qu'elle.**

Madame le Maire sourit et SungYeol aussi.

**- Bref, nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter de ça. SungYeol…**

**- Oui mamie ?**

La vieille dame approcha sa chaise du bureau et posa ses mains à plat dessus. Comme ça, elle ressemblait plus à une femme d'affaire. SungYeol se redressa inconsciemment sur sa chaise.

**- Je dois malheureusement faire vite pour te parler de ce sujet. Le principal intéressé a toujours cette manie d'entrer sans frapper.**

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

**- Tu sais quel jour on est ?**

**- Difficile d'oublier pour moi.**

**- Je m'en doute. Alors voila…**

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle dit un léger « **entrez** » et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître SungGyu, WooHyun, SungJong ainsi que DongWoo et Hoya. Ces deux derniers étaient visiblement déjà au courant de ce qui se passait et prirent SungYeol dans leur bras. DongWoo devint un peu trop émotif, mais parvint à le cacher. Seul un énorme sourire le trahissait.

**- Pile dans les temps, messieurs.**

Ils s'inclinèrent face à Madame Le Maire et s'installèrent tous.

**- Vous savez tous qu'aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Donc, répartissons les tâches : WooHyun/SungGyu/DongWoo et Hoya : Vous êtes chargés d'aider Monsieur et Madame Kim à préparer quelque chose pour MyungSoo. SungJong, tu traines MyungSoo hors de sa chambre et tu le forces à sortir. Invoque n'importe quelle raison.**

**- Un peu d'aide sera nécessaire, je pense.** Dit SungGyu.

**- Tu as peut-être raison. DongWoo, va avec SungJong. Il faut le faire sourire.**

**- Et moi** ? Demanda SungYeol.** Je n'ai même rien pour lui.**

Les réactions quant à son intervention furent variées. Certains se frappèrent le front avec la paume de leur main, SungJong le regarda les yeux grand écarquillés comme s'il disait « T'as pas vraiment posé la question ? » et enfin, la dernière catégorie : DongWoo qui a éclaté de rire.  
Madame Kim Sénior ne s'était pas départie de son sourire.

**- SungYeol, mon petit… TU ES le cadeau.**

Là, il comprit.

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Si tu veux, tu pourrais aider Soo Eun à faire le gâteau de MyungSoo … Mais attends le feu vert de SungJong et de DongWoo avant de sortir de ta cachette. D'accord ?**

Il hocha la tête. Tous se séparèrent. Le plan commença aussitôt après qu'ils eurent quitté le bureau de la grand-mère en lui assurant la réussite du plan.

Après vingt minutes de bataille, SungJong et DongWoo parvinrent à sortir MyungSoo de sa chambre et de sa maison. Quelques instants plus tard, SungYeol reçut un message de SungJong.

**_« Mission Accomplie ! La voie est libre ! »_**

Lui qui avait gardé ses yeux sur le maknae pour ne pas être troublé, le voila bien surpris. C'était un dongsaeng-ninja ! SungYeol avait les yeux grands écarquillés et vit DongWoo le regarder et lui faire un petit signe discret. Il attendit alors que les garçons aient complètement disparu de son champ de vision pour se faufiler dans la maison. Il salua le père de MyungSoo qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Il se glissa derrière madame Kim qui lui tendit un tablier.

**- Ta mère m'a dit que tu l'aidais beaucoup. Voyons voir ce que tu vaux, petit chef.**

Il lui sourit et il prit les ingrédients et l'aida du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils papotaient un peu et une fois qu'ils eurent finis, SungYeol donna un coup de main aux trois garçons qui mettaient les décorations en place. Madame Kim s'installa sur une chaise et les regardait faire.

A certaines femmes, la grossesse leur allait vraiment bien. Kim Soo Eun était l'une de ces femmes. On pouvait voir un ilot de lumière l'entourer. Elle avait un sourire aux lèvres et caressait son ventre de façon adoratrice. De temps en temps, MoonSoo observait sa femme. Mais aux yeux de SungYeol, c'était bien plus que l'observer. C'était l'admirer. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amour et ça rappelait beaucoup à SungYeol la façon dont son père regardait sa mère … ou la façon dont MyungSoo le regardait. Il détourna le regard alors et alla sortir le gâteau du four. Ensuite, il s'attaqua aux décorations lui-même car Madame Kim était occupée à aider les garçons avec la décoration de table.

Il avait préparé une légère chantilly qu'il déposa au dessus. Il plaça des fraises tout autour et à l'aide de chocolat chaud liquide, il écrit quelque chose sur le gâteau. Il était très concentré.  
Quand il eut fini, il se recula. Une main se posa sur chacune de ses épaules, le faisant sursauter.

**- Ca m'a l'air très appétissant…** Sourit Madame Kim.

**- Il est très beau ton gâteau, SungYeol.** Dit Madame Kim Sénior avec son habituel regard bienveillant.

SungYeol se sentit rougir. Puis les deux femmes saisirent chacune un bras du jeune homme et l'entraînèrent avec elles.

**- On m'a dit que mon fils était dans le hangar. Et si tu venais le chercher avec nous ?**

Avant même qu'il ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il était déjà dans l'entrée du Hangar. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite quand Madame Kim Senior appela son petit fils.

**- MyungSoo !**

Ils entendirent un petit «** quoi** » au loin et SungYeol se sentit rougir de bonheur. Rien que d'entendre sa voix, ça le rendait extrêmement heureux. D'un coup, il sentit les regards des deux femmes sur lui.

**- Viens voir deux minutes…**

**- Je ne peux pas, je suis occupé.**

**- Qu'il est têtu, ce garçon.** Ronchonna Soo Eun.

**- Tout le portrait de son père**. Précisa Madame Le Maire.

Elles lâchèrent SungYeol et se reculèrent un peu.

**- Attention en bas !**

Et soudain, une botte de paille atterrit à quelques centimètres de SungYeol.

**- Pas cette fois, Kim MyungSoo !**

Il y'eut un grand silence puis une tête passa par-dessus une botte de paille.

**- SungYeol ?**

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire. Les deux femmes étaient au niveau de la porte et se tenaient la main. MyungSoo descendit vitesse grand V l'échelle et se mit en face du jeune Séoulite.

**- Joyeux anniversaire, Soo'.**

La lueur triste du regard de MyungSoo disparut en l'espace de quelques secondes et il prit SungYeol dans ses bras. Ce dernier referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui et il enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

**- Rejoignez nous à l'intérieur après, les garçons, d'accord ?** Dit Madame Kim Senior.

Et les deux femmes partirent, surement pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes hommes. Une des mains de MyungSoo s'approcha du visage de SungYeol et caressa sa joue.

**- Tu es là et je …**

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il posa ses lèvres sur celles de SungYeol. Ce dernier lui rendit volontiers. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à être à court de souffle puis MyungSoo posa son front contre celui de SungYeol.

-** Tu es arrivé quand ?**

**- Ce matin.**

**- Comment ?**

-** SungGyu, WooHyun et SungJong sont venus me kidnapper à mon lycée.**

**- T'es pas sérieux ?**

Il avait un air incrédule sur le visage.

**- Oh que si ! D'ailleurs, faudra que je le raconte aussi à DongWoo et Hoya, ils vont bien rigoler !**

SungYeol caressa le visage de son dongsaeng et déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il glissa sa main dans la sienne et ensemble, ils rejoignirent les autres à l'intérieur. Une énorme banderole avec écrit dessus « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MYUNGSOO » était déployée. Tous les attendaient avec impatience. Ils forcèrent MyungSoo à se placer devant le gâteau et lui firent souffler des bougies. Puis chacun lui tendit un cadeau. Les yeux de MyungSoo se mirent à briller mais il ne pleura pas. Soo Eun coupa la gâteau et en donna un bout à tout le monde. SungYeol regarda MyungSoo goûter son œuvre et sourit lorsqu'il vit que ça paraissait bon. Cependant, rien n'échappait aux yeux de lynx de Madame Kim Sénior.

**- Tu aimes le gâteau, MyungSoo ?**

Il se contente d'hocher la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la grand-mère.

**- Ca tombe bien, c'est SungYeol qui l'a fait.**

MyungSoo, tout surpris, se tourna vers le jeune homme qui le regardait manger.

**- Toi ?**

Il se contenta de lui sourire. Et là, tout le monde entendit la petite conversation entre Madame Kim et Madame Kim Sénior.

**- Un bon cuisinier, c'est une perle rare !** dit Soo Eun.

**- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était parfait pour MyungSoo !** sourit Madame Le Maire.

SungYeol devint rouge tomate en l'espace de quelques secondes, ce qui fit bien rire tous les garçons présents à la table. Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. SungYeol fut forcé à manger son morceau de gâteau parce que, selon Soo Eun et SungJong, qui veillaient au grain, « je n'ai pas faim » est une excuse démodée et qu'un gâteau, ça se mange sans faim. Comme cet argument ne marchait pas, Madame le Maire intervint et sortit l'argument ultime.

**- Fais ça pour MyungSoo…**

Evidemment, au bout de quelques minutes, le bout de gâteau avait disparu. SungYeol fusilla SungJong du regard.

**- Toi, je te déteste.**

**- Moi aussi, je t'aime Hyung !**

Vu le regard étrange que lui lançait MyungSoo, un mélange entre « J'espère que tu plaisantes » et « oh toi, tu vas mourir », SungJong leva les yeux au ciel.

**- MyungSoo Hyung, je ne te volerai pas SungYeol Hyung pour deux raisons claires et nettes. De une, sans vouloir te vexer Yeollie Hyung, je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs. Et de deux, Luna me tuerai. Tu sais, Luna, ma petite amie …**

MyungSoo força SungYeol à s'asseoir sur ses jambes et passa ses bras autour.

**- Tu n'auras jamais SungYeol de toute façon.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça** ? Demanda le principal concerné.

**- Parce que tu es à moi et que je ne te laisserai pas partir.**

**- Ca, c'est un argument d'autorité, moi, je dis.** Intervient DongWoo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il éclata de rire et comme son rire était communicatif, tout le monde le rejoint dans son élan, sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils riaient.

Tous repartirent et MyungSoo insista pour que SungYeol reste pour dormir tout le temps de son séjour. Evidemment, il obtint ce qu'il veut et main dans la main, ils allèrent chercher le sac du jeune homme. Le soir était arrivé. SungYeol et MyungSoo aidèrent à débarrasser la grande table. Puis ils s'excusèrent auprès des parents de MyungSoo et allèrent se coucher.

Ce soir-là, SungYeol n'eut plus de cauchemars. Il était en sécurité dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Pour la première fois en deux mois, SungYeol s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Je sais que demain, certains d'entre vous reprennent le chemin du Collège/Lycée/Université... _  
_Bon courage à vous ! _

_Pour les autres, je vais tenter de finir cette fiction avant la fin de mes vacances [dimanche prochain] _  
_Et si je n'y arrive pas, je ferai déborder sur ma semaine de cours. Cette fiction a déja 4 mois ! _  
_Pffiou ! _  
_Quand je pense qu'elle n'était pas censée durer plus longtemps que les vacances d'hiver et pas plus de 20 chapitres, euh ... xD _

_Bref ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_L'amour, plus fort que tout *_* _

_Merci pour vos reviews :D _  
_Le MyungYeol plait apparemment :D _  
_En parlant d'Infinite : Nous sommes le 28 Avril, donc ... C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DU LEADER KIM SUNGGYU ! Wouhou ! _  
_En parlant de SungGyu : Oh oui, le prochain Weekly Idol sera génial ! Et qui a regardé le Beatle's Code de début avril ? Ils ne le ratent pas là non plus xD _

_Bon dimanche à tous !_  
_Bisouxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	35. Dans Ses Bras

Quand SungYeol se réveilla le lendemain matin, un grand sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres. La première chose qu'il vit était le visage encore endormi de MyungSoo. Ce dernier le serrait fort dans ses bras, comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte pendant la nuit. Il profita du fait que son petit ami dormait pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il semblait avoir beaucoup maigri depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses traits paraissaient plus fatigués et si c'était encore possible, il était encore plus pâle.

Mais aux yeux de SungYeol, cela n'atteignait en rien sa beauté.

Il laissa une de ses mains redessiner les traits du jeune homme. Son doigt retraça sa mâchoire, puis son nez, son front, puis SungYeol laissa ses mains se glisser dans ses cheveux rebelles. Ils étaient vraiment doux. Puis il laissa son index redescendre son front, retracer son nez et il s'arrêta sur sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur cette bouche qu'il avait envie d'embrasser mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. S'il le faisait, il réveillerait MyungSoo. Or, il avait l'air tellement innocent, tellement fragile quand il dormait ! Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'embrasser.

Alors SungYeol passa ses doigts à nouveau dans les cheveux. Il adorait cette sensation entre ses doigts. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage.

La porte de la chambre s'entrouvrit et Madame Kim apparut dans l'encadrement.

-** Ooh, déjà réveillé SungYeol ?**

Il s'apprêtait à répondre quand Soo Eun posa son index sur sa bouche, pour l'intimer au silence. Alors il se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire.

**- Si tu veux, tu peux te lever. Tu n'es pas obligé d'attendre cette marmotte.**

Il lui fait comprendre que tout va bien, alors elle sourit.

**- Nous sommes tous invités à manger chez Grand-mère. Essayez d'arriver avant une heure de l'après-midi, d'accord ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête et continua à retracer le visage de MyungSoo. Madame Kim sourit et les laissa tranquille. Il repasse ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami et là, il baisse les yeux vers ceux de l'endormi… qui l'observait avec un air amusé. SungYeol faillit sursauter, s'il n'y avait pas ses deux bras qui entouraient sa taille.

**- Je t'ai réveillé ?**

**- Non. Ma mère l'a fait pour toi.**

**- Oh désolé…**

MyungSoo sourit. SungYeol se pencha un peu et embrassa son petit ami.

**- Donc tu sais qu'on doit se lever ?**

**- Oui… Mais on n'est pas à cinq minutes près.**

Cependant, SungYeol ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Il força son petit ami à se lever et l'entraîna jusqu'à la douche.

**- Je t'attends dans la chambre.**

Malgré les protestations, il ferma la porte. Il devait préparer ses affaires, et il refit le lit. Puis il laissa son regard divaguer dans la chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Il s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et observa ce qu'il se passait. Et sans surprise, il n'y avait personne. Juste un grand soleil au dehors qui était très accueillant.

Qu'est ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Il se sentait plus chez lui dans ce petit village qu'à Séoul. Il se souvenait de la neige qui tombait, d'épais flocons se déposaient sur le sol. Tout cela était remplacé. L'herbe redevenait verte, le printemps s'approchait. Les arbres nus se préparaient à avoir de nouveau des feuilles. Et là, il vit un écureuil se promener tout seul. Il ne le lâcha pas du regard. Presque tout lui donnait une impression de déjà vu.

Comme pour souligner son argument, MyungSoo se glissa derrière SungYeol et passa ses mains sous son haut. Il sentit le sourire de son petit ami s'effacer.

**- SungYeol, tourne-toi vers moi.**

Ce dernier fit ce qui lui était demandé. MyungSoo en profita pour lui ôter son haut. L'expression de son visage n'était plus à la fête.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

SungYeol baissa la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur le torse de MyungSoo. Même lui avait minci mais c'était beaucoup moins flagrant. Son petit ami saisit son menton et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Yeollie… Tu n'as pas mangé un repas complet depuis combien de temps ?**

**- Hier soir ?**

**- Je ne parle pas de ça.**

SungYeol se tût.

-** Le soir, j'entendais ma mère parler au téléphone. Et ton prénom revenait souvent dans la conversation. Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?**

**- Un trop grand manque de toi. Voila ce qu'il m'est arrivé.**

MyungSoo l'observait.

**- Alors il va falloir résoudre ça.**

MyungSoo entoura la taille de SungYeol avec son bras. Ils sont vraiment collés serrés.

- **Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais.** Il lui murmura dans son cou.

SungYeol frissonna. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et y déposa un baiser. Le plus jeune des deux remonta le cou de son petit ami en déposant des baisers par ci par là et enfin, il l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres. Une larme coula le long de la joue de MyungSoo.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- C'est rien … Je suis juste très heureux que tu sois là…**

SungYeol frappa doucement l'épaule de son petit ami.

**- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublier ?**

MyungSoo ne répondit pas. L'aîné des deux roula des yeux. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami et colla leur front ensemble.

**- Ces deux mois sans toi ont été une vraie torture… Je pensais plutôt que TOI, tu m'aurais oublié…**

**- Comme si JE pouvais t'oublier après tout le mal que j'ai eu à t'avoir dans mes bras !**

**- Bah oui !**

MyungSoo plongea son regard dans celui de son petit ami qui se sentit rougir sous l'intensité de ce qu'il exprimait.

**- Dans mes rêves, c'était TOI qui ne voulais plus le revoir.**

**- Ce genre de rêve ne reflète en rien la réalité, MyungSoo… et puis …**

SungYeol passa un bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et une de ses mains ébouriffait soigneusement ses cheveux.

**- Je te l'ai précisé le soir avant que je parte, lorsqu'on …**

Il se mit à rougir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**- Que je serai tien pour l'éternité. Ne te souviens-tu pas ?**

**- Comment pourrais-je oublier ?**

**- Alors pourquoi avoir cru que je pourrais t'oublier ?**

**- Parce que ce ne sont que des mots…**

**- Je te prouverai, Kim MyungSoo, que venant de moi, ce sont tout sauf des mots en l'air.**

**- Je n'attends que ça.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Puis MyungSoo poussa SungYeol à aller se laver. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il réapparut et MyungSoo lui tendit des vêtements. Il les enfila et avant qu'ils ne partent, SungYeol retint.

**- Attends … Ta famille est donc au courant pour nous deux ?**

MyungSoo hocha la tête.

**- Tu leur as dit ?**

**- Ce n'est pas si simple …**

**- En effet.**

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte où étaient Madame Kim Sénior et Madame Kim.

**- Et si nous lui racontions, Soo Eun.**

**- Excellente idée.**

Les deux femmes entrent dans la chambre et s'assied sur le lit. Les deux garçons se tournent vers elles et Soo Eun prit la parole.

**- En fait, ça s'est passé comme ça …**

_**FLASHBACK **_

_Cela faisait quelques jours que SungYeol était parti. SungGyu et WooHyun venaient de sortir de sa chambre, complètement dépités. _

**_- Alors ? _**

**_- Toujours rien, Madame Kim. Il refuse de sortir._**

**_- Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ? _**

_Les deux jeunes hommes haussèrent les épaules, saluèrent la mère de MyungSoo et partirent. Quelques instants plus tard, elle monta les escaliers et trouva son fils allongé sur le ventre, la tête dans son oreiller. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et lui frotta le dos d'une façon qu'elle voulait réconfortante. _

**_- Soo ', mon chéri … Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? _**

_Elle posa sa main sur le front de son fils qui la retira instantanément. _

**_- Maman…_**

**_- Tu as mal où ? _**

**_- Maman …_**

**_- Raconte-tout à ta maman…_**

**_- Maman, fiche moi la paix ! _**

_MyungSoo s'était redressé et regardait sa mère, l'air furieux. _

**_- Est-ce un crime que de vouloir être seul ? _**

_Soo Eun regarda son fils avec un air blessé ancré dans ses traits. Elle se releva et sortit de la chambre. Elle retourna voir la grand-mère qui attendait patiemment dans le salon. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et Madame Le Maire la réconforta du mieux qu'elle put. _

**_- Je ne supporte plus cette situation. Il ne parle plus, mange comme un oiseau, ne sort plus de sa chambre. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ? _**

**_- Soo Eun, laisse le temps au temps. Il n'y a rien que le temps ne puisse guérir. _**

**_- Mais en attendant, je récupère mon fils quand ? _**

_Soo Eun se redressa et observa Madame Le Maire. _

**_- Y'aurait-il des choses que vous savez et que j'ignore ?_**

**_- Laisse le temps à MyungSoo de trouver le courage de sortir de sa chambre… _**

**_- Pourquoi il faut du courage pour ça ?_**

**_- Parce qu'il se sent déchiré. Il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Laisse-lui le temps de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. _**

**_- Déchiré, mais qu'est ce que …_**

_Madame Kim Senior fit taire sa belle fille. _

**_- Chaque chose en son temps. _**

_Elle soupira mais lui donna raison.  
Il leur fallut attendre le dimanche, l'habituel repas chez la Grand-Mère pour que MyungSoo se décide à sortir de sa chambre. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa grand-mère qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Soo Eun ne comprit pas. Ils s'installèrent à table et mangeaient tous en papotant joyeusement… enfin… Presque tous. MyungSoo jouait plus avec sa nourriture qu'il ne la mangeait. Il avait le regard vitreux et un air profondément peiné sur le visage. _

_-** J'aime SungYeol. **_

_Ses paroles créèrent le silence autour de lui en un instant. Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Soo Eun tendit sa main et la posa sur celle de son fils. _

_- **Pardon mon chéri, tu disais quoi ? **_

**_- J'aime SungYeol._**

**_- Je sais mon chéri. Nous aussi, on aime SungYeol. _**

_Elle lui caressa le dos de la main. MyungSoo plongea son regard dans le sien. _

**_- Non maman, pas comme ça._**

_Elle fixa son fils sans comprendre._

**_- Je suis amoureux de SungYeol._**

_Cela jeta un froid sur la table. Madame Kim Sénior souriait de façon bienveillante à son petit fils, comme pour le féliciter d'avoir enfin réussi à le dire. Le regard de Soo Eun passa de Madame le Maire à son fils et vice-versa._

**_- Vous … Vous le saviez ? _**

**_- Evidemment. Même avant que MyungSoo ne le saches. _**

_Puis MyungSoo se leva et partit prendre l'air. Soo Eun et Moon Soo regardaient leur fils disparaître et se tournèrent vers la grand-mère qui était plutôt paisible._

**_- Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ? _**

**_- Soo Eun, ma chérie, ce n'est pas mon rôle ! C'est à MyungSoo de vous l'annoncer. _**

**_- Ils sont vraiment sortis ensemble ?_**

**_- Oui. _**

**_- Sous notre nez à tous ? _**

**_- Oui. _**

_**- Culotté**. Dit MoonSoo._

_- **C'est EXACTEMENT pour éviter cette réaction très peu positive qu'il l'a fait. Et si vous l'empêchiez de voir SungYeol par la suite ? Vous briseriez deux cœurs. Parce que, même si ce sont deux garçons, ils s'aiment. Et ils se moquent des préjugés. Ils ne demandent qu'une chose : Pouvoir s'aimer en toute liberté. Voulez vous vraiment enlever à votre fils la seule chose qui puisse faire son bonheur ? **_

_Les deux parents ne dirent plus rien. Ils étaient sidérés. La grand-mère se leva et alla rejoindre MyungSoo qui était dehors. _

**_- Ils sont fâchés ? _**

**_- Non. Ils cherchent à comprendre. _**

**_- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? _**

**_- Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que tu aimes un garçon. _**

**_- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi comme eux ? _**

_La grand-mère passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit fils et le fit poser sa tête sur son épaule._

**_- Mon chéri, je vis dans ce village depuis toujours. J'y ai rencontré ton grand-père, je me suis mariée et j'ai eu mes enfants ici. J'ai mes petits enfants ici. _**

**_- Grand-mère, je suis le seul. _**

**_- C'est là que tu te trompes. Je suis la grand-mère de tout le village. J'ai vu WooHyun et SungGyu se tourner autour pendant un moment. Un LONG moment avant que quelque chose se passe. Crois-le ou non, la tension entre un garçon et une fille et deux garçons, c'est la même. Et on la ressentait. On attendait juste. _**

**_- Attendre quoi ? _**

**_- Un changement quelconque dans leur relation. C'est ce que j'ai attendu aussi entre SungYeol et toi. C'était évident. _**

**_- Evident ? _**

**_- Oui. Vous agissiez comme SungGyu et WooHyun. C'est là que j'ai compris. _**

**_- Tu n'as pas répondu, pourquoi tu n'as pas eu de choc ? _**

**_- Parce que je sais que même si j'en aurais eu un, tu te serais battu pour me faire comprendre que c'est ton choix, ta vie et que ça ne regarde personne d'autre. J'étais même contente pour toi. _**

**_- Contente ? _**

**_- J'ai eu un coup de cœur pour ton petit ami. Un vrai. Quand il est arrivé au village, j'ai su qu'il serait … Différent. Que quelque chose allait changer ici. La seule chose qui aurait pu me surprendre, c'est la vitesse à laquelle tu as réagi. Je sais que c'est surtout grâce à toi que votre relation a eu lieu. SungYeol doutait énormément mais tu étais là. Et jamais, au grand jamais, je ne t'ai vu douter du fait que tu l'aimes. _**

_Elle resserra l'étreinte. _

**_- Et rien que pour ça, je peux te dire que je suis une grand-mère très fière de toi. _**

**_- Même si j'aime un garçon ? _**

**_- Oui, mon chéri. Sois heureux d'accord ? _**

**_- J'ai du mal. _**

**_- Pourquoi ? _**

**_- Il n'est pas là …_**

_Une larme coula le long de la joue de MyungSoo et il enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa grand-mère. Madame le Maire, quant à elle, fit sécher les larmes de son petit fils comme elle le faisait quand il était plus petit. Mais cette fois-ci, pas de plaie visible à soigner. Juste le temps pour tenter de tout guérir. _

_Soo Eun sortit à ce moment là. Moon Soo n'avait pas l'air surpris du tout. MyungSoo enleva sa tête de l'épaule de sa grand-mère. Son père tapota son épaule et lui dit : _

**_- Puisque c'est ton choix. Okay. _**

_MyungSoo prit son père dans ses bras. Puis les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Soo Eun. _

**_- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? _**

**_- Oui, maman. Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Et ça fait mal parce qu'il n'est pas là… _**

_Soo Eun prit immédiatement son fils dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort que MyungSoo changea directement de couleur. Puis MyungSoo passa ses bras autour de la taille de sa maman. _

_-** Désolé de te l'avoir caché, maman… **_

_Soo Eun libéra son fils et le regarda droit dans les yeux. _

**_- Mon chéri, je t'aime et tu le sais. Et ça ne changera pas, d'accord ? _**

_Il hocha la tête. _

**_- Fais-moi juste une promesse. _**

**_- Laquelle ? _**

**_- Présente-moi SungYeol formellement la prochaine fois qu'on le verra._**

**_- Promis._**

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

**- Le soir même, j'ai passé plus de trois heures au téléphone avec ta mère, SungYeol. Et là, j'ai appris que tu lui avais dit aussi.**

MyungSoo et SungYeol enlacèrent leur main ensemble et ils prirent les deux dames dans leurs bras.

**- En fait, j'étais dans le vrai quand je disais que tu étais mon fils aussi, SungYeol. Je ne savais juste pas à quel point c'était vrai.**

Puis SungYeol s'écarta. MyungSoo prit la parole.

**- Comme promis. Maman, c'est SungYeol. Mon petit ami.**

Ce dernier s'inclina poliment et Soo Eun semblait déjà sous le charme. Comme Madame le Maire.

**- Celui-là, ne le lâche pas MyungSoo. C'est une perle rare.**

**- J'en ai pas l'intention.**

Il prit son petit ami dans ses bras et SungYeol déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Les deux femmes soupirèrent en même temps devant la scène.

**- Bon, et si nous allions rejoindre ton père, MyungSoo ?**

**- Allez-y, nous vous rejoignons !**

**- D'accord, mais pas dans trois heures !**

**- Promis !**

Les deux femmes s'éclipsèrent, laissant le petit couple tout seul. SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo et lui murmura :

**- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?**

**- Huh … Non, rappelle le moi.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- J'ai pas bien compris.**

**- Je t'aime.**

Et ce manège dura pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que SungYeol en ai marre.

**- Soit t'es particulièrement bête, soit tu le fais exprès et j'espère sincèrement que c'est la deuxième option.**

**- C'est juste que j'aime t'entendre le dire.**

Il le bouscula légèrement et MyungSoo déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**- J'ai un secret à te dévoiler.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Tu es prêt à l'entendre ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête. MyungSoo embrassa sa joue et remonta le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à mordiller son lobe d'oreille et murmura :

**- Je t'aime.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'aîné des deux et trouva sa parfaite réplique sur le visage de son amoureux.  
Après tout, s'ils s'aimaient, ils sauraient tout affronter, non ?

C'est avec cette optique là que les garçons se rendirent chez la grand-mère, ce sourire ne lâchant jamais leur visage.

* * *

_Bonsoir :D _  
_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt, j'ai eu une semaine assez chargée. Ne m'en voulez pas, d'accord ? _  
_Ce chapitre est ... plus long que ce que je pensais xD _  
_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _

_Je voulais vous remercier. Vraiment ! _  
_Pour vos reviews, venant de "guests' ou de lecteurs ayant un compte sur ce site. Ca me fait toujours chaud au coeur :D _  
_Surtout que cette fiction a dépassé les 11 000 views ! _

_Avouez, vous m'avez fait une petite pub :D Dénoncez vous xD _  
_J'aimerai saluer mes lecteurs français mais aussi mes lecteurs internationaux [hé oui, j'en ai ! Je suis d'ailleurs la première surprise :D]. _  
_Merci beaucoup de me donner de votre temps ;) J'espère que vous ne considérez pas ça comme une perte de temps :D _

_A demain, pour un nouveau chapitre ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	36. Ce N'est Qu'un Au Revoir

Le weekend était passé à vitesse grand V. Le dimanche, ils l'avaient passés à aller voir les autres garçons et à papoter comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient bien ris grâce au WooGyu qui était sans cesse en train de se taquiner l'un l'autre ou encore du YaDong qui se mettait à danser des slows de façon complètement aléatoire en plein milieu de la petite épicerie que tenait la mère de SungGyu.

SungJong avait encore la tête dans les nuages. Il avait passé sa journée de la veille en compagnie de Luna et apparemment, tout s'était très bien déroulé. Il leur avait raconté que Luna l'avait présenté officiellement à ses parents comme étant son petit ami. Et il pense être adopté. Il avait toujours cet immense sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il est arrivé au travail, ce matin-même. Oui, ce n'est pas parce que c'est Dimanche que certains ne travaillent pas ! Bien entendu, ce n'était que le matin. La main de MyungSoo ne quittait jamais celle de SungYeol, peu importe ce qui se passait. Même quand, un peu plus tard dans la journée, les garçons se rendirent au pub du père d'Hoya. Certes, elles étaient liées sous la table, mais elles l'étaient. MyungSoo avait un petit sourire et SungYeol se sentait bien. Car il était chez lui. Auprès de son amoureux et de ses amis. Tous ces gens qui comptaient terriblement pour lui. Ceux qui avaient fait seize heures de route aller-retour afin de le ramener dans les bras d'un MyungSoo désespéré. Juste pour leur faire vivre un weekend de bonheur en plus.

Ce genre d'amis là, ça n'a pas de prix.

SungYeol souriait tout le temps. Il sentait le pouce de son petit ami lui caresser le dos de la main. Ils sirotaient tranquillement un chocolat froid et papotaient joyeusement tous ensemble. Même Luna s'était fait une petite place dans ce petit groupe d'amis entièrement composé de garçons. Ils passèrent une grande partie de la journée à rire, ce qui semblait déranger quelques clients, mais eux s'en moquaient comme de l'an 40.  
Le soir venu, ils se séparèrent et retournèrent chacun chez eux. La main de MyungSoo toujours enlacée dans celle de SungYeol. Ils retournèrent chez MyungSoo où Soo Eun avait dressé la table. Ils s'installèrent à table, papotèrent et mangèrent… Enfin, SungYeol fit l'effort de manger, mais quand tu ne manges presque rien pendant deux mois, il est évident qu'il ne va pas avaler tout le plat à lui tout seul. Cependant, Soo Eun semblait ravi des efforts du jeune homme. Encore un bon point dont elle pourra se vanter auprès d'EunJi !

Les garçons aidèrent à débarrasser la table puis allèrent dans la chambre de MyungSoo. Ils se changèrent et plongèrent dans les draps accueillants du jeune homme. Ils restèrent là, l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire pendant un moment. Puis MyungSoo lâcha dans un soupir.

-** Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles.**

SungYeol se tourna vers son petit ami avec un sourire triste scotché sur ses lèvres. Il enlaça leur main ensemble.

**- Moi non plus, Soo'.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne resterais pas ?**

**- Mes parents … Les cours…**

MyungSoo regarda SungYeol droit dans les yeux.

**- Mais tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Je t'en fais la promesse.**

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent à parler un peu de tout et de rien. Puis ils s'endormirent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors qu'un nouveau jour se levait.

Le lendemain, madame Kim vint les réveiller de bonne heure. MyungSoo devait aller à l'école et SungYeol devait passer dire au revoir à Madame Le Maire avant de reprendre la route. Cependant, MyungSoo ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Pendant que son petit ami était parti se laver et se préparer, il était descendu parler avec sa mère. Il s'approchait timidement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Maman, tu sais que je t'aime ?**

**- Viens en au fait, Kim MyungSoo.**

-** Quelle vision as-tu de moi pour que, tout de suite, tu insinues que je suis descendu pour te demander quelque chose et pas tout simplement prendre ma maman que j'aime dans mes bras et lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle ?**

Soo Eun se retourna et fit face à son fils.

-** Pardon mon chéri.**

**- Mais en fait, tu me connais très bien…**

**- Dis-moi.**

**- Est-ce que je peux aller avec SungGyu et WooHyun Hyungs pour raccompagner SungYeol chez lui ?**

**- Non, MyungSoo. Tu dois aller en cours.**

**- Mais maman …**

Elle déposa sa main sur la joue de son fils et la caressa doucement.

**- Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de rester plus longtemps avec lui. Je comprends. Mais pense aussi à ton éducation ! Dans un an, tu passes tes examens d'entrée à l'université et je veux que tu entres dans l'université la plus prestigieuse possible dans le domaine que tu veux étudier pour que ça t'ouvre plus de portes.**

MyungSoo plongea son regard dans celui de sa mère.

-** Maman, je travaillerai dur, je sortirai les poubelles pendant six mois s'il le faut, je ferai la vaisselle, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras… Mais s'il te plait… Laisse-moi aller avec eux…**

**- Soo'...**

**- Ecoute maman, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai le revoir et rien que ça, ça fait mal. S'il te plait … Fais ça pour moi…**

Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu son fils lui parler sur un ton pareil. Un ton suppliant. Elle sentit son cœur se briser rien qu'à l'écouter parler. Elle soupira et murmura un petit :

- **D'accord…**

Il fallut d'ailleurs quelques secondes à son fils pour enregistrer le fait qu'elle était d'accord. Quand il comprit, il prit sa mère dans ses bras et murmura un nombre incalculable de « Merci » à l'oreille de Soo Eun qui éclata de rire.  
C'est cet instant précis que choisit SungYeol pour apparaître et regarder la petite scène touchante qui se passait sous ses yeux. MyungSoo lâcha sa mère, déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et partit se changer, en laissant SungYeol complètement surpris par l'attitude du plus jeune garçon. Soo Eun s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire, et lui rendit même son étreinte.

-** Ne cherche pas à comprendre, c'est les hormones qui me poussent à agir comme ça.** Sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit aussi et dit d'un ton enjoué.

**- Vous savez, je suis certain que quand je rentrerai chez moi, ma mère va vouloir me faire un câlin à me broyer les os, alors c'est gentil de votre part de me préparer.**

Elle éclata de rire et serra encore le jeune homme fort dans ses bras.

**- Voila, comme ça, tu es vraiment paré.**

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de SungYeol.

**- Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu.**

**- Moi aussi, Madame.**

**- Et je tenais à te dire merci.**

**- Merci ?**

**- L'espace d'un weekend, MyungSoo est redevenu le MyungSoo d'avant. Et tout ça grâce à toi. Alors merci.**

**- Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Merci de m'avoir permis de revenir.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et le poussa vers les escaliers. Il se rendit directement dans la chambre de MyungSoo qui venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain.

-** Tu as préparé ton sac ?**

**- Pas encore.**

SungYeol s'approcha du lit, s'installa dessus et prépara son sac. MyungSoo finissait de se préparer.

**- Tu ne mets pas ton uniforme ?**

**- Je ne vais pas en cours.**

L'aîné des deux se tourna vers son petit ami.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Oui. Je t'accompagne.**

**- Mais tu vas être épuisé, Soo'.**

**- Le jeu en vaut la chandelle.**

Il sourit et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du grand garçon qui lui rendit volontiers. Puis les deux descendirent et saluèrent WooHyun et SungGyu qui étaient là.

**- A ce qu'on a entendu dire, MyungSoo nous accompagne cette fois-ci. T'obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, toi, hein !** Dit WooHyun.

MyungSoo eut une réaction des plus matures. Il lui tira la langue et dit :

**- C'est un talent que j'ai hérité de ma mère.**

Soo Eun apparut, colla une légère baffe à l'arrière du crâne de son fils et dit :

- **Au lieu de dire des âneries, va mettre le sac de SungYeol dans la voiture.**

Sur ce, il sortit avec le sac. Soo Eun reprit SungYeol dans ses bras.

**- Reviens quand tu veux, d'accord ? Et tu fais un gros bisou de ma part à ta mère, d'accord ?**

**- Promis. Prenez soin de vous et du bébé, d'accord ?**

**- Aucun souci !**

Ils se sourirent et MyungSoo revint à ce moment là. Il retrouva directement sa place auprès de son petit ami.

-** Il y'a des gens qui veulent te voir dehors, Yeollie.**

Il lança un regard interrogatif aux garçons qui haussèrent les épaules. Ils sortirent et virent le restant de la petite troupe qui s'était ameuté autour de la voiture de SungGyu.

**- T'espérais quand même pas partir sans nous dire au revoir, j'espère ?** Demanda SungJong en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches, comme l'aurait fait une personne stricte.

Cette image fit sourire SungYeol qui le prit dans ses bras.

**- Ne boude pas Jonggie. On se reverra vite !**

Il ne dit rien et lui rendit son étreinte. Puis il prit Luna dans ses bras et lui dit :

**- Prend soin de ce mec là. C'est un mec en or.**

**- Je sais Oppa. Merci.**

Puis il arrive vers Hoya et DongWoo. Il prit les deux dans ses bras.

**- Mes petits danseurs fous, vous allez me manquer, Hyungs !**

**- Quand on se reverra, on t'apprendra la danse.**

SungYeol rit et lâcha ses deux amis. Puis il retourna aux côtés de son petit ami.

- **A très vite, alors, Lee SungYeol !**

**- Comptez là-dessus !**

Ils sourirent et il fut temps de dire au revoir à Soo Eun qui se mit à pleurer. SungYeol fit son possible pour la consoler mais passa le relai à son époux après avoir salué celui-ci. La grand-mère approchait et prit SungYeol dans ses bras en lui faisant tout un tas de recommandation, mais la plus importante des choses qu'elle lui a dites est :

-** T'es certain que tu ne veux pas rester au village pour te marier ?**

**- Mamie, je suis un mec amoureux d'un autre mec. Les lois en vigueur en Corée du Sud ne me le permettront jamais.**

**- Alors épouse une fille mais reste avec MyungSoo.**

**- GRAND-MERE !** S'exclama ce dernier.

Elle éclata de rire et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme.

**- T'as intérêt à revenir, compris ?**

**- Oui, mamie.**

**- Faîtes bonne route et à très vite, SungYeol !**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme puis partit aux côtés de sa belle-fille.

- **En voiture, les enfants !** S'exclama WooHyun.

Alors MyungSoo et SungYeol rejoignirent SungGyu et WooHyun qui étaient déjà dans la voiture. Ils firent des grands signes de main aux personnes encore présentes et cessèrent une fois que la voiture fut hors de vue.

MyungSoo glissa sa main dans celle de son petit ami et ce dernier posa sa tête sur son épaule. SungGyu et WooHyun papotaient tout joyeusement à l'avant de la voiture. SungYeol déposa un baiser dans le cou de son petit ami et murmura :

-** Merci d'être venu.** **Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.**

**- Il est tout à fait normal que je vienne. Tu es mon petit ami. Quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je ne te raccompagnais pas jusqu'au pied de ta porte … A huit heures de route de chez moi ?**

SungYeol sourit de la réplique de MyungSoo. Il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Les garçons parlèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que SungYeol s'endorme sur l'épaule de MyungSoo. SungGyu les regarda dans son rétroviseur et dit :

- **Comment tu vas faire, MyungSoo, pour … Après ?**

**- Tu le sais bien, Hyung. Un jour après l'autre, sans trop me soucier des autres qui tournent autour de moi. Juste pour rester concentré sur une seule personne… La Belle Au Bois Dormant qui a la tête sur mon épaule.**

WooHyun étouffa un éclat de rire. SungGyu le regarda étrangement.

**- Ca va aller ?**

**- On se reverra un jour, non ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Alors tant que je m'accroche à cet espoir, ça devrait aller.**

MyungSoo replaça tendrement une mèche derrière l'oreille de son petit ami endormi.

-** Tant que je sais qu'il m'aime encore, tout va bien se passer.**

Même SungGyu sourit du romantisme dégoulinant de MyungSoo. Pendant une bonne partie du trajet, MyungSoo regardait par la fenêtre, sans se rendre compte que SungYeol était réveillé sur son épaule. Il sursauta quand il sentit des lèvres dans son cou. Cela fit rire l'aîné des deux.

-** Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps, ma Belle au Bois Dormant ?**

**- Assez longtemps pour que SungGyu ait le temps de me repérer au moins six fois.**

MyungSoo regarda le visage de SungGyu qui souriait, moqueusement.

**- Et t'aurais pas pu te faire remarquer avant ?**

**- Non, j'aime assez t'observer être pensif.**

SungYeol observait son petit ami.

**- Boude pas, Soo'… Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à te sortir de tes songes.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je ne savais pas te quitter des yeux. Tu m'as comme paralysé.**

MyungSoo plongea son regard dans celui de SungYeol et l'embrassa doucement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour se dégourdir les jambes et pour laisser le temps à SungGyu de se changer les idées. Ils marchèrent un peu, tous ensembles, en papotant. Puis ils reprirent la route, toujours en papotant, mais aussi en chantant les chansons qui passaient à la radio.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la périphérie de Séoul, ils furent coincés dans des bouchons. Et ils furent soulagés d'enfin atteindre la maison de SungYeol. Les garçons descendirent tous et SungYeol ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il les fit tous entrer et EunJi apparut d'on-ne-sait-où. Elle étouffa presque son fils.

**- Mamaaaaaaaaaaaan …**

**- Pardon, mon chéri. Oooh !**

Ce fut au tour des garçons de manquer de mourir, étouffé par la forte poigne d'EunJi.

**- Maman, laisse-les respirer.**

**- Je suis désolée… Je suis tellement contente de vous voir les garçons ! Venez, je vous ai préparé quelque chose à manger.**

Elle vit que SungYeol allait répliquer quelque chose mais elle le coupa.

**- Et non, Lee SungYeol, tu n'as aucune excuse. J'ai eu Soo Eun au téléphone tous les soirs. Donc tu dois juste manger et te taire, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?**

**- Oui maman …**

EunJi entraîna les garçons vers la Salle à Manger. Ils mangèrent sous la surveillance de la mère de SungYeol qui leur posa des tas de questions. Ensuite, elle força SungGyu et WooHyun à aller dormir, parce que, selon elle, ce n'est pas bon de reprendre la route avec l'estomac trop plein. Ils s'excusèrent et allèrent dans la chambre d'amis.

-** Maman, je te présente mon petit ami que tu connais déjà, MyungSoo.**

Il s'inclina de la façon la plus respectueuse.

**- Alors comme ça, pendant tout ce temps, c'est toi qui avais volé le cœur de mon fils.**

**- Oui madame.**

SungYeol glissa sa main dans celle de MyungSoo, comme pour lui donner le courage d'affronter sa mère. Cette dernière sourit.

-** J'aurais du m'en douter. En même temps, vous faîtes un joli couple.**

**- Merci.**

**- Sinon, vous n'avez pas …**

SungYeol rosit et MyungSoo cherchait à comprendre ce que voulait dire EunJi.

-** MAMAN !**

**- Quoi ? Je me renseigne ! Alors ?**

L'aîné des deux cacha sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami qui répondit tout à fait franchement.

**- Une seule fois, madame. Et c'était avant que vous ne partiez tous du petit village.**

**- Et rien pendant ces derniers jours ?**

**- Non, madame.**

**- Je parie que c'est toi qui toppe.**

**- MAMAN, CA SUFFIT !**

SungYeol était on-ne-peut-plus embarrassé par les questions de sa mère.

-** J'ai le droit de savoir, en tant que mère qui s'inquiète pour la santé de son fils.**

Il l'assassina du regard et elle haussa les épaules en chantonnant.

**- Qui ne dit rien consent. Faut que je raconte tout ça à Soo Eun, elle va être ravie !**

Et elle disparut de leur champ de vision. MyungSoo se tourna vers son petit ami qui était plus rouge qu'un panneau stop.

**- Je suis désolé…**

**- Ce n'est rien, je m'y attendais.**

Il caressa doucement la joue de SungYeol et l'embrassa. Cependant, ils ne comptaient pas sur EunJi pour casser ce moment.

**- Vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! Allez, filez vous reposer !**

Ils allaient monter les escaliers quand elle se planta pas loin d'eux et geignit.

**- Et mon bisou alors ?**

Ils déposèrent chacun un baiser sur la joue d'EunJi et montèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol. MyungSoo observa sa chambre tandis que le jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte à l'observer. Il s'arrêta en face d'une photo d'eux deux.

**- J'aime beaucoup ta chambre.**

**- Ravi qu'elle te plaise.** Dit SungYeol d'un ton joyeux. **Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche.**

**- Dis que je pue aussi.**

**- Je n'osais pas te le dire …**

Il se prit un oreiller dans la tête. SungYeol lui montra où se rendre et il attendit en regardant par la fenêtre. Des bras trouvèrent rapidement leur place autour de sa taille et MyungSoo déposa un baiser dans son cou.

-** C'est ton tour.**

**- D'accord, d'accord.**

Il se retourna, lui vola un baiser et partit vers la salle de bain. Quand il revint, MyungSoo l'attendait. Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux en s'observant l'un l'autre. Puis SungYeol avança son visage et vola un autre baiser à MyungSoo. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et rapidement, tous les deux s'endormirent, après s'être chuchoté un énième «** Je t'aime** » à l'oreille.

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Je dois vraiment vous apprécier ! Le second chapitre à la suite qui soit vraiment long ! :D_  
_Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté dimanche, comme prévu. Je ne pouvais pas pour deux raisons : _

_1) Je n'ai pas cessé de le recommencer. Ecrire, effacer. Ecrire, effacer. Ce n'était jamais assez parfait pour moi. _

_2) Je l'ai fini ce matin xD _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _  
_Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant dimanche prochain. _

_Je suis en partiel et en ce moment même, je suis censée réviser... _  
_Bon courage pour cette semaine ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	37. Le Telephone

Le départ de MyungSoo a été une terrible épreuve pour SungYeol. Cependant, leur relation à distance avait changé. Auparavant, il ne recevait pas de messages de MyungSoo qui croyait qu'il l'avait oublié. A présent, tous les soirs, ils parlaient au téléphone et pendant la journée, ils s'envoyaient des messages. Et chaque message faisait sourire SungYeol d'une manière indescriptible, ce qui rendait EunJi heureuse. Il mangeait, autant qu'il pouvait, car son estomac ne se réhabituerait pas d'une journée à l'autre, et elle en était consciente.

Le soir, elle ne cessait de remercier Soo Eun au téléphone pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour son fils.

SungYeol semblait revivre, et c'est tout ce que demandait EunJi. Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis le retour du jeune homme chez lui. Il travaillait dur pour ses examens à la fin du mois suivant. Il ne devait pas se rater s'il voulait aller à l'université.

Ce jour-là, SungYeol était revenu de l'école avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres, preuve qu'il venait de recevoir un message de MyungSoo. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et l'aida à préparer le repas. Ils papotaient un peu tous les deux.

-** Comment ça va, au travail ?**

**- Ca va, c'est fatiguant et stressant, mais ça va.**

**- Tu devrais te reposer maman.**

**- Je vais très bien SungYeol.**

**- Pense au bébé. Si tu es en mauvaise santé, ça risque de se répercuter sur le bébé.**

EunJi observait son fils. Puis elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

-** Et puis, je sais cuisiner. Pas aussi bien que toi, mais je sais cuisiner.**

**- Tout s'apprend avec le temps.**

SungYeol se plaça derrière le feu et mit l'eau pour les spaghettis en route. Ce soir, c'était spaghetti à la carbonara. Sa mère avait des envies et ce plat en faisait parti. Il la força à s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de là où il était et elle se laissa faire volontiers. Son fils voulait prendre soin d'elle, elle en avait conscience. Alors autant le laisser faire.

**- Mon chéri ?**

**- Oui maman ?**

**- Tu veux faire quoi, après l'université ?**

**- Comme métier ?**

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle observait son fils se concentrer sur la recette de la sauce carbonara.

**- Ca, c'est mon petit secret.**

**- Tu as des secrets, toi ?**

SungYeol releva la tête de son travail.

-** Qu'est ce que tu insinues, maman ?**

**- Tu ne m'as jamais rien caché, auparavant… A part ta relation avec MyungSoo.**

Elle fit semblant de bouder et SungYeol tomba dans le panneau. Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Pour mon futur métier, je peux juste te dire que j'ai postulé quelque part. Et je t'en ferai part que lorsque j'aurai reçu la lettre me disant si je suis accepté ou pas.**

**- Pourquoi pas avant ?**

Elle commençait à se comporter comme une petite fille.

**- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue pour moi.**

**- Comment pourrais-je être déçue de toi ?**

**- A toi de me le dire, maman.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et retourna travailler.

-** Quant à MyungSoo, nous en avions parlé, lui et moi, et nous attendions le bon moment pour vous le dire. Ensemble.**

Le regard du jeune homme s'illumina lorsqu'il prononça le prénom de son petit ami. EunJi trouvait ça très adorable, peu importe qu'il aime un garçon ou une fille. Son fils était amoureux et heureux, que demander de plus ?

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On avait … peur...**

EunJi posa ses coudes sur le comptoir et posa sa tête sur ses mains, sans jamais quitter son fils des yeux.

**- De quoi ?**

**- Que vous nous rejetiez tous les deux…**

Elle se leva et ce fut son tour de prendre SungYeol dans ses bras.

**- Mon chéri… Certes, ça a été un choc d'apprendre ça… Au départ, SooEun et moi aurions été distantes … C'est quand même une sacré nouvelle. Mais comme nous vous aimons tous les deux, on aurait accepté. Comme on l'a fait.**

**- Merci maman.**

Elle sourit et le téléphone de SungYeol vibra. Ce dernier le tira de sa poche et un immense sourire illumina son visage. EunJi ne put s'empêcher de lire le message.

**_« J'ai fini ma journée de cours. Ca n'a duré que quelques heures mais le temps me paraît long quand tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Je t'aime»_**

Les yeux pétillants, un grand sourire et les joues roses. Voici l'image qu'elle avait de son fils. Qu'il avait grandi depuis tout ce temps ! Elle laissa son fils et posa ses deux mains sur son ventre en parlant au bébé grandissant.

- **Ton grand frère grandit bien plus vite que ce que je l'aurai imaginé…**

Elle était sortie prendre l'air et occasionnellement arroser une ou deux plantes quand elle entendit un cri dans la cuisine. Elle vint précipitamment voir la cause du cri pour voir SungYeol éteindre la gazinière et vider l'eau des pâtes dans l'évier.  
Et voir un téléphone en sortir.

SungYeol poussa un cri de désespoir et tenta de le reprendre dans sa main, mais finit par se brûler. EunJi se précipita sur son fils et passa sa main sous l'eau froide.

**- Mon téléphone …**

Elle prit son fils dans ses bras. Il commença à pleurer.

**- Tout va bien, je vais t'en acheter un autre, mon chéri. Ne pleure pas.**

Quand il s'arracha à elle, elle revit une image qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais revoir. Le regard de son fils s'était éteint à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient gonflés.

**- C'est pas pour ça, maman…**

**- Pour quoi alors ?**

**- Les messages de Soo' …**

**- Il t'en enverra d'autres… Je vais porter le téléphone chez le réparateur et …**

**- Maman, regarde le téléphone.**

Elle tourna la tête et vit le téléphone qui avait été plongé dans l'eau bouillante. Elle passa de l'eau froide dessus, mais quand elle vit un nuage électrique entourer le téléphone, elle se décida à ne plus y toucher.

Le téléphone était mort, emportant avec lui les messages de MyungSoo et pire que tout … Son numéro.

Et en quelques minutes, le SungYeol tout joyeux qu'elle avait connu n'était plus.

L'ancien SungYeol était de retour. Elle allait s'en rendre compte très bientôt, surtout lorsqu'elle ouvrit la poubelle le lendemain soir pour jeter un déchet de yaourt et qu'elle vit le restant du repas de son fils dedans.

Malheureusement pour elle, Soo Eun ne lui était d'aucune utilité de ce point de vue là. Elle lui apprit que MyungSoo était parti pour un mois pour un voyage au Japon, qui était une sortie scolaire, où il ne pourrait joindre personne.

Alors EunJi n'eut d'autres solutions que de voir l'état de son fils se détériorer.

Et là, elle comprit. Elle comprit que MyungSoo était à SungYeol ce que Soo Yeol était pour elle. Et cette dure réalisation lui fit d'autant plus mal que maintenant, ils vivaient à huit heures de route sans aucun moyen pour communiquer.

Petit à petit, SungYeol s'est enfermé à nouveau dans son silence. Elle l'entendait pleurer la nuit et se sentait impuissante. Alors elle pleurait, elle-aussi, tout en se maudissant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider son fils.

Deux semaines plus tard, EunJi est virée de son travail. Sa mauvaise humeur entachait son excellent travail et il était devenu impossible de travailler avec elle. Alors elle passait ses journées à se lamenter. Et à pleurer.

Arriva un moment où elle n'appelait plus Soo Eun le soir, se contentant d'écouter son fils pleurer et de sentir son cœur se briser.

Tout cela sous le regard impuissant de Soo Yeol qui ne pouvait qu'observer sa famille voler en éclat.

* * *

_Bonjour :D _

_Je sais , j'avais dit que je ne posterai pas avant dimanche. Mais j'ai fini la plus grosse partie de mes épreuves ce matin et j'avais besoin de me relaxer. _

_Alors autant me faire plaisir et vous faire plaisir, n'est ce pas ? :D _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus même si je commence à tomber dans l'Angst quand même. _  
_Je suis d'humeur à écrire alors je pense que je vais commencer à taper le chapitre suivant. _

_Donnez moi vos avis, je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez. _  
_Pour une fois, le chapitre est du point de vue Omniscient d'EunJi ^^ _  
_J'avais simplement envie d'un peu de changement. _

_Je me donne dix jours pour finir cette fiction et retourner à Love VS Hate 6 Ans Plus Tard. _  
_J'ai plein d'idées mais comme j'ai pas fini celle-ci, je piétine. _  
_Bref, beaucoup de blabla... Désolée :/_

_A très très vite pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	38. Blackout

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que SungYeol avait perdu son téléphone. Trois semaines qu'il avait cessé de s'alimenter lorsqu'il avait senti son cœur se briser quand le téléphone est tombé dans l'eau. Sa main était bandée et ne semblait pas vouloir se soigner de ses brûlures. Le fait qu'il ne mangeait plus n'allait pas en sa faveur.

Alors pour tenter d'oublier sa peine, il se plongeait corps et âme dans ses révisions pour l'examen. Mais ne pas recevoir de messages de MyungSoo le tuait. Ne pas le voir était déjà difficile, mais là, c'était le coup de grâce.

Il lui avait dit qu'il partirait au Japon avec sa classe. Il semblait tout ravi à l'idée de découvrir cette ile. Cela le faisait sourire. MyungSoo lui avait promis de lui envoyer des messages même si sa mère ne serait pas contente lorsqu'elle recevra sa facture de téléphone, mais il s'en fichait bien pas mal. Un message et sa journée était illuminée. Maintenant, autour de lui, tout lui paraissait sombre et il n'avait plus envie de rien. Sauf de le voir. Et ça, il en mourrait d'envie.

Alors il tentait comme il pouvait de combler le vide laissé par MyungSoo. Mais même en allant à l'école, il ne faisait que s'agrandir. Pourquoi ? A cause de tous ces couples qui peuvent s'embrasser, se tenir la main, ou même juste être ensemble et qui ne s'en privent pas. C'est comme si le destin se jouait de lui.

Et ça, ça lui faisait mal.

Chaque soir, en rentrant chez lui, il allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre et il travaillait. Et chaque soir, il s'endormait sur ses livres. Et le lendemain, il se réveillait avec des formules ou des définitions imprimées sur la joue. Il ne parle presque plus. Après tout, à quoi bon parler alors que personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il ressent ? Et quand bien même, qu'exprimeraient les regards des autres ? De la pitié ? C'est bien la dernière chose dont il a besoin. Même si c'est déjà la façon dont les gens le regardent. Les professeurs lui demandent sans cesse ce qui ne va pas. Et en toute honnêteté, il ne se voit pas leur dire que c'est parce qu'il est séparé de son petit ami. Oui. Un Mec.

En plus d'attirer la pitié, il attirerait le dégoût dans ce pays où l'homophobie est très mal vue. Alors c'était vraiment une option à oublier. De toute façon, à part faire revenir MyungSoo du Japon et lui annoncer que ce dernier allait vivre avec lui à Séoul, il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le rendre heureux à nouveau.

Et maintenant que ses examens étaient imminents, il souhaitait plus que tout au monde que ses pensées noires se fassent la malle et qu'il puisse enfin se concentrer sur autre chose que le visage de MyungSoo impliqué dans un accident au Japon ou le rêve toujours aussi récurrent de MyungSoo et de cette fille enceinte dont il ne voyait plus le visage cette fois-ci. Il vivait déjà un cauchemar le jour, et ses nuits étaient fournies en cauchemars aussi.  
Quand aura-t'il la paix ?

Certainement pas ce soir là.  
C'était la veille du début des examens de SungYeol. Il bossait énormément. Comme à son habitude, EunJi passait sa tête par la porte et lui demandait d'une toute petite voix s'il voulait venir manger. Et comme chaque soir, SungYeol refusait, prétextant avoir énormément de travail. EunJi partit, triste, il le savait mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. C'est comme si son estomac était devenu inexistant. La sensation de faim avait disparu depuis bien longtemps et il se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Ce soir-là comme tous les soirs, il observa la photo de MyungSoo et lui prise le jour de son anniversaire et celle prise par la grand-mère. Il laissa ses doigts caresser l'espace de la photo où MyungSoo était et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Alors qu'il l'essuyait, une deuxième vint la remplacer, et cela dura pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide de se lever de son bureau et de marcher un peu pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil brillait encore un peu, ce qu'il interprétait comme une énième moquerie du ciel. Pourquoi faisait-il si beau alors que tout était triste en lui ?

Pourquoi était-il gelé alors qu'ils étaient à présent en été ? Toutes ces questions n'avaient pas de réponses et, à vrai dire, il n'en attendait pas non plus. Parce que ces réponses ne lui apporteraient rien de plus que ce qu'il sait déjà. Donc ils étaient une perte de temps.  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et alors qu'il criait encore une fois qu'il n'avait pas faim, la porte s'ouvrit et Soo Yeol fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la pièce. Sans que personne ne lui donne la permission, il entra et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de son fils après l'avoir bien observé.

-** Il est temps que nous ayons une discussion. Ca a assez duré, SungYeol.**

**- Papa, je …**

**- Non, écoute-moi. Quand on est revenu de vacances, tu n'étais plus le même. Tu n'étais plus que l'ombre de toi-même. Il t'a fallu un weekend et des messages pour que tu redeviennes toi-même. Et maintenant, tu redeviens cet autre dont nous ne voulons pas, tu comprends ?**

SungYeol fixait son père sans ciller et Soo Yeol n'obtint pas la moindre réponse.

**- S'il te plait, j'aimerai revoir mon fils. Qui que tu sois, rends-le moi, je t'en supplie.**

**- Papa, c'est moi, SungYeol.**

**- Tu n'es pas SungYeol. Mon SungYeol était vivant, toujours à sourire et à sauter partout, à rendre le monde plus beau autour de lui grâce à sa bonne humeur. Mon SungYeol aimait la nourriture de sa mère plus que tout au monde et jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait refusé de manger. Mon SungYeol était un peu feignant quand il devait faire ses devoirs et traînaient des pieds pour les faire. Mais plus que tout, Mon SungYeol, c'était mon fils. La prunelle de mes yeux. Mon monde. Le petit garçon qui me suivait à chaque fois que j'allais dans l'atelier mais dès que l'heure de manger approchait, il était toujours fourré dans les jupons de sa mère. Et Mon SungYeol, c'était ce jeune homme très grand, très maladroit, très timide et très généreux. Il n'hésite pas à se mettre aux enchères pour aider une vieille dame et ses amis et quand il avait cinq ans, il est tombé d'un arbre après avoir été chercher un chat d'une voisine qu'il appréciait énormément. Mon fils est aussi un grand romantique qui regardait des films à l'eau de rose un moment avec sa mère avant de regarder un film d'action avec moi. C'est lui mon fils.**

Le regard de Soo Yeol n'avait jamais quitté celui de son fils. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse. Il était blessé, très profondément blessé. Un court silence vint s'intercaler entre eux deux. SungYeol le rompit.

- **Qui suis-je alors ?**

**- Toi ? Tu es froid, anorexique et déprimé. Et pire que tout, tu es égoïste. Sais-tu ce que ta mère vit à cause de toi ? Sais-tu quelles répercutions cela à sur le bébé ? Non ? Laisse-moi te le dire alors. Ta mère pleure des heures tous les soirs. Elle est perdue, blessée et elle cherche ce qu'elle a bien pu faire de mal pour que son fils la rejette si méchamment à chacune de ses tentatives d'approche. Et elle se rend malheureuse. Parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle cherche tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour te sortir de l'état dans lequel tu es. Et sans pouvoir t'approcher, c'est très difficile pour elle de t'aider alors qu'elle ne demande que ça. Et le bébé va en pâtir, sérieusement, à cause de ton égoïsme.**

**- Egoïsme ? Je ne la pousse pas à faire ça pour moi !**

**- C'est ta mère ! Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle reste là, les bras croisés ? C'est très mal la connaître !**

Le regard de SungYeol et de Soo Yeol lançait des éclairs. L'ambiance était tendue.

-** Et si, au lieu de te rendre malheureux comme ça, tu tentais juste … D'oublier MyungSoo ? proposa le père, en se massant la tempe.**

Le fils ouvrit grand la bouche, un air choqué gravé sur le visage.

-** JAMAIS DE LA VIE. C'EST LUI ET PERSONNE D'AUTRE, TU M'ENTENDS ? QUE CA TE PLAISE OU NON !**

**- C'était une suggestion…**

**- Tu pouvais te la garder. Il est HORS DE QUESTION que je tente de remplacer MyungSoo. Est-ce que tu as voulu remplacer maman une seule fois dans ta vie ? Non ? Bah c'est pareil pour moi. Il m'aime, je l'aime et je ne laisserai pas une quelconque insinuation douteuse de ta part me voler ça !**

SungYeol n'en revenait pas de ce que son père lui avait proposé. Oublier MyungSoo ? Il savait ça complètement impossible. Le jeune homme s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à son cœur à l'instant même où il a posé les yeux sur lui après avoir été assommé par MyungSoo. Et en apprenant à le connaître, son amour pour lui n'a cessé de grandir et maintenant, SungYeol est convaincu qu'il pourrait déplacer des montagnes pour lui. L'oublier n'a jamais été, n'est pas et ne sera jamais à l'ordre du jour. Que ça lui plaise ou non. Il était furieux.

Les yeux du père changèrent et soudain, il put y lire de la surprise, et de la tristesse.

**- Tu saignes.**

SungYeol haussa les sourcils. Il plaça sa main au niveau de son nez et il sentit quelque chose de liquide se déposer sur son doigt. En effet… Du sang.

-** Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, sors de ma chambre !**

**- Très bien …**

Le père se dirigea vers la porte et avant de sortir complètement, il dit à son fils :

**- Si tu retrouves mon SungYeol, tu peux lui dire qu'il nous manque ? Parce que tu n'es évidemment pas mon fils.**

Les paroles de Soo Yeol firent tellement mal à SungYeol qu'il passa la nuit à pleurer tout son soûl.

Une semaine passa et l'ambiance à sa maison était glaciale. Ce matin là ne fit pas exception. SungYeol se réveilla avec un atroce mal de crâne. Mais il devait se comporter comme si de rien n'était. Quand il se redressa, il vit du sang sur son oreiller. Apparemment, son saignement ne s'était pas calmé. Il se rendit sous la douche et se pressa pour préparer ses affaires et partir vers son lycée car aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. C'était le dernier jour des examens. Il était stressé et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant. Il était sans cesse épuisé et sur le trajet, il ne cessa de s'arrêter à tel point qu'il pensait être en retard pour le début de l'examen. Il courut et arriva à temps. Il prit place dans la salle et les sujets furent distribués. Le silence envahit la salle.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était celui des crayons sur le papier ou encore les tics-tacs de l'horloge. SungYeol tentait de se concentrer du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sans succès. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et le bruit de l'horloge lui paraissait insoutenable. Ses mains tremblaient toutes seules et il se sentait pas bien. Il se força à tenir son crayon et à répondre à au moins une question. Sa vue devenait floue par moment. Sa tête tournait et il passa sa main sous son nez. Du sang. Encore et encore. Il entendit une voix près de lui, tenta de la regarder mais vit tout trouble. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et il avait la chair de poule. Il tenta de se lever pour demander à sortir, mais ses jambes le lâchèrent et le néant l'accueillit à bras ouverts….

* * *

_Bonsoir ^^ _  
_Deux chapitres en deux jours ^^ _  
_Pourquoi ? J'avais envie ^^ et vos commentaires me font très plaisir, alors c'est aussi ma façon à moi de vous remercier ^^ _  
_Et j'ai encore ... 1 ou 2 chapitres d'avance sur celui-là [frénésie d'écriture, ça m'arrive de temps en temps ^^] _

_Je m'excuse si la fiction devient angst, c'est l'idée que j'avais en tête. Un amour trop simple à obtenir est bien trop facile à briser de mon point de vue. _  
_J'espère ne pas perdre de lecteurs pour ça. _  
_Le prochain chapitre n'est pas la fin de la fic. Vous devrez encore me supporter un peu :) _

_A demain surement pour la suite ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	39. Awake And Alive

La première chose qu'il entendit était un bip. Il avait chaud. Puis un autre bip. Il tenta d'ouvrir ses paupières, mais eut du mal. Il les referma. Il se sentait fatigué. Très fatigué. Comme s'il avait dormi que quelques heures. Il tenta une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir ses yeux mais il avait du mal. Et puis, tout était sombre autour de lui quand il ouvrait les yeux. Peut-être était-il trop tôt pour lui se réveiller et se lever ? Après cette réflexion, il se laissa à nouveau partir dans un sommeil profond.

Puis il se sentit sortir de ce sommeil. Toujours ce bip infernal. Son réveil était agaçant, il faudra qu'il demande à sa mère pour en changer. Et puis il avait toujours trop chaud. Changer les couvertures, ça sera son prochain objectif. Il tenta de bouger ses mains, mais sans succès. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière trop forte l'en empêcha. Il referma ses yeux. Puis il réessaya. Il voyait flou au début. C'était en pleine journée apparemment, vu la lumière qui émanait de la fenêtre. Il tourna sa tête et vit une silhouette très familière. MyungSoo.

Ce dernier était endormi à ses côtés. Il lui tenait la main. Etait-ce une autre de ses fantaisies où il voyait MyungSoo partout ? Waouh, celle-ci lui paraissait bien réelle ! Il tenta de bouger ses doigts, mais il ne pouvait pas. Et ce bip bip qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Il n'avait qu'une envie : fracasser ce réveil. Il tourna la tête. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Et ce n'était pas un réveil. Le flou autour de ses yeux se dissipa lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était dans un environnement peu familier. La chambre était blanche et impersonnelle… Et son réveil était une grosse machine qui indiquait le nombre de pulsations de son cœur. Il tourna sa tête et vit sa mère, endormie dans un fauteuil qui lui tenait son autre main. La porte s'ouvrit et la personne dans l'entrée se figea. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui c'était car elle était déjà partie. Il caressa doucement la main de sa mère qui se réveilla. Elle avait encore grossi. Se pouvait-il que tout ça se soit passé en une nuit ? Elle paraissait vraiment plus ronde. Les yeux d'EunJi se mirent à briller et elle eut un sourire aux lèvres.

- **Bonjour, ma marmotte chérie.**

**- Maman … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- Tu nous as collé une grande frayeur, mon chéri. Très grande.**

EunJi se mit à pleurer mais ne se départit pas de son sourire. Elle reprit.

**- Tu étais en train de faire ton examen. Un professeur t'a vu avoir des problèmes de concentration et est venu te demander si tu allais bien. Tu ne lui as pas répondu. Tu l'as regardé et tu as tenté de te lever, mais tu t'es effondré.**

**- Oh mon dieu, j'ai perturbé mon examen. Il faut que j'aille m'excuser auprès des professeurs…**

**- Inutile pour maintenant, mon Yeollie chéri. Ils sont tous en vacances.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

**- Maman…**

Elle lui caressa le visage.

- **Tu m'as manqué, mon Yeollie chérie.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et SungYeol ferma les yeux.

- **Maman, est ce que je suis encore en train d'halluciner la présence de MyungSoo ou …**

Elle sourit.

**- Il est bel et bien là. Endormi à côté de toi. Il est arrivé aussi vite qu'il a pu après avoir entendu ce qu'il t'était arrivé.**

Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Soo Eun. Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

**- Au départ, pour ne pas l'affoler, on lui a fait croire qu'on partait en vacances quand on est venu le rechercher à l'aéroport. Et on lui a dit ce qu'il t'était arrivé quand on approchait Séoul. Il était intenable dans la voiture, et il voulait nous faire faire des excès de vitesse juste pour te voir plus vite.**

**- Mais alors … Nous sommes quel jour ?**

**- Le 9 Aout, SungYeol.**

**- Quoi, mais …**

**- Oui, tu es resté dans ton état si longtemps. Tu as fait de l'anorexie, mon chéri. Et tu aurais pu y rester !**

EunJi se mit à pleurer et SooEun la prit dans ses bras. A ses côtés, MyungSoo s'éveillait. Les deux femmes cessèrent ce qu'elles faisaient pour observer ce qui se passait. MyungSoo leva la tête et croisa le regard de SungYeol. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et SungYeol lui caressa la main.

-** Oh mon dieu…**

Ce fut les trois seuls mots que MyungSoo parvint à dire. SungYeol eut un sourire triste.

- **Tu m'as manqué, Soo…**

MyungSoo l'observait, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-** Yeol'…**

**- Je suis désolé…**

La porte s'ouvrit et SungGyu, WooHyun, DongWoo, Hoya et SungJong apparurent.

**- Yah , Lee SungYeol ! Refais nous ça et je t'assassine de mes mains, c'est clair ?!**

**- Ca me fait plaisir de vous voir aussi, les garçons.** Ironisa faiblement SungYeol.

SooEun et EunJi échangèrent un sourire et sortirent non sans avoir prévenu les garçons qu'ils allaient chercher SooYeol et MoonSoo et une infirmière.

-** Espèce de fou, tu sais la trouille qu'on a eu ?** Dit doucement MyungSoo.

**- Tu m'étonnes ! T'effondrer comme ça en plein examen et ne pas te réveiller pendant plus d'un mois !**

SungGyu ne se calmait pas. Il était en pétard et ça se comprenait. WooHyun le prit dans ses bras.

**- Il va bien, maintenant, Gyu. Relax.**

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, SungYeol vit SungGyu pleurer. WooHyun le serra fort contre lui.

**- J'ai eu si peur…** Murmura SungGyu.

**- Comme nous tous.**

WooHyun berçait son petit ami.

**- Je suis désolé… Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si grave.**

**- Non, tu ne pensais pas du tout, SungYeol.** L'accusa Hoya.

Il baissa la tête, honteux. La main de MyungSoo continuait à lui caresser la sienne. Cela lui faisait du bien de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours là pour lui, mais ça lui faisait mal de voir à quel point il les avait blessé alors que ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'il voulait.

-** Mais le plus important, c'est que tu ailles mieux, n'est ce pas ?** dit DongWoo, comme pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

A cet instant précis, il remerciait DongWoo de toute son âme. Vraiment. Et aussi l'infirmière qui vint à cet instant précis et qui mit tout le monde à la porte le temps de lui faire des examens. Elle lui annonça qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avant au moins deux semaines. Quand elle sortit, seul MyungSoo entra à nouveau.

-** Ils sont partis prendre l'air et WooHyun s'occupe de SungGyu.** Lui dit-il.

Les yeux de SungYeol ne quittaient pas son petit ami. Ce dernier se plaça à côté de lui et l'aîné des deux glissa sa main dans celle du plus jeune.

- **Ca m'a rendu fou, Soo… D'être loin de toi, sans avoir de tes nouvelles.**

**- Je t'envoyais des messages tous les jours. Mais mon portable me disait que tu ne les recevais pas.**

**- Mon portable est mort dans de l'eau bouillante alors que j'aidais ma mère à faire la cuisine.**

**- Vraiment maladroit, Lee SungYeol.**

Il hocha la tête et MyungSoo approcha son visage du sien et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. La machine s'emballa. SungYeol rougit de honte.

- **C'est de ta faute !**

MyungSoo rit.

**- Au moins, cette machine m'assure que je te fais toujours le même effet.**

SungYeol grimaça et rougit en même temps.

**- T'avais pas besoin de ça pour le savoir.**

Le plus jeune des deux passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami qui ferma les yeux.

- **Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre quand ma mère m'a annoncé ce qui t'était arrivé. Et il s'est remit en marche quand j'ai croisé ton regard.**

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire plus de huit heures de route après t'être tapé plusieurs heures d'avion en revenant du Japon.**

**- Et je suis le seul de ma classe à être revenu plus tôt.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Ma mère a appelé la prof et elle m'a renvoyé par le premier avion.**

**- Mais je ne suis même pas de ta famille.**

**- C'est comme si. Et j'ai pu tenir ma promesse.**

**- Ta promesse ?**

**- Que si tu ne répondais plus à mes messages, je débarquerai.**

MyungSoo emmêla mieux ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami alors que ce dernier ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

**- Approche, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.**

Le plus jeune des deux était curieux. Alors il fit ce que son ainé lui demanda. SungYeol passa sa main sur la joue de son petit ami et chuchota à son oreille.

-** Je t'aime.**

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et SungYeol déposa des baisers le long de la joue de son petit ami et s'arrêta pour en poser un autre sur les lèvres de son petit ami. MyungSoo fut ravi de ne pas être celui avec la machine qui donne les pulsations de son cœur, sinon, les infirmiers auraient été alertés tant son cœur battait vite à cet instant précis. Et à entendre la machine, il n'était pas le seul et cela le rendait heureux.

Hors de la chambre, SooEun et EunJi discutaient en se tenant la main. Elles entendaient la machine qui paniquait et refoulaient les infirmières en précisant que c'était la faute de son petit ami.

**- J'ai du mal à croire que c'est mon fils qui fait battre le cœur du tien si fort.** Sourit SooEun.

- **Ce que j'ai du mal à croire, personnellement, c'est qu'ils soient si jeune et pourtant, déjà tellement amoureux que SungYeol aurait pu mourir parce qu'il n'était pas à ses côtés.**

**- Mais il a survécu !**

**- MyungSoo ne sera pas éternellement à ses côtés. Dès la fin du mois, c'est la rentrée et il faudra bien qu'il retourne au village.**

Soo Eun eut un sourire triste. EunJi et elle se serrèrent dans leurs bras et papotèrent de tout autre chose. Cependant, les murs ont des oreilles et leur conversation eut quelques echos sans qu'elles ne le sachent …

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Mes partiels sont terminés :D _  
_Donc j'aurai maintenant plus de temps pour finir cette fiction ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_A très vite pour la suite ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	40. Homophobie

Après quelques semaines passées à l'hôpital et SungYeol fut enfin autorisé à sortir à condition qu'il mange régulièrement et qu'il passe une visite médicale à l'hôpital tous les deux mois. MyungSoo était le seul à être resté avec sa mère. Les garçons durent retourner chez eux. Accompagnés d'EunJi, les deux Kim aidèrent SungYeol à récupérer ses affaires et à sortir de l'hôpital. A cette occasion, ils avaient fait un petit festin et tous s'amusèrent.

Soo Yeol avait disparu de la circulation ainsi que Moon Soo. EunJi dit qu'ils avaient des affaires à régler. SungYeol était déçu mais il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Bien sur, sans succès, puisque MyungSoo lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. A table, il saisit la main de son petit ami sous la table et ce dernier se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire. Ils mangèrent et promirent aux mères qu'ils feraient la vaisselle.

**- Tu es triste.** Dit MyungSoo.

Ce n'était même pas une question, c'était une affirmation. SungYeol soupira.

**- Je ne peux rien te cacher, à toi.**

**- En effet.**

Il pouvait entendre le sourire dans la voix de son petit ami. Rapidement, il sentit des bras entourer sa taille. Une voix murmura à son oreille :

**- C'est parce que ton père n'est pas là ?**

**- C'est des questions rhétoriques que tu poses ?**

Il sentit son petit ami sourire dans son cou. Il sentit aussi ces bras le serrer plus fort encore. Il se sentait bien. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de MyungSoo et sent encore plus son souffle dans son cou. Tout va mieux, maintenant. Ils finissent la vaisselle pour pouvoir aller se promener après.

-** Tu m'as promis de me montrer Séoul, Yeol' !**

**- D'accord. D'accord.**

MyungSoo avait utilisé les pires des arguments pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : La menace de « **Tu dormiras tout seul ce soir** », «** je ne reviendrai plus te voir** » ou encore, le pire, « **Plus de bisous** ». SungYeol bouda mais céda. MyungSoo était comme un petit garçon tellement il était content.

Ils enfilèrent leurs chaussures après avoir prévenu les deux mamans qui étaient en pleine discussion quant au sexe des bébés. Ils sortirent de la maison et marchaient main dans la main. Ils marchaient depuis une demi-heure quand ils remarquèrent des regards étranges sur leur passage. Ils haussaient les épaules à chaque fois qu'ils le remarquaient. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas laisser leur après-midi être gâchée par quelques regards déplacés.

Cependant, son sourire s'effaçait lorsqu'il entendait des « Tapettes », « pédés », ou toutes autres sortes d'insultes à leur égard. Une mère cacha même le regard de sa petite fille alors qu'ils traversaient un parc. Il échangeait des regards avec MyungSoo et vit que lui-aussi avait remarqué. Un groupe de fille passa à côté d'eux en les interpellant.

- **Oh SungYeol, on ne savait pas que tu aimais les mecs.**

**- Figure toi que je ne le savais pas avant que je rencontre mon petit ami.**

Ce dernier assassinait du regard la fille et son groupe qui gloussait derrière elle.

**- Donc en fait, tu es une vraie raclure quoi.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je savais que tu étais un raté le jour où tu t'es évanoui pendant les examens, nous forçant à le repasser plus tard. Mais là … Ca a dépassé toutes mes croyances.**

SungYeol fit un pas en avant sans ne jamais lâcher la main de MyungSoo.

**- Comment peux-tu te permettre de me juger alors que tu ne sais strictement rien de moi ?**

**- Pas besoin de te connaître pour pouvoir dire que tu es un raté et qu'il aurait mieux valu que tu y restes. Tu es horrible à voir.**

MyungSoo vit que cette attaque avait blessé son petit ami et fit un pas en avant.

-** Apparemment, tu as un problème avec mon petit ami, alors je vais le régler avec toi volontiers. Il n'a pas à te plaire, puisque JE sors avec. Et niveau horreur, apparemment, tu sais de quoi tu parles, puisque tu dois te regarder dans une glace. Aucune ne s'est encore cassée ?**

La fille eut un air offusqué et elle partit en se faisant atomiser par MyungSoo. Il serra encore un peu plus fort la main de son petit ami et ils continuèrent à se promener comme si de rien n'était. SungYeol insista pour que MyungSoo s'installe sur un banc alors qu'il partait lui acheter une glace.

Au loin, il vit deux allumeuses regarder son petit ami qui ne s'occupait même pas d'elles. Puis il vit qu'elles s'approchaient de lui et venaient lui taper la discut'. Aussitôt qu'il eut payé et remercié le glacier, il s'approcha de la petite bande et tendit sa glace à son petit ami qui semblait carrément soulagé de le voir. Les filles le regardaient de haut comme pour demander qui c'était celui-là. Cependant, elles eurent rapidement la réponse à leur question quand MyungSoo saisit la main libre de SungYeol et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

Elles eurent un air dégouté mais les garçons gardèrent le sourire.

**- Mesdemoiselles, j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire passer le message que vous ne m'intéressez pas. Sur ce, mon petit ami et moi, on vous laisse.**

Et MyungSoo entraîna SungYeol avec lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, éclater de rire.

-** Je crois que tu les as dégoutée là, Soo'.**

**- Pitié, décolleté plongeant, talons aiguilles tellement fin qu'elles pourraient se casser la figure, jupe tellement courte qu'il n'y a même pas la place pour l'imagination… Est-ce que je donne vraiment l'impression d'être un mec comme ça ?**

**- En tout cas, tu ne donnes vraiment pas l'air d'être un mec homosexuel.**

**- Parce que ça devrait être écrit sur notre front ?**

SungYeol éclata de rire.

**- Je t'imagine bien avec un « Je suis homosexuel » écrit en vert caca d'oie sur le front.**

**- Tu tiens à ta vie ?**

**- Maintenant, j'y tiens plus que tout au monde.**

MyungSoo s'approcha encore plus près et chatouilla le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter. Ils s'embrassèrent et après encore une heure et demie, les garçons se décidèrent à rentrer, et SungYeol promit à MyungSoo qu'ils continueraient la visite le lendemain.  
Quand ils rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent les deux mamans assises l'une à côté de l'autre en train de rire en face de la télé. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé à côté et rirent de bon cœur avec elles. A la fin du show, Soo Eun se leva et se tourna vers EunJi.

-** J'aimerai te remercier de nous avoir accueillis, mon fils et moi, pendant tout ce temps …**

**- Arrête, ce n'est rien, ça m'a fait plaisir…**

**- Non, j'insiste. Laisse-moi cuisiner pour toi.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Oui. Ce sera ma façon de te remercier.**

**- Toute seule, dans ton état ?**

**- Très bien. J'embarque ton fils avec moi. MyungSoo m'a dit que c'était un excellent cuisinier.**

SungYeol se tourna vers son petit ami.

**- Tu lui as dit ça, toi ?**

Il lui sourit et SungYeol déposa timidement un baiser sur sa joue.

**- Ca marche.**

Alors que MyungSoo allait les suivre, EunJi saisit son avant-bras.

**- Non, jeune homme. Ne va pas déconcentrer mon fils. Reste avec moi, nous allons discuter de deux-trois petites choses tous les deux.**

Il fit la moue mais s'installa sur le canapé avec la mère de SungYeol.

Dans la cuisine, tout allait bien. Ils commençaient à préparer le repas du soir. SungYeol aidait comme il pouvait.

-** Alors,** dit Soo Eun.** Qu'avez-vous fait de beau cette après-midi ?**

**- On a visité Séoul. Enfin, plus lui que moi puisque je connais déjà.**

Elle sourit.

-** Et … Tout s'est bien passé ?**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Critiques homophobes qui volaient.**

**- Ah.**

Le sourire de la mère de MyungSoo s'effaça. Mais celui de SungYeol se dessina.

- **Mais vous savez, ce n'est pas grave. Je sais pourquoi ils agissent comme ça.**

**- Ah oui ?**

Elle pencha la tête, visiblement curieuse.

**- Evidemment. C'est parce qu'elles sont jalouses que mon petit ami soit plus beau que le leur.**

SooEun observait SungYeol. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient, une certaine tendresse dans ses traits alors qu'il parlait de son fils. Et là, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de s'en empêcher, elle saisit SungYeol et lui fit un énorme câlin. Ce dernier ne chercha pas à comprendre et lui rendit son étreinte.

**- EunJi !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ton fils est vraiment trop chou ! Je peux le mettre dans ma poche ?**

Ils entendirent un éclat de rire dans le salon et EunJi et MyungSoo apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Non, c'est mon fils.**

Elle fit la moue et EunJi vint prendre son fils dans ses bras. Puis elle lui pinça la langue. L'humeur était à la rigolade.

SungYeol se libéra de sa mère et prit la parole.

**- J'ai la solution à votre problème.**

**- Ah oui ?** Dirent les deux mères, surprises.

**- Bien sur.**

SungYeol partit vers MyungSoo et passa ses bras autour du cou de ce dernier. Son petit ami sourit et passa ses bras autour de la taille du plus vieux. Puis, sans jamais briser l'étreinte, SungYeol se retourna en posant ses mains sur celles de son petit ami.

**- Le problème est réglé.**

**- D'accord. MyungSoo, met le dans ta poche.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Puis MyungSoo baissa sa tête et embrassa le cou de son petit ami.

**- Elles ont raison. Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus.**

SungYeol se retourna, repassa ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme qui le maintenait prisonnier et sourit.

-** Ah oui ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- J'y compte bien. Et de toute manière, maintenant que je t'ai, tu ne te serais pas débarrassé de moi comme ça.**

Les deux garçons étaient dans leur bulle. MyungSoo bougea légèrement la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami qui ferma les yeux instantanément.

Derrière les fourneaux, les deux mamans se donnaient la main et fondaient littéralement devant une telle scène.

- **Tu vois, EunJi, ton fils ne peut pas se passer du mien. Alors je vais devoir le mettre dans ma poche pour qu'ils ne soient pas séparés.**

**- Allons SooEun chérie, ton fils aussi ne peut plus se passer du mien. Alors je peux mettre le tien dans ma poche et faire en sorte à ce qu'ils restent tous les deux ici.**

**- Mais qu'est ce que je ferai sans mon fils ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

**- On peut avoir la garde partagée ?**

**- On peut savoir ce que vous racontez ?**

Elles semblaient avoir totalement oublié la présence des deux garçons dans la pièce.

**- Hé bien, c'est que …**

**- Enfin…**

Elles jouaient avec leurs doigts de la même façon, comme si elles étaient de vraies jumelles.

**- J'ai une meilleure idée. Personne ne finit dans les poches d'une autre personne. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

Les deux mères se mirent à bouder, mais chacun des garçons prit sa mère dans ses bras.

-** Allez, maintenant filez ! On doit finir le plat, mon assistant et moi.**

Les deux sortirent de la cuisine en traînant des pieds. Soo Eun murmura à l'attention de SungYeol.

-** Ce n'est pas grave si EunJi ne veut pas. J'ai juste à te marier à MyungSoo et tu nous suivras jusqu'au village.**

Il éclata de rire, sachant pertinemment que jamais, il ne pourra se marier avec son petit ami. Ils finirent de préparer le repas, mangèrent de bon appétit… Ou essayèrent de manger autant qu'ils pouvaient, dans le cas de SungYeol. Puis ils saluèrent les mamans et allèrent se reposer dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux en pyjama, ils se glissèrent sous les draps et MyungSoo prit SungYeol dans ses bras en l'attirant plus contre lui.

**- De quoi avez-vous discuté avec ma mère ?**

**- De notre après-midi.**

**- Oh.**

**- Oui.**

**- Quoi d'autre ?**

**- De mariage.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Tu as très bien entendu. Elle voulait que je me marie avec toi pour que je vienne avec vous. Puisqu'elle ne peut pas me mettre dans sa poche.**

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire face aux folies de leurs mères respectives.

-** Voyons le bon côté des choses. Elles approuvent notre relation.**

**- Cela change des trois quarts des gens que nous avons croisés aujourd'hui.** Dit SungYeol.

Son visage s'assombrit et MyungSoo saisit son visage délicatement entre son pouce et son index et de son autre main lui caressa la joue.

**- Même si eux n'approuvent pas notre relation, on s'en moque. Le plus important, ce sont nos parents qui sont carrément d'accord.**

**- Et ta grand-mère qui m'a poussé dans tes bras presque dès le premier jour.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Elle insistait tellement pour que je te rencontre. Et il a fallu que tu m'assommes ce jour-là !**

MyungSoo sembla gêné et SungYeol retrouva son sourire. Il déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de son petit ami qui geignit de mécontentement.

-** Dormons, demain, nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend.**

SungYeol se mit sur le dos et fit semblant de s'endormir, mais ce ne semblait pas être du goût de son petit ami qui se place au dessus de lui, ses deux coudes placés de part et d'autre de la tête de l'aîné des deux et ses genoux de chaque côté du jeune homme.

**- Pas avant que je n'obtienne ce que je veux.**

**- Que veux-tu ?**

**- Toi.**

MyungSoo se pencha et déposa un doux baiser plein de tendresse sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui rendit les armes une fois que leurs lèvres furent entrées en contact. Puis il se laissa à nouveau glisser à côté de SungYeol et le prit dans ses bras, comme s'il était son doudou.

-** Bonne nuit.**

Et les deux garçons s'endormirent.

Cette journée leur avait montré que même si le monde entier était contre eux, leurs parents et leurs amis les soutenaient et étaient leur force. Grâce à eux et à leur amour, ils se savaient capables de déplacer des montagnes. Peu importe le nombre d'homophobes qu'ils croiseraient dans leur quête du bonheur, ils se savaient bien encadrés. Et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. SungYeol s'endormit et rêva de mariage, ses rêves défiant toutes les lois Sud-Coréennes. Mais il s'en moquait bien. Car il se mariait à MyungSoo dans ses rêves et ce simple rêve lui colla un sourire aux lèvres et lui donna assez d'énergie pour affronter tous les regards dégoûtés qui les poursuivaient, tout ça sans jamais perdre son sourire et sa joie de vivre.

* * *

_Bonsoir :D _

_Me revoila :D _  
_J'ai une mission : Finir cette fiction avant dimanche. Et je compte poster le dernier chapitre samedi. _  
_Pas mal, n'est ce pas ? _  
_Je peux le faire ! *s'automotive* _

_Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? _

_A très très vite pour la suite !_  
_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	41. Joyeux Anniversaire

Le père de SungYeol était revenu une semaine plus tard, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son fils. L'ambiance entre eux deux était toujours très … Particulière. Pas froide, mais pas ce qu'il y'a de plus chaleureux. Surtout que les deux se souviennent tout à fait de la dispute qu'ils ont eu la veille de « l'accident », il y'a maintenant deux mois. Le père évitait la maison le plus possible, du moins, c'est comme ça que l'absence de son père était interprétée par SungYeol. Il avait honte de s'être comporté comme ça. Vraiment. Mais maintenant, les regrets ne changeraient plus rien. Le mal était fait.

Cependant, ce n'était pas la première chose dont il se souvint lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, enlacé dans les bras de son petit ami encore endormi.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que sa tête était posée sur l'oreiller à quelques centimètres de celle de MyungSoo. Il l'observa dormir un peu, tentant de garder en mémoire pour toujours l'image de son torse se soulevant doucement à chacune de ses respirations, la beauté de son visage qui dégageait une sorte d'innocence que SungYeol trouvait complètement adorable. Seul détail qui gâchait tout : cette fichue mèche qui n'avait rien à faire là et qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vue parfaite du visage de son petit ami. Sur le coup, il la haïssait plus que tout au monde. Alors, il sortit sa main de la chaleur réconfortante des draps et l'approcha délicatement du visage de son DongSaeng. Il se mordait la lèvre en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible et tenta de dégager la mèche du visage si parfait de son petit ami. Il la poussa doucement avec son index, mais cette dernière était coriace et ne voulait vraiment pas quitter l'endroit où elle était. SungYeol s'approcha encore un peu pour pouvoir exercer plus de force sur cette fichue mèche. Sans aucun succès. Vraiment, c'était humiliant pour SungYeol de se faire battre par une mèche de cheveux, certes rebelle, mais quand même !

Il était tellement concentré dans sa tâche qu'il ne vit pas les yeux de MyungSoo s'ouvrir ni ne le vit sourire. Alors il sursauta quand il sentit des bras se resserrer autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre son petit ami. Il baissa son regard et croisa le regard mi-moqueur mi-endormi de MyungSoo.

- **Bonjour mon ange**. Murmura MyungSoo au creux de l'oreille de SungYeol.

Ce dernier se contenta de lui sourire. Alors SungYeol se décida à relever la mèche gênante et son sourire s'agrandit.

-** Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.**

**- J'ai connu plus désagréable comme réveil.**

L'aîné des deux colla son front à celui de son petit ami qui resserra l'étreinte autour de lui. Puis il passa ses deux mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami, adorant la sensation de douceur qu'il ressentait entre ses doigts. MyungSoo frotta leurs nez ensemble et murmura :

**- Joyeux anniversaire mon ange.**

Puis leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact pour le plus doux des baisers. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes alors que les mains de SungYeol glissèrent des cheveux de MyungSoo et vinrent s'attacher autour du cou de celui-ci. Cet instant était parfait. Vraiment parfait.  
Quand le baiser se brisa de la façon la plus naturelle qui soit, SungYeol se perdit dans la contemplation des yeux de son petit ami.

-** Il faudrait qu'on se lève.** Dit SungYeol, un éclair de lucidité dans son brouillard matinal.

-** J'ai pas envie.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je veux te garder rien que pour moi.**

Il ne fallut rien de plus pour qu'un énième sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et parvint quand même à se libérer de son emprise. Il s'approcha de sa fenêtre et tira les rideaux, la lumière vive du jour éclaira la pièce. MyungSoo cacha sa tête dans l'oreiller, visiblement ébloui. SungYeol ne put s'empêcher d'aller taquiner son petit ami en sautant sur le lit et en passant ses jambes de part et d'autre de lui, de telle façon à ce qu'il soit assis sur son dos.

-** Alors, on n'aime pas le soleil ?**

**- Ce n'est pas le soleil qui m'a ébloui, c'est toi.**

SungYeol se laisse tomber à côté de son petit ami, comme s'il avait été touché par une flèche de cupidon. En réalité, ce sont les paroles de son MyungSoo qui l'avaient touché. Ce dernier le regarda et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis ils se décidèrent enfin à se lever, s'habillèrent et allèrent saluer les mamans qui étaient en train de papoter tout en mangeant deux-trois baguettes à elles toutes seules. Leur excuse ? La grossesse, ça creuse.  
Puis MyungSoo parvint à traîner son petit ami dehors. Ils marchèrent main dans la main sans se soucier des regards qui les suivaient et leur brûlaient le dos. Parce que ces regards ne changeraient jamais ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Certes, ils n'étaient que deux adolescents, mais leur amour était tout ce qu'il y'a de plus mature. Simplement parce qu'ils ne s'imaginaient plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un grand centre commercial et marchaient tranquillement. Puis MyungSoo le força à rentrer dans une boutique d'accessoires de couples. Ils en sortirent avec deux bagues. MyungSoo força SungYeol à la mettre à la place où serait normalement la bague de fiançailles.

-** Je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais se fiancer, ni même envisager de se marier. Mais prend cette bague. Cela montrera au monde entier que tu n'es pas libre et que tu ne le seras jamais plus. Car je compte bien te garder auprès de moi pour l'éternité.**

**- T'as intérêt à mettre la tienne aussi, pour que plus jamais une autre personne ne louche sur toi.**

**- Même s'ils louchaient sur moi, ça changerait quoi puisque je ne regarde que toi ?**

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de SungYeol qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre son petit ami dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. MyungSoo resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son petit ami. Puis ils avancèrent un peu plus dans leur promenade, sans jamais se départir de leur sourire. MyungSoo força SungYeol à faire une halte dans une pâtisserie et lui acheta un magnifique gâteau d'anniversaire.  
Puis ils retournèrent chez SungYeol et déposèrent le gâteau dans la chambre. Ils rejoignirent les mamans dans la cuisine. Elles demandèrent aux garçons de mettre la table et ils s'exécutèrent. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Tout comme le reste de la journée où les garçons tinrent compagnie aux mamans en jouant aux cartes avec elles. Puis les pères arrivèrent et souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à SungYeol qui sourit. L'ambiance devint gênée d'un coup. MyungSoo traîna SungYeol dans sa chambre et ensemble, ils regardèrent la télévision. Certes, c'était Pororo, mais ils rirent bien quand même. Au passage, ils dévorèrent le gâteau, en se nourrissant l'un l'autre. SungYeol fut bombardé de SMS de ses amis du village et son sourire ne s'effaçait pas de ses lèvres.

-** Tu sais que, grâce à toi, je vis le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie ?**

MyungSoo sourit et l'embrassa.

-** Comme tu as rendu mon anniversaire plus beau, je me dois de te rendre la pareille. Et attention, ce n'est que le premier. Je compte embellir tes soixante douze autres anniversaires.**

**- Est-ce une promesse ?**

Il hocha la tête et SungYeol lui vola un baiser. Son téléphone vint gâcher ce moment. Il vit un appel vidéo de WooHyun. Il accepta et vit SungGyu et WooHyun apparaître à l'écran.

**- Salut vous deux !** Dit SungYeol d'une voix enjouée.

- **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

**- J'avais reçu tes trente-six autres messages, WooHyun !** sourit le jeune homme.

**- Donc tu n'as pas reçu le trente-septième ? Fichu réseau !**

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire.

-** Excuse cet idiot, SungYeol !** dit SungGyu en frappant l'arrière du crâne.

- **Ce n'est rien.**

**- Vous ne faîtes rien de réprimandable ?**

**- Nous ?** Dit MyungSoo.** Ne nous compare pas avec vous deux.**

**- Vous n'êtes pas tout innocents non plus.**

**- Déjà plus que vous… Bien que ça ne doit pas être bien difficile.**

**- C'est pas …**

SungGyu plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son petit ami.

**- Ce n'est pas faux.**

**- Ravi que tu le reconnaisses, Hyung !**

Ils continuèrent à papoter pendant une demi-heure encore, et les garçons raccrochèrent et eurent soudain pitié pour la facture de téléphone de leurs hyungs. Ils durent descendre manger et ainsi, ils mangèrent aussi le gâteau fait par les deux mamans. SungYeol fut gâté. Il eut un appareil photo rouge et des tas de petites babioles. Il serra toutes les personnes présentes fort dans ses bras, mais il resta plus longtemps à serrer son petit ami dans ses bras. Puis, alors qu'ils se sentaient fatigués après une telle journée, les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol, se mirent en pyjama, regardèrent un film quelconque car au bout de dix minutes, ils étaient bien trop occupés l'un avec l'autre. Puis ils s'endormirent.

Cette nuit-là, SungYeol se réveilla. Du moins, ce qu'il croyait être la nuit. Quand il vit qu'il était en fait que minuit, il se frotta les yeux et dut aller aux toilettes. Il y alla et sur le chemin du retour dans sa chambre, il entendit des voix d'en bas. Il décida de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Cependant, il le regrettera amèrement…

* * *

_Bonsoir :D _  
_Je crois que finalement, je ne respecterai pas ma date limite. Flute !_  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Parce que je suis certaine que le prochain ne vous plaira pas xD _

_Je pense le poster demain :D ... ou tout à l'heure. On verra ;)_  
_Bonne soirée à vous ! _

_Bisouxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	42. Les Nouvelles

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la source du bruit, il reconnut les voix comme étant celles de sa mère et de son père. Ils étaient dans le salon en train de parler de quelque chose qui semblait sérieux.

**- On ne peut pas lui annoncer maintenant… Ca ruinerait tout…**

**- EunJi, on n'a pas le choix.**

**- Il sort à peine de l'hôpital ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie qu'il y retourne ?**

**- Il n'y retournera pas.**

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

Il entendit un bruit, comme si quelqu'un posait son verre sur une table, et un raclement de gorge. Puis à nouveau la voix de son père.

**- Tant que MyungSoo est encore là, on peut lui annoncer. Il ne fera rien. Mais il ne faut pas tarder, tu sais qu'ils repartent dans trois jours.**

EunJi soupira. SungYeol s'approcha et vit Soo Yeol prendre la main de sa femme.

- **Je n'y suis pour rien, et tu le sais. On sait tous les deux qu'en ce moment, mes relations avec mon fils ne sont pas au beau fixe. Alors ce serait mieux si tu lui annonçais la nouvelle toi-même.**

**- Laisse-moi le temps de … me préparer mentalement.**

**- Te préparer à quoi ?**

**- Au pire.**

La voix d'EunJi était devenue un soupir.

- **Il a tout ici. Tu crois vraiment qu'il …**

**- Tout ? Les gens dans la rue le dévisagent comme s'il avait la peste. Tu appelles ça tout avoir ?**

**- Il a son école !**

**- Il peut en changer !**

La mère de SungYeol se cala au fond de son fauteuil. A côté d'elle, son mari lui tenait toujours la main.

-** Et le bébé ? Tu penses au bébé ?**

**- Bien entendu.**

SungYeol vit son père caresser le visage de sa mère, puis poser ses deux mains sur le ventre rond de la jeune femme.

-** Tout ne se fera pas en une journée, et tu le sais.**

**- Et pour combien de temps ?**

Il sembla avoir compris la question car il soupira et murmura.

**- Au moins quatre ans… Mais c'est une occasion en or, ma chérie. En or.**

**- Et le temps qu'on bouge… Je vais être encore plus enceinte à ce moment là, tu sais…**

**- Ma chérie. Je ne tiendrai pas quatre ans loin de toi et de mes enfants. De nos enfants…**

Elle sembla être convaincue.

-** Alors, on lui dit quand ?**

**- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.**

**- Me dire quoi ?**

SungYeol sortit de l'ombre et fit face à ses parents.

**- Qu'est ce que tu refuses de me dire ?**

Les deux adultes semblaient choqués.

**- Tu … Tu étais là depuis longtemps ?**

**- Pas assez pour comprendre de quoi vous parlez, cependant.**

**- Viens t'asseoir à côté de maman.**

Il s'exécuta, ne voyant pas de raison pour ne pas lui obéir.

**- Dis lui, chéri.**

Le père prit une profonde inspiration.

**- Tu vois… Euh … Vois-tu, mon chéri, les adultes doivent souvent...**

**- Papa, je ne suis plus un petit garçon, tu peux me le dire sans avoir à prendre des pincettes ou à utiliser un langage gaga que tu prends avec un bébé. Je comprends ce qu'on peut me dire.**

Soo Yeol sembla surpris de la réflexion de son fils. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

-** Voila, ce que je devais te dire… Et j'avais demandé à ta mère de te le dire parce que je suis certain que …**

**- Papa. S'il te plait. La version courte.**

**- Nous allons déménager.**

Finalement, SungYeol regretta son choix et aurait préféré une version plus élaborée de cette nouvelle. Un grand silence régnait dans la pièce.

-** P-Pardon ?**

**- Tu m'as très bien compris.**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

EunJi soupira.

**- Ton père a eu une promotion et est muté dans une autre branche de l'entreprise.**

**- Où ? Quand ?**

**- Où ? Je ne sais pas encore. Quand ? Dans un mois.**

**- Et tu nous préviens à UN MOIS du départ ? Tu plaisantes ?**

Soo Yeol laissa la tempête passer. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, que son fils le prendrait mal.

**- Je ne l'ai su qu'il y'a quelques heures !**

SungYeol et son père s'affrontaient du regard. Tous les deux n'étaient vraiment pas ravis de la réaction de l'autre.

**- Et maman ? Tu y as pensé à maman ? Ce sera dans la période où elle accouchera !**

**- Je sais.**

Le père de SungYeol se massait le crâne.

**- Alors pourquoi ?**

**- Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai le choix, SungYeol ?**

**- On a toujours le choix, papa. Que tu le veuilles ou non.**

**- Là, non. C'est soit je prends cette occasion ou bien je reste coincé au niveau miteux de cette fichu carrière.**

**- Soit tu t'élèves ou tu ne bouges pas, c'est ça ?**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

SungYeol se leva du canapé et dit :

-** Et c'est MOI que tu osais traiter d'égoïste... Regarde-toi dans une glace avant !**

Et avant que son père n'ait le temps de réagir, il quitta la pièce malgré les appels incessants de sa mère et il remonta les escaliers pour retourner dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et la referma de la même façon. Il s'avança délicatement jusqu'au lit et là, il se rendit compte qu'il était vide.

Il sursauta quand deux bras enlacèrent sa taille et qu'un baiser fut déposé à l'arrière de son épaule.

**- Où étais-tu passé ?** lui chuchota MyungSoo dans l'oreille.

Ce dernier faisait passer ses mains le long des bras de son petit ami comme s'il voulait le réchauffer.

**- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais dans trois jours ?**

MyungSoo ne dit rien mais l'aîné des deux le sentit poser sa tête entre les deux omoplates de son petit ami.

-** Quelle différence cela aurait fait ? Je voulais ne pas nous gâcher nos derniers jours, ni ton anniversaire.**

SungYeol baissa sa tête et son petit ami le força à se retourner pour qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras.

- **Il n'y a pas que ça.** Dit SungYeol d'une voix brisée.

**- Quoi d'autre ?**

**- Je vais déménager.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ouai. Mon père a eu une promotion, et on part je-ne-sais-où pendant au moins quatre ans.**

MyungSoo le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. SungYeol passa ses mains autour de la taille de son petit ami. Il le sentit frissonner mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou.

- **Mais tu sais que même si tu déménages, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça.** Dit le plus jeune des deux.

Ses paroles eurent le mérite de remettre un sourire sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Ce dernier lui embrassa le cou.

**- Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi ?**

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Je me pose la question tous les jours. Qu'est ce que je ferai sans toi. Je suis très chanceux. De t'avoir comme petit ami.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et MyungSoo poussa SungYeol sur le lit. Mais comme ce dernier le tenait encore tout contre lui, il tomba sur son petit ami.

**- Et si on retournait dormir ? On y verra plus clair lorsqu'on aura dormi un peu plus.**

SungYeol hocha la tête. Les deux garçons retournèrent sous les draps et s'endormirent à nouveau, enlacés.

Le lendemain, l'aîné des deux fut réveillé par une douce caresse sur sa joue. Il ouvrit difficilement pour sourire après avoir croisé le regard de son petit ami qui devait le regarder dormir.

**- Tu recommences, Soo'.**

**- Recommencer quoi ?**

**- Ton voyeurisme.**

**- C'est du voyeurisme que de regarder son petit ami dormir ?**

MyungSoo avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. SungYeol se fit rouler et cacha sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa joue et enlaça son petit ami. Puis les deux se levèrent et allèrent s'habiller.

SungYeol savait pertinemment qu'il devrait affronter ses parents, même si c'était la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, il vit sa mère et Soo Eun. Son père semblait encore avoir disparu de la circulation.

**- Yeollie chéri, je …**

**- Ce n'est rien maman. Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est ce pas ?**

Elle eut un sourire triste et prit son fils dans ses bras.

**- Ca va aller, pour toi et le bébé ?**

Elle hocha la tête puis elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**- Je suis tellement contente que tu t'inquiètes pour le bébé.**

**- Normal ! Je veux être un grand frère exemplaire… Même si j'ai plutôt mal commencé.**

**- Le bébé n'en saura rien.**

- **Tu ne sais pas c'est quoi le sexe du bébé ?**

**- Je le sais.**

**- Et ?**

**- Je ne te le dirai pas.**

SungYeol fit la moue alors que sa mère tapait doucement sur son nez.

-** Ton père est à une réunion. Il sera de retour ce soir. Ca vous dit d'aller faire les courses pour nous, les garçons ?**

**- Okay.**

**- Merci mon chéri.**

Les garçons déjeunèrent en quatrième vitesse et après avoir forcé les futures mamans à se reposer, ils partirent faire les courses main dans la main.

Ils revinrent tout juste pour l'heure du déjeuner et l'après-midi passa calmement. Les garçons restèrent avec les mamans à regarder des films à la télévision en étant l'un contre l'autre. MyungSoo avait ses bras autour de lui et SungYeol avait la tête sur son torse. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Puis le père de SungYeol revint. Sa femme alla l'accueillir dans la cuisine et ils papotèrent. Sous le regard pressant de SooEun, SungYeol se leva et allait l'accueillir quand il entendit :

**- Ils ont décalés la date du déménagement. On s'en va dans deux semaines.**

SungYeol entra dans la pièce et observait successivement ses parents.

**- Désolé, SungYeol.**

**- Puisqu'on a pas le choix.**

Son père le prit dans ses bras.

- Ca va aller, fiston. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Je l'espère.

Puis SungYeol laissa ses parents parler entre eux et il retourna se lover contre MyungSoo et ils regardèrent le show à trois, avec SooEun.  
Puisqu'il ne pouvait rien changer, autant qu'il voit le bon côté des choses. Il ne sera plus jugé comme étant le gay qui a fait foirer les examens d'une trentaine de personne…

* * *

_Bonjour :D _

_Non, c'est définitif, je ne respecterai pas ce que je m'étais fixé. Ni même ma limite pour le nombre de chapitre. _  
_Ah la la. La fiction tournera autour de 50 chapitres ^^' _  
_Désolée pour la longueur, c'était ... Vraiment pas prévu. _

_J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! _  
_Je l'ai tapé en écoutant la chanson "' Talking To The Moon" de Bruno Mars [bien que la version d'HanByul des LedApple soit très bien aussi^^] et "Halo" d'Ailee ^^ _

_A demain pour un autre chapitre :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_


	43. Le Grand Chamboulement

SungYeol fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il tendit difficilement un bras vers la source du bruit et sourit quand il vit l'émetteur.

MyungSoo.

_"**Je sais que tu déménages demain, alors… Hwaiting ! Tiens moi au courant surtout !** "_

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il recevait en moyenne cinquante messages par jour de son petit ami et c'est ce qui lui permettait de garder le sourire, même dans ce grand lit où il se sentait très seul. Il se redressa et s'extirpa des draps après avoir tapé une réponse à son petit ami. Il s'étira et ouvrit les rideaux. Sa chambre était vide. Il ne dormait plus que sur un matelas, et le trois-quart de ses affaires étaient déjà parties pour cette destination mystérieuse. Pourquoi refusaient-ils de lui dire où ils déménageaient ? Il soupira.

Puis il alla se laver et continua de préparer ses affaires. Mais avant, il décida de faire un dernier petit tour dans la ville qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Il laissa un mot à sa mère et partit vadrouiller tout seul, comme un grand.

Il errait plus qu'il ne se promenait. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il allait quitter cette ville, celle qu'il avait toujours connue. Il atterrit dans un parc et observa bien ce qu'il y'avait autour de lui. Un couple de personnes âgées qui paraissait fort sympathique nourrissait les pigeons. Une joggeuse promenait son chien, des parents avec des poussettes, même s'il y'avait principalement des mamans seules avec une poussette. Des filles habillées de façon tellement courte que cela en donna la nausée à SungYeol, surtout lorsque l'une d'elles lui fit un clin d'œil et que l'autre le regarda de façon très suggestive. Instinctivement, il joua avec la bague que MyungSoo lui avait offerte à son anniversaire et il s'installa sur un banc tranquillement, à l'écart de tout ce monde qui ne parvenait pourtant pas à entrer dans sa petite bulle. Il regardait l'eau se troubler dans le petit lac en face de lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et son regard se troubla. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, c'était avec MyungSoo. Or MyungSoo est parti et au moment même où il pense à lui, il sait qu'il est en cours.

D'ailleurs, le départ de MyungSoo n'avait pas été la chose la plus facile à encaisser pour le jeune homme, vraiment pas …

**_FLASHBACK : _**

_Ce matin tant redouté de SungYeol était arrivé. Devant lui, MyungSoo était en train de refaire ses valises car il allait retourner chez lui. SungYeol était allongé sur le lit et l'observait faire, sans jamais cligner des yeux, de peur qu'il disparaisse s'il osait le faire, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois. MyungSoo sortit de la pièce et alla surement dans la salle de bain pour récupérer sa brosse à dent et quand il revint, sa valise était vide. Il se tourna vers SungYeol qui le regardait, visiblement amusé. _

-** _SungYeol…_**

**- _MyungSoo ? _**

_Il était allongé sur le ventre, les jambes pliées et l'air taquin gravé sur le visage. Il se tenait sur ses coudes. _

-** _Tu me rends mes affaires ? _**

**- _Quoi, elles ne sont plus là ? _**

_SungYeol fit semblant de regarder dans la valise et prit un air faussement surpris. _

-** _Tu ferais un mauvais comédien, tu sais ?_**

**- _Tu me vexes, là, MyungSoo. _**

_Il fit la moue et détourna le regard. MyungSoo soupira et s'approcha de son petit ami. Il le coinça en dessous de lui. Ce dernier faisait la moue directement sous son nez. Il caressa le visage de son petit ami et dit : _

-** _Yeollie, moi aussi, j'aimerai rester plus longtemps tu sais…_**

**- _Mais je ne sais pas où sont tes affaires ! _**

_Le regard du plus jeune des deux changea du tout au tout. _

-** _Si tu ne me rends pas mes affaires, je te torture jusqu'à ce que tu me dévoiles où elles sont. _**

**- _Essaies, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. _**

**- _Tu es sur de toi ? _**

_L'aîné hocha la tête en tentant de garder son air innocent. Alors MyungSoo commença sa torture. Il approcha son visage de celui de SungYeol et laissa ses lèvres à quelques petits centimètres des siennes. Puis il frotta son nez contre le sien et empêchait son petit ami de bouger, même lorsqu'il tentait d'éloigner son visage, après avoir compris le piège dans lequel il était tombé. Il sentit les lèvres de MyungSoo frôler les siennes, son cœur battant toujours plus vite. Il se sentit rougir, et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune des deux. _

-** _Sadique !_**

**- _Tu es sur que tu ne sais pas où sont mes affaires ? _**

**- _Regarde autour de toi. T'es vraiment aveugle, ma parole ! _**

_MyungSoo jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, et ce fut ce petit instant d'inattention qui permit à SungYeol de se libérer de l'emprise de son petit ami et de sortir en courant de la pièce. Cependant, sa liberté fut de courte durée. SungYeol était parvenu en bas des escaliers et saluait les deux mamans quand MyungSoo est arrivé en courant. Il s'inclina bien bas pour saluer les deux mamans et leur fit un baiser sur la joue chacune. _

- **_Ca vous embête si je vous emprunte SungYeol un moment ? J'ai un compte à régler avec lui._**

**- **_**Aucun souci, du moment que tu ne lui fais aucun mal…** Dit EunJi._

-** _Si maman, c'est un tortionnaire et … AH ! _**

_SungYeol venait de passer au dessus de l'épaule de son petit ami qui l'entraînait à nouveau en haut sous les éclats de rire des mamans. Il le plaqua contre la porte de sa chambre une fois qu'il l'eut refermée. _

**- _Ca me prouve encore une fois que tu es intelligent, ce dont je n'ai jamais douté. _**

**- _Trahi par ma propre mère… sniff. _**

_MyungSoo s'empêcha d'éclater de rire face à l'expression de chien battue que son petit ami avait sur son visage. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté du visage de SungYeol et plongea son regard dans le sien. _

-** _Alors ? _**

**- _Tu n'en sauras rien. _**

**- _Donc tu admets finalement que tu les as planqués. _**

_Il se mordit les lèvres et le plus jeune des deux garçons eut un sourire satisfait. A présent, le plus grand des deux évitait son regard. Alors MyungSoo commença l'étape deux de la torture. Il chuchota à son oreille « **Tu l'auras voulu**. ». Puis il mordit le lobe d'oreille de son petit ami, embrassa sa mâchoire, puis sa joue et s'arrêta au coin de ses lèvres, puis attaqua l'autre coin de ses lèvres en frôlant les lèvres alors qu'il passait d'un point à un autre. Il sentit la respiration de SungYeol se faire plus saccadée, et alors qu'il laissait ses mains vadrouiller le long du corps de son petit ami, il sentit aussi le rythme cardiaque de ce dernier s'accélérer. Il murmura à l'autre oreille « **Toujours pas près à me le dire ?** ». SungYeol déglutit mais ne desserra pas les lèvres. Alors il passa une main sous le haut de ce dernier et réprima un sourire de fierté quand il sentit des frissons sur la peau du jeune homme qu'il aimait. SungYeol avait fermé les yeux. Il passa son autre main alors sous le haut du jeune homme et les arrêta au niveau des côtes. _

- _**Non, Soo'** …_

_Ce dernier ne l'écouta pas à commença à le chatouiller. SungYeol se tordit dans tous les sens, ne parvenant pas à se libérer de l'emprise du plus jeune. Et ses lèvres toujours si proches des siennes, il ne voulait qu'une chose : que ce dernier mette fin aux souffrances. _

**- **_**Sous les draps…** Murmura SungYeol, visiblement à court de souffle._

_MyungSoo s'arrêta instantanément et alla vérifier. En effet, toutes ses affaires étaient toujours pliées sous les draps. SungYeol se laissa tomber par terre et faisait l'étoile de mer sur le tapis à l'entrée de sa propre chambre. Il les remit dans sa propre valise puis aida son petit ami à se relever. _

**- _Tortionnaire !_**

**- _C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. _**

_Et là vint l'action la plus mature de SungYeol : il lui pinça la langue. MyungSoo le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui. Ce dernier plaça sa tête sur son épaule. _

**- **_**Je ne voulais pas que tu partes, Soo'…** avoua SungYeol. _

**- _Est-ce une raison suffisante pour planquer mes affaires ? _**

**- _Oui. _**

_MyungSoo bougea ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de son petit ami. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent et il commença à vouloir le repousser. _

**- _Okay, Soo', j'ai poussé mais … non, arrête… S'il te plait… _**

_Cependant, ce dernier s'en moquait royalement. Et il sembla même à SungYeol qu'il remontait jusqu'à son oreille. Quand il arrêta, il planta son regard dans celui de son petit ami. _

-** _Toute mauvaise action mérite une punition. _**

_SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel. MyungSoo ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Il replaça une mèche de l'aîné derrière son oreille. _

**- _Je vais finir de préparer ma valise et après, je m'occupe de ton cas. _**

**- _Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? _**

**- _Non, ça ne compte pas ça, c'était un échauffement. _**

_Les yeux du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains s'agrandirent. Un sourire qu'il qualifierait comme sadique apparut sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui était retourné à sa valise. SungYeol alla alors s'installer sur son lit et l'observa faire. Une fois qu'il eut fini de faire sa valise, il la déposa à l'entrée de la pièce et alla voir SungYeol qui se tenait debout au milieu de la pièce. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras et lui fit un câlin._

-** _Tu vas me manquer Yeollie. _**

**- **_**Toi aussi, Soo'… Terriblement**… _

_Ils restèrent là et SungYeol sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. MyungSoo sembla s'en rendre compte alors qu'il posa ses mains sur les joues de son petit ami et il essuyait ses larmes avec ses pouces. _

-** _Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie… _**

**- _Je…Ne…Peux…Pas…M'en…Empêcher… Désolé… _**

_MyungSoo resserra l'étreinte autour de la taille de son petit ami alors qu'il sentait lui-même les larmes monter. _

-** _Je t'aime Soo', peu importe ce que le futur nous réserve. Je t'aimerai toujours. _**

_Ce dernier regarda son petit ami dans les yeux et SungYeol put voir les larmes dans ses yeux. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Alors il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais ce baiser devient vite comme un baiser nécessiteux, ou chacun voulait y plonger ses sentiments, ses envies, ses craintes. Il dura jusqu'à ce que SooEun appelle MyungSoo car son père était arrivé. _

- _**Sois fort, d'accord. On se verra à chaque vacances, je m'arrangerai…** dit MyungSoo, en regardant SungYeol droit dans les yeux. _

**- _Je suis supposé être le plus vieux, or tu es le plus mature de nous deux. _**

_Il le prit une dernière fois dans ses bras et main dans la main, ils descendirent les escaliers. Les parents étaient tous en bas. EunJi prit MyungSoo dans ses bras et le serra fort contre elle tandis que SooEun fit pareil avec SungYeol, leurs mains ne se lâchaient toujours pas. Puis MyungSoo alla saluer SooYeol et le remercia de l'avoir hébergé tout ce temps. EunJi prit SooEun dans ses bras et les deux fondirent en larmes. _

- _**On se reverra très vite…** Elles chuchotaient. _

**- _Oui…_**

_Et les deux pères papotaient ensemble. MyungSoo et SungYeol se tenaient un peu en retrait. _

**- _Je t'enverrai des messages… _**

**- _Tous les jours ?_**

**- _Promis. _**

_Et SungYeol fondit dans les bras de son petit ami qui déposa un baiser sur son front. _

**- _Quand on aura un travail tous les deux, on emménagera ensemble. _**

_MyungSoo hocha la tête et fit un sourire triste. Ils se serrèrent fort dans les bras et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois puis le plus jeune des deux retourna auprès de ses parents. Ils chargèrent les valises dans la voiture et SungYeol observa la voiture partir. A peine eurent-ils tournés la rue qu'EunJi prit son fils dans ses bras. _

**- _C'est temporaire, je te le promets._**

_Et là, SungYeol ne put plus contenir ses larmes et sa mère le consola du mieux qu'elle put. _

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK_**

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Et une bande de gamins vinrent dans son espace privé.

-** Oh mais c'est le pédé. Bah qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Il a préféré une fille à toi ? Normal, faut dire …**

SungYeol leva la tête et sourit. Les garçons le regardaient, complètement paumés.

-** Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.**

**- On ne veut pas surtout, vous étiez dégoutants.**

**- Votre jalousie est plus dégoutante que notre amour. Et sachez que, même si vous vous croyez supérieur, vous me faîtes vraiment pitié.**

Les garçons de la bande échangèrent un regard.

-** Tu plaisantes là ?**

**- Absolument pas. Je ressens de la pitié pour vous. Vraiment. Quand on pense que vous finirez par vous taper des prostitués sans même savoir ce qu'est l'amour, car vos manques de manières feront fuir toutes les plus jolies filles, alors que j'aurai mon mec à mes côtés pour m'aimer et me montrer tous les jours que peu importe si j'aime un mec ou une fille, j'aurai toujours plus d'amour en un seul de ses regards que vous dans toute une vie.**

SungYeol se redressa.

- **Alors oui, vous me faîtes pitié. Je vous dégoûte ? C'est très bien. Si ça peut faire fuir la vermine dans votre genre, ça m'arrange en fait…**

Avec un air joyeux ancré sur le visage, SungYeol passa à travers la bande de mec qui était sonnée et se dirigea vers la sortie du parc où un couple de petit vieux mirent leur pouce en l'air.

-** C'est très bien, mon garçon. Toujours se battre pour tes convictions !** dit une vieille dame.

SungYeol récupéra son sourire, salua le couple et rentra chez lui.

Finalement, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il déménage…

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Aujourd'hui, cette fiction a 5 mois ! _  
_Et ... Elle n'est toujours pas fini ^^' _  
_Mais on approche de la fin ! héhé ! _

_A très vite pour la suite ! :D _  
_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	44. L'Accouchement

Quand SungYeol était rentré chez lui, il aida sa mère à préparer le repas. Cependant, c'est ce moment que choisit le bébé pour fracturer la poche des eaux. Après un rapide coup de fil à son père, puis à l'ambulance EunJi fut emmenée à la maternité. SungYeol ne sentait plus sa main tant sa mère la serrait fort. Son père arriva au moment où EunJi était autorisée à entrer dans la salle d'accouchement. SooYeol accourut et prit son fils dans ses bras puis s'engouffra dans la salle où SungYeol entendait sa mère pousser des cris. Il sortit de l'hôpital et passa un coup de fil. Au bout de trois tonalités, la personne décrocha.

**- Soo !**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, Yeol ?**

**- Maman accouche !**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Siiii ! Je vais être grand frère !**

Il imaginait le sourire de MyungSoo à l'autre bout du fil et visiblement, il n'était pas seul.

**- Qui est avec toi ?**

**- SungJong.**

**- Oooh ! Attends, je vais aux nouvelles. Je te rappelle dès que j'en sais plus.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Soo' ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Je t'aime aussi.**

Il entendit SungJong taquiner MyungSoo à l'autre bout du fil et il raccrocha en riant. Il retourna à l'intérieur et fit les cents pas dans le couloir. Le temps lui parut long. Etait-ce un petit frère ? Une petite sœur ? Les deux ?

Il tournait en rond depuis une éternité maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. D'autres futurs papas, tontons, tatas, frères ou sœurs attendaient avec autant de patience que lui.

Après ce qui lui parut facilement cinq siècles, son père sortit du bloc. SungYeol alla directement à sa rencontre en s'empêchant de courir. Son père pleurait.

**- Papa ?**

**- Viens dire bonjour à ta petite sœur.**

Le cœur de SungYeol battit à tout rompre.

-** Une petite sœur ?**

Son père hocha la tête et SungYeol se mit à pleurer de joie et il prit son père dans ses bras. Ils pleurèrent ensemble plus ils entrèrent dans un couloir où il y'avait des couveuses partout. Son père lui pointa un bébé et SungYeol eut un coup de foudre. Le bébé était tout mignon, tout potelé. Il était tellement fragile.

**- Oooh… Maman va bien ?**

**- Elle se repose. Si tu veux aller la voir, tu peux.**

Il hocha la tête et prit son père à nouveau dans ses bras.

**- Je suis grand frère !**

Son père lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui sourit puis laissa son fils aller rejoindre EunJi.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et sa mère tourna la tête vers lui. Elle lui fit un faible sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa mère.

- **T'as fait du bon boulot, maman.**

**- Tu l'as vue ?**

**- Elle est magnifique.**

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus. SungYeol s'installa sur une chaise au pied du lit.

-** Comment elle s'appelle ?**

**- JiEun.**

**- JiEun ? J'adore.**

EunJi cligna des yeux et observait son fils.

-** Tu as l'air heureux.**

**- Je le suis. Faudra que j'appelle MyungSoo. Je lui ai dit que tu étais en train d'accoucher.**

Un énième sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la maman.

**- Mais d'abord, je passe un peu de temps avec toi. Tu es fatiguée, tu dois dormir, maman.**

Elle semblait vouloir protester mais SungYeol fit un geste et elle bouda. Ils discutèrent encore une petite dizaine de minutes puis elle s'endormit.

**- Dors ma jolie maman. Tu as mis au monde une jolie petite fille. Tu peux être fière de toi.**

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et son père entra dans la pièce.

**- Elle s'est endormie il y'a longtemps ?**

**- Même pas cinq minutes.**

**- Tu veux rentrer à la maison ?**

**- Pas encore. Je dois passer un coup de fil et retourner voir ma petite sœur.**

**- D'accord.**

Il quitta la pièce et alla prendre l'air dehors, son portable dans les mains. La nuit était arrivée, l'air se rafraichissait mais, SungYeol s'en moquait. Il regarda l'heure. 22h45. Il s'installa sur un banc. Il prit une profonde inspiration et chercha son petit ami dans son répertoire et quand il le vit, un sourire illumina son visage. Il appuya sur le téléphone vert et attendit un peu.

Il fallut quelques tonalités pour qu'il réponde.

**- Allo ?**

**- Soo' ! Je te réveille ?**

**- Hum… Raconte moi !**

**- Je suis grand frère !**

**- Félicitations, c'est quoi ?**

**- Un bébé.**

Il entendit MyungSoo éclater de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Une fille ou un garçon, je veux dire ?**

**- Une fille. Elle est magnifique.**

**- Quand on voit son grand-frère, elle ne peut pas être autrement.**

Il se sentit rougir instantanément. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua.

-** Elle s'appelle JiEun.**

**- JiEun. C'est joli.**

**- N'est ce pas ?**

**- Mais je préfère SungYeol quand même.**

Ce fut son tour d'éclater de rire.

- **Reste loin de WooHyun, il déteint sur toi.**

**- Ah bon ?**

MyungSoo semblait visiblement amusé. Il devait sourire. Rien que d'imaginer son sourire, SungYeol se sentit rougir de plus belle et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses propres lèvres.

**- Oui.**

**- Vous déménagez demain ?**

**- D'après ce que mon père m'a dit, on déménage le lendemain de la sortie de ma mère de l'hôpital… Donc … Je ne sais pas quand.**

**- Oh. Les plans sont changés. Pas trop nostalgique ?**

**- J'ai hâte de quitter cette ville d'homophobes.**

**- Tu sais que, où que tu ailles, tu en rencontreras.**

**- Pas dans ton village.**

MyungSoo éclata de rire.

**- Ca serait si bien que tu emménages au village…**

**- J'en rêve, tu sais.**

Ils papotèrent encore une petite dizaine de minutes, puis SungYeol laissa son petit ami aller se reposer. Il se contenta d'envoyer un message à chacun de ses amis.

**_« Je suis grand frère ! Elle s'appelle JiEun et elle est M.A.G.N.I.F.I.Q.U.E. »_**

Puis il rentra dans la maternité et alla directement voir les bébés. Il s'arrêta face à la vitre et chercha sa petite sœur des yeux. Il la trouva bien vite. Elle bougeait ses jambes alors qu'une infirmière s'occupait d'elle. SungYeol sentit un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. L'infirmière en question lui fit signe d'entrer. Il s'exécuta et vint à ses côtés.

-** Envie d'enfants ?** Lui demanda-t'elle.

- **Je viens voir ma petite sœur.**

**- C'est laquelle ?**

**- Celle que vous avez en main. JiEunnie.**

Elle sourit.

-** Un grand frère ravi ?**

**- Absolument.**

**- Elle est magnifique.**

**- Je trouve aussi.**

Tout ce qui venait d'elle, il le trouvait magnifique. Ses jolies petites mains, ses jolis petits pieds, ce petit nez, ces joues toutes rondes. Il fondait littéralement pour elle.

- **Vous voulez la tenir deux minutes ? Je dois changer sa couverture.**

Il hocha la tête et elle déposa JiEun dans les bras de son grand frère. Il se sentait maladroit mais l'infirmière l'aida à bien la tenir. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder tant elle était chou. Puis l'infirmière récupéra la petite et la remit bien au chaud dans la couveuse. SungYeol la salua et retourna derrière la vitre.

-** Coucou JiEun. Je suis ton grand frère. Promis, je prendrai grand soin de toi. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras à nouveau. Je serai un grand frère exemplaire, je te le promets.**

SungYeol regarda la petite s'endormir à nouveau et murmura :

**- Bienvenue dans la famille Lee…**

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ^^ _  
_Ji Eun, c'est l'anagramme d'EunJi ^^ et c'est un prénom que j'aime bien :D _  
_Le prochain chapitre, c'est le déménagement. _  
_Hé oui :D _

_A très vite ! _  
_& Bonne fête des mamans à tous mes lecteurs français ^^ _

_Bisouxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	45. Le Déménagement

Une semaine et demi plus tard, ils étaient tous dans la voiture. EunJi dormait sur le siège passager de la voiture, alors que SungYeol gardait un œil sur sa petite sœur qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui, puis regardait par la fenêtre. Non, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient. Son père lui avait juste dit qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à s'intégrer et qu'il se plairait beaucoup là bas. Il leur avait dit que le paysage était magnifique et que les gens étaient accueillants. Mais SungYeol avait surtout l'impression que son père lui décrivait une carte postale, et pas une ville réelle. Il lui avait précisé aussi que son lycée était dans la ville à côté, et qu'il y'avait une université pas très loin.

Eh bien, même si l'université n'était pas son choix numéro un, après avoir reçu une lettre de l'école où il avait postulé lui disant qu'il était refusé pour la session de cette année mais qu'il pouvait s'inscrire aussitôt qu'il aurait obtenu son diplôme à la fin du lycée, alors il gardait espoir.

Sa petite sœur s'éveilla à côté de lui. Il la regarda bouger ses petites mains potelées et commencer à pleurer. Il saisit un hochet à côté d'elle et l'agita devant elle. Elle cessa de pleurer instantanément et ouvrit et ferma ses mains de telle façon que SungYeol continua à l'amuser un peu. Il vit son père l'observer par le rétroviseur, mais ce dernier ne dit rien. Alors il retourna son attention vers Ji Eun. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux chocolat et honnêtement, il la trouvait trop adorable. Comme un portrait de sa mère étant plus jeune.

La petite observait son grand frère avec attention, ses deux grands yeux chocolat tentant de retenir un maximum de détails sur cette personne qui lui était encore presque inconnue. SungYeol avait reporté son attention par la fenêtre. Elle se remit à bouger et obtint aussitôt son attention. Il lui sourit et fit à nouveau bouger le hochet qu'elle lança. Il le récupéra et le secoua. Ce manège dura une dizaine de minute, puis la petite fille s'endormit à nouveau, son grand frère regarda par la fenêtre quelques instants puisqu'il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans un lit. La première chose qu'il entendit, ce fut les pleurs de Ji Eun. Il se leva et se laissa guider hors de la pièce à la recherche de sa petite sœur. Elle était dans un berceau en bas. Ses parents semblaient être dehors à parler avec quelqu'un, puisqu'ils étaient immobiles sur le pas de la porte. Puis ils disparurent. Il prit le bébé dans ses bras et l'emmena jusque dans la cuisine où EunJi avait préparé des biberons.

**_« J'espère que tu as bien dormi mon chéri. Nous te laissons Ji Eunnie quelques minutes, le temps de régler certains détails. Nous revenons vite. Amusez vous bien._**  
**_Ta maman. »_**

SungYeol soupira mais se chargea de sa petite sœur. Sa mère lui avait montré comment on changeait la couche du bébé, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il allait devoir s'en charger. Il chatouillait le petit ventre de sa sœur qui riait aux éclats tout en la changeant. Puis il la reprit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin. Il l'allongea sur son lit alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires. La petite jouait avec un ourson en peluche que SungYeol avait quand il était petit quand il entendit des voix en bas.

**- Qui est ce que ça peut bien être, Ji Eunnie ? Tu viens voir avec moi ?**

Elle tendit ses petits bras vers son frère qui la prit et la cala contre sa hanche. Les personnes continuaient à l'appeler. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était ouverte.

**- Etrange…** murmura SungYeol.

Il serra plus fort sa petite sœur contre lui et ils se rendirent dans le salon. Ils virent EunJi.

-** Je vois que tu te charges bien de ta petite sœur.** Sourit-elle.

- **Je n'allais pas la laisser toute seule en haut, en sachant qu'elle pourrait se cogner un peu n'importe où.** Raisonna SungYeol.

EunJi ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

**- Je dois y retourner. Je te laisse Ji Eunnie. A tout à l'heure.**

**- Oui, maman.**

Et elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. SungYeol soupira et tourna la tête vers sa petite sœur. Il zigzagua entre les cartons et monta dans sa chambre, reposa le bébé sur son lit et continua de ranger ses affaires tout en gardant un œil sur Ji Eun.

De son côté, MyungSoo revenait du lycée. Une énième journée d'ennui dans cet établissement qu'il avait plus que hâte de quitter pour enfin commencer à entrevoir un futur. Il choisirait un endroit pour être proche de SungYeol. Ce choix était évident, encore plus lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme grandissaient avec le temps. Et à quel point être séparé de son amoureux était difficile. Ils s'étaient envoyés une dizaine de messages et il savait que SungYeol était en train de déménager. MyungSoo espérait que tout se passait bien pour lui. Il regarda son téléphone. Aucun nouveau message. Il regarda son fond d'écran. SungYeol qui lui souriait. Inconsciemment, un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et son pouce caressa l'écran. Puis il déposa son téléphone sur son bureau, son sac sur le lit et en sortit des cahiers. Il commença à faire ses devoirs quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte de chambre. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard de sa grand-mère.

**- Coucou Soo'. Je peux entrer ?**

MyungSoo hocha la tête et la vieille dame vint s'installer sur son lit.

**- Comment s'est passé ta journée de cours ?**

**- Toujours pareil, grand-mère.**

**- Tu as des nouvelles de SungYeol ?**

**- Pas depuis … Six heures.**

Madame Kim Senior sourit. Son petit fils continuait à travailler tout en maintenant une conversation avec elle. Elle regarda les photos autour du lit de MyungSoo. Au moins quatre photos de SungYeol, des photos de ses parents, d'elle. Elle sourit encore plus.

- **Tu sais, mon chéri, aujourd'hui, des gens ont emménagés dans le village.**

**- Les pauvres. Qui pourrait venir s'enterrer ici ?**

Elle haussa les épaules, sans perdre son sourire.

-** Tu viendrais bien avec moi les saluer ?**

Il releva la tête de son travail et planta son regard dans celui de sa grand-mère.

**- Grand-mère. J'ai du travail. Plus tard, peut être ?**

**- Je te prends au mot. Il faut que je retourne à mon bureau, j'ai du boulot.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit fils et quitta la pièce.

Pendant ce temps, SungYeol avait fini de ranger ses affaires et descendit mettre sa sœur dans son landau dans le salon. Elle était en sécurité. Il commença à déballer les affaires de la cuisine. Alors qu'il rangeait les assiettes, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte puis une personne crier dans la pièce. Il rangea alors les affaires en vitesse et alla saluer les visiteurs. Surement des curieux.

Les deux personnes lui tournaient le dos et parlaient avec Ji Eun. Cette dernière les fixait, légèrement effrayée.

-** Elle est jolie,** dit la personne de gauche.

**- On dirait un petit ange.** Dit l'autre personne.

-** Je peux vous aider ?** demanda SungYeol.

Les deux personnes se retournèrent en même temps.

**- Oh mon dieu.**

Ce furent les mots qui sortirent de la bouche des trois personnes simultanément. SungYeol prit les deux personnes dans ses bras.

**- Hyungs !**

Ils brisèrent l'étreinte. WooHyun et SungGyu se tenaient devant lui.

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- On te retourne la question !** Dit WooHyun.

**- Petit cachottier, tu ne nous as pas dit que tu venais vivre ici !**

**- Je suis au village ?**

**- A moins qu'on ait soudainement gagné au loto et qu'on ait fait déménager tout le monde, je ne vois pas où tu pourrais être d'autre !** Sourit WooHyun.

SungYeol sortit de la maison quelques minutes et retourna auprès de sa sœur sous les regards médusés des deux garçons.

**- Tu ne le savais pas non plus ?**

- **Bien sur que non, j'aurais prévenu MyungSoo sinon !**

Alors que SungYeol allait chercher son téléphone dans la cuisine, JiEun se réveilla et le réclama. Le couple le regardait alors revenir en courant et saisir sa sœur. Ils le suivirent dans la cuisine en chantier et donner le biberon à sa petite sœur.

-** Au fait, je ne vous l'ai pas présentée. WooHyun-Hyung, SungGyu-Hyung, cette petite merveille, c'est JiEun.**

**- Tu n'avais pas menti lorsque tu nous avais dit qu'elle était magnifique.** Dit SungGyu.

**- T'es sur que vous avez les mêmes parents ?**

SungYeol donna un coup de pied dans le derrière à WooHyun qui voulut se cacher derrière un SungGyu mort de rire.

Ils papotèrent encore un peu et EunJi et Soo Yeol revinrent. EunJi se précipita pour voir sa fille qui dormait à nouveau paisiblement dans son landau. Puis elle se décida à préparer à manger. Soo Yeol alla se reposer. Huit heures de route, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Pendant ce temps, SungYeol demanda l'autorisation à sa mère pour aller voir quelqu'un avec sa petite sœur, prétextant vouloir lui faire découvrir le village en même temps. EunJi éclata de rire mais l'autorisa à prendre sa petite sœur avec lui.

Il traversa le village tranquillement, la poussette devant lui et sa petite sœur éveillée dedans. Il lui présentait chaque endroit qu'ils traversaient. Puis ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il poussa la porte et fit entrer le landau aussi. Il le laissa dans l'entrée et prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras. Il laissa sa couverture autour d'elle et l'emmena avec lui. Il frappa à une autre porte et n'attendit pas la moindre réponse pour entrer.

Il s'inclina profondément.

**- Je suis ravie de te voir, mon petit SungYeol.**

**- Bonsoir, Madame le Maire.**

La vieille dame se leva et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras.

-** Ooh quel joli bébé !**

**- C'est ma petite sœur, Ji Eun.**

**- Elle est adorable.**

**- N'est ce pas ?**

Madame Kim Senior sourit et invita SungYeol à s'asseoir.

**- Tu te promènes à peine arrivé ?**

**- Exactement.**

**- Tu es allé voir MyungSoo ?**

**- Pas encore. Je pense aller le voir demain après les cours.**

**- Il attend ton sms avec impatience, tu sais.**

**- Il me semblait bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose. Mais avec le déménagement et …**

**- Je comprends, et je suis sure qu'il comprend aussi.**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Elle t'apprécie déjà, je pense.**

Il baissa son regard vers sa petite sœur qui s'était endormie en tenant fermement le t-shirt de SungYeol. Madame le Maire semblait attendrie.

**- Je crois que tu es déjà un grand frère poule.**

**- Je plaide coupable, je crois.**

Le téléphone de SungYeol se mit à vibrer et il lut le message de sa mère qui lui demandait de revenir à la maison.

- **Il est temps pour moi de ramener la petite princesse chez elle.**

Il se leva, s'inclina et Madame Le Maire le reprit dans ses bras.

**- A présent, tu n'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas m'appeler Mamie.**

Il sourit, salua la vieille dame, déposa sa petite sœur dans le landau et retourna chez lui. Il alla se coucher de bonne heure, car sa mère lui avait dit qu'il commençait les cours le lendemain. Une longue journée l'attendait.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _  
_Comment se passe votre début de semaine ? _  
_Pas trop difficile j'espère ! _

_Voila comment se déroule le déménagement de SungYeol. _  
_Bien sur qu'il allait emménager dans le village de MyungSoo, héhé. _  
_Je veux faire un Happy Ending ! :D _

_Voila, vous savez ! _  
_Il reste ... Un ou deux chapitre(s) avant les chapitres bonus ! _

_Bon courage à tous ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	46. Premier Jour De Cours

Le lendemain, SungYeol fut réveillé par les pleurs de sa petite sœur. Il alla alors la voir, la prit dans ses bras et alla lui donner son biberon. Quand EunJi se leva, elle sourit. Voir son fils encore à moitié endormi prendre soin de Ji Eun comme si c'était un automatisme lui réchauffait le cœur. Puis, n'ayant pas vu sa mère, le jeune homme alla remettre la petite dans son berceau. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et redescendit les escaliers quand il vit quelle heure il était. Quand il vit sa mère en train de préparer le déjeuner, il lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

**- Bonjour mon chéri.** Lui dit-elle.

**- Bonjour maman.**

Il avait encore la voix d'une personne endormie.

-** File te préparer, je te conduis à l'école tout à l'heure.**

Il hocha la tête et partit se préparer. Auparavant, il aurait mis la musique à fond et dansé jusqu'à être presque en retard. Cependant, cette habitude avait changé. Il mettait la musique très faiblement et parfois même, il oubliait de la mettre. Il se préparait en quatrième vitesse et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il alla dans la chambre de sa petite sœur sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de cette dernière. Puis, tout content de lui, il sortit de la pièce toujours sur la pointe des pieds et descendit les escaliers après avoir récupéré son sac. Sa mère laissa Ji Eun avec son père et ensemble, ils partirent vers l'école de SungYeol. Le trajet se fit en silence. SungYeol était nerveux. Sa mère sembla le sentir.

**- C'est le même lycée que MyungSoo, selon Madame Le Maire.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

Elle hocha la tête, pour ne pas perdre la route de vue.

-** Je sais que tu es allé lui présenter Ji Eun hier.**

**- Tu sais tout, toi.**

Elle sourit. Puis elle se gara devant un grand établissement.

-** Les cours ont commencés. File au secrétariat.**

**- Oui, maman. Prend soin de Ji Eunnie en mon absence !**

**- Comme si j'avais besoin que tu me dises ça.** Rit-elle.

Il descendit de la voiture après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et partit vers un petit bâtiment au pied des trois grands autres bâtiments qui s'imposaient à lui. La cour était gigantesque, très verte et très belle. Il poussa la porte vitrée et s'inclina auprès de la secrétaire.

**- Un nouvel élève ? Nom, prénom s'il vous plait.**

**- Lee SungYeol.**

Elle tapa quelque chose sur son ordinateur et sourit.

**- Ah. Déménagement soudain. Redoublement de la terminale pour raison médicale. Exact ?**

Il hocha la tête.

**- Vous serez dans la classe A. Voici votre emploi du temps et un plan de l'école pour vous repérer. Les professeurs sont déjà au courant de votre arrivée. Allez-y.**

Il s'inclina à nouveau, sourit à la secrétaire et quitta les lieux. Il traversa à nouveau la grande cour et entra dans le deuxième bâtiment. Heureusement qu'il avait un plan, il se serait déjà perdu. Il devait aller en cours de coréen. Il monta des escaliers et les couloirs lui paraissaient immenses. Il arriva devant la porte de sa classe, selon ce qui était indiqué sur son emploi du temps. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa à la porte. Après un « Entrez » très bref, il s'exécuta.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

-** Lee SungYeol ?** Demanda le professeur, un homme d'une trentaine d'année.

Il hocha la tête. L'homme se leva et l'invita à le rejoindre. SungYeol se sentit tout gêné. Des filles murmuraient sur son passage. « **Waouh, il est mignon** ».

- **Présente-toi à tes camarades.**

**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lee SungYeol. Je viens de Séoul et j'ai déménagé hier dans un petit village pas loin d'ici. J'espère bien m'entendre avec vous.**

Il s'inclina et le professeur reprit la parole.

**- Des questions ?**

Là, une dizaine de voix s'élevèrent en même temps, créant un brouhaha du tonnerre. Le professeur dut les reprendre et autorisa une personne à parler à la fois. Une fille au fond de la classe prit la parole.

-** Pourquoi arriver presque un mois après la rentrée ?**

**- Mon père a été muté ici. J'aurai déjà dû arriver il y'a une semaine, mais ma petite sœur a décidé de pointer son nez la veille du déménagement.**

Son regard scruta la classe et il croisa le regard tant espéré. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite et réprima un sourire. Il parvint avec difficulté à détacher son regard du sien et reporta son attention sur ses camarades de classe.

**- Séoul te manque-t'il ?**

**- Pas du tout.** Sourit SungYeol.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- Des mauvais souvenirs, et des filles mortes de jalousie à l'idée que mon petit ami était plus beau que le leur.**

Certaines personnes éclatèrent de rire, MyungSoo se contenta de sourire, et d'autres eurent un air dégoûté.

-** T'es gay ?**

**- Ca te pose un problème ? Moi, j'en vois aucun.**

Il ne perdit pas son sourire.

-** Va t'asseoir à côté de MyungSoo. Lève ta main, s'il te plait, MyungSoo.**

Ce dernier se força vraiment à lever son bras alors que SungYeol avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot et se concentrèrent sur le cours. De temps en temps, dans son dos, il entendait un « **Une tapette dans notre classe, merveilleux.** », **« Ils ne peuvent pas garder la racaille dans Séoul, faut qu'ils nous l'envoient !** », **« Tafiole »** mais SungYeol n'était que trop habitué à ce genre de commentaire, il restait de marbre.

Il fut cependant soulagé quand la sonnerie annonçant la pause retentit.

-** MyungSoo, ne reste pas à côté de lui comme ça, il va te refiler son virus. Il est dégoûtant…**

MyungSoo tapa ses deux mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde au passage. Il se tourna vers SungYeol.

**- Yah !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Répondre à mes SMS, serait-ce trop te demander ?**

SungYeol fit la moue.

- **J'ai dû ranger des affaires et m'occuper de Ji Eunnie…**

**- Est-ce vraiment une excuse ? As-tu regardé ton portable ces deux derniers jours ?**

**- Euh …**

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Soixante messages non lus. MyungSoo. Que de lui. Il se mordit la lèvre.

**- Désolé, je …**

**- Vous vous connaissez ?** Interrompit un mec de la classe qui regardait SungYeol comme s'il était un pestiféré.

Alors que MyungSoo allait ouvrir la bouche, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités.

**- MyungSoo-Hyung !**

SungJong apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, suivi de Luna.

**- MyungSoo Hyung ! SungYeol Hyung est … Oooh, salut Hyung !**

**- Oppa !**

Les deux arrivants lancèrent un regard mauvais aux personnes présentes dans la pièce puis ils se frayèrent un chemin naturellement jusqu'à SungYeol et le prirent dans leur bras.

**- Tapette numéro une rencontre tapette numéro deux. Attends, elles se connaissaient déjà.**

Luna se mit en pétard.

-** SungJong, une tapette ? Merci mais je ne suis pas une transsexuelle. Sinon, cela aurait fait que tu aurais été attiré par une transsexuelle. Imagine un peu le scandale ! Et oui, SungYeol-oppa aime les garçons. Et ? Ca change quoi ? Il a toujours plus de cœur et de courage que vous n'en aurez dans toute votre vie.**

Luna s'approcha alors de la troupe des garçons.

-** MyungSoo-oppa, pourquoi tu traînes avec cette bande d'attardés ?** demanda une fille.** Viens avec moi plutôt, on te montrera ce qu'est le vrai amusement…**

Elle le regardait de façon suggestive, en se mordant les lèvres et en jouant avec ses longs cheveux. Vu comment les garçons bavaient sur elle, SungYeol comprit qu'elle devait être parmi les personnes populaires de cet établissement. Honnêtement, elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

-** Comment MyungSoo-Oppa peut-il connaître des personnes pareilles ? Un pédé, un mutant et l'autre folle…** dit une autre fille qui devait être aussi parmi les populaires.

SungYeol se tourna vers MyungSoo et le sentit vit serrer les poings. Son regard put glacer le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Une autre fille commença à gémir.

-** MyungSoo-Oppa.**

**- LA FERME ! Simplement, la ferme !**

Tous se figèrent sur place. MyungSoo était en pétard.

**- SungJong est mon ami depuis plus longtemps que vous ne savez marcher. Luna est sa petite amie, alors oui, je m'entends bien avec elle.**

Puis MyungSoo s'approcha de SungYeol et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

**- Et le garçon que vous insultez de pédé depuis tout à l'heure, c'est mon petit ami depuis presque dix mois maintenant.**

**- Quoi ?!**

La question fut posée par presque toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- **C'est exact. Mon petit ami. Vous voulez une preuve ?**

Il saisit le visage de SungYeol en douceur et l'embrassa direct sur les lèvres. Certaines filles présentes tombèrent à genoux et fondirent en larmes. Les mecs avaient la bouche grande ouverte.

-** Mec, t'aurais pu avoir les meufs les plus hot de tout le bahut et tu préfères ça ?**

SungYeol emmêla ses doigts à ceux de son petit ami lorsqu'il le sentit prêt à se battre.

**- Ecoute moi bien, et c'est valable pour tous, le prochain que je vois ou que j'entends dénigrer mon petit ami ou mes amis, ça va très mal se passer pour lui. Et je suis extrêmement sérieux. Maintenant, sortez…**

Alors que tous semblaient tétanisés, il changea directement de ton.

**- DEHORS !**

Et tous détalèrent comme des lapins, laissant MyungSoo seul avec SungYeol, SungJong et Luna.

**- Quant à toi,** dit-il en se tournant vers son petit ami,** plus jamais tu ignores mes messages. Je te donne maximum une heure en journée et toute la nuit. Sinon, je t'assure que ça va barder pour ton matricule… Et arrête de bouder.**

SungYeol passa ses bras autour du cou de MyungSoo mais ne cessa pas de bouder.

-** Je suis déçu.**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois content de me voir, et pas sans cesse à me crier dessus.**

Le regard du plus jeune des deux garçons se fit plus tendre. Il caressa la joue de son petit ami.

-** Désolé … j'étais mort d'inquiétude, tu comprends ?**

**- Je ne le referai plus…**

**- Je préfère ça.**

SungYeol le frappa à l'épaule gentiment et MyungSoo lui vola un baiser.

**- Tu as repris du poids, Hyung.** Dit SungJong qui tenait Luna dans ses bras.** Ca veut dire que tu as arrêté tes bêtises ?**

**- Je n'ai pas le choix ! Ma mère m'a menacé de tout balancer à MyungSoo si je recommençais une seule fois. Et maintenant, je dois être un grand frère exemplaire pour Ji Eunnie…**

Puis il tourna à nouveau la tête vers son petit ami qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux.

-** Et un petit ami exemplaire pour MyungSoo puisque, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Monsieur est très populaire auprès de la gente féminine. Il va falloir que je leur montre à qui appartient son cœur. Désolé pour toutes celles qui verront leurs espoirs partir en fumée. Parce que maintenant que je suis là, je ne le lâche plus.**

- **Je l'espérais bien comme ça.**

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

-** N'empêche, ils ont beau dire, mais votre histoire et votre couple est tellement plus romantique que la plupart des relations hétérosexuelles que j'ai vu dans ma vie.** Dit Luna. **Je dis la plupart parce que je vis la même chose avec Jonggie.**

Ce dernier sourit de fierté. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il devint rouge comme une tomate. SungYeol sourit devant cette image très mignonne. Il se sentait bien là où il était. La sonnerie retentit et les deux plus jeunes retrouvèrent leur salle de classe. SungYeol et MyungSoo se réinstallent à leur place et les élèves s'installent tous à leur place, non sans lancer un regard dégoûté au couple qui agit comme si de rien n'était.

Le reste de la journée se passe de façon soft. Alors qu'ils sortaient de cours et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bus scolaire, ils entendirent quelqu'un klaxonner. Ils tournèrent la tête. EunJi les attendait dans la voiture. Ils saluèrent SungJong et Luna et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la mère de SungYeol. Ji Eun était installée dans un siège dos-à-la-route à l'avant de la voiture, et elle dormait paisiblement.

-** Coucou les garçons. Montez vite dans la voiture !**

**- Maman, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Je vous expliquerai en route, montez !**

Le petit couple s'installa à l'arrière de la voiture et EunJi démarra la voiture en trombe. Mais où les emmenait-elle ?

* * *

_Coucou ^^_  
_Comme j'ai fini de taper ce chapitre hier soir, je me suis dit que je pouvais vous le poster aussi vite que possible... Donc aujourd'hui ^^ _  
_Le prochain chapitre est le dernier officiel. _  
_Après, si vous êtes sages, je ferai des chapitres bonus. _  
_Combien ? J'en ai encore aucune idée. Au moins quatre. _

_Vous n'êtes pas encore débarrassés de moi, les gens ;) _

_Bonne journée et merci de me soutenir comme vous le faîtes^^_  
_Je vous adore les gens ! :D_

_Bisouxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	47. Nouvelle Vie & Restes du Passé

EunJi arrêta de rouler au-delà des limitations de vitesse autorisées lorsqu'il fallut qu'elle se gare sur le parking de la maternité.

**- Maman, et si tu nous expliquais ?**

Elle retira la clé du contact et prit le siège de Ji Eun. Les garçons sortirent de la voiture. Elle se tourna vers eux.

**- Je suis désolée MyungSoo.**

Il la regardait sans comprendre.

-** Je suis allée voir ta mère tout à l'heure pour lui présenter Ji Eunnie. Et elle a perdu les eaux en me voyant.**

**- Ma mère est en train d'accoucher ?**

Elle hocha la tête. Les garçons accoururent à l'intérieur de la maternité. EunJi les rattrapa du mieux qu'elle put, avec la petite Ji Eun, et elle s'arrêta à leur côté.

-** Ayez pitié de moi, les garçons, j'ai accouché il y'a deux semaines.**

SungYeol prit Ji Eun dans ses bras tandis que sa mère se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises. MyungSoo faisait les cent pas, car il était visiblement anxieux. SungYeol le regardait faire sans rien dire.

-** Tu crois que tout se passe bien ?**

**- Evidemment. Ta maman va mettre au monde un bébé absolument magnifique et tu vas te transformer en grand frère complètement gaga…**

MyungSoo arrêta de marcher et fixa son petit ami qui berçait Ji Eun.

**- Tu m'as confondu avec toi, je crois, pour la partie « grand frère complètement gaga ».**

L'aîné des deux lui pinça la langue. Puis il se leva et se planta devant son petit ami.

**- Je ne te l'ai pas encore présentée. Voici Ji Eun, ma petite sœur.**

Les yeux de MyungSoo se posèrent sur la petite fille endormie.

**- Tu n'avais pas menti quand tu as dit qu'elle était magnifique…**

SungYeol eut un grand sourire, comme s'il était fier de sa petite sœur.

**- Mais comme je le dis, elle ne sera jamais autant magnifique que toi.**

Il piqua un fard, tendit sa petite sœur à sa maman et prit son petit ami dans ses bras. Les mains du plus jeune trouvèrent aussitôt leur place sur la taille du plus grand qui avait ses bras autour de son cou.

Moon Soo sortit de la salle, en sueur et appela EunJi car Soo Eun la réclamait. Il sourit à son fils et retourna dans la salle après lui avoir assuré que tout se passait bien. Ji Eun dormait paisiblement dans son siège et MyungSoo et SungYeol ne s'étaient pas lâchés.

- **Tu vas être un grand frère exemplaire**. Dit l'aîné des deux.

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Bien entendu. Et quand ça n'ira pas, je serai là pour t'aider.**

**- Comment peux-tu être si confiant sur la façon dont on s'occupe d'un bébé après tout ce temps à être fils unique ?**

**- Maman m'a appris.**

MyungSoo semblait complètement vulnérable à cet instant précis.

**- Et si je faisais du mal au bébé ? Et s'il me détestait ? Et si…**

SungYeol plaça doucement sa main sur la bouche de son petit ami plein d'incertitude et murmura doucement sans le lâcher des yeux.

-** Tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Il pleurera souvent, mais pas forcément parce qu'il a mal, mais aussi parce qu'il est fatigué, qu'il a faim ou qu'il réclame de l'attention.**

Il déplaça sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

**- Et comment peut-on te détester ?**

**- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout, toi !**

L'aîné des deux ne put s'empêcher de sourire et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de MyungSoo qui semblait légèrement rassuré. La porte de la salle d'accouchement s'ouvrit et EunJi apparut avec Moon Soo. Le petit couple se tourna directement vers eux.

**- C'est un petit garçon.**

MyungSoo sembla beugger pendant un petit moment, alors que SungYeol lui souriait et que tous semblaient attendre une réaction de sa part.

-** Félicitations Soo'. Tu vas être un merveilleux grand frère.**

Il sembla sortir de sa torpeur et fondit en larmes dans les bras de SungYeol. Ce dernier le serra fort contre lui et déposait des baisers sur son front en passant une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Il se tourna vers Moon Soo qui semblait anxieux.

- **Ce sont des larmes de joie, je vous rassure.**

Il émit un soupir de soulagement et retourna à l'intérieur avec EunJi, laissant un minimum d'intimité au couple.

Au bout d'un moment, MyungSoo sembla se calmer et le sourire de SungYeol ne s'effaçait pas. Le plus jeune qui s'était blotti contre l'épaule de son petit ami déposait des petits baisers par ci par là.

- **On peut aller les voir ?**

**- Je n'attendais que toi, Soo.**

SungYeol saisit la main de son petit ami et partit prendre le petit siège dans lequel était endormie Ji Eun et ils se rendirent dans la chambre de Soo Eun. Cette dernière n'était pas encore endormie, mais elle avait les traits très tirés. Elle eut une petit sourire quand elle vit son fils entrer dans la pièce.

- **Soo chéri…** Elle dit faiblement.

MyungSoo lâcha la main de SungYeol et se jeta presque littéralement sur sa mère.

**- Ca va ?**

**- C'était long.** Dit-elle, avec son sourire fatigué**. Mais ça y est. Tu as un petit frère.**

**- Comment tu l'as appelé ?**

**- Que penses-tu de HyunSoo ?**

SungYeol entendit un petit bruit à côté de lui et vit que Ji Eun le regardait en faisant bouger ses petites mains.

**- On peut aller le voir ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

Elle hocha la tête.

- **Ton père y est surement déjà.**

Il saisit la main de SungYeol et l'entraîna avec lui. Du fait, il entraîna aussi Ji Eun. Ils se rendirent près de la grande salle où il y'avait des tas de bébés dans leur couveuse. Ils virent Moon Soo, les larmes aux yeux qui observait les bébés.

**- Papa !**

Il se tourna vers MyungSoo et le prit dans ses bras. SungYeol les observait, attendri.

-** C'est lequel mon petit frère ?**

Il pointa un tout petit bébé qui était tout calme.

**- Il aura besoin de son grand frère plus tard. Je peux compter sur toi ?**

**- Evidemment.**

Moon Soo ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et s'excusa alors qu'il retournait voir sa femme. SungYeol observait son petit ami qui regardait son petit frère.

-** Je te l'avais dit… Ton petit frère est magnifique. Mais tu l'es toujours plus.**

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de MyungSoo alors qu'il s'approchait de son petit ami et l'entraîna à ses côtés, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête lorsque Ji Eun fit un petit bruit. SungYeol souleva un peu plus la petite fille et la tourna vers le petit frère de MyungSoo.

**- JiEunnie chérie, regarde. Tu as un nouveau compagnon de jeu.**

La petite fille gigota encore un peu dans son siège et SungYeol sourit. Ils restèrent là à observer le petit garçon jusqu'à ce qu'EunJi apparaisse.

-** Vous avez surement du travail pour demain. Je vous ramène. Inutile de vous préciser que tu dors à la maison, ce soir, MyungSoo.**

Il sourit et ensemble, ils allèrent saluer Soo Eun et MoonSoo, puis ils se rendirent à la voiture où EunJi les attendait déjà. Elle plaça convenablement le siège de Ji Eun à l'avant de la voiture et les garçons occupèrent les sièges arrière. Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. MyungSoo avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de SungYeol, et leurs mains étaient toujours enlacées. Seuls quelques gazouillis de Ji Eun brisaient le silence. Une fois arrivé à la maison des Lee, ils sortirent tous de la voiture, et EunJi mit Ji Eun dans le parc.

-** Ca vous embête de la garder un peu ? Je dois aller faire des courses, et avec le landau, ce ne sera pas chose aisée.**

**- Va-y maman, on s'en charge.**

**- Vous êtes des amours. A tout à l'heure !**

Elle quitta la maison. Les garçons se mirent à travailler… Enfin, ils s'embrassaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient, mais personne ne le saura. Donc aux yeux d'EunJi, ils travaillaient sagement. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, ils s'installèrent plus confortablement dans le canapé et SungYeol finit sur les genoux de son petit ami par le plus grand des hasards. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'aîné des deux se leva et laissa entrer la petite bande dans la maison qui ressemblait plus à un chantier qu'à un lieu habitable. DongWoo et Hoya prirent SungYeol dans leur bras et le serrèrent tellement fort que ce dernier crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Après une légère toux de MyungSoo, les deux relâchèrent le jeune homme dont le visage était presque bleu.

**- Tu nous as manqués …** Dit DongWoo, comme pour s'excuser.

SungYeol sourit et retourna auprès de MyungSoo.

**- Ca y est, tu ne pars plus ?**

**- Pas avant au moins quatre ans. Et dans quatre ans, j'aurai largement les moyens de m'acheter un appartement avec Soo'… Enfin, s'il veut toujours de moi.**

Ce dernier le frappa légèrement au derrière en disant.

**- T'as pas d'autres conneries à sortir ? Genre MOI, je ne voudrais plus de toi ! Tu te lasseras de moi avant même que l'idée ne m'effleure.**

**- Tu rêves, Kim MyungSoo. Après la petite scène que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure, je ne te laisserai pas tomber.**

**- Quelle petite scène ?**

Tous s'installèrent sur les canapés et SungJong et Luna se firent un plaisir de raconter les évènements de la journée aux aînés. Tous suivaient ça comme on suit un match de Tennis. SungYeol leur présenta à tous sa petite sœur et quand EunJi revint de l'épicerie, c'était sans surprise qu'elle vit toute la petite bande en train de papoter joyeusement dans le canapé. Les garçons prirent congés et MyungSoo, EunJi, SungYeol et Soo Yeol mangèrent. Puis MyungSoo demanda l'autorisation aux parents de son petit ami pour pouvoir l'emmener faire un tour. Ils n'y virent aucun inconvénient, alors ils allèrent se promener main dans la main dans le village qui commençait à s'endormir. Le silence les enveloppait mais il n'était en rien gênant. Puis MyungSoo ouvrit la bouche.

-** Tout va être différent maintenant, n'est ce pas ?**

SungYeol tourna la tête vers son petit ami et vit que ce dernier le fixait. Il hocha la tête. MyungSoo soupira.

**- Mais en mieux.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- Je ferai mon possible pour que ce soit le cas.**

SungYeol emmêla mieux leurs doigts ensemble et ils continuèrent leur promenade.

-** Tu te souviens de ce banc ?**

Ils regardèrent partout autour d'eux. MyungSoo sourit.

**- Evidemment. C'est en nous levant de là qu'on a eu notre premier baiser.**

SungYeol rougit à cause du souvenir.

**- Et cet arbre ?** demanda l'aîné des deux.

**- Je me souviens t'avoir épié de là haut alors que tu revenais d'un « rendez vous » avec MinKyung. Elle est toujours très dégoûtée que tu l'aies repoussé pour finir dans mes bras.**

**- Mais honnêtement, je ne le regrette pas.**

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis s'embrassèrent. Puis ils reprirent leur promenade. Ils passèrent devant la maison de la Grand-Mère et la vieille dame était à la fenêtre à ce moment là. Ils lui firent un signe et elle ouvrit cette même fenêtre.

**- Je vois que tu as rencontré ton nouveau voisin.**

**- Tu le savais ?** demanda MyungSoo, surpris.

-** Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans ce village, MyungSoo, je suis madame le Maire, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.**

**- C'est vrai.**

**- Alors SungYeol, comment tu te sens ?**

**- Heureux ? C'est le seul terme qui me vienne à l'esprit.**

**- Au fait ! Viens par ici, jeune homme.**

SungYeol lâcha la main de MyungSoo et s'approcha de Madame Kim Senior. Elle lui saisit l'oreille et la tira fort. SungYeol se pliait de douleur mais la vieille dame ne cessa pas pour autant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

**- Toi, jeune garnement, à présent, je t'ai à l'œil. Recommence à ne plus manger et tu m'auras sur le dos, c'est clair ?**

SungYeol gémit de douleur et Madame Kim Senior le lâcha. Il porta instinctivement ses mains à son oreille. Elle lui brûlait à présent.

-** Bien, voila une bonne chose de faîte. Bonne nuit, jeunes hommes.**

Malgré tout, les deux garçons s'inclinèrent et la vieille dame ferma la fenêtre. MyungSoo se tourna vers son petit ami.

**- Tu as mal où ?**

SungYeol lui montra son oreille et bouda. MyungSoo déposa un petit baiser dans l'oreille de son petit ami qui devint rouge tomate.

**- Tu n'as plus mal ?**

**- Si, encore un peu…**

MyungSoo sourit et déposa un nouveau baiser au même endroit, puis les garçons reprirent la route vers chez SungYeol. Une fois rentrés, ils se dirigèrent directement dans la chambre de SungYeol sur la pointe des pieds, car ils savaient que Ji Eun dormait dans la pièce d'à côté, se changèrent et s'allongèrent dans le lit de l'aîné des deux. SungYeol frissonna de se sentir si bien. La peau de son petit ami lui avait manqué ces trois dernières semaines. Elles lui avaient parues une éternité et maintenant, ils ne seraient plus séparés.  
SungYeol laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-** Je ne suis pas en train d'halluciner, n'est ce pas ?**

MyungSoo tourna sa tête vers son petit ami. Ce dernier avait sa tête posée sur son épaule et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées.

**- D'halluciner quoi ?**

**- De t'halluciner encore une fois…**

La voix de SungYeol était devenue un murmure. Le jeune homme au regard perçant continuait de regarder son petit ami qui avait à présent le regard dans le vide. Une larme roula le long de la joue de celui-ci.

**- Je ne veux plus jamais t'imaginer. Je veux juste t'avoir pour de vrai à côté de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours… Est-ce trop demander ?**

MyungSoo essuya la larme qui coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

**- Tu n'es pas en train d'halluciner, Yeollie. Ou alors, nous sommes tous les deux en train d'halluciner. Et jamais une hallucination ne m'avait parue aussi réelle…**

Le regard de l'aîné des garçons s'adoucit et il se plongea dans celui de son petit ami.

- **Tu n'es pas une hallucination ?**

**- Non.** Lui sourit tendrement MyungSoo.

**- Tu es trop parfait pour être vrai…**

**- Je pourrai dire pareil de toi, tu sais.**

**- Ne me quitte plus.**

**- Plus jamais, Yeollie. Plus jamais.**

Puis MyungSoo berça SungYeol jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, lui murmura un « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille, embrassa délicatement la joue et inconsciemment, SungYeol se blottit contre lui. MyungSoo sut à cet instant précis qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres endroits au monde où il préférait être que ses bras. Cela ne faisait pas encore un an qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et ils savaient qu'ils étaient jeunes.

Mais ils savaient déjà avec qui ils voulaient passer le restant de leur vie.

Cette nuit-là, aucun des deux ne le virent, mais quelques minuscules flocons de neige tombèrent sur le petit village endormi, comme pour rappeler à tous que peu importe la saison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, quelque chose d'inexplicable pouvait toujours se produire. Et que même si la neige n'avait pas tenu, cette nuit-là, leur amour avait résisté à bien des changements. Et cela prouva aussi que leur amour n'était pas basée sur de la neige, mais bien sur quelque chose de solide, de concret, quelque chose qui aurait du mal à s'effondrer, peu importe les intempéries qui traverseraient leur couple. Ils étaient plus forts que de la neige, et ce, à jamais.

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Voila le dernier chapitre officiel de cette fic ^^_  
_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Et puisque vous avez été très gentil avec moi, à commenter et à me lire, j'ai décidé qu'il y'aurait des chapitres bonus :D _  
_Ils ne seront pas très nombreux [c'est ma faute, je n'arrive plus à me détacher de cette fiction :/] _

_Avez vous vu le PV pour Man In Love version Japonaise ? _  
_Si non, vous allez adorer :D _

_Bref, bonne journée à vous ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	48. Bonus 1 : Graduation Day

Quelques mois ont passés. MyungSoo et SungYeol ont enfin obtenus leur diplôme. Aujourd'hui était leur cérémonie de remise de diplôme. Ils se préparaient séparément, chacun chez soi, et les mamans partaient dans tous les sens. Elles s'assuraient que tout allait être parfait pour leurs enfants.  
SungYeol sortait de la salle de bain et enfila son costume. En bas, il entendait Ji Eun pleurer et sa mère lui dire « Non, tu ne peux pas aller voir ton frère maintenant, il se prépare. », mais cela ne faisait que décupler les cris et les larmes. SungYeol soupira, ouvrit sa porte, descendit les escaliers et aussitôt, la petit fille cessa sa crise.

**- Je vais la prendre avec moi le temps que je me prépare. D'accord ?**

**- Elle ne va pas te déranger ?**

**- Ca devrait aller.**

Alors EunJi laissa SungYeol s'occuper de sa petite sœur. Il la souleva et lui murmurait des petites choses comme « Ji Eunnie, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » et la petite fille se colla volontiers contre son grand frère qui montait à présent les escaliers. Il l'installa sur son lit et la cala bien sur l'oreiller. Il déposa un petit drap sur elle, pour qu'elle n'attrape pas froid et continua à se préparer tout en gardant un œil sur sa petite sœur qui était à nouveau très calme. Elle allait bientôt avoir un an et réclamait tout le temps son grand frère. Au bout de quelques minutes, il avait presque fini de se préparer que quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Puis il entendit des bruits de voix, reconnaissant entre mille la voix de Soo Eun qui devait être arrivée avec MyungSoo. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Certes, ils étaient ensemble depuis plus d'un an maintenant, mais à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il se rappelait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il l'avait assommé. Certes, cette partie brise tout romantisme, mais il faut avouer que ça changeait de l'ordinaire. Avec ce sourire aux lèvres, il continua à se préparer jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Ji Eun s'agiter dans le lit et que MyungSoo passe ses bras autour de lui. Il reçut un léger baiser dans le cou et une tête se posa sur son épaule.

**- Je savais que c'était toi qui arrivais dans ma chambre.**

**- Ah oui ? Comment ?**

**- Ji Eunnie.**

MyungSoo se tourna vers la petite fille et lui pinça la langue. Cette dernière éclata de rire.

-** Elle t'adore, que veux-tu ?**

**- Elle me balance à chaque fois.**

SungYeol se retourna et prit son petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**- Ca ne me dérange pas. Puisqu'elle t'adore et que je t'aime, tout ça rend les choses bien plus simples pour nous deux.**

**- Tu as raison.**

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois, un court baiser, et MyungSoo aida SungYeol à finir de se préparer. Puis il s'installa sur le lit à côté de la petite sœur de son petit ami et ils l'observèrent tous les deux.

- **Alors, vous en dîtes quoi ?**

**- Tu ressembles à une meringue. Mais tu es toujours incroyablement séduisant à mes yeux.**

MyungSoo trouvait toujours les mots pour le faire rougir. Toujours. Ji Eun éclata de rire à côté de lui. Alors MyungSoo la prit sur ses genoux.

**- Vois-tu, SungYeol, je crois qu'elle se moque de toi.**

SungYeol fit semblant de bouder.

**- D'ailleurs, où est HyunSoo ?**

**- Avec les mères.**

**- Le pauvre. Tu as osé le laisser là bas ?**

**- Il a pleuré toute la nuit, tu m'étonnes que je l'y ai laissé.**

**- Mais il…**

**- Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, SungYeol. Ta petite sœur est adorable. Mon frère l'est beaucoup moins.**

**- C'est juste que tu craques pour ma petite sœur, c'est tout.**

MyungSoo reposa la petite sur l'oreiller et s'approcha de SungYeol.

-** C'est là que tu as tout faux. Je craque pour toi. Mais elle est adorable, c'est un fait.**

**- C'est injuste…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu es là, à toujours savoir les mots qu'il faut dire pour que je tombe encore plus pour toi, et moi …**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de mots pour me faire tomber plus pour toi. Il faut juste que tu restes toi.**

SungYeol rougit et s'affaira avec la cravate de MyungSoo, la trouvant légèrement excentrée. Tout ça juste pour lui cacher qu'il était tout troublé de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Cependant, il sentait son regard sur lui, et ça devait être plus qu'apparent vu le sourire qu'il affichait. Il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et l'attirer doucement contre lui. Puis il força SungYeol à le regarder dans les yeux. Il frotta leur nez ensemble et il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami.

**- Les garçons ! Va falloir y aller, sinon, on va être en retard !**

Les deux garçons sourirent. Leurs mères trouvaient toujours le moyen de gâcher leur moment romantique, mais dans le fond, peu importait, puisque le plus important était qu'ils avaient des moments romantiques. SungYeol se rendit vers le lit où il prit sa petite sœur qui s'agrippa autant qu'elle pouvait à la cravate de son frère et elle voulait jouer avec le cordon qui dépassait du chapeau. Ils descendirent les escaliers et SungYeol fut immédiatement pris dans les bras de Soo Eun.

**- Mon dieu, tu m'as manqué SungYeol.**

**- Mais vous m'avez vu hier…** Murmura ce dernier.

-** Peu importe. Mon cher gendre, j'ai le droit de dire que tu m'as manqué. Même quand tu viens à la maison, je te vois à peine. Et ça me chagrine, tu sais…**

MyungSoo leva les yeux au ciel.

-** Maman, il vient à la maison parce que JE suis son petit ami. C'est normal que je veuille le garder pour moi, non ?**

Soo Eun fit la moue alors qu'EunJi éclata de rire. MyungSoo pouvait être très possessif envers SungYeol. Heureusement qu'il ne savait pas le nombre de fois que SungYeol s'était fait abordé par des filles alors qu'ils étaient partis faire des courses dans un grand centre commercial à trois, avec Ji Eun. Et des filles de toutes sortes : des grandes timides, des gothiques, des lolitas, des pots de peinture, des allumeuses, des filles qui cherchaient à tromper leurs petit-amis. Cependant, SungYeol ne voulait pas tromper le sien. Pour rien au monde d'ailleurs. Les deux tribus se séparèrent pour aller jusqu'à leur lycée, et même Madame Le Maire avait insisté pour être là pour ceux qu'elles appelaient « ses deux petits-fils », comme elle avait pris SungYeol sous son aile dès la seconde même où elle l'avait vu. Comment lui refuser ?

Alors toute la petite troupe se retrouva devant la grille du lycée et alors que les adultes partaient à la recherche de sièges vacants pour bien pouvoir tout observer, le petit couple prenait place parmi les étudiants. Un homme prit place sur la scène improvisée. Tout le monde se tut et l'homme prononça son discours qu'il devait avoir répété depuis des lustres. Cependant, sa voix sonnait comme un automate, quelque chose de pas très agréable à entendre.  
Pour le plus grand bonheur de tous, la cérémonie commença enfin, et l'homme appelait les élèves un à un. Arriva le tour de MyungSoo. Il se leva et il put entendre des cris de joie venant des parents présents. Non seulement de ses parents mais aussi de ceux de SungYeol. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il montait sur la scène et obtenait son diplôme. Son regard trouva aussitôt celui de son petit ami qui l'applaudissait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Puis il se décala de la scène après avoir eu son diplôme et serré la main du principal qui l'avait vu dans son bureau bien plus souvent qu'il aurait voulu, car MyungSoo en était venu aux mains avec un groupe d'homophobe qui avait insulté SungYeol. Car on n'insultait pas SungYeol lorsque MyungSoo était là sans en subir les conséquences. Suite à ça, il avait souvent obtenu des retenues, mais il gardait en tête les points positifs, comme les soirs où SungYeol le soignait, ou encore le fait que ces mecs-là n'avaient plus jamais osé les regarder dans les yeux. La troupe s'enfuyait à chaque fois que le couple passait et ce n'était pas plus mal. Un peu d'intimité, cela faisait toujours plaisir. Alors qu'il pensait tout en fixant son petit ami, ce fut le tour de ce dernier. Il se leva, sans jamais quitter son petit ami des yeux et ensuite, quand il s'approcha des marches, il trouva ça préférable de regarder là où il mettait ses pieds, car il était surnommé très affectueusement « Catastrophe Ambulante » tant sa maladresse pouvait être dangereuse pour lui comme pour tout ceux et ce qui l'entouraient. Puis il arriva au niveau du principal qui lui souriait en lui tendant son diplôme. Etrange, c'était bien la première fois qu'il lui souriait. Habituellement, il avait plutôt son visage très sévère quand, très fréquemment, il lui demandait d'arrêter de montrer son affection en public car cela gênait le corps enseignant ainsi que certains élèves, pour ne pas dire tous les élèves. Une telle demande était bien souvent ignorée de SungYeol qui en profitait justement pour le faire de plus en plus souvent. Sa réponse habituelle ?

**- Quand vous voyez un couple hétérosexuel s'embrasser, vous n'en faîtes pas tout un plat, je me trompe ? Alors je vous conseille juste d'arrêter de penser comme un vieux crouton qui a un manche balai enfoncé loin dans l'un de ses orifices –je vous laisse choisir lequel- et de tout simplement me laisser vivre comme je l'entends. Certes, je ne serai pas autorisé à me marier avec lui, mais il n'empêche que je compte quand même faire ma vie à ses côtés. Alors le mieux, ce serait que vous vous y fassiez… Et vite. Sinon, je risque fortement de continuer à traumatiser toutes les personnes de cet établissement, vous en premier. Car mon attitude est certainement plus adaptée au milieu scolaire que celle de vos midinettes en chaleur qui ne cherchent qu'à s'envoyer en l'air dans les vestiaires des salles de sports, dans les toilettes ou encore dans les salles de classe. Donc, techniquement, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.**

En général, il obtenait des balbutiements de la part du principal. Il était tout rouge et son crayon tremblait tellement dans sa main qu'il aurait pu croire qu'il était victime d'un tremblement de terre intérieur. Cependant, il en fallait plus que ça pour déstabiliser SungYeol. Ce dernier continuait à le fixer droit dans les yeux avec un sourire poli sur les lèvres. De plus, il avait débité son speech avec une telle éloquence qu'il aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un avocat de renommé internationale. Et le tout à une vitesse qui ferait peur à un coureur automobile. Apparemment, même le principal semblait avoir du mal à encaisser tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ce n'était pas un souci pour l'adolescent, cependant.

- **Sur ce, Monsieur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.**

SungYeol se levait, s'inclinait de façon respectueuse et fermait la porte derrière lui, laissant le principal dans un état de beug sans précédents. Et c'était pareil pour chaque personne qui avait tenté de lui faire comprendre que son attitude homosexuelle déplaisait fortement. Mais il ne comptait pas cacher qui il était. Car il n'avait pas honte. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas à avoir honte de qui il était. MyungSoo l'aimait malgré que ce soit un homme, et l'amour est universel donc …

En tout cas, ce sourire aurait pu déstabiliser le jeune homme s'il ne lui avait pas dit en même temps qu'il recevait ses félicitations :

**- Vous vous êtes enfin décidés à arrêter de me voir comme si j'étais un pestiféré ?**

Le principal balbutia quelque chose dans l'ordre de «** non, mais pas du tout, je n'aurai jamais osé …** ». Cependant, SungYeol le prit de cours.

**- Vous savez, Monsieur, être homosexuel n'est pas une maladie.**

**- J'en suis conscient…**

**- Alors pourquoi me convoquiez-vous toutes les trente minutes dans votre bureau ? Mon éloquence vous aurait-elle vraiment impressionnée ?**

**- Mais que …**

**- En tout cas, je suis fier de vous. Vous avez enfin cessé d'être ce vieux croûton et vous vous êtes ouvert aux nouvelles technologies. Vous savez, internet existe depuis les années 90.**

Le principal devint rouge et se souvint qu'il ne pouvait plus rien dire à son ancien élève puisque ce dernier était parti rejoindre la file. Bon nombre de personnes du public riaient à présent du principal, surtout des élèves. SooEun et EunJi, qui se tenaient la main au départ, se tenaient à présent le ventre et séchaient leurs larmes. SooYeol filmait le passage des deux garçons et la grand-mère gardait les deux bébés sur ses genoux.

-** Ca, c'est ton grand frère, Ji Eun et c'est ton parrain, HyunSoo. Soyez en fier.**

MyungSoo regardait son petit ami, un mélange d'incrédulité et de fierté dans son regard. SungYeol, quant à lui, lui souriait et prit un air innocent en haussant les épaules. Le principal prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions et pour reprendre une contenance et s'occupa des derniers élèves. Puis tous furent autorisés à rentrer chez eux. SungYeol et MyungSoo se prirent la main et retournèrent vers les adultes qui les attendaient. Ils finirent dans les bras de tout le monde, sauf pour les bébés qui finirent dans leurs bras. Ils prirent des photos et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. EunJi et SooEun ne cessaient de leur dire à quel point elles étaient fières d'eux. Une fois chez eux, ils allèrent dans la grange où les mamans avaient organisés un vrai festin pour célébrer la réussite de leurs fils. La petite bande au complet ainsi que les parents étaient invités à s'amuser et tous ensemble, ils s'amusèrent comme des petits fous.

Arriva le moment où les bébés durent aller dormir. SungYeol s'occupa des deux en même temps, un sur chaque bras. Il s'éclipsa discrètement de la fête et alla jusque dans sa chambre où les berceaux étaient. Il allongea les bébés dans leur berceau respectif et les berça en leur chantant une petite chanson. Ji Eun et HyunSoo s'endormirent rapidement et SungYeol sursauta dans il vit MyungSoo dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et SungYeol lui demanda.

**- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?**

**- Depuis le début.**

**- Tu n'es pas censé être à la fête ?**

**- Je te retourne la question.**

**- Il fallait que je fasse dormir les petits.**

**- J'ai quitté la fête car tu n'y étais plus.**

**- Tu me stalkes ?**

**- Non. C'est juste que mon monde parait moins beau quand tu n'y es pas.**

**- Je suis sérieux, reste loin de WooHyun.**

**- Mais tu adores ça !**

**- On ne peut rien te cacher.**

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, amoureusement et ils retournèrent faire la fête avec leurs amis. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que tout le monde retourna chez soi et le petit couple s'endormit dans la chambre de MyungSoo, celle de SungYeol était occupée par les bébés.

Encore une nuit à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et honnêtement, c'était dans ces cas là qu'ils dormaient le mieux.

* * *

_Bonjour !  
_  
_Merci beaucoup pour chacune des reviews que j'ai reçu sur le dernier chapitre. Elles m'ont beaucoup touchés et elles m'ont remontés le moral, si vous saviez comme j'en avais besoin ... _  
_Au cas où, pour les curieux, je n'ai pas si bien réussi mon semestre que je l'avais cru... Donc il va falloir que je me remette au boulot. _  
_Mais cela ne changera rien à l'écriture de mes chapitres ou au nombre de posts par semaine que je ferai ^^ _  
_Je vois des noms récurrents dans les reviews : Lynariae, Sraphine, Laly et autre [désolée, je n'ai pas la liste sous les yeux]. Merci ! _  
_Merci aussi aux guests qui me donnent leur avis. Si vous saviez comme ça peut changer l'humeur d'une personne du tout au tout ^^ _

_Encore une note d'auteur qui est très longue, désolée :/_  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_A très vite pour un autre chapitre bonus :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla _


	49. Bonus 2 : Le Projet

Le temps passait. SungYeol était allé à l'école de cuisine près de chez lui tandis que MyungSoo étudiait la photographie dans une école qui, par chance, était dans la même ville que celle de SungYeol. Comme les études coûtaient cher, ils attendaient d'avoir leur premier emploi et leur paye pour emménager ensemble.

Dans leurs écoles respectives, ils étaient souvent entourés de filles qui tentaient de les séduire, mais sans aucun résultat positif. Encore ce matin-là, une fille d'un an de plus que MyungSoo s'approcha de lui.

**- Bonjour, MyungSoo-sshi.**

MyungSoo s'inclina devant elle, remarquant la différence d'âge.

**- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?**

Elle semblait gênée et ne cessait de danser sur un pied et sur un autre. Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui demander, mais il ne la coupa pas.

-** Est-ce que vous avez une petite amie, MyungSoo-sshi ?**

**- Non, je n'ai pas de petite amie.**

Elle était visiblement ravie de la réponse obtenue. Après tout, MyungSoo avait bien conscience que si un jour, il comparait SungYeol à une fille, il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. Il attendit que la fille reprenne la parole.

**- Puis-je être votre petite amie, alors ?**

Il leva un sourcil. Elle devait être la vingtième depuis le début de l'année à lui demander. Il était en octobre. Encore une qu'il va devoir vexer, le tout sans devoir afficher son homosexualité. Pourquoi ? Il avait fait un pari avec SungYeol, car les deux avaient remarqués leur soudaine popularité. En effet, après quatre ans dans les mêmes écoles, ils avaient assez d'expérience pour dire qu'ils étaient populaires auprès de la gente féminine.

- **Désolé, mais je ne pense pas que ça va être possible…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu n'es pas mon type. Mais il y'a des tas de types sur ce campus à qui tu pourrais plaire.**

Il posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui baissa la tête. Puis il regarda sa montre. Il allait être en retard s'il ne se pressait pas. Il la salua une dernière fois et reprit sa route vers sa salle en envoyant un sms à SungYeol. Il relisait leur précédente conversation où il avait envoyé un chiffre. En fait, elle était la vingt-huitième depuis début septembre. Il soupira. Ne se passent-elles pas le mot ? Une telle s'est faite rejetée par untel ? Sérieusement, ça devenait ridicule.

**_« 28, Yeol. »_**

Il n'eut pas beaucoup à attendre qu'il reçut un sms de son Yeol'.

**_« :P »_**

Sa simple réponse, bien qu'enfantine, le fit sourire. Il entendit une commotion à côté de lui et entra dans la salle, sans prêter attention à la horde de fille qui l'observait. Il posa son éternel appareil photo sur une table délicatement et s'installa à côté.

**- Bonjour à tous !**

Le professeur était entré quand MyungSoo était parti dans son petit monde. Il le salua aussi, comme tous les élèves.

-** J'espère que vos projets avancent. Je vous rappelle le sujet « L'être Humain dans son Environnement », donc en clair, vous devez prendre quelqu'un en photo en train de faire quelque chose.**

Certaines filles éclatèrent de rire. MyungSoo alluma son appareil photo. Le professeur passa derrière lui et s'installa sur une chaise à ses côtés.

-** Alors, monsieur Kim. Votre projet avance ?**

**- Il est prêt à 90%.**

**- Déjà ? Je vous l'ai donné lundi dernier !**

**- Un bon travail n'attend pas. J'ai juste pris en photo l'instant présent.**

Le professeur prit l'appareil photo et regarda les photos qu'il avait prises.

-** Est-ce que ce jeune homme était au courant qu'il était pris en photo ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

**- L'effet de surprise. J'aime.**

MyungSoo inclina la tête.

- **Continuez comme ça. C'est du bon boulot.**

Il remercia le professeur qui passa à un autre élève et regarda ses propres photos. Dessus, un jeune homme était en train de faire la cuisine ou de s'occuper d'enfants. Ce jeune homme ? Lee SungYeol.

-** Oppa !**

Il tourna la tête. Une énième fille de son cours de photographie.

-** Oui ?**

**- Comme tout artiste, il se doit d'avoir une muse. En as-tu une ?**

**- Oui, j'en ai une.**

**- Oh … Tu ne veux pas que je sois ta muse alors ?**

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire à la demande étrange, et il secoua la tête.

-** Désolé.**

Elle parut déçue quelques instants puis elle retourna à sa place, comme si de rien n'était. Il était vraiment surpris. Il attirait toute sorte de fille, mais des comme ça, c'était bien la première fois. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et replongea dans ses photos. Il sourit tout seul et continua d'imaginer la suite de son projet. Il saisit son portable et envoya un sms à son petit ami.

_**« 29 »**_

Le jeune homme sourit face au téléphone. Qu'avaient-elles toutes en ce moment ? Draguer son petit ami. SungYeol sourit en rangeant son téléphone. SON petit ami. SON MyungSoo. Ca sonnait tellement bien. Le professeur faisait le tour des rangs. Leur projet ? Préparer le plus beau gâteau possible. La pâte cuisait dans le four. Il surveillait comme il pouvait et préparait l'ornement du gâteau. Il découpa des fraises et les passa au mixer. Puis, une fois qu'elles furent assez mixées, il y ajouta de la crème fraîche et les mixa à nouveau. Une fois qu'il eut obtenu un résultat assez satisfaisant, il vida le tout dans un bol et le mélangea encore un peu à la main en ajoutant un peu de sucre. Le four sonna et SungYeol sortit le gâteau à moitié prêt. Il restait les ornements à mettre, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire tant que le gâteau était assez tiède. Alors il s'occupait de préparer d'autres petites choses à poser dessus comme de la chantilly. Il prépara une sorte de glaçage blanc qu'il mit dans un piston à décorer. Il vérifia que la pâte était assez froide pour lui pouvoir poser les décorations. Il mit les fraises mixées avec la crème fraîche sur le gâteau de façon égale, puis il déposa délicatement des fraises encore entières tout autour du gâteau. Puis il commença la décoration avec le glaçage qu'il avait préparé. Il fit un cercle frôlant les fraises qu'il avait mis en décoration. Puis il fit des traits comme pour aider la personne qui découperait le gâteau à faire des parts égales. Il fit un petit dessin sur chaque part. Puis, en utilisant un autre piston à décorer, il déposa un point de chantilly au centre de chaque part qu'il avait prédéfini et il mit un gros point de chantilly pile au centre du gâteau. Puis il s'attaqua au contour du gâteau. Avec le dos d'une pelle à pâtisserie, il mit un peu de fraises mixées sur le côté du gâteau afin de le recouvrir en entier, il fit quelques traits en glaçages blancs de manière très régulière.

Puis SungYeol se redressa, remit sa toque convenablement sur sa tête et il entendit des gloussements. Il regarda autour de lui et vit des filles qui le fixaient en train de préparer son gâteau. Il se détourna d'elles, leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la décoration de sa future œuvre d'art, comme il espérait qu'elle serait appelée. Il déposa un point de chantilly de temps en temps et une fois qu'il fut satisfait du résultat, il arrêta. Il releva la tête. Il leur restait cinq minutes avant la fin du temps imparti. Il se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, et attendit une vingtaine de secondes avant d'aller se laver les mains. Puis il saisit son téléphone déjà plein de farine à cause du nombre de SMS qu'il avait envoyé à MyungSoo, prit son gâteau en photo et l'envoya à MyungSoo :

**_« Il te paraît appétissant ? »_**

Il ferma sa boite de message et regarda son fond d'écran : MyungSoo et EunJi. Il sourit et une fois qu'il l'eut rangé dans sa poche, il sentit son portable vibrer. Il le récupéra donc et ouvrit le message.

_« Hum … Garde m'en une part =) »_

Il s'empêcha d'éclater de rire.

**_« Je t'en referai un. »_**

**_« J'espère bien. »_**

- **Monsieur Lee ?**

**- Oui, Monsieur ?**

**- Votre gâteau est prêt ?**

**- Tout à fait, monsieur.**

Le chef regarda son gâteau et visiblement, ne trouva rien à redire.

**- Vous pouvez l'apporter aux juges.**

**- Merci Monsieur.**

Il le déposa sur un chariot roulant et l'emmena dans la pièce d'à côté. Il s'inclina bien bas pour saluer les personnes chargées d'être dans le jury. Il leur coupa une part comme il était prévu dans le travail, les déposa soigneusement dans une assiette et les tendit aux jurés. Il s'inclina à nouveau et sortit de la pièce. Il fut autorisé à aller prendre l'air. Il alla s'installer sur un banc au milieu de la cour et prit de profondes inspirations. Ce gâteau comptait pour au moins soixante pour cent de sa moyenne annuelle. Avait-il mis assez de sucre ? Les fraises étaient-elles assez mixées ? Ne s'était-il pas trompé dans sa recette du gâteau ?

Il commençait à jouer avec ses doigts par nervosité et soudain, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche.

**_« Ne stresse pas, tu es le meilleur. »_**

Un simple message, mais plein de sens pour SungYeol. MyungSoo, même au loin, savait parfaitement comment il se sentait et il connaissait les mots juste pour le calmer. Il sourit tout seul.

**_« Merci mon ange »_**

Il rangea son téléphone et une fille s'approcha de lui.

-** Je peux m'asseoir ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Elle s'installa à côté de lui.

**- Tout s'est bien passé ?**

-** Je pense… Et pour toi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.**

Elle jouait avec le bas de son tablier.

-** Oppa…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger un truc après ?**

Et voila, c'était reparti pour un tour. Elle rougit soudain, et leva la tête pour le regarder.

- **Oh … Euh … Je suis désolé, je suis pris après.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave. Une prochaine fois, alors ?**

**- Bien sur.**

Elle lui fit un sourire et se leva du banc. Elle se rendit vers ses amies et il devinait aisément de quoi ils parlaient. Son téléphone vibra à nouveau mais ce n'était pas un sms. Un appel : Maman.

-** Coucou mon Yeollie !**

**- Coucou maman !**

**- Tu peux me rendre un service ? C'est de la folie ici, tu peux aller chercher ta sœur après les cours ? Et prends HyunSoo aussi, s'il te plait ?**

**- Pas de soucis.**

**- Tu es un ange.**

Il entendit la voix de SooEun au loin. EunJi s'était associée au père d'Hoya et le bar s'était transformé en bar/Restaurant. Il était même très populaire. SooEun passait souvent la voir lorsqu'elle avait des pauses. Elle était médecin. Elle se rendait chez ses patients et n'avait pas de cabinet. Alors elles trouvaient encore le moyen d'être fourrées l'une avec l'autre.  
EunJi raccrocha le téléphone et SungYeol fut appelé par son professeur. Il entra dans son bureau et quelques minutes plus tard, il en sortit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il retira sa toque et son tablier, les rangea dans son sac et il fut autorisé à partir. Il regarda l'heure. Il avait encore un quart d'heure avant que JiEun et HyunSoo ne sortent de la maternelle. Il se pressa, trouva un bus qui allait jusque là bas et embarqua. Il se trouva une place assise et regardait par la fenêtre un peu. Le bus s'arrêta et il fut arrivé à destination. Il descendit et marcha un peu puis arriva devant l'école maternelle. Il y'avait déjà une bonne trentaine de mamans qui attendaient et papotaient entre elles. Pas mal l'observaient du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas vraiment habituel de voir un jeune homme venir devant une école maternelle. Mais la plupart des mamans et la maitresse le connaissaient et savaient qui il venait chercher. Parfois, ils entendaient certaines mamans dire à d'autres « Vous savez, mon mari lui ressemblait avant » et maintenant, SungYeol avait très peur de ce à que ils ressemblaient. Une petite cloche retentit et les portes de classe s'ouvraient petit à petit. Ils devaient alors s'avancer jusqu'à l'entrée de la classe en question et réclamer leurs enfants ou dans le cas de SungYeol sa petite sœur et son filleul. Les mères se précipitèrent vers les classes alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, les mains dans les poches. Il salua la maîtresse et aussitôt, les deux enfants lui sautèrent dessus.

**- Encore vous qui devez venir chercher les petits monstres ?**

**- Ce n'est pas un souci, ne vous en faîtes pas.**

**- C'est rare les grands frères comme vous.**

**- C'est juste que les autres grands frères ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont.**

La maîtresse lui sourit, salua JiEun et HyunSoo et les laissa partir. Ils marchaient tous les trois. SungYeol leur donnait la main à tous les deux et les deux plus jeunes lui racontaient leur journée pleine de dessins et de jeux pour enfants.

**- Où est MyungSoo Oppa ?**

**- Il est encore à son école. Vous voulez qu'on aille le chercher ?**

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête. SungYeol sourit et ils se dépêchèrent pour prendre le bus qui les mènerait jusqu'à l'école de photographie de la ville. Ils arrivèrent avec quelque chose comme vingt minutes d'avance. Comme tous les bancs étaient occupés, SungYeol s'assied dans l'herbe sous un arbre en face de l'entrée de l'école. Ji Eun s'assied sur ses jambes et se colla bien contre l'épaule de son frère alors que HyunSoo s'assied dans l'herbe en faisant face à SungYeol et il continuait à lui raconter sa journée puis il s'amusa tout seul.

Dans la salle de classe où MyungSoo allait encore être enfermé pendant encore vingt minutes, il travaillait sur un bout de papier. Il mettait en place l'ordre dans lequel il mettrait les photos qu'il avait déjà prise. En fin d'année, il ferait une expo photo et tout devait être parfait. Les filles se mirent à murmurer « Ooh regarde celui-là ! » « Il est beau » « Déjà papa, tu crois ? ». Le professeur l'appela. MyungSoo releva la tête et se dirigea vers lui. Il était appuyé contre la fenêtre.

-** Pour votre projet… Parfois, simplement regarder par la fenêtre peut-être d'une grande aide.**

**- Pourquoi vous … ?**

**- Faites juste ce que je vous ai dit.**

Il obtempéra et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

**- C'est le jeune homme sur toutes vos photos, n'est ce pas ?**

Il ne put qu'hocher la tête.

**- Alors je vous conseille de vous rapprocher. Le zoom de votre appareil ne rendra pas justice à la scène qui se déroule en ce moment.**

**- Merci Monsieur.**

MyungSoo saisit son appareil photo et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école. Il ouvrit la porte du bâtiment et s'approcha de la grille. Le professeur éloigna les filles de la fenêtre en attendant et observait ce qui se passait. MyungSoo s'arrêta au niveau de l'entrée. Il prit la photo alors qu'il entendit un :

**- HYUNG !**

Sur la photo qu'il venait de prendre, il vit un SungYeol qui venait de fermer les yeux car il était ébloui par le soleil qui tenait bien une Ji Eun endormie sur ses genoux contre lui, et HyunSoo qui avait ouvert grand les yeux de surprise et qui paraissait visiblement content de le voir.  
HyunSoo courut vers la grille et sauta sur son frère.

**- Hey garnement, alors, on se promène ?**

**- C'est SungYeol Hyung qui nous a emmenés ici.**

**- Je vois ça.**

MyungSoo porta son frère et s'approcha de SungYeol.

- **Désolé, je ne peux pas me lever, Soo'.**

MyungSoo caressa doucement la joue de JiEun qui ouvrit les yeux.

**- Oppa !**

**- Tu es fatiguée, princesse ?**

Elle hocha la tête. La cloche retentit et les élèves sortirent de leur classe. Le professeur par la fenêtre lui fit signe de revenir. MyungSoo repositionna HyunSoo contre sa hanche et tendit sa main pour que SungYeol puisse se relever. Ce dernier tint bien Ji Eun contre lui et la cala contre lui. Sans lâcher sa main, MyungSoo entraîna SungYeol avec toi.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

**- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.**

SungYeol ne dit plus rien, et Ji Eun se blottit contre son grand frère et se laissa aussi entraîner. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant la salle de classe de MyungSoo. Ce dernier entraîna son petit frère avec lui dans la salle. Les filles restantes étaient « Oh, il est trop chou » et que des trucs comme ça. HyunSoo regardait SungYeol qui attendait MyungSoo en s'occupant de sa petite sœur. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de JiEun. La classe se vida et beaucoup de filles firent des commentaires sur SungYeol, disant qu'il était beau. Certaines glissant même leur numéro dans sa poche. Quand elles furent parties et que la salle fut libre, MyungSoo vint chercher SungYeol et l'attira vers son professeur. L'aîné des deux s'inclina comme il put, JiEun s'était à nouveau endormie dans ses bras.

**- Monsieur, chaque photographe ou artiste a sa muse. Laissez-moi vous présenter la mienne. Lee SungYeol.**

**- Voir un modèle en vrai permet de mieux juger les photos.**

SungYeol les écoutait sans comprendre.

- **Et je vois que vos photos rendent bien justice à ce jeune homme.**

Puis il s'adressa à SungYeol.

-** Vous devriez venir au vernissage que nous organisons à la fin de l'année scolaire. Vous seriez surpris.**

**- Comptez sur moi.**

HyungSoo s'agrippa à la jambe de SungYeol, visiblement intimidé par le professeur qui s'accroupit à son niveau et lui tendit sa main.

-** Bonjour jeune homme, c'est quoi ton prénom ?**

Tout timidement, il tendit aussi sa petite main au monsieur et lui répondit.

-** HyunSoo.**

**- C'est mon petit frère.** Précisa MyungSoo.

- **J'avais cru remarquer. Vous avez les mêmes yeux.**

**- Et la petite princesse, c'est Ji Eun. La petite sœur de SungYeol.**

L'homme hocha la tête. Soudain, le téléphone de SungYeol sonna.

**- Je suis désolé, je dois prendre cet appel.**

**- Faites donc.**

SungYeol sortit de la pièce et HyunSoo s'agrippa alors à la jambe de MyungSoo.

-** Ce n'est pas qu'un simple ami, n'est ce pas ?**

**- On ne peut rien vous cacher.**

**- Je m'en suis douté, en voyant le nombre de photo de lui que vous avez pour ce projet.**

**- Il est mon plus beau projet, monsieur.**

**- Je n'en doute pas.**

MyungSoo tendit son appareil photo au professeur. Il lui montra alors la dernière photo qu'il avait pris.

**- Je confirme, vos photos rendent justice à ce jeune homme.**

SungYeol raccrocha et revint dans la salle.

-** Désolé.**

**- Ce n'est rien. Jeune homme … SungYeol-sshi.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Vous êtes mannequin ?**

SungYeol sourit.

**- Pas du tout. Je fais des études de cuisine, monsieur.**

**- Ca vous dirait d'être un de nos modèles pour le cours de dessin et celui de photographie ?**

Il tourna la tête vers MyungSoo qui l'encourageait du regard à accepter.

-** Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Je donnerai plus d'informations à MyungSoo-sshi.**

**- D'accord.**

Le professeur tendit sa main à SungYeol qui lui serra.

**- Dans l'espoir de vous revoir assez vite, Monsieur Lee. Je vous souhaite à tous les deux une bonne soirée.**

**- Merci monsieur.**

SungYeol sourit, saisit le visage de son petit ami et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres.  
Le professeur au loin prit une photo du couple qui s'embrassait. Le jeu des ombres permettait de cacher l'identité des amoureux. Lors de l'expo photo, elle sera affichée avec la mention : « **_ Une photo sert à immortaliser à tout jamais un moment magique, une émotion. Cette photo immortalise les deux. Un moment magique ET une émotion particulière._** ». Cette photo du couple de profil se tenant la main et s'embrassant connut un grand succès et le professeur en offrit un exemplaire à MyungSoo. SungYeol fut très surpris lors de l'exposition photo de voir son visage partout sur les murs et sur les projets de MyungSoo.

Ce soir-là, il rendit ses parents fiers et il brisa des dizaines de cœurs en levant le voile sur l'identité des deux amants et en présentant SungYeol comme sa muse et son âme sœur. Mais aucune photo ne rendrait jamais assez bien hommage au sourire qu'avait SungYeol à cet instant précis.

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre soit si long ! _  
_Je tapais sans vraiment d'idées fixes au départ, simplement l'image de SungYeol appuyé contre l'arbre à moitié endormi avec JiEun endormie sur ses genoux et HyunSoo pas loin. J'ai légèrement changé l'image et voila ce chapitre. _  
_J'espère que ce bonus vous aura plu ^^ _

_Je travaille en parallèle sur un autre projet de fiction que je ne posterai pas maintenant et qui sera quand même pas mal différent de ce que j'ai fais jusqu'à présent, en attendant que tout se mette bien en place dans ma tête pour Love VS Hate. Je ne vous en dis pas plus, ce sera une surprise ! ;) _

_Hé bien, chers lecteurs, vous n'avez plus qu'à me donner vos avis sur ce chapitre :D _  
_A très vite pour un prochain Bonus ?  
Bon courage à ceux qui révisent pour leur bac ou autres examens ^^ _

_Bisouxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	50. Bonus 3 : Le Déménagement

Le temps passe. MyungSoo et SungYeol ont finis leurs études et sont tous les deux embauchés de part et d'autre de la ville où ils ont fait leurs études. Ils mettaient de l'argent de côté pour que ce jour se fasse enfin.  
Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans le lit de MyungSoo, SungYeol avait sa tête sur son torse comme à son habitude et le plus jeune des deux lui caressait doucement le bras. Aucun des deux ne dormait, ils profitaient simplement l'un de l'autre. MyungSoo observait son petit ami qui avait l'air serein contre lui. Le silence les entourait mais cela ne gênait pas : ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. SungYeol releva la tête et croisa le regard de son petit ami. Il lui sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils étaient là tous les deux, tout semblait parfait. MyungSoo commença à jouer avec les cheveux de SungYeol qui fermait les yeux.

**- Yeollie ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu sais, on a vécu pas mal de choses tous les deux. La séparation, les retrouvailles à de multiples reprises. On a subi la distance comme le pire des poisons. Mais cela a renforcé mes sentiments pour toi. Et je sais que je passerai le restant de mes jours à tes côtés.**

Il continuait de jouer avec les cheveux de SungYeol qui humait pour lui montrait qu'il écoutait.

**- Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus de distance entre nous.**

SungYeol ouvrit les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de son petit ami.

**- Yeollie, emménage avec moi.**

**- Tu es sérieux ?**

**- J'en ai marre du « une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre ». Trouvons nous un petit appartement pour nous deux et vivons ensemble pour l'éternité.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la bouche de son petit ami et ce baiser devint rapidement plus enflammé.

-** C'est un oui ?** Demanda MyungSoo à court de souffle.

**- Bien sur que c'est un oui, idiot !**

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

Ils avaient décidés d'attendre le dimanche, jour de l'habituelle réunion entre les deux familles autour d'un bon repas, pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Les deux familles papotaient toujours très joyeusement. Ji Eun et HyunSoo se battaient encore. Ces deux là grandissaient et se détestaient de plus en plus, mais ils devaient se supporter pour le bien-être des deux familles. Ils avaient sept ans tous les deux et il n'était pas rare d'entendre des choses comme **« Je suis ta noona, respecte moi ! » « Tu parles, tu as deux semaines de plus que moi, ça ne compte pas. » « Bien sur que si, ça compte ! »**, ça faisait rire parfois les deux familles comment Ji Eun faisait son possible pour obtenir le respect de HyunSoo qui lui refusait tout net.

**- Les enfants, à table !**

MyungSoo et SungYeol échangèrent un regard. Ils leur diraient à la fin de repas. Tous mangèrent joyeusement, SooEun et EunJi trouvaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter bien qu'elles se voyaient très très régulièrement et elles papotaient tranquillement avec la grand-mère. Les pères parlaient bricolage et entretien du jardin. Les deux plus jeunes se chamaillaient encore et toujours. Le repas fut fini. MyungSoo saisit la main de SungYeol sous la table.

**- Est-ce qu'on peut avoir votre attention deux minutes ?** Demanda MyungSoo.

Le silence se fit aussitôt. Tous se tournèrent vers eux.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Soo' ?**

**- SungYeol et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

La, les deux mères se plaquèrent une main sur leur bouche. Ils les regardèrent toutes les deux avec curiosité.

**- Mon bébé est enceinte ?**

SungYeol s'empêcha de se frapper le front.

-** Maman, je suis un garçon. Les garçons ne tombent pas enceinte. Arrête de regarder Junior à la télévision, s'il te plait. Et même, pourquoi ce serait moi ?**

**- Parce que je sais que c'est toi qui …**

**- Okay, ne continuons pas cette conversation là maintenant.** Coupa MyungSoo.

Le silence revint dans la pièce.

**- SungYeol et moi … Allons emménager ensemble !**

A présent, ils pouvaient entendre une mouche voler. Tous avaient des gestes en suspend et toute l'attention était braquée sur le couple.

**- Déjà ?**

Tous se tournèrent à présent vers EunJi qui venait de parler.

**- Maman, ça fait presque six ans qu'on est ensemble maintenant.**

**- Mais vous êtes encore jeunes ! Et vous n'avez presque pas d'argent ! Et il vous faut des meubles, des …**

**- C'est bon, on a compris l'idée, maman. Merci pour ton soutien.**

SungYeol se leva de table, et partit directement dans sa chambre sans échanger une parole avec qui que ce soit. Tous le regardèrent partir.

**- Je crois bien que tu nous l'as encore mis en pétard.**

**- Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler.**

**- Laissez, je m'en charge.** Dit MyungSoo en se levant de table.

Poliment, MyungSoo se leva de table, rangea sa chaise et fila voir SungYeol. Il ne frappa même pas à la porte de la chambre. Il savait très bien que son petit ami ne répondrait pas. Il entra directement. SungYeol se tenait debout devant la fenêtre et avait les bras croisé devant lui, le regard fixe. MyungSoo s'approcha doucement et prit son petit ami dans ses bras.

-** C'est elle qui t'a chargé de venir ?** Murmura SungYeol.

MyungSoo s'offusqua légèrement.

-** Je ne peux pas venir voir comment va mon petit ami sans qu'il pense que j'ai autre chose en tête que son bien-être ? Je suis déçu là…**

Alors qu'il allait retirer ses bras d'autour de son petit ami, ce dernier posa ses mains sur les siennes, l'empêchant alors de faire ce qu'il voulait.

**- Je suis désolé, Soo'.**

Il se détendit et replaça convenablement ses bras autour de son SungYeol et le serra un peu plus contre lui.

**- Allez, vide ton sac. Je sais que tu en as besoin.**

Pendant quelques instants, SungYeol observa un silence presque religieux. Puis il se mit à parler sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

**- Pourquoi elle nous fait ça à nous ? Elle a encore JiEun à s'occuper, et quand ta mère est occupée, elle s'occupe aussi de HyunSoo. Pourquoi alors montrer un tel désaccord à notre projet ?! Bon sang, ça fait six ans qu'on est ensemble ! Si on aurait du se séparer, on l'aurait fait bien longtemps avant. Pourquoi ne nous fait-elle pas assez confiance ? Pourquoi ne me fait elle pas confiance ? J'ai passé la vingtaine. Elle pourrait arrêter de me voir comme le petit garçon à qui elle mettait des couches et qu'elle me laisse enfin voler de mes propres ailes ! Et puis, c'est pas comme si on allait partir de l'autre côté du pays ! Ou à l'étranger ! Elle pourra nous voir quand elle voudra, alors je trouve sa réaction vraiment disproportionnée…**

Il avait prononcé tout ça sans une seule fois prendre sa respiration. MyungSoo était resté silencieux sur l'épaule de SungYeol, à l'écouter vider son sac.

**- Elle tient à toi. Elle veut juste te le montrer, de façon maladroite, certes, mais c'est son intention.**

**- Elle s'y prend très mal alors…**

**- Laisse-lui le temps de se faire à l'idée que son fiston chéri va quitter le cocon familial, d'accord ?**

SungYeol fit la moue et MyungSoo sut qu'il parviendrait à obtenir ce qu'il voulait du jeune homme. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. MyungSoo tourna la tête et vit EunJi à la porte.

-** Je vous laisse.**

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami et quitta la pièce. EunJi resta là où elle était et prit la parole.

-** Mon chéri, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Ton amour m'étouffe. Je ne peux pas le rater, maman.**

**- Si tu m'aimes, SungYeol, tu devrais comprendre ma réticence.**

SungYeol soupira.

-** Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon chéri.**

**- Alors laisse-moi faire emménager avec MyungSoo.**

EunJi prit une profonde inspiration.

-** Maman, écoute ce que j'ai à dire avant de …**

Elle referma sa bouche et hocha la tête.

**- Soo et moi, ça fait six ans que ça dure. Six ans qu'on doit jongler entre « une fois chez l'un une fois chez l'autre ». On a mis pas mal d'argent de côté et on souhaiterait juste avoir notre chez-nous. Vous pourrez venir quand vous voulez, on ne vous mettra jamais à la porte ! Ce sera toujours pareil entre nous, on viendra toujours vous voir, ça ne changera rien !**

SungYeol s'était retourné et regardait sa mère droit dans les yeux.

**- Nous sommes tous les deux adultes et responsables. Nous saurons faire face et nous avons deux salaires. S'il te plait, maman… laisse moi voler de mes propres ailes…**

Elle s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

**- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux …**

**- C'est un oui ?**

**- Oui.**

Il serra sa mère encore plus fort dans ses bras et lui murmura un « merci » à l'oreille. Puis ils descendirent tous les deux et SungYeol sauta dans les bras d'un MyungSoo plus que surpris.

**- Elle a dit oui !**

**- C'est super !**

Quelques jours plus tard, lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux leur jour de congé, ils partirent main dans la main jusqu'à un magasin d'ameublement. Ensemble, ils firent une petite liste de l'argent qu'il leur faudrait pour acheter tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ainsi que des extras.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient cinq minutes de pause, ils feuilletaient les journaux dans l'espoir d'y voir une annonce qui leur plairait. Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et leur recherche continuait mais ils commençaient à désespérer. Pourquoi est ce que tout ce qui les intéressait était soit hors de prix, soit déjà occupé ? Le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux. Puis arriva un beau jour où, en se promenant ensemble, ils tombèrent sur une jolie petite maison un peu à l'écart du centre ville. Ils s'approchèrent et virent avec bonheur une affiche «A vendre ». Ils échangèrent un regard et notèrent le numéro de téléphone. Ils appelèrent sur le champ et obtinrent un rendez vous pour pouvoir visiter la maison.  
C'est avec une impatience difficilement dissimulée qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison qu'ils convoitaient. Ils l'observèrent de l'extérieur un peu en attendant que le propriétaire ne se montre. Elle ressemblait plus à une petite chaumière. Une coquette petite maison. Des grandes fenêtres, une porte avec une petite vitre tout en haut pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil. Visiblement, il y'avait un étage. Vue de l'extérieur, elle leur plaisait déjà.

**- Excusez-moi de mon retard. Il y'avait de la circulation pour venir jusqu'ici.**

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année leur serra la main avec un sourire bienveillant. Il les fit entrer. L'intérieur était simple. Les murs étaient de couleurs claires comme le beige. Certaines parties des murs étaient en bois, ce qui rendait la maisonnette plus accueillante. Une petite cheminée se trouvait dans un coin de la maison. La cuisine était directement reliée au salon, ce qui faisait de la pièce une très grande pièce. La différence de carrelage posée au sol et l'espace du plan de travail montrait une délimitation claire et précise des deux pièces. Un escalier en bois se dressait juste à côté. A l'étage, deux chambres. Deux salles de bains. Et une pièce qui pourrait servir d'atelier photo à MyungSoo, puis un petit grenier. Une fois que la visite globale fut terminée, le propriétaire les entraîna jusqu'à la petite cour dont ils disposeraient s'ils achetaient la maison.

-** Alors, vous êtes des meilleurs amis en colocation ?**

**- Pas exactement, monsieur.**

Ils préféraient jouer la carte de la franchise avec le propriétaire, pour qu'il n'ait pas un mauvais a-priori sur eux dès le départ.

- **Ha ?**

**- Nous sommes un couple, monsieur.**

Il fallut quelques instants pour que le monsieur semble assimiler l'information. Il eut un sourire triste.

**- Je ne pensais pas que j'en rencontrerai un autre, un jour …**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Savez-vous la raison pour laquelle je vends ma maison ?**

**- Non.**

**- Mon conjoint est mort, il y'a de cela un mois. Cette maison a des souvenirs qui sont trop durs à supporter, l'ayant perdu à tout jamais…**

Les yeux de l'homme s'emplirent de larmes et MyungSoo et SungYeol sentirent leur cœur se serrer. L'homme prit une profonde inspiration et parvint à se calmer.

- **La maison vous plait ?**

**- Enormément.**

**- Vous me rappellerez quand vous voudrez signer les papiers.**

**- Aucun souci.**

Ils s'inclinèrent et sortirent de la maison. Définitivement un coup de cœur.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils rappelèrent le propriétaire et signèrent les papiers. Ils commencèrent à emménager avec l'aide de leurs amis. Tous y mettaient de la bonne volonté et le soir de la fin de leur emménagement, ils firent une pendaison de crémaillère avec la famille et les amis. Tous s'amusèrent comme des petits fous et une fois que la nuit fut bien entamée, tous repartirent chez eux. MyungSoo et SungYeol se décidèrent à remettre le ménage plus tard, tellement ils étaient fatigués. Ils se lavèrent, se mirent en pyjama et se glissèrent dans les draps de leur lit. MyungSoo prit SungYeol dans ses bras.

**- Bienvenue chez nous, SungYeol.**

**- Bienvenue chez nous, mon amour.**

Ils s'embrassèrent et ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir. Le lendemain, les flocons de neige tombèrent avec abondance, à tel point qu'ils ne purent quitter leur maison. C'était le début de leur vie à deux, un excellent départ pour une suite de vie qui, ils l'espéraient, serait tout aussi bien.

* * *

_Bonjouuuuur ~ _

_Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps de fou que j'ai mis à poster ce bonus ^^' _  
_J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. _  
_Heureusement que Camélia était là pour me bombarder d'images de SungYeol pour que je poste ce chapitre [je t'avais dit que je le dirai !] _

_Merci pour votre patience :D _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _

_Maintenant passons aux autres nouvelles : **INFINITE vont faire un World Tour** ! Je suis trop contente ! Ils passent à Paris & Londres en Novembre ! _  
_Ils l'ont annoncé le lendemain de leur 3eme anniversaire d'existence ! :D J'espère trop pouvoir y aller _  
_Si vous deviez y aller, vous iriez dans quelle ville ? _  
_Ha, j'ai vraiment hâte qu'on en sache plus ^^ _

_J'ai l'impression de ne pas vous avoir parlé depuis une éternité ! xD _  
_Je vous laisse tranquille maintenant ! _

_Ah non ! Dernière infos ! Il reste deux chapitres bonus après celui-là et cette fiction sera officiellement finie. _  
_A plus tard, chers lecteurs ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	51. Bonus 4 : M & N Première Partie

**- IL/ELLE M'ENERVE !**

A chaque fois qu'ils entraient chez SungYeol et MyungSoo après leur journée de cours, car en général, ils allaient être seuls chez eux et qu'ils préféraient la compagnie du couple, Ji Eun et Hyun Soo disaient ça en faisait référence à l'autre.

SungYeol les écoutait raconter leur journée avec attention alors que MyungSoo perdait facilement la patience pour ça.

Les deux étaient à présent en première année de lycée. Ils faisaient un petit détour vers la petite maisonnette ou soit MyungSoo soit SungYeol leur ouvrait la porte. Si c'était le plus jeune des deux, les deux demandaient toujours après SungYeol. Si c'était ce dernier qui était là, comme ce soir-là, il traînait la personne qui venait d'arriver avec lui dans la cuisine où il leur préparait un bon goûter.

Ce jour-là, Ji Eun venait d'entrer en trombe dans la maisonnette.

- E**t si tu me racontais tout ?** dit SungYeol d'un ton doux.

Son amour pour sa petite sœur n'avait changé en rien au fil des années. Il était toujours très intéressé par ses résultats scolaires bien qu'il ne venait plus la chercher à l'école comme il le faisait auparavant. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret du comptoir qui leur servait de table à manger, très près de la cuisinière. Comme ça, ils pouvaient discuter alors que SungYeol cuisinait.

**- Je présume que tu parles d'Hyun Soo ?**

Ji Eun hocha la tête. Elle était devenue une magnifique jeune fille qui attirait beaucoup le regard. Elle soupira.

-** Il m'énerve ! Il passe ses journées à me chercher des noises et quand il ne m'embête pas, il traîne avec ses pétasses…**

**- Quelles pétasses ?**

**- Tu sais, ces filles que je déteste plus que tout au monde ?**

**- Décris les moi.**

**- Hé bien, grande, cheveux colorés, uniforme scolaire plus que rétréci au lavage. Elles ne ferment jamais tous les boutons, d'ailleurs, et personne ne leur dit rien.**

Ji Eun fit la moue.

- **Yeollie Oppa…**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu … Tu n'as jamais été intéressé par ce genre de filles ?**

SungYeol sourit et se tourna vers sa sœur.

-** Tu sais, Ji Eunnie chérie, je regardais les filles. Mais elles ne me regardaient pas.**

Elle sembla surprise.

-** Pourquoi ?**

**- J'étais quelconque.**

**- Ca, je ne crois pas.**

MyungSoo venait de faire son entrée dans la maison. Ji Eun lui fit un grand sourire alors qu'il se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son SungYeol. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami et l'embrassa en murmurant un « **tu m'as manqué** » à son oreille, puis il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de Ji Eun.

-** Quel genre de bêtises était-il en train de te raconter encore ?**

**- Moi, raconter des bêtises ?**

SungYeol avait un air légèrement outré sur le visage. Ji Eun sourit et répondit à MyungSoo qui tenait toujours son petit ami dans ses bras.

- **Il se dit quelconque.**

**- Toi ? Quelconque ? Tu plaisantes ?**

**- Bien sur que non !**

**- Tu crois vraiment que mes crises de jalousie se déclenchaient toutes seules ? Ji Eunnie, n'écoute pas les bêtises de ton frère. Laisse-moi juste te raconter la vérité.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

Elle avait posé sa tête entre ses mains et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. MyungSoo déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de SungYeol qui vaquait à sa cuisine.

-** Ton frère est plus populaire qu'il ne le prétend. Si tu savais le nombre de filles qu'il a repoussé depuis qu'il est arrivé ici. A Séoul, les filles sont des personnes peu fréquentables, d'après le peu que j'ai vu. Quand tu étais encore toute petite fille, il te portait tellement d'attention qu'il attirait encore plus les regards des filles. Mais tu es, avec ta mère, ma mère et ma grand-mère, la seule fille qu'il regarde et à qui il prête attention.**

Ji Eun eut un air surpris.

-** Mais tu ne les regardais pas ?**

**- A quoi bon regarder les filles quand je sais que mon cœur appartient à un garçon ?**

**- C'est vrai.**

Ji Eun sourit. Elle adorait le petit couple. Elle pensait que son frère ne pourrait jamais trouver mieux que MyungSoo bien que ce dernier soit plus jeune que lui. La seule chose qu'elle détestait chez MyungSoo, c'était son frère. Kim Hyun Soo. Et le fait que SungYeol et MyungSoo étaient ensembles les forçait à se voir plus que ce qu'elle aurait aimé. Car, par-dessus le marché, elle devait le supporter même pendant les weekends et les vacances. C'en était de trop pour elle. MyungSoo libéra enfin SungYeol, ébouriffa les cheveux de Ji Eun au passage et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'étage où était son studio photo.

**- Bref, revenons-en au sujet principal. Hyun Soo.**

Le sourire de Ji Eun s'effaça doucement. SungYeol lui tendit une assiette remplie de bonnes choses et il s'installa en face d'elle.

-** Alors ?**

**- Honnêtement, c'est toi qui a le meilleur frère, Oppa.**

**- Je sais, je sais …**

SungYeol avait toujours ce sourire tendre et fier quand on lui faisait un compliment sur MyungSoo.

**- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Il m'énerve tellement. Avec son sourire satisfait qui me donne juste envie de lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! Et il sait qu'il est beau, alors il en profite ! Sale con !**

**- Ji Eun ! Ton vocabulaire !**

**- Désolée Yeollie-Oppa. Mais ça fait tellement du bien !**

Sa petite sœur avait bien grandi. Elle avait à présent une forte personnalité et ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds par personne, encore moins par Hyun Soo. La seule personne qui parvenait à la calmer lorsqu'elle pleurait ou qu'elle était en colère était son grand frère. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de rester proche de sa famille pour la voir grandir, lui qui l'avait tant attendue. Elle dévora le plat que SungYeol lui avait fait, déposa un baiser sur sa joue, alla saluer MyungSoo aussi et partit en direction de l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez elle.

Une semaine passa et ce fut Hyun Soo qui arriva chez le petit couple. Plus il grandissait et plus il ressemblait à son frère. C'était, aux yeux de SungYeol, surement la principale source qui le reliait à MyungSoo, car du point de vue du caractère, ils étaient complètement opposés. HyunSoo semblait profiter du succès qu'il avait avec les filles, contrairement à son frère qui les repoussait toujours à tour de bras. La nouvelle de son homosexualité n'en a pas découragé certaines qui espéraient être celles qui le feraient revenir à l'hétérosexualité. Malheureusement pour elles, seize ans plus tard, ce n'était toujours pas le cas.

HyunSoo rentra avec son frère.

**- Yeol-Hyung est là ?**

**- Pas encore.**

**- Oh.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Je voulais juste lui parler.**

**- De quoi ?**

MyungSoo le regardait avec un air de défiance sur le visage.

**- Hyung, je ne vais pas te voler ton petit ami.**

**- Oh, je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça. Tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, petit frère.**

L'aîné des deux passa son bras autour du cou de son frère et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Ils continuaient à se chamailler quand SungYeol rentra chez lui. Il soupira quand il vit les frères comme ça. Aucun des deux ne sembla avoir remarqué sa présence, alors il alla déposer ses affaires tranquillement dans le salon, puis il saisit une casserole quelconque, une cuillère en bois et tapa contre. Les frères sursautèrent et tournèrent enfin leur attention vers SungYeol.

-** On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?**

MyungSoo continua à fixer son petit frère alors qu'il s'approchait de son petit ami. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

**- Sérieusement, Yeollie-Hyung, je ne comprends pas ce que tu trouves à mon frère.**

Sa remarque lui permit de savourer de plus près la texture de la cuillère en bois que SungYeol avait en main quelques instants plus tôt et qui lui avait été volée par MyungSoo lors du baiser.

**- Soo', sois pas comme ça avec ton frère.**

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Ta sœur est adorable. On a pas ce gêne là, dans la famille !**

**- Sa sœur est tout SAUF adorable !**

Le couple se tourna vers le jeune homme qui tenait la cuillère dans sa main droite et la brandissait comme pour appuyer ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot.** Dit MyungSoo en s'éclipsant.

SungYeol leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua un siège pour Hyun Soo.

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Tu sais, ta sœur, elle m'énerve !**

**- J'en doute pas.**

**- Non, mais tu sais pas pourquoi !**

**- J'attends que tu me racontes tout ça pour que je puisse le savoir.**

**- Elle fait tout pour me foutre en pétard ces derniers temps…**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ces derniers temps. Vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus.**

**- Certes, mais elle ne fait rien pour.**

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?**

**- Elle fréquente des mauvaises personnes.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Ces derniers temps, Hyung, je l'ai vu parler avec des garçons.**

SungYeol sourit. Il préparait quelques petits casse-croutes pour Hyun Soo.

**- Où est le mal ?**

**- Ces types, ils n'attendent qu'une chose d'elle !**

**- Et quelle est cette chose ?**

**- Faut quand même pas que je te fasse un dessin ?!**

Il se mordit la joue intérieurement. Oh bon sang, que c'était comique !

-** Hyun Soo, je trouve ça vraiment génial que tu t'inquiètes pour ma sœur. Vraiment. Mais elle est assez grande pour gérer sa vie privée toute seule.**

**- Mais Hyung, les types dont je te parle sont des terminales et même, j'ai déjà vu des mecs qui sont à l'université la regarder bizarrement ! Et ils ont l'air sacrément mal famé, ces mecs.**

**- Je te crois Hyun Soo.**

**- Et elle m'énerve à ne pas m'écouter quand je lui dis qu'elle ne devrait pas traîner près de ces mecs là. Ils lui feront du mal !**

SungYeol lui tapa l'épaule par compassion.

**- Hyung, tu es le seul qu'elle écoute. Si tu pouvais lui glisser un mot ou deux …**

**- Pour lui dire quoi ? Que ses relations ne te plaisent pas ?**

**- Non, pour lui dire qu'elles ne TE plaisent pas. Ainsi, elle les enverra tous bouler !**

**- Et après ? Elle va finir célibataire avec des chats ?**

**- Hyung !**

**- Kim Hyun Soo. Et si tu cessais de flirter avec tout ce qui bouge avant de vouloir donner des leçons à ma sœur ?**

**- Tu m'accuses de quoi, au juste ?**

**- Je dis juste qu'il vaut mieux balayer devant sa porte avant de se mêler des affaires des autres.**

La mine d'Hyun Soo se renfrogna.

**- Je te dis ça, c'est pour ta sœur, hein Hyung ! Pour son bien ! Après, tu ne veux pas, tant pis pour toi ! Elle souffrira à cause de ces crétins et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas prévenu !**

Il se leva, kidnappa un sandwich ou deux, salua SungYeol et quitta la maison.  
SungYeol prit des sandwiches et les porta à MyungSoo qui était très occupé dans son labo photo. Il donna deux coups secs dans la porte et MyungSoo apparut à la porte. Le visage autrefois sérieux du jeune homme se changea en quelque chose de plus doux. SungYeol lui tendit les sandwiches. Le plus jeune des deux lui sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et les mangea.

**- Le petit monstre est parti ?**

**- Je comprends pourquoi tu t'entends si bien avec Ji Eunnie maintenant.**

**- Elle a raison sur toute la ligne par rapport à mon frère. Cette petite est intelligente.**

MyungSoo dévorait ce que SungYeol lui avait apporté avec appétit.

-** Tu es libre demain ?** Lui demanda-t'il.

**- Je crois bien, oui. Pourquoi, Soo ?**

**- Gyu-Hyung a appelé. Il veut qu'on se revoit tous !**

**- Oh, ça fait un bail !**

**- Si une semaine, c'est long pour toi…**

**- Une seconde sans toi me paraît une éternité, tu sais.**

Le plus jeune des deux prit son petit ami dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Puis SungYeol laissa son MyungSoo retourner à ses occupations alors qu'il allait préparer le diner.

Le lendemain arriva très vite. Le petit couple se rendit main dans la main dans le café-restaurant du père d'Hoya et d'EunJi. Bien entendu, SooEun était dans les parages à parler cuisine avec EunJi. Quand ils entrèrent, ils déposèrent un baiser sur la joue de leur mère et de leur belle-mère, puis ils se rendirent vers la table où leurs amis les attendaient. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent à papoter comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des années. Comme d'habitude, le groupe se divisait en trois groupes lors des discussions. Hoya, WooHyun et MyungSoo parlaient de sport alors que SungGyu, SungJong, Luna et SungYeol parlaient de sujet bien plus divers.

**- Comment vont HyunSoo et Ji Eun ?** demanda SungGyu, en sirotant son café.

- **C'est toujours la guerre entre eux ?** Demanda Luna.

**- C'est pire que ça.**

**- Ah ?**

**- Ils se chamaillent, se critiquent l'un l'autre en ma présence.**

**- Je t'assure, ça fait des années que ça dure.** Dit SungGyu.** Et depuis tout ce temps, je pense toujours pareil.**

**- A quoi tu penses, Hyung ?**

**- Que tu t'es trompé de vocation, mon petit Yeollie.**

**- YAH ! C'est qui que t'appelles ton petit Yeollie ?!** demandèrent WooHyun et MyungSoo en chœur.

**- Vous en connaissez trente six milles de Yeollie, vous ?** Demanda SungJong en sirotant tranquillement sa boisson.

Toutes les discussions s'arrêtèrent et MyungSoo passa son bras autour de SungYeol.

**- Mais je ne vais pas te le voler !** Dit SungGyu.** Crois-moi, j'ai assez à faire avec WooHyun.**

**- Yah !**

SungGyu fit taire WooHyun par un baiser. Arme simple mais efficace. Les gens du café ne leur lançaient même plus des regards étranges tant tout le monde était déjà habitué à leur comportement. Et les propriétaires avaient mis les choses au clair : Ce sont les plus gênés qui s'en vont.

- **C'est une sacré arme, le baiser en fait.** Commenta Hoya.

DongWoo éclata de rire.

-** Je confirme ! L'autre fois, MyungSoo m'a embrassé exprès pour pouvoir me voler une cuillère en bois des mains et la balancer au nez de son frère.**

**- Il le méritait !**

**- Etait-ce une raison pour profiter de moi comme ça ?**

**- Je ne profitais pas vraiment. J'aime juste beaucoup l'effet que j'ai sur toi qui ne semble pas changer avec les années qui passent.**

SungYeol piqua un fard et trouva son croissant soudain très fascinant.

**- Dis, Hyung, le coup que tu lui as collé lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés, il était si fort que ça pour que vous deux, ça dure ?**

SungJong se fit assassiner du regard sous les éclats de rire des autres personnes présentes.

- **Mais tu oublies quelque chose, Jonggie…**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je n'ai jamais cogné MyungSoo.**

**- C'est ton amour qui l'a frappé et depuis, il ne peut plus se séparer de toi.**

Tous tournèrent la tête vers WooHyun qui venait de parler.

-** Il a pas tort.** Dit SungGyu en toute logique.

-** Je pense plutôt que c'est sa cuisine...** dit Luna pour les taquiner.

Alors qu'ils continuaient à faire une liste complètement tordue des raisons pour lesquelles MyungSoo pouvait être avec SungYeol, le plus jeune des deux posa ses mains sur les oreilles de son petit ami afin qu'il n'entende pas.

**- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous après mon petit ami ?**

**- De quoi, MyungSoo ?** Demanda DongWoo.

**- Même mon frère, mon propre frère, ma chair et mon sang, lui a demandé ce qu'il foutait encore avec moi !**

Les mains de MyungSoo avaient glissées et tenaient à présent les joues de SungYeol sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

**- Alors laisse moi répondre à cette simple question.**

MyungSoo sembla surpris de voir qu'il tenait les joues de son petit ami qui lui saisit l'une de ses mains et la posa au niveau de son cœur.

**- Tu le sens ? Il ne bat que pour toi, Soo.**

Tous semblaient touchés par ce que venait de dire SungYeol. Enfin … Tous sauf un…

**- Haaa, c'est trop bien trouvé ! Je note…**

**- WOOHYUN !**

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et replongèrent dans leur discussion mine de rien. MyungSoo se montra plus lovey-dovey après la déclaration de son petit ami, et il souriait à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard, le faisant rougir comme au premier jour.  
Après tout, l'amour ne s'explique pas. Ca se vit. Et ils vivaient une magnifique aventure ensemble. S'ils savaient le lot de surprise qui les attendait encore …

* * *

_Bonsoir ! _

_Waouh, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai rien posté ! _  
_Désolée, j'ai été victime du syndrome de la page blanche :/ _  
_Je suis ravie de l'intérêt que vous portez à mes fictions et je vous remercie pour chacunes de vos reviews qui me remontent le moral et qui me montrent que ce que je fais n'est pas vain. _

_Aussi, étant une éternelle indécise et n'étant pas copine avec les chiffres en plus d'avoir une difficulté folle à me détacher de mes fictions, je rajoute des chapitres bonus [un ou deux] en plus du chapitre que j'avais prévu au départ. _

_Pour répondre à la question que j'ai reçu, si je devais aller au concert d'Infinite, je pense que j'irai à Paris. _  
_Seraphine, je croise les doigts pour toi. Tu es daebak, comme vous tous, mes chers lecteurs _

_A très vite ! _

_Myinahla _


	52. Bonus 5 : M & N Seconde Partie

Un an passa. Ji Eun et Hyun Soo étaient tous les deux en première. Un an avant d'avoir à bosser comme des petits fous pour leur diplôme. Et apparemment, ils en profitaient autant l'un que l'autre. Et comme à leur habitude, ils se critiquaient l'un l'autre face à SungYeol qui supportait ça avec une patience d'ange. Ce jour-là, un cataclysme allait se passer sur la maison du petit couple. Ji Eun était arrivée en sautillant, toute joyeuse, pour voir son frère et MyungSoo. Ce dernier lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

-** MyungSoo-Oppaa !**

**- Hey Ji Eunnie, tu as l'air de bonne humeur ! SungYeol est dans le salon, entre.**

**- Merci.**

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et partit en sautillant jusqu'à son frère. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de le laisser réagir et elle sauta directement sur ses genoux. SungYeol dégagea le livre qu'il lisait et serra sa sœur dans ses bras.

-** Coucou ma belle JiEunnie.**

**- Yeollie Oppa !**

**- Tu es bien joyeuse !**

Elle rosit directement et lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires.

**- Et si tu me racontais pendant que je te prépare ton goûter préféré ?**

**- Je préfère que tu restes loin des casseroles pour l'instant, Oppa…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

-** En fait, je suis ravie, mais tu le seras surement moins que moi…**

SungYeol ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur et la poussa à lui dire.

**- En fait, j'ai rencontré ce garçon et …**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. MyungSoo dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte. Ils purent entendre MyungSoo grommeler et Hyun Soo fit son apparition, visiblement furieux. Les deux adolescents se lancèrent des regards noirs et dirent en chœur :

**- TOI !**

SungYeol ne sembla pas se troubler de la soudaine apparition. Il retira sa sœur de ses genoux et les força tous les deux à se lever et à le suivre dans la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent face à face, sans jamais oublier de s'assassiner du regard.

-** Comme nous sommes dans un pays civilisé, je vous donne la parole un à la fois, okay ?**

Ils hochèrent la tête. SungYeol sortit une pièce de sa poche.

**- Ji Eunnie, pile ou face ?**

**- Face.**

**- Donc tu as pile, Hyun Soo. D'accord ?**

Il se contenta d'un bref acquiescement.

**- Hyun Soo. Commence.**

Il ne perdit pas de temps en explication et cria directement.

**- Tu sors réellement avec ce tocard ?!**

**- YAH !**

**- Attends, attends … QUOI ?!**

Les deux adolescents s'entassèrent sur leur chaise sous le cri de surprise de SungYeol.

-** Yeollie Oppa, je voulais t'en parler avant que cette … Chose ne s'incruste !**

**- Ch-CHOSE ?!**

Elle hocha la tête.

-** Et NON, je ne sors pas avec… Du moins pas encore…**

**- COMMENT CA, PAS ENCORE ?! Parce que tu comptes sortir avec ?**

- **Kim Hyun Soo, ma vie ne te regarde en rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que mon frère est le petit ami du tien que tu peux te permettre de t'immiscer dans ma vie comme ça !**

Elle se leva et sortit de la maison en furie. Hyun Soo prit à peine le temps de saluer SungYeol qu'il sortit aussi. SungYeol se rendit jusqu'à sa fenêtre où il les vit se chamailler encore et encore, alors qu'ils étaient à peine sortis de la maison du petit couple. MyungSoo arriva aux côtés de SungYeol.

-** Tu crois qu'un jour, ils arrêteront de se chamailler, ces deux là ?**

**- Je ne crois pas. Malheureusement.**

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, non sans avoir échangé un petit baiser en cours de route.

Le dimanche arriva et avec lui, l'habituelle petite visite du couple dans leur famille. Ils se promenaient main dans la main dans le village. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient pour mission d'aller chercher la Grand-mère pour le repas qui se déroulait chez EunJi cette fois-ci. Ils arrivèrent rapidement près de la mairie, et entrèrent directement. La secrétaire leur sourit et replongea dans son travail. Ils ne frappèrent pas à la porte et pénétrèrent dans le bureau de Madame Le Maire.

**- Oh, mes chéris. Vous voila enfin !**

Elle se leva et les prit dans ses bras.

**- Je pensais que vous m'aviez oublié…**

Elle fit la moue.

-** Mamie, nous sommes désolés. On a eu pas mal de travail.**

**- Comment ça se fait qu'après toutes ces années, vous soyez tous les deux toujours aussi magnifiques ?!**

**- C'est MyungSoo qui est magnifique. Ca, oui, vous avez raison, Mamie.**

**- Après toutes ces années, tu n'as toujours pas cessé de me vouvoyer. Lee SungYeol, veux-tu que je me fâche ?**

MyungSoo éclata de rire alors que SungYeol avait baissé la tête, gêné.

-** Tendez-moi votre bras, messieurs.**

Elle saisit un bras chacun et comme au bon vieux temps, elle se rendit chez EunJi en leur compagnie. Cette dernière venait de finir de dresser la table quand ils entrèrent dans la maison. EunJi prit la dame agée dans ses bras et l'aida à s'installer à table.

**- Où est ma petite princesse ?**

C'est au moment où elle posa la question que Ji Eun descendit les escaliers. Elle s'approcha de Madame Kim Sénior avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras.

**- Ma belle petite Ji Eunnie ! Que ça me fait plaisir de te voir !**

**- Moi aussi, Mamie.**

**- Tu es de plus en plus jolie chaque semaine.**

**- Merci.**

Elle rougit légèrement et sourit encore à la dame. Puis elle remarqua son frère du coin de l'œil. Elle s'inclina face à Madame Kim et sauta sur son frère qui sursauta presque.

**- Ji Eun, tu as dix sept ans maintenant, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de coller ton frère comme quand tu avais trois ans.**

**- Oui maman… mais on verra ça plus tard.**

Puis elle prit MyungSoo dans ses bras.

-** J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je ne vous ai pas vu.**

Ils lui sourirent et tous s'installent à table alors que les plats sont disposés. Puis Monsieur et Madame Kim, accompagné d'HyunSoo font leur entrée. Comme à leur habitude, les deux étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Ils n'échangeaient pas un regard, rien. La grand-mère prit la parole tout à fait innocemment, bien que SungYeol avait des doutes sur les réelles intentions de Madame Kim Senior.

**- Ji Eun, Hyun Soo, comment se passent les cours ?**

-** Très bien, merci Mamie.** Répondirent les deux, presque comme des automates.

**- Et côté cœur ? J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas célibataire.**

**- De mon côté, je le suis. Merci HyunSoo.**

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton amer. Elle assassinait Hyun Soo du regard.

-** Je n'y suis pour rien.**

**- Ah bon ? Tu es sur ?**

**- Je t'assure ! Il a changé d'avis tout seul.**

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- **Tu crois sérieusement que je ne suis pas au courant de ton manège, Kim Hyun Soo ?**

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

**- Arrête de jouer les innocents ! Tu lui as dit de ne pas m'approcher, TU l'as menacé de lui ruiner sa vie s'il le faisait, et Tu croyais sérieusement que je n'en saurais rien ? NON MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?!**

**- Il t'a raconté ça ? Alors oui, c'est vraiment le tocard que je pensais qu'il était.**

Hyun Soo avait ce calme légendaire de la famille Kim. Le même dont avait hérité MyungSoo. Il se contentait de l'observer s'énerver toute seule, ses yeux ne quittaient jamais ceux de la jeune fille.

-** Est-ce que je me suis déjà mêlée de tes histoires sans lendemain ? Est-ce qu'une seule fois, je t'ai demandé de ne pas sortir avec une des saloperies qui t'entoure ? Non. Alors POURQUOI tu continues à me pourrir la vie ? POURQUOI ? Tu ne pourrais pas être comme MyungSoo-Oppa ? Adorable, pas coureur de jupon pour deux sous, talentueux ? En clair ne pas être ce casse pied qui me pourrit la vie depuis que j'ai deux semaines !**

Elle se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre, laissant un froid considérable planer dans la pièce. HyunSoo la regardait s'éloigner alors qu'elle montait les escaliers, visiblement furieuse.

**- Hyun Soo … Je sens qu'il va falloir que nous ayons une discussion, tous les deux.** Dit SungYeol sur un ton calme.

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit ami de longue date et monta les escaliers après s'être excusé auprès de tout le monde. Il se rendit devant la porte de sa sœur et entendit des petits sanglots. Il frappa doucement et entendit un « Allez-vous en ! », mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Bien au contraire, il saisit la poignée de la porte et entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il y'avait beaucoup de photos d'eux deux, prises par MyungSoo, au fil des années. Elle était allongée sur son lit et pleurait à chaude larme. Quand elle vit qui était là, elle tenta de sécher ses larmes pour se montrer plus forte aux yeux de son frère. Mais ça ne marchait jamais très bien. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, en la serrant bien fort contre lui.

-** C'est un enfoiré …** Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux sanglots.

SungYeol tentait du mieux qu'il pouvait de la consoler, sa main frottait le dos de sa petite sœur. Elle mit un peu de temps à se calmer et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment. Puis il lui dit, d'un ton tout doux :

-** Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec ce type ?**

Elle ne bougea pas alors que SungYeol lui caressait les cheveux. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux.

**- Il était venu me voir il y'a quelques jours pour me demander si on pouvait faire une sortie, tous les deux. J'ai accepté, et j'étais même impatiente d'y aller. C'est ce dont j'ai voulu te parler quand je suis venue chez toi, Yeollie-Oppa…**

- **Et ensuite ?**

**- Il est revenu me voir deux jours plus tard, la lèvre fendue et des bleus sur ses bras. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir avec moi, que je ne devais pas lui en vouloir, et qu'il était désolé.**

Des larmes continuaient de couler de temps en temps.

-** J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il me remarque. Alors j'ai trouvé ça très étrange que d'un coup, comme ça, il ne veuille plus de moi. Et là, je suis allée demander à ses amis. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils ont vu HyunSoo le prendre à part et le menacer. Comme les menaces n'avaient aucun effet, il l'a frappé. Et cet enfoiré a eu ce qu'il voulait.**

**- Ecoute, Ji Eunnie, tu es jolie. S'il t'aime vraiment, il reviendra.**

**- T'es sur ?**

**- Absolument certain. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Hyun Soo a-t-il autant de pouvoir sur les gens ?**

**- Il est capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Il a toutes les filles qu'il veut à ses pieds. Il est très populaire… S'ils savaient …**

SungYeol déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur.

-** Allez, sèche-moi ces larmes. La vie est trop courte pour te morfondre pour quelqu'un trop longtemps. D'accord ?**

Ji Eun eut un sourire malicieux.

**- Et c'est le même garçon qui a failli perdre sa vie parce qu'il n'était pas avec le garçon qu'il aimait qui dit ça ?**

SungYeol parut surpris.

-** Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- Mamie me l'a raconté, aidé par Madame Kim et Maman…**

Le jeune homme gonfla ses joues et murmura quelque chose comme :

-** Je leur avais bien dit de ne rien dire …**

**- Pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?**

**- Ji Eunnie, vois-tu, j'ai été très égoïste pendant la grossesse de maman. J'avais cessé de m'alimenter, et je ne parlais plus à personne. Mes notes étaient en chute libre. Je ne pensais pas au mal que je pouvais lui faire. Papa me l'a dit. Je me suis fâché un jour avec lui. Et le lendemain, pendant le dernier examen, je me suis évanoui pour me réveiller presque deux mois plus tard.**

**- Tu es en train de me dire que tu es … devenu anorexique ?**

SungYeol hocha la tête. Ji Eun se plaqua une main sur la bouche.

-** Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?**

**- Parce que, pour moi, la vie ne valait rien sans MyungSoo. Etre séparé de lui m'était insupportable.**

**- Qu'est ce qui a fait que tu t'es repris après ?**

**- Toi.**

**- Pardon ?**

Le grand frère sourit en voyant l'air perdu de sa petite sœur.

**- Vois-tu, quand je suis revenu de l'hôpital, MyungSoo était là. Mais je savais que ça allait être temporaire. Puis papa nous a annoncé qu'on allait déménager, mais il ne m'a jamais dit où. Alors j'en étais malade. Mais je continuais à manger. Maman devait voir que je mangeais pour ne pas déprimer. Puis, la veille du déménagement, tu es née. Je n'ai jamais vu un bébé aussi beau que toi.**

Les yeux de SungYeol brillaient. Ji Eun était entièrement concentrée sur ce qu'il disait, comme une petite fille à qui on racontait une histoire.

-** Le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je me suis juré que je serai le meilleur grand frère possible, pour te donner le meilleur exemple. Comme j'étais très mal parti, j'avais demandé à maman de se taire... J'avais juste oublié que Madame Kim Sénior aimait se mêler des affaires des autres. Notamment les miennes et celles de MyungSoo.**

Ji Eun sourit.

**- J'espère juste que ça ne changera pas la façon dont tu me vois. Mon passé d'imbécile notoire... c'est le passé. Maintenant, je t'ai, j'ai MyungSoo. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de rechuter.**

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras.

**- Ca ne change rien. T'as été le meilleur grand frère dont une personne puisse rêver.**  
**- Allez viens, on va manger.**  
**- Mais il y'a Hyun Soo ...**  
**- Ignore le ! J'aurai une discussion avec lui, ne t'en fais pas.**  
**- Merci.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Puis ils descendirent tous les deux rejoindre les autres. La grand mère posa sa main sur celle de Ji Eun.

-** Ca va, ma chérie ?**  
**- Ca va mieux.** sourit-elle.

Madame Kim Sénior sourit aussi et dit :

**- Ton grand frère est un ange.**  
**- Je sais.**  
**- MyungSoo, ne le lâche jamais.**  
**- C'est pas comme si je comptais le laisser partir.**

Ils échangèrent un regard complice puis tout le monde se mit à table.  
L'atmosphère entre MyungSoo et SungYeol et celle entre Ji Eun et Hyun Soo étaient vraiment très différentes.  
Elles montraient clairement que l'Amour ne gagnait pas à tous les coups...

* * *

_ Bonsoir , _

_Hier, j'étais agréablement surprise de voir la vitesse à laquelle vous m'avez posté une review. Merci beaucoup ^^ _  
_J'arrive vraiment pas à me détacher de cette fiction... _  
_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _

_Seraphine : Si c'est LUI qui te l'a dit, tu dois remuer ciel et terre xD [je plaisante, si tu peux pas, tant pis, va pas te mettre tes parents à dos non plus]. _  
_Merci pour chacune de vos reviews. Sérieusement, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a boostée pour écrire celui-là. _

_J'espère que ceux qui ont eu des examens s'en sont bien tirés ! ^^ _  
_Je n'ai pas fini les miens ^^' _

_Faudrait sérieusement que j'arrête de faire des notes d'auteurs aussi longues que le chapitre [ou presque]. _  
_Je vous laisse tranquille :D _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxx_

_Myinahla _


	53. BONUS 6 : Turbulences

Deux ans sont passés. EunJi et HyunSoo ont obtenus leur diplôme pour entrer à l'université et sont entrés dans l'université de leur choix. Alors qu'HyunSoo est parti dans le domaine sportif, EunJi est partie dans le littéraire.

Le jour où ils ont eut le diplôme, tout le monde avait pris une journée de congé et étaient venus les féliciter. MyungSoo avait embarqué son fidèle appareil photo et les deux familles Kim et Lee s'étaient mélangées dans la foule des familles venues pour admirer leur enfant obtenir leur diplôme. Les deux enfants avaient obtenus leur diplôme honorablement et les mères pleuraient de fierté quand elles virent soit d'un soit l'autre monter sur scène pour recevoir son fameux sésame vers l'université.  
Puis, quand ils furent autorisés à retourner auprès de leur famille, et que le principal ait repéré SungYeol et lui ai lancé un regard noir, alors qu'il tenait visiblement la main de MyungSoo, parce que non, il n'aurait jamais honte d'avoir réussi à capturer le cœur de cet homme. Ji Eun se moquait aussi éperdument des regards qu'elle attirait et se précipita vers son frère et lui fit un câlin.

**- Félicitations ma belle.**

Elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire et prit aussi MyungSoo dans ses bras, parce qu'après tout, il faisait parti de la famille. Il lui dit exactement pareil et elle lui sourit aussi. Derrière, certains murmuraient dans leur dos. Hyun Soo qui arrivait à ce moment précis les fit tous taire : « **C'est son frère, bande d'abrutis. Et l'autre, c'est MON frère. Alors je vous conseille de la fermer !** ».

Evidemment, toutes les personnes qui parlaient en mal sur Ji Eun se turent instantanément. SungYeol vit le jeune homme s'approcher et le prit aussi dans ses bras.

**- Bien joué, Hyun Soo.**

**- Merci, Hyung.**

Derrière, on voyait une dizaine de filles baver à ses pieds. Puis MyungSoo s'approcha de lui.

-** Félicitations, petit frère.**

Hyun Soo lui fit un énorme sourire que son frère lui rendit volontiers. Ji Eun était toujours accrochée à son frère. MyungSoo saisit son appareil.

**- On va prendre en photo les deux diplômés.**

**- Okay, j'ai compris, je m'en vais…**

Tous sourirent à l'attitude faussement vexée de SungYeol.

**- Et ne reste pas dans les parages, tu me déconcentres.**

**- C'est intéressant à savoir.**

Alors il se rendit vers ses parents, un léger sourire aux lèvres. MyungSoo força les deux jeunes diplômés à faire la photo ensemble. Cependant, Ji Eun semblait un peu réticente. Alors SungYeol apparut en silence derrière MyungSoo et la fit sourire, comme il savait si bien le faire.

**- Lee SungYeol …**

SungYeol ne dit pas un mot, même s'il était à présent au courant que son petit ami de longue date savait qu'il était juste derrière lui.

-** Comment tu sais ?**

MyungSoo se tourna vers lui.

-** J'ai ressenti des difficultés à me concentrer, donc forcément, tu es là.**

L'aîné des deux fit une grimace et les deux diplômés éclatèrent de rire. MyungSoo profita de ce moment-là pour prendre la photo. Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers SungYeol.

-** Tu me le paieras, Lee SungYeol.**

**- J'attends que ça.**

Et le reste de leur journée de diplômés se passa magnifiquement bien, entre fou-rire et discussions joyeuses.

Maintenant, ils étaient à l'université. Tous les jours, le petit couple recevait un appel de Ji Eun et tous les deux jours, ils en avaient un de Hyun Soo. Ji Eun était à l'université du côté de Séoul alors que Hyun Soo était plus vers Busan. Il arrivait souvent que MyungSoo et SungYeol soient séparés soit pour le travail de l'un, soit pour celui de l'autre. Ce jour-là, SungYeol devait monter sur Séoul pour faire une interview pour un journal culinaire très réputé. Alors il dut partir pour un weekend complet à Séoul, laissant son MyungSoo chéri au village. C'était toujours très dur pour les deux, et ils parvinrent à se séparer après de multiples baisers. SungYeol prit sa voiture et direction Séoul.

La dernière fois qu'il avait mise un pied là bas, Ji Eun avait une semaine. Il sourit au souvenir. Quitter Séoul était surement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée. Le trajet se passa relativement rapidement, tant SungYeol avait la tête dans les nuages. C'est ce qui lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à MyungSoo.

Il descendit de sa voiture en face d'un hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre. Il se rendit directement dans sa chambre, puis il saisit son portable et appela MyungSoo. Sa voix lui manquait déjà. Ils passèrent une vingtaine de minutes au téléphone puis SungYeol partit se doucher.

Il était à peine sorti de la douche que son téléphone sonnait encore. La sonnerie résonnait dans la chambre, et il se pressa d'aller répondre. Ji Eun.

**- Allo ?**

**- Oppa !**

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

**- Oui, Ji Eunnie ?**

**- C'est vrai que tu es sur Séoul ?!**

**- Qui te l'a dit ?**

**- MyungSoo-Oppa.**

**- Hé bien, oui, je suis sur Séoul.**

**- Où ça ?**

SungYeol fut contraint de dévoiler l'adresse à sa chère petite sœur qui organisa une rencontre le soir-même. Il était déjà aux alentours de vingt-heures, et elle venait le chercher dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il envoya un message très sympa à MyungSoo pour l'avoir vendu à sa sœur, lui promettant une vengeance à son retour. Il reçut rapidement un SMS en retour bien moqueur qui fit naitre un sourire sous la moue boudeuse du jeune homme.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il crut mourir étouffé dans les bras de sa petite sœur.

- **Comme ça, on me cache sa venue sur Séoul ?**

**- Ji Eunnie, laisse-moi respirer !**

**- Oh pardon ….**

Elle relâcha la pression et se permit d'entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'installa sur le lit et fixait son frère. Ce dernier lui tendit quelque chose à boire et prit quelque chose pour lui aussi.

**- Je comptais te rendre une visite demain, mais mon petit ami n'apprécie surement pas les surprises…**

**- Je l'adore ton petit ami. D'ailleurs, faudrait que tu rencontres le mien.**

Mauvaise idée de l'année numéro trente six mille quarante neuf : Annoncer qu'on a un petit ami à une personne alors qu'elle est en train de boire.  
SungYeol manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson.

-** Pardon ?!**

**- Mais si, je t'en ai parlé !** Dit-elle en sauta presque sur place avec une moue sur le visage.

-** Ah non, Ji Eun, tu as surement dû oublier de mentionner ce détail dans nos conversations…**

**- Enfin bref, il s'appelle SungRyul. Il a deux ans de plus que moi et il étudie la médecine ….**

SungYeol écoutait sa petite sœur parler de son petit copain. Du moins, il l'observait plus qu'il ne l'écoutait. Ses yeux pétillaient, elle semblait rêveuse quand elle parlait de lui. Mais il y'avait quelque chose… Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

**- Et quand est-ce que je le rencontre ?**

**- Dans deux heures.**

**- QUOI ?! Ji Eun, tu fais encore tes plans toute seule !**

**- Mais Oppa m'a dit que tu repartais demain dans l'après-midi ! Et je veux que tu le rencontres et que tu me donnes ton avis sur lui.**

Elle était à présent comme une petite fille qui faisait son caprice.

**- Pourquoi tu ne le ramènes pas à la maison, pour que les parents aussi puissent faire leur avis ?**

**- S'il te plait, Yeollie-oppa… Tu sais bien que ton avis est important pour moi.**

Elle lui faisait des yeux de chien battu et SungYeol soupira. Ji Eun lui sauta au cou.

-** Merci merci merci merci, Oppa. Tu ne le regretteras pas !**

**- Et si tu me laissais finir de me préparer pour rencontrer ton petit ami ?**

**- D'accord.**

**- Tu l'as dit à MyungSoo ?**

**- Non, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu devrais. Il ne va pas être ravi de savoir que tu veux me présenter un mec.**

**- Mais il n'a pas à être jaloux, tu as les yeux rivés sur lui. Depuis toutes ces années, il devrait le savoir !**

**- Répète lui ce que tu viens de me dire, ça lui fera plaisir aussi.**

Ji Eun soupira et laissa son frère aller dans sa salle de bain pour s'habiller. Ce dernier entendit Ji Eun parler au téléphone avec quelqu'un et quand il sortit de la salle de bain, elle avait un grand sourire.

**- Yeollie-Oppa, tu es à tomber.**

**- Ji Eun, mettons les choses au clair. Je fais ça pour toi, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête et lui laissa à peine le temps de prendre une veste et son téléphone qu'elle l'entraînait déjà vers un endroit qui ne lui était pas peu familier. Il passait son temps dans ce café quand il était plus jeune, bien avant de rencontrer MyungSoo.

Ji Eun sembla fouiller le café du regard et elle sourit puis entraîna son frère avec elle. Ils rejoignirent un garçon qui attendait patiemment à une table.

-** Oppa, tu nous as attendus longtemps ? Désolée…**

Le jeune homme se leva. Il était plus petit que SungYeol d'environ une dizaine de centimètres. Ji Eun se tenait entre eux deux.

- **SungYeol-Oppa, voici mon petit ami, SungRyul. SungRyul Oppa, je te présente mon grand frère, SungYeol Oppa.**

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Ji Eun s'installa à côté de son petit ami alors que SungYeol était en face d'eux. La discussion partait dans tout les sens tout en restant poli puis SungRyul lui posa la question.

-** Désolé si je parais un peu … Maladroit, ce n'est pas mon intention de vous blesser… Mais vous avez quel âge ?**

SungYeol éclata de rire.

-** J'avais 19 ans depuis une petite semaine quand Ji Eunnie est venue au monde. A toi de calculer.**

**- J'ai 21 ans, Oppa. Tu le sais.**

**- Waouh. Quel écart !**

**- Notre mère avait du mal à avoir des enfants.** Précisa Ji Eun.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et Ji Eun sourit à son frère. La soirée continua et se passait plutôt bien. Le jeune homme était cultivé, c'était certain.

-** Vous êtes marié ?** lui demanda-t'il.

-** Non.**

**- Mais je suis avec quelqu'un depuis ... Vingt deux ans.**

**- Waouh ! C'est impressionnant.**

Ji Eun sourit encore plus fort et SungYeol eut un air rêveur sur le visage. Il apprit pas mal de choses sur ce garçon, mais il n'aimait pas la façon dont il regardait sa sœur. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce SungRyul. SungYeol s'excusa aux alentours de minuit pour aller se reposer et parce que le lendemain, il avait une interview. Ji Eun insista pour le raccompagner, et SungYeol insista pour qu'elle reste avec son petit ami.  
SungYeol n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur ce mauvais sentiment qui l'avait envahi à regarder le jeune homme. Vraiment pas. Mais ce sentiment était fort, et il se dit qu'il devrait en parler à MyungSoo quand il retournera au village.

C'est ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs. Après avoir sauté dans les bras de son petit ami, et lui avoir murmuré à quel point il lui avait manqué et aussi, après une vingtaine de baisers qui lui coupèrent toujours autant le souffle. SungYeol était assis sur les jambes de MyungSoo, ses genoux de part et d'autre de lui et il avait ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'ils papotaient tous les deux.

**- Un mauvais pressentiment ? Comme quoi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais j'ai détesté ça.**

**- Je crois surtout que tu es trop protecteur envers Ji Eun et que tu refuses de la voir grandir.**

**- N'importe quoi.**

Le plus jeune des deux laissa ses pouces glisser le long des joues fraîchement rasées de son petit ami. Puis il lui vola un baiser. Puis un deuxième. Ils étaient si bien et il lui permit d'oublier les idées noires qui trottaient dans sa tête juste pour se donner entièrement à ce petit ami qui réclamait tant son attention.

Cependant, c'était temporaire. Ji Eun était bien en troisième année d'université, et cela faisait presque un an qu'elle sortait avec ce SungRyul. Elle l'a avoué à ses parents alors qu'ils allaient fêter leur six mois. Ils étaient en vacances scolaires, pour une durée d'une semaine. Ji Eun allait le présenter à ses parents, comme elle l'a dit au téléphone à son frère.

Alors SungYeol alla les chercher à la gare, car ils étaient venus en train. Il les conduit chez ses parents et EunJi et SooYeol semblaient ne pas avoir de réserves sur le jeune homme. Le lendemain, c'était le dimanche, journée du repas familial. Il se passait chez EunJi cette semaine et comme d'habitude, les Kim étaient aussi de la partie. Hyun Soo étaient aussi de retour chez lui. Et EunJi prévoyait deux couverts en plus. SungRyul et Nana, la petite amie d'Hyun Soo.

Ji Eun a failli s'étouffer de rire quand elle a appris la nouvelle et Hyun Soo l'assassinait du regard. SungYeol et MyungSoo s'étaient levés plus tôt pour aller voir leur famille respective [et aider EunJi à cuisiner].

Vers onze heures et demi, EunJi envoya SungYeol et MyungSoo chercher la grand-mère. Ensemble, ils se rendirent donc vers la mairie et comme le rituel le veut, la grand-mère saisit un bras de chacun de ses petits fils comme elle les appelait, et ils se rendirent chez les Lee. SooEun et EunJi étaient déjà en pleine discussion et les pères aussi. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte encore.

SungYeol alla ouvrir la porte et accueillit Hyun Soo et sa petite amie. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la cuisine et ainsi, la famille Kim découvrit le petit ami de Ji Eun.

Evidemment, rien n'échappait au regard de la grand-mère, ni à celui de SungYeol. Ainsi, ils voyaient les regards entre Hyun Soo et SungRyul, et ceux entre NaNa et Ji Eun. Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, SungRyul posa LA question.

**- Et vous, MyungSoo-ssi, vous n'êtes pas marié non plus ?**

**- Hé non. D'ailleurs, je ne me marierai jamais.** Dit-il sur un ton calme.

-** Pourquoi vous dîtes ça ? Le mariage doit être une belle aventure.**

Hyun Soo le regardait, incrédule, puis il échangea un regard avec Ji Eun. Elle ne lui avait pas dit ? Puis il posa un regard moqueur sur le jeune homme en face de Nana.

**- Ji Eun ne vous l'a pas dit ?** Demanda SungYeol.

**- Dit quoi ?**

**- La raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas marié. Ou pourquoi MyungSoo n'est pas marié.**

Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

-** Hé bien non.**

La situation était … étrange. Hyun Soo s'empêchait d'éclater de rire en baissant la tête et en tentant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Ji Eun était gênée. MyungSoo et SungYeol échangèrent un regard.

-** Disons juste que tous les couples ne sont pas autorisés à se marier.**

Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre, et cela provoquait une hilarité encore plus forte chez Hyun Soo qui était devenu rouge tomate à force de s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

**- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de se marier… Votre partenaire, elle ne veut pas se marier ?**

**- Elle ?** dit MyungSoo.

EunJi et SooEun échangèrent un regard eux aussi.

**- SungRyul-ssi, vous ne lisez pas la presse ?**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**- Hé bien, jeune homme. Il serait temps que vous la lisiez. SungYeol a donné une interview quand il est venu à Séoul, pourtant.** Dit Madame Kim Senior.

**- Désolé.**

Il s'inclina.

**- Mais qu'est ce que la presse a à voir avec le sujet présent ?**

**- SungRyul-ssi. La raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas me marier, c'est parce que la loi m'y interdit.**

**- La loi vous interdit de vous marier avec votre petite amie ?**

**- Sa petite amie ?**

Plus l'ambiance était confuse, plus Hyun Soo rougissait tant il commençait à manquer d'air, et il commençait à pleurer sous le regard noir de Ji Eun. SungYeol prit un ton doux.

**- Vous savez, c'est une réunion de famille, et il y'a une bonne raison pour que les Kim soient invités aussi.**

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Celle-ci.**

SungYeol saisit la main de MyungSoo sous la table et les leva au dessus de la table. Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. MyungSoo perdait patience.

-** Comparer SungYeol à une fille, c'est insultant.**

**- Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire, là ?**

**- Ji Eunnie, je croyais qu'il était intelligent.**

MyungSoo s'était tourné vers Ji Eun qui lui lançait un regard d'excuse et reprit la parole.

- **Ce qu'on veut dire, c'est que SungYeol et moi, nous sommes un couple. D'où l'idée de réunion de famille. Et ce, depuis vingt-trois ans.**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, où tous observaient l'expression choquée sur le visage de SungRyul.

-** Un couple ? Vous êtes… Gays ?**

**- C'est le terme, en effet.** Dit MyungSoo qui avait définitivement perdu sa patience.

-** Je l'ai mentionné dans mon interview : la loi interdit aux couples homosexuels de se marier. Et je n'ai jamais dit que la personne avec qui je sors était une fille. **

Hyun Soo pleurait de rire, et les mères se mirent à deux pour le sortir de la pièce, tant son fou-rire était important. Les pères décidèrent de sortir aider les mères avec Hyun Soo. Les personnes restantes attendaient une quelconque réaction de SungRyul. Puis SungYeol comprit d'où lui venait ce mauvais pressentiment. Il affichait à présent du dégoût sur son visage. Puis il changea d'expression quand les parents revinrent avec Hyun Soo qui s'était calmé.

SungYeol lançait un regard d'incompréhension à sa sœur. Elle n'osait même pas le regarder. Tout le monde était assis à table.

- **J'ai fait venir SungRyul aujourd'hui, car nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

**- Ah ?**

**- On va se marier !**

Elle se leva et montra sa bague. EunJi et Soo Eun s'émerveillèrent de la bague. Les pères aussi. Mais c'était bien les seuls. SungYeol était blessé, MyungSoo ne semblait pas apprécier le type et Hyun Soo était encore en train de se remettre de son fou-rire, et la grand-mère s'occupait de lui. Ji Eun sembla s'offusquer du manque de réaction.

- **C'est quoi votre problème ? Je vais me marier, soyez contents, bon sang !**

**- Ji Eun, sois plus polie, s'il te plait !** la gronda la grand-mère.

Elle s'inclina mais la colère était toujours bien là.

- **Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasse avec moi, en sachant que vous n'avez rien dit quand Hyun Soo s'est fiancé !**

**- Attends, QUOI ?!**

**- JI EUN !**

Hyun Soo s'était levé, toute trace de son fou-rire était partie. Les regards passaient de Ji Eun à Hyun Soo. Une énième explosion de mauvaise humeur semblait se préparer.

-** Tu ne sais pas tenir ta langue, bon sang ! Je ne leur ai pas dit !**

**- Maintenant, tout le monde le sait. Tu devrais me remercier !**

**- J'ai plus envie de t'en coller une qu'autre chose !**

**- KIM HYUN SOO, RASSIEDS TOI !** Ordonna Soo Eun.

**- LEE JI EUN, TU T'ASSIEDS AUSSI !** Ordonna à son tour EunJi.

Les deux le firent dans un même mouvement. Le téléphone de SungRyul sonna et il s'excusa pour répondre. L'ambiance dans la pièce était tendue.

-** D'accord. Ji Eun est fiancée, Hyun Soo l'est aussi. Félicitations à vous deux.** Dit Madame Kim Senior.

Ils hochèrent la tête. MyungSoo semblait vouloir calmer son petit ami en lui caressant le dos de la main avec son pouce. SungRyul entra à nouveau dans la pièce.

-** Je m'excuse, mais il faut que je retourne à Séoul. Un problème est arrivé avec ma famille et il faut que j'aille voir.**

**- Tu pars quand ?**

**- Le plus vite possible.**

Ji Eun semblait déçue mais les autres semblaient ravis de le voir partir, sauf les personnes qui n'étaient pas là pour assister au choc dégoûté du jeune homme. Ils s'embrassèrent dans l'entrée alors qu'il repartait. Il salua les deux familles et partit. L'après-midi était bien entamée à présent, et les deux mères continuaient à papoter. Hyun Soo et NaNa s'éclipsèrent. SungYeol et MyungSoo raccompagnèrent Madame Kim Senior. Sur le trajet, SungYeol était très silencieux. Une fois arrivé chez elle, elle ne lâcha pas les bras de ses deux petits fils comme elle les appelait avec tant de tendresse dans la voix, et les força à entrer.

**- Vos avis sur ce jeune homme ?**

**- Un sale con.** Dit MyungSoo sans plus de réflexions.

Il se tourna vers SungYeol et enlaça leur main ensemble.

-** Et un homophobe par-dessus le marché.** Dit Madame Kim Senior.

-** Yeollie … Ne te laisse pas abattre pour ça.**

**- C'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit homophobe qui me dérange. C'est Ji Eun. Pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dit ?**

La grand-mère s'avança et prit le garçon dans ses bras.

**- Elle ne pensait peut-être pas à mal, tu sais.** Dit-elle pour le réconforter.

Le couple resta un peu avec la vieille dame puis ils repartirent. MyungSoo embrassa SungYeol directement sur les lèvres, et ce dernier lui rendit volontiers. Puis ils reprirent leur route vers la maison des Lee. Ils entrèrent et les mères étaient là à papoter. Ji Eun semblait les attendre.

**- Oppa… Je suis désolée, je …**

SungYeol saisit le poignet de Ji Eun et l'entraîna à l'étage, MyungSoo ne tenait pas à assister à ça, alors il partit papoter avec les mères qui continuaient à les couver comme s'ils avaient cinq ans. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de SungYeol et il lâcha son poignet.

**- Je ne voulais pas …**

**- Ji Eun, pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?**

**- Je suis désolée, je …**

Les yeux de SungYeol lançaient des éclairs.

- **Aurais-tu honte de ce que je suis ?**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Aurais-tu honte d'avouer aux gens que oui, ton frère aime un autre garçon ?**

**- Non, bien sur que non, Oppa !**

**- Alors quoi, Ji Eun ? Qu'est ce que t'as empêché de lui dire ?**

**- J'avais peur de sa réaction …**

**- Et maintenant, tu es satisfaite du résultat ? Il nous a regardé comme si on était des pestiférés, bon sang !**

**- Je suis désolée…**

L'ambiance était électrique. Les yeux de Ji Eun brillaient et elle allait fondre en larme d'un moment à un autre. L'expression de visage montrait clairement qu'il était blessé.

**- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Au grand jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais déçue auparavant. J'étais surement le grand frère le plus fier de sa petite sœur au monde. J'ai toujours voulu prendre soin de toi, Ji Eun. Car tu es tout ce que j'ai, avec MyungSoo et la famille. Tu es importante pour moi. Et que tu me fasses ça …**

La voix de SungYeol se brisa et il plaça sa main au dessus de sa bouche. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et finit sa phrase.

**- … Me tue.**

**- Oppa, s'il te plait écoute-moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou blesser MyungSoo Oppa, je te le jure.**

**- C'est trop tard, je crois bien. Tu m'as énormément déçu sur ce coup-là, Ji Eun. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te le pardonner…**

**- Oppa…**

**- Je te souhaite bien du bonheur à ton mariage, Ji Eun. Car je ne serai pas de la partie.**

Puis SungYeol sortit de sa propre chambre et descendit les escaliers, alors que Ji Eun hurlait « **SUNGYEOL OPPA ! JE NE VOULAIS PAS …** ». Le silence s'installa dans la maison. SungYeol s'inclina en face des adultes.

-** Je vais vous laisser.**

**- Tu pars déjà, mon Yeollie ?**

**- Oui, maman, j'ai des affaires à régler à la maison.**

MyungSoo observait son petit ami. Il avait toujours été un piètre menteur, et à cet instant précis, cela ne faisait aucune exception. Il saisit la main de son petit ami, s'inclina aussi et ils sortirent de la maison. Ji Eun courut aussi vite qu'elle put et tenta de rattraper son frère.

- **SungYeol-Oppa, écoute-moi, je t'en supplie.**

**- Tu as dis tout ce que tu avais à dire. Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Maintenant, laisse-moi.**

Jamais auparavant ils ne s'étaient disputés. C'était un choc pour leurs parents qui les observaient. SungYeol avait toujours été le grand frère modèle à prendre soin de sa petite sœur comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Ji Eun voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il se dégagea.

-** Je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est vrai ! Ni toi ni MyungSoo Oppa !**

**- Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Pourquoi ?**

Elle ne répondit pas alors que SungYeol n'attendait que ça. Il leva les yeux au ciel, prit une profonde inspiration et partit à l'avance. MyungSoo est resté en retrait.

**- MyungSoo Oppa, je ne voulais pas…**

Elle commençait à pleurer. MyungSoo tapota doucement l'épaule de la jeune fille et murmura un «** Je sais** » puis il partit rattraper son petit ami. Une fois chez eux, le couple s'installa dans son canapé et MyungSoo força SungYeol à s'asseoir sur lui en lui faisant face, le forçant à mettre ses genoux de chaque côté de ses jambes. Et ce qu'il soupçonnait se passait bien. Son petit ami pleurait. Il le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta comme il pouvait, à l'aide de câlin, de mots doux et de baisers. SungYeol finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, après avoir trempé le maillot de son petit ami de ses larmes.

De son côté, Ji Eun les observa s'éloigner, puis elle tomba à genoux. Elle semblait perdue et horriblement blessée.

**- Il est profondément blessé, je crois. Je ne vous avais jamais vu vous disputer auparavant.**

Elle posa son regard sur Hyun Soo qui était accroupi à côté d'elle.

- **Je lui ai fait mal … Je ne voulais vraiment pas…**

Elle fondit en larmes là, en plein milieu de la rue. Hyun Soo ne réfléchit pas et la prit dans ses bras et lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

**- Je sais, chut, ne pleure plus…**

Elle pleurait de plus belle alors qu'il faisait son possible pour la calmer.

**- Hyung va lui parler ça ira mieux.**

**- Il me déteste…**

Et elle ne semblait pas pouvoir se calmer et elle pleurait de plus en plus fort.

-** Allez, Ji Eunnie… s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer…**

**- Je me déteste…**

**- Mais non, tu ne te détestes pas, hyung ne te déteste pas. Ca va aller…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?**

**- J'ai confiance en mon frère. Il va tout faire pour arranger les choses. Et SungYeol Hyung t'adore de trop pour t'en vouloir aussi longtemps.**

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Hyun Soo très proche du sien.

**- Tu crois ?**

**- J'en suis certain. Allez, va te reposer.**

Elle ne semblait plus avoir de force pour se relever. Hyun Soo passa les bras de la jeune fille autour de son cou et la porta, en la forçant à croiser ses jambes derrière son dos. Il avait ses bras juste en dessous de ses fesses et elle avait logé sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

- **On va voir grand-mère, elle saura te calmer mieux que moi.**

Ji Eun hocha la tête et sous les regards des parents tous présents, et sous les yeux de sa fiancée, Hyun Soo porta ainsi Ji Eun jusqu'à la maison de la grand-mère. Madame Kim Senior les laissa entrer et avant même qu'elle n'ai le temps de refermer la porte, elle se rendit compte que Ji Eun était endormie dans les bras d'Hyun Soo. Il laissa la jeune fille aux soins de la grand-mère et retourna voir sa fiancée, après avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front de la jeune fille qui avait du mal à le lâcher.

La grand-mère observait tout ça sans rien dire. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, finalement …

* * *

_Bonjour ^^ _

_Je suis supposée réviser, oui, je sais, merci de vous en soucier. _  
_Mais je n'arrive pas à réviser avec cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Alors je l'ai écrite. _  
_Ce chapitre fait 4714 mots à lui tout seul. _  
_Et ... J'ai dépassé la barre des 100 000 mots pour cette fiction sans les notes d'auteurs :D *s'auto-applaudit* _  
_Je suis une folle, n'est ce pas ? _

_Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ^^ _  
_Le prochain ? Surement ... Vendredi soir. En plus d'une surprise que je travaille aussi :D _  
_Héhéhé :D _

_Et ne vous sentez pas coupables si vous voyez que je ne révise pas et que j'écris à la place. Si j'écris, c'est parce que je le veux bien. _  
_On est d'accord ? _  
_Plus personne n'a à se sentir coupable. Je vais réussir cette fois ! _  
_J'ai encore trois épreuves à gérer et je suis en vacances :D _

_A vendredi _

_Bisouxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	54. BONUS 7 : Sans Rancune

Quelques jours sont passés et SungYeol et Ji Eun sont toujours en froid. Peu importe les multiples tentatives des familles Lee et Kim, ça ne fonctionne pas. Quand SungYeol pose son regard sur sa sœur, il se sent trahi, alors il s'en va. Et Ji Eun finit toujours en larmes et Hyun Soo essaie de la réconforter, ce qui finit neuf fois sur dix en une dispute entre NaNa et lui. Parfois, les disputes sont tellement violentes qu'elle lui balance la bague à la figure. Mais il finit toujours par consoler Ji Eun, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

SungYeol venait de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte, et MyungSoo le suivait aussi, en s'excusant auprès des familles, qu'il essaierait de le raisonner, mais qu'il lui fallait du temps. Elle le regardait partir, parfois tentait à nouveau de le rattraper mais ça finissait en crise de larme en plein milieu de la rue. Alors Hyun Soo la portait encore à l'intérieur, mais cette fois, il en avait marre. Et MyungSoo devait ressentir pareil. Alors, une fois qu'il eut rattrapé Ji Eun qui était à genou en larmes et qu'il la portait, il retourna chez les Lee et saisit la veste de Ji Eun et la glissa sur ses épaules. Il laissa la jeune fille là, et retourna chez lui quelques minutes.

-** Maman ?!**

**- Dans la cuisine, mon chéri.**

Il se rendit dans la cuisine où Soo Eun était.

- **Maman, je ne sais pas quand je rentre, ne me fais rien à manger, je me débrouillerai.**

**- Encore une embrouille ?**

**- MyungSoo-hyung en a marre aussi. Et j'en ai marre de voir Ji Eun pleurer. Une fille, c'est bien plus joli quand ça sourit.**

Soo Eun sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils en murmurant quelque chose comme « **Mon fils devient un homme.** » et «** Je suis si fier de toi. File !** » . Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et s'apprêtait à partir quand il vit NaNa devant la porte.

- **Encore en train de courir pour cette Ji Eun ?**

**- NaNa, s'il te plait, laisse moi passer.**

**- NON ! J'en ai marre, tu comprends ? J'en ai marre de te voir la prendre dans tes bras, te voir la réconforter … Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège peut-être ?!**

**- Bouge de là.**

**- Non ! Que tu es pathétique, Kim Hyun Soo ! Pathétique, tu m'entends !**

Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Elle ne bougeait pas de devant la porte.

**- Alors à partir de maintenant, tu vas cesser cette comédie. Parce que celle avec qui tu dois te marier, c'est moi, pas elle !**

**- Je la connais depuis toujours, Ji Eun. J'ai le droit de m'occuper d'elle. Alors tes crises de jalousie mal placées, tu te les gardes pour toi !**

**- Mal placées ? Es-tu sûr de toi ?**

**- Où veux-tu en venir ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, alors décale toi, bon sang !**

**- Réponds à cette simple question et je te laisse partir.**

**- …**

**- Bien. Choisis. Ji Eun ou moi ?**

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Tu m'as très bien comprise !**

Hyun Soo la regardait, incrédule. Elle était sérieuse, là ? Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et était toujours appuyée contre la porte.

-** Tu me demandes de choisir, maintenant ?**

**- Oui.**

Il continuait à la regarder, puis il sembla avoir pris une décision.

**- Puisque c'est comme ça…**

Il retira sa bague de fiançailles et la tendit à NaNa. Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

-** Tiens. Tu m'as demandé de choisir, j'ai choisi. Je choisis Ji Eun. Maintenant, décale-toi !**

**- Quoi, mais …**

Hyun Soo la fit bouger et saisit la poignée de la porte. Elle fondit en larmes.

- **Pourquoi elle ? Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?**

**- Quelle que soit ma réponse, elle ne te concerne plus.**

Il sort et avant de refermer la porte.

**- Et transmets mes salutations au petit frère d'Hoya Hyung !**

Le visage de NaNa se décomposa.

-** Comment tu sais ?**

**- Je ne suis pas le seul comédien de nous deux. Mais au moins, j'essayais d'être discret et de réprimer ça. Apparemment, je suis plus doué que toi, car je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Mais je sais parfaitement que tu ne peux pas dire pareil.**

**- Je ne voulais pas que …**

**- Nous deux, c'est fini. Sans rancune, NaNa.**

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il partit chez les Lee. Il mit EunJi au courant de ce qu'il comptait faire et elle lui donna son feu vert. Ji Eun continuait à pleurer sur la table. Il s'approcha d'elle, la força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-** Tu sauras marcher ?**

Elle hoche la tête, se relève et manque de tomber casi-immédiatement si Hyun Soo ne la retenait pas à la taille.

**- Okay, passe tes bras autour de mon cou.**

**- Ca va aller, Hyun Soo ?**

**- Je gère, Madame Lee.**

Ji Eun fit ce qui lui était demandé. Puis Hyun Soo se félicitait de ces nombreuses heures à faire du sport qui lui permettait de porter la jeune fille avec une aisance déconcertante. Il passa à nouveau ses bras sous ses fesses, et ça le dérangeait beaucoup qu'elle porte une robe à cet instant précis. Alors il faisait bien attention à coincer la jupe aussi sous ses bras.

**- On va où ?**

**- Régler ton problème… Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait…**

Elle serra un peu plus sa prise autour du cou du jeune homme et se laissa aller. EunJi sourit à cette vue, leur ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière eux. Elle avait un petit coup de fil à passer.

Hyun Soo se rendit jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus en tenant toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Elle pleurait toujours, il le sentait. Le bus arriva et Hyun Soo lui tendit l'argent pour les deux billets et alors que le chauffeur lui lançait un regard inquiet, il lui indiqua d'un geste que ce n'était rien, même si les bruits de larmes et les quelques reniflements de Ji Eun n'étaient vraiment pas très bruyants, mais laissaient peu de place au doute. Il leur trouva deux places assises et délicatement, il l'installa à un siège contre la vitre et il s'assied juste à côté. Il saisit un mouchoir dans sa poche et écarta doucement les mains de la jeune fille de son visage. Il essuya ses larmes avec et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

- **Il te pardonnera, j'en suis sur. Hyung t'aime plus que tout au monde, Ji Eun.**

- Mais je lui ai fait du mal…

- **On fait toujours du mal à ceux qu'on aime, même si c'est bien la dernière chose qu'on souhaite.**

Ji Eun leva la tête vers Hyun Soo et la posa sur son épaule, quelques larmes coulaient toujours, mais il s'efforçait de les essuyer.

-** Je ne mérite pas un grand frère aussi génial. Il a toujours été là pour moi, et moi, à la première occasion, je le poignarde dans le dos.**

**- Ne dis pas ça. Tu voulais juste bien faire …**

Le bus s'arrêta et le petit frère de MyungSoo se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur arrêt.

-** Passe tes bras autour de mon cou, Ji Eun.**

Elle le fit et il la porta à nouveau. Il salua le chauffeur de bus qui semblait toujours inquiet pour elle et ils descendirent tous les deux. Les gens encore dans le bus les observaient, ils en étaient conscients. Mais peu leur importait. Hyun Soo marcha encore un peu comme ça, et il se rendit compte que Ji Eun s'était endormie. Sa respiration était plus régulière. Il se sentait soulagé qu'elle soit parvenue à s'endormir. Elle lui paraissait anormalement légère. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas mangé convenablement ? Ils arrivèrent à destination. Il ouvrit la grille de devant la maison du petit couple se dirigea directement vers la porte et tapa du pied contre cette dernière, en faisant en sorte qu'il soit bien entendu sans réveiller Ji Eun.

MyungSoo apparut à la porte et sembla surpris d'apercevoir son petit frère là. Il s'écarta et les laissa entrer.

-** Qu'est ce que … ?**

**- Elle s'est endormie en route. Elle a mal. Et j'en ai marre de la voir pleurer.**

L'aîné des deux frères hocha la tête et lui indiqua l'étage. Ils se rendirent jusqu'à la chambre du couple. SungYeol était là, allongé, endormi, encore tout habillé. MyungSoo écarta les draps et HyunSoo la déposa délicatement sur le lit, sa tête confortablement calée sur l'oreiller et il lui enleva ses chaussures, puis ils remirent le drap convenablement sur elle. Les deux frères sortirent en silence de la chambre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

-** Il faut qu'ils parlent. Cette situation ne peut plus durer.**

MyungSoo hocha la tête.

- **Tu as porté Ji Eun tout le trajet ?**

**- Comme à chaque fois qu'elle se dispute avec Hyung, elle n'a plus de force pour rien. Alors oui, je l'ai porté tout le trajet.**

**- Tu dois être fatigué. Ma cuisine ne vaut pas celle de SungYeol, mais je peux te faire quelque chose.**

**- Je ne vais pas t'embêter, Hyung. Maman doit s'inquiéter et …**

**- Je n'ai pas mangé non plus, tu ne veux pas rester dîner ?**

C'était surement la première fois que son frère lui proposait quelque chose comme ça.

-** Maman pourra s'occuper de ta fiancée.**

**- Je n'ai plus de fiancée, Hyung.**

**- Vous … Vous avez rompus ?**

Il hocha la tête. MyungSoo saisit son téléphone et appela sa mère pour lui préciser que son frère et Ji Eun étaient bien chez lui et qu'il ne les laisserait pas repartir avant le lendemain matin. Soo Eun semblait être ravie et s'empressa de tout raconter à EunJi qui devait être à côté d'elle. Puis il raccrocha.

- **Affaire réglé. Assied-toi.**

Il le fit. Ils se mirent à table une fois que le repas fut prêt. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, ils firent la vaisselle tous les deux et ils décidèrent de regarder un peu la télévision avant de tomber tous les deux endormis devant le show qu'ils regardaient.

Le lendemain, quand SungYeol se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater que des longs cheveux dépassaient de sous la couette. Vu la couleur, ils ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il retira la couette doucement pour vérifier et il vit une Ji Eun encore complètement endormie à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il l'observait. Puis elle se mit à bouger, se tourna vers SungYeol et ouvrit les yeux. Puis elle se redressa quand elle reprit conscience.

**- Oppa…**

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai la moindre idée ?**

Il la dévisagea et vit qu'elle ne mentait pas. SungYeol fit mine de se lever, mais elle saisit sa main.

**- SungYeol Oppa… Je sais que je t'ai blessé. J'en suis vraiment désolée…**

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'un simple « Je suis désolée » va réparer le tort que tu as ?**

**- Non, je le sais bien, mais écoute-moi, je t'en prie… Laisse moi juste t'expliquer, et après, si tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie, je comprendrai et je m'en irai sans faire d'histoire. S'il te plait …**

SungYeol cessa tout mouvement et regarda sa sœur qui était sur le point de pleurer. Elle saisit le message et commença à expliquer.

- **Je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Je t'interdis de penser un truc pareil venant de moi. Avec MyungSoo-Oppa, vous avez été surement les deux personnes qui se sont occupés de moi alors que les parents travaillaient. Et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Je ne l'ai pas dit à SungRyul parce que je pensais qu'il le savait. Parce que vos attitudes le disent. Je pensais qu'il lisait la presse comme tout le monde. Je lui ai souvent parlé de vous, de MyungSoo-Oppa et de toi. Très souvent. Parfois même jusqu'à ce qu'il me demande de me taire.**

Elle eut un petit rire amer et sécha une larme, puis replongea son regard dans celui de son grand frère.

-** C'est un idiot, Oppa. Je le sais. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait aussi mal en apprenant la nouvelle. Ca me parait tellement … Naturel, votre relation à tous les deux que je n'ai pas vu le mal là dedans. A mes yeux, vous avez toujours été l'incarnation du couple parfait. Pas une dispute, pas un nuage à l'horizon. Juste de l'amour, envers et contre tout. MyungSoo-Oppa est comme mon second frère, je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui.**

Elle se leva et se mit à genoux devant son frère.

-** Je ne voulais pas vous blesser, ni lui, ni toi. Je sais que je suis impardonnable pour vous avoir blessé, mais ne me chasse pas de ta vie, je t'en supplie. Je serai une Ji Eun dont tu pourras être fière à l'avenir. Je t'en supplie** …

Elle baissa la tête et laissa les larmes couler librement. Elle avait peur. Peur que SungYeol lui tourne le dos alors qu'elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui. C'était lui qui était venu en courant vers elle à chaque fois qu'elle tombait et qu'elle se blessait. C'était lui qui venait la rechercher à l'école et qui lui donnait son goûter et qui l'aidait à faire ses devoirs quand elle était plus petite. Avec MyungSoo, ils avaient toujours veillés sur elle et sur Hyun Soo et elle n'imagine pas sa vie sans ce couple dans sa vie.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas et crut son pire cauchemar arrivé. Puis elle sentit des mains sur ses épaules qui la forçaient à se lever. Une main se glissa sous son menton et elle fut obligée de le regarder dans les yeux.

-** Lee Ji Eun, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance, on est d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête et prit son frère dans ses bras en fondant en larme. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva pour faire que sa tête se pose sur son épaule. C'est ce qu'il faisait toujours quand elle était petite fille.

-** Allez, ne pleure plus, c'est du passé, d'accord ?**

Elle se frotta les yeux et hocha la tête. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille.

**- Et puis, tu ne veux pas que je me mettes à pleurer,n'est ce pas ? Alors sèche ces larmes de crocodile.**

Elle renifla une bonne fois pour toute et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son frère qui la reposa par terre.

**- Viens, je vais te préparer un petit déjeuner.**

Elle lui sourit et prit la main de son frère. Ensemble, ils descendirent les escaliers et eurent la surprise de voir Hyun Soo et MyungSoo assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le grand canapé. Hyun Soo avait la tête sur l'épaule de son frère.

- **Apparemment, il n'y a pas que nous qui avions besoin de nous rapprocher.**

Ji Eun se frappa le front.

**- Mais oui, c'est Hyun Soo qui m'a portée jusqu'ici !**

SungYeol se tourna vers elle.

**- Portée ?**

**- Je …**

Elle baissa la tête. SungYeol lui ébouriffa les cheveux et lui indiqua d'aller chercher une couverture pour la poser délicatement sur eux afin qu'ils n'aient pas froid. Puis elle s'installa sur un siège et observa son frère préparer à manger. Ils rattrapèrent un peu le temps perdu, sans évoquer une seule fois leur dispute ou le petit ami de Ji Eun.

-** Alors comme ça Hyun Soo t'a tenu compagnie ?**

Elle hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement.

-** Je m'en veux. Il devrait passer plus de temps avec sa petite amie qu'avec moi.**

**- La famille, c'est sacré.**

Elle sourit.

**- Mais je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi il fait tout ça pour moi ? Il m'a même portée jusqu'ici. Je ne suis que Ji Eun. La fille qui l'embête depuis qu'on est en couche culotte. Pourquoi ?**

SungYeol se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

De leur côté, les garçons s'éveillaient doucement. Ils entendaient des voix, sentaient une bonne odeur, mais étaient encore trop dans le flou pour comprendre. Puis ils entendirent des rires et ouvrirent les yeux en même temps. Puis, dans un mouvement uniforme, ils se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et croyaient encore être en train de rêver.

-** Oh, regarde qui se réveille !** Dit SungYeol.

Ji Eun tourna la tête vers eux et leur sourit.

-** Venez, Yeollie-Oppa fait le petit déjeuner !**

Les frères échangeaient des regards puis se levèrent et allèrent vers la table. HyunSoo s'installa à côté de Ji Eun et MyungSoo s'installa en face de lui. SungYeol arriva vers la table avec des plats pleins de bonnes choses et s'installa à côté de son petit ami.

-** Coucou toi.**

Et ils s'embrassèrent, sans aucune gêne venant de Ji Eun et d'Hyun Soo qui étaient plus qu'habitués.

-** Alors, tout va mieux ?** Demanda MyungSoo, prudemment.

Ji Eun et SungYeol échangèrent un regard et il hocha la tête, alors qu'elle sourit. Les frères Kim soupirèrent en même temps de soulagement.

**- Et vous deux, tout va mieux ?**

**- Nous deux ? Ca a toujours été !** dit MyungSoo sur la défensive.

SungYeol éclata de rire.

- **Ah bon ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- En vous voyant dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, ça me rappelle quand tu étais un petit garçon, Hyun Soo et que tu suivais MyungSoo partout lorsqu'il allait faire des photos. Alors il te mettait sur ses épaules et vous partiez tous les deux pendant une après-midi et quand vous rentriez, vos parents étaient toujours sur le point de lancer un avis de recherche.**

Ji Eun et Hyun Soo éclatèrent de rire. MyungSoo semblait gêné.

**- Lee SungYeol, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Ce que j'ai fais, ça ne valait pas ce que TU as fait pour Ji Eun. Dois-je vraiment te rappeler cette fois où Ji Eun s'était perdue dans le marché de la ville ?**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Les deux personnes en face d'eux avaient les yeux qui pétillaient de curiosité. SungYeol semblait très mal à l'aise et MyungSoo avait un sourire triomphant.

- **J'étais inquiet, c'est tout !**

**- Ce fou qui me sert de petit ami est parti SEUL à ta recherche et a tabassé un mec qui s'était approché de toi pour t'offrir une sucette et te faire arrêter de pleurer ! Il t'a pris dans ses bras aussitôt après et quand il est revenu à la maison, il ne décolérait pas. Tu étais endormie en sécurité dans ses bras mais il m'a fallu des heures pour le calmer.**

-** Ma vengeance sera sans pitié, Kim MyungSoo…**

Tous continuèrent de manger.

-** Au fait, SungYeol, tu sais comment est arrivée ta sœur, hier ?**

**- Non. Raconte-moi.**

**- Elle était endormie dans les bras d'Hyun Soo qui la portait comme ça depuis le village. Elle avait tellement pleuré qu'elle a fini par s'endormir.**

Ji Eun baissa la tête, rouge tomate. Puis elle tourna la tête vers Hyun Soo et dans un geste que personne ne laissait prévoir, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui rougit légèrement et elle murmura un « **merci** ». Ils semblèrent soudain trouver leur assiette passionnante.

-** Tu ne devrais pas faire tout ça pour moi, Hyun Soo… Je me sens mal à l'aise par rapport à NaNa et toi. Tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi, et ces derniers jours, tu n'as fait que me consoler et être là pour moi …**

**- Ce n'est rien, Ji Eun. De toute façon, NaNa ne dira plus rien là-dessus…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On a rompu hier soir.**

Ji Eun et SungYeol lâchèrent leurs couverts.

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Vous n'êtes pas frères et sœurs pour rien.** Commenta Hyun Soo.

**- Pourquoi vous avez rompus ?**

**- Parce que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre.**

SungYeol continuait à l'observer avec incrédulité.

**- TU … Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?** Proposa timidement Ji Eun. **Je peux arranger les choses, tu s…**

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. Ca devait arriver un jour. Tout va bien**.

Ji Eun l'observait, ne croyant visiblement pas un mot de ce que disait Hyun Soo.

- **Je t'assure, Ji Eun. Tout va bien. Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est moi qui ai rompu.**

Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Elle ne cessait d'observer Hyun Soo à la dérobée, comme si elle était inquiète. Les deux saluèrent le couple et partirent. De leur fenêtre, SungYeol et MyungSoo les regardaient partir.

- **N'y a-t-il que moi qui ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de dire ?** Demanda le plus jeune des deux.

- **Je ne sais pas quoi penser. C'est un Kim. Tout n'est pas forcément évident dans votre tête.**

**- Yah !**

**- Sans rancune, MyungSoo ?**

Ce dernier fit semblant de bouder, alors SungYeol s'approcha et passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément.

**- D'accord… Sans rancune…**

SungYeol sourit et le couple s'embrassa à nouveau. Tout allait mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Qu'est ce qui pourrait encore troubler leur tranquillité ? Ils ne le savaient pas mais quelque chose allait bientôt casser cette illusion de petite vie parfaite avec une famille parfaite et là, ils devront faire leur possible pour éviter le pire …

* * *

_Coucou ^^ _

_Je suis en vacances, ça y est ! _  
_Ma première mission ? Finir cette fiction ! _  
_Il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin. C'est triste, n'est ce pas ? _

_J'espère que celui-là ne vous a pas déçu. _  
_Le suivant est écrit à 80%, donc je pense que vous l'aurez demain en fin d'après-midi ^^ _

_MAIS je veux quand même vos avis ! Je sais que vous êtes des lecteurs Ninjas ^^|hé oui, je vois clair dans vos jeux, les gens ~] _

_Bref, je suis claquée, je raconte n'importe quoi. _

_Sachez juste que vous entendrez encore parler de moi aujourd'hui. _  
_Pourquoi ? _  
**_Surveillez mon profil ce soir à partir de 22h30 et vous saurez. _**

_Bisouxxxxxxxx_  
_Myinahla_

EDIT : Surprise Reportée à DEMAIN. Ce que j'écris, c'est vraiment nul. Désolée ^^' 


	55. BONUS 8 : Wedding Dress

La salle était magnifiquement décorée. Des fleurs ornaient chaque fenêtre. Les répétitions avaient eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée et tout s'était bien passé. SungYeol avait été chargé de faire la pièce montée et ça lui avait pris un temps fou, mais il avait bien fait les choses. C'était pour Ji Eun, après tout. Il ne restait plus que le mariage en lui-même à célébrer et la fête pouvait enfin commencer.  
La nuit venait de tomber et MyungSoo et SungYeol étaient paisiblement chez eux en train de regarder un film, la tête de MyungSoo sur les genoux de SungYeol. Ils étaient bien, tous les deux. Le film se finissait et alors qu'ils allaient se coucher, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le couple échangea un regard et SungYeol se dirigea vers la porte. Un HyunSoo aux traits tendus et à l'air paniqué se tenait sur le seuil.

**- Hyung, je …**

**- Entre.**

Il s'écarta et laissa entrer le petit frère de MyungSoo. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et HyunSoo s'installa à côté de SungYeol. MyungSoo leur laissa un peu de tranquilité alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour aller se changer.

-** Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ?**

**- J'en peux plus de me taire, Hyung…**

SungYeol regardait HyunSoo qui tordait ses mains en signe de nervosité.

-** Et si tu me racontais tout ?** dit l'aîné des deux sur un ton doux.

**- Ca fait des années que je le sais, et que je me tais. Parce que je sais parfaitement que je ne la mérite pas. Et qu'elle ne me voit pas comme ça. J'ai appris à le cacher et je pense avoir fait un plutôt bon travail jusque maintenant.**

Il eut un rire amer et continua.

**- Mais j'ai toujours espéré qu'elle viendrait vers moi. Déjà adolescent, je n'avais qu'elle en tête. C'est assez comique, quand on y pense … Toutes les filles étaient à mes pieds, sauf celle que je voulais. Et je haïssais tous les mecs qui osaient poser leur regard sur elle et je jalousais ceux sur qui elle posait le sien. Je me contentais d'observer de loin des sourires naître sur ses lèvres. Rien que ça me remplissait de joie … Mais elle me déteste, et ce depuis que j'ai voulu virer ce mec de sa vie parce qu'il parlait mal d'elle et que j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je ne mérite pas mieux, je le sais … mais je l'aime. Et savoir qu'elle va épouser l'autre là, ça me tue …**

**- Tu ne t'es pas remis avec NaNa ?**

HyunSoo eut un rire qui n'atteignit jamais son regard glacial.

- **Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Et apparemment, c'était réciproque puisqu'elle me trompe avec le petit frère d'Hoya Hyung.**

SungYeol plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, puis il prit Hyun Soo dans ses bras.

-** Tu sais ce qui est pire ? Ca ne me fait rien…**

**- Rien du tout ?**

**- Rien de rien, Hyung…**

**- Hyun Soo, regarde-moi.**

Ce dernier releva la tête. Il avait l'air complètement égaré, détruit. SungYeol passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira doucement à lui.

**- Hyun Soo… Serais-tu en train de me confirmer ce que je soupçonnais depuis des années ?**

Il n'osait même pas regarder SungYeol dans les yeux.

**- Serais-tu amoureux de Ji Eun ?**

Il y'eut un silence qui dura quelques secondes puis il reprit la parole.

-** Qu'est ce que ça va changer ? Elle va épouser ce SungRyul de malheur, ils auront des enfants qui, je l'espère, tiendront plus qu'elle que de lui, et elle vivra heureuse.**

Une larme coula le long de la joue du jeune homme.

**- Et si tu lui disais ?**

**- Ca ne va rien changer …**

**- Tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je préfère croire que c'est la deuxième option qui te concerne !**

SungYeol et Hyun Soo se tournèrent vers MyungSoo qui semblait avoir écouté toute la conversation.

**- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Tu comptes vraiment la laisser épouser ce tocard alors que tu veux être avec elle ? Mamie saurait ça, elle te botterait les fesses et je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour t'aider, Kim Hyun Soo !**

MyungSoo s'avança vers son frère et son petit ami. SungYeol lâcha son épaule et l'aîné des deux frères Kim posa ses mains là où son petit ami de longue date avait posé les siennes.

-** S'il y'a bien une chose que Mamie m'a apprise il y'a des années, c'est de ne jamais lâcher prise lorsque tu veux quelque chose et de tout faire pour l'obtenir. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu le cœur de SungYeol, il y'a des années, parce que rien ni personne n'a pû nous séparer.**

MyungSoo lança un regard tendre à SungYeol qui sourit et hocha la tête.

**- Alors, Kim Hyun Soo, rends nous fiers et déclare-toi à Ji Eun ! Tu te tais depuis trop longtemps, déjà. Je ne veux même pas savoir depuis quand tu l'aimes parce que je risque de me fâcher. Vire ce SungRyul du décor et capture le cœur de la belle !**

Hyun Soo se tourna vers SungYeol.

**- Hyung, tu crois que je peux le faire ?**

**- Rien n'est impossible, si tu le veux vraiment.**

Une lueur brilla dans le regard du jeune homme.

**- Montre-nous que tu es un Kim et bats-toi pour elle. Parce que c'est Ji Eun et que tu sais qu'elle en vaut la peine. En plus, tu as notre appui, petit frère. On sera là pour t'épauler. Parce qu'on sait tous les trois que Ji Eun mérite mieux que ce tocard, alors bats-toi pour elle ! Je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu, avec SungYeol bien sur, et comme il est de ton côté, tout va bien se passer.**

**- Je dois le faire ! Je peux le faire !**

Il prit son frère dans ses bras et le libéra peu après.

-** Je ne laisserai pas cet imbécile avoir le dessus sur moi et je ne le laisserai pas épouser Ji Eun. Il faudra qu'il me passe sur le corps !**

**- Ca, c'est le Hyun Soo qu'on connait !**

Le jeune homme se laissa ébouriffer les cheveux.

**- Allez, reste ici pour la nuit. Tu auras besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour affronter la journée à venir.**

**- Merci Hyung !**

**- Pas de quoi.**

Les trois garçons montèrent les escaliers et allèrent se reposer. La journée qui les attendait promettait d'être mouvementée.

Il leur semblait que le soleil venait à peine de se coucher qu'ils étaient déjà forcés à se lever. Avec EunJi, SungYeol avait beaucoup travaillé pour le buffet, ce qui pouvait expliquer sa fatigue. Ce matin-là, il se battait avec la cravate dont il n'arrivait pas à faire le nœud. Il était presque prêt. Seule cette fichue cravate l'empêchait de partir rejoindre sa petite sœur.

**- Encore en train de galérer sur la cravate ?**

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de MyungSoo dans le miroir. Il était parfait, comme d'habitude. Les cheveux savamment décoiffés, un costume classique noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, comme SungYeol mais il dégageait une tout autre aura que lui. SungYeol se félicita car sa mâchoire ne s'était pas déboitée grâce aux trésors de retenue dont il disposait. Il fit la moue, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune des deux. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de lui et l'aida dans sa lutte avec la cravate. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il lui vola un baiser et murmura quelque chose comme « **Tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça, tu vas voler la vedette à ta sœur.** » suivi de mots ressemblant étrangement à « **Frère Indigne** ». SungYeol ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire alors qu'il saisit son petit ami par le cou pour l'embrasser tendrement et lui dit :

**- Peu importe si les autres me regardent, puisque j'aurai mon regard braqué sur toi.**

Ces paroles semblèrent satisfaire le jeune homme qui saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers la porte afin qu'ils se rendent enfin au mariage.  
Devant la mairie, deux clans étaient clairement formés : Le clan Lee-Kim, et le clan de la famille de SungRyul. Ce dernier clan ne semblait vraiment pas ravi du tout d'être là. SungYeol avait eu vent que la famille du marié souhaitait célébrer l'union des deux à Séoul, mais Ji Eun a fait des pieds et des mains afin qu'elle puisse être mariée par Mamie. La vieille dame était absolument ravie du choix de la jeune fille et était particulièrement fière d'avoir été choisie.  
D'ailleurs, elle était devant l'église, avec EunJi et SooEun qui parlaient visiblement de la mariée. Soo Eun semblait aussi ravie que si c'était l'un de ses enfants qu'elle mariait. Elles prirent les garçons dans leurs bras dès leur arrivée.

-** Vous êtes magnifiques, les garçons.**

Ils sourirent aux mères, allèrent saluer leur père respectif et se rendirent là où leurs amis étaient. Entre DongWoo et SungJong se trouvait Hyun Soo qui avait une lueur particulière dans le regard, un mélange entre espoir et détermination. MyungSoo passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère. Ils discutèrent un peu tous ensembles puis Luna posa sa main sur l'épaule de SungYeol. Elle avait été désignée demoiselle d'honneur et prenait ce rôle très à cœur.

-** Vous êtes allés voir Ji Eun ?**

**- Pas encore.**

**- Alors filez ! Elle vous réclame depuis presque une demi-heure !**

Elle les poussa vers une porte et ils n'eurent d'autres choix que d'entrer. Ils traversèrent un long couloir et frappèrent à la dernière porte et après avoir entendu un faible « entrez », ils entrèrent. Ils virent Ji Eun qui faisait face à un miroir. Elle avait une longue robe blanche, des fleurs de la même couleur dans les cheveux qui servaient de barrettes. La robe semblait simple, avec quelques perles brodées, de la dentelle par endroit. Les bretelles semblaient elles aussi en dentelles. Toute la jupe était en satin. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés et son maquillage était très léger. Elle avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux en un châtain clair. En un mot, elle était sublime.

Quand elle les aperçut, elle sourit instantanément et se mit à courir comme pour sauter sur son frère. Il parvint à l'en empêcher au dernier moment et la prit dans ses bras.

-** Vous êtes ENFIN arrivés ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne viendriez pas !** Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-** Excuse nous, princesse, l'un de nous deux ne sait toujours pas faire un nœud de cravate.** Dit MyungSoo alors que la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras.

SungYeol le fusilla du regard. Elle leur sourit et fit un tour sur elle-même.

-** Comment vous me trouvez ?**

**- Ravissante.**

**- Mais tu dis toujours que je suis ravissante, Yeollie Oppa !**

**- C'est parce que c'est toujours aussi vrai !**

MyungSoo approuva et ensemble, ils papotèrent un peu mais quelque chose n'allait pas chez Ji Eun.

-** MyungSoo Oppa ?**

**- Oui, princesse ?**

**- Hyun Soo n'est pas là ?**

**- Si, il est là, attends, je vais le chercher.**

**- Merci Oppa, tu es le meilleur.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et il s'éclipsa. SungYeol continuait à observer sa sœur qui semblait mal à l'aise.

**- Quelque chose ne va pas, je me trompe ?**

Elle soupira.

**- On ne peut rien te cacher, hein …**

**- Raconte-moi tout.**

**- J'ai l'impression qu'Hyun Soo m'évite.**

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Je l'ai bien appelé trente fois, hier, et il ne décroche pas son téléphone…**

**- Il était surement occupé, Ji Eunnie chérie.**

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car ce fut ce moment là que choisirent MyungSoo et HyunSoo pour frapper et entrer dans la pièce. HyunSoo était légèrement en retrait par rapport à son frère. SungYeol s'éloigna de sa petite sœur après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue et après lui avoir fait un gros câlin.

- **Tu m'excuseras, princesse, mais je vais récupérer mon homme et on vous laisse.**

SungYeol glissa sa main dans celle de MyungSoo et ils sortirent ensemble après un « On se rejoint dans la salle » adressé à HyunSoo. Il hocha la tête et la porte se referma derrière le couple. Le regard de la future mariée se reporta aussitôt sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier semblait éviter son regard.

- **Hyun Soo… Regarde-moi.**

Il le fit alors. Et il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler du regard et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il la trouvait habituelle magnifique, mais cette fois, il était à court de mots pour décrire à quel point il la trouvait belle. Et ça lui serra le cœur encore plus de penser qu'elle s'était faite si belle pour un autre que lui. Puis il reporta son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Elle paraissait triste.

-** Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes appels, hier ?**

**- J'étais occupé, désolé.**

**- Tu aurais pu au moins me rappeler !**

**- Je ne voulais pas te déranger…**

**- Tu ne me déranges jamais.**

**- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plait, Ji Eun.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Hyun Soo la lâcha du regard et s'approcha de la porte.

**- Tu as vu l'heure ? La cérémonie va bientôt commencer. Il faut que je dise à Luna Noona de venir te voir…**

Il saisit la poignet et s'apprêtait à sortir mais Ji Eun ne semblait pas du même avis. Elle bloqua la porte avec son pied.

-** Hyun Soo… Pourquoi tu m'évites comme ça ?**

**- Pardon ? Je ne t'évite pas.**

**- Tu mens aussi mal que MyungSoo-Oppa. Pas étonnant que vous soyez frères.**

**- Et tu sembles avoir le même radar que ton frère. Pas étonnant que vous soyez frère et sœur.**

**- Je sais, je suis fière de mon frère. Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir.**

**- Si. Il faut que je saches.**

**- Ji Eun, je …**

Elle avait plongé son regard triste dans celui d'Hyun Soo et rien que ça lui brisa le cœur.

**- S'il te plait, laisse-moi partir. Qu'est ce que va dire ton futur mari s'il apprenait qu'on est enfermés rien que tous les deux dans la même pièce ?**

**- Pour l'instant, c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! S'il est pas content, le divorce, ça existe.**

Il lâcha alors la serrure et Ji Eun fit un bref mouvement et la porte se verrouilla.

-** Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?!** paniqua Hyun Soo.

-** Tu n'es pas claustrophobe, je le sais. Ne joue pas cette carte avec moi, et dis moi simplement la vérité !**

**- Quelle vérité ?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?!**

Il serra les dents et semblait décidé à éviter le regard de la jeune fille qui ne voyait visiblement pas les choses de la même façon. Elle lui saisit le menton et le força à lui faire face.

-** Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ton attitude me fait mal ?**

Cette phrase sembla être la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Hyun Soo se mit à déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

**- Et toi, est ce que tu sais à quel point tout ça me fait mal ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça me fait mal de voir que tu vas l'épouser, lui ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse, alors ?!**

**- Epouse-moi.**

Un grand silence tomba sur la pièce. Ji Eun ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle lut une grande sincérité dans le regard d'Hyun Soo.

**- Tu n'avais jamais compris ? Toutes mes tentatives d'éloigner ces mecs qui s'approchaient de toi que tu croyais être là juste pour te pourrir la vie. Hé bien non ! Je voulais te protéger de ces mecs qui auraient put te briser le cœur en deux temps trois mouvements…**

Elle le gifla.

**- Ne plaisante pas là-dessus, Kim Hyun Soo ! Ca n'a rien de drôle !**

**- Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai envie de rire, là ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de rire ?!**

Ji Eun sembla troublée.

-** C'est impossible tout ce que tu racontes !**

**- Pourquoi pas ?**

**- Tu prétends être amoureux de moi, et comme par hasard, tu te réveilles le jour de mon mariage. Non mais tu te fous de moi ?! Et toutes ces filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti, c'était quoi ?**

**- Ma tentative pour t'oublier. Rien de plus, rien de moins.**

Elle fit les cent pas dans la pièce et lui était appuyé contre la porte à la suivre du regard.

-** Je ne te crois pas. Tu mens forcément !**

**- Non.**

**- Alors pendant toutes ces années, tu ne me détestais pas ?**

Il secoua la tête.

-** Et NaNa ? Tu en fais quoi ?**

**- J'ai rompu avec elle…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Elle ne m'aimait pas plus que je l'aimais. Elle est dans la salle, à cet instant précis, dans les bras du petit frère d'Hoya Hyung.**

**- Je suis désolée, Soo…**

**- Elle savait… Elle avait deviné que je t'aimais. Alors elle m'a posé un ultimatum. Elle … ou toi. J'ai fais mon choix.**

Il s'approcha de Ji Eun qui semblait au bord des larmes.

-** Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait…**

Il caressa son visage avec son pouce.

-** Pourquoi moi ? Tu as toujours eu les plus jolies filles à tes pieds, alors pourquoi tu serais tombé pour moi ?**

**- Les filles étaient jolies … mais à mes yeux, tu l'étais toujours plus.**

**- Mais tu as joué avec elles !**

**- Elles y ont toujours trouvé leur compte.**

Il eut un rire amer.

**- Mais tu es … Hyun Soo ! Le Basketteur populaire, la coqueluche de ces dames, l'étoile montante du basket … on est complètement opposé, toi et moi.**

**- Tu crois vraiment que SungYeol Hyung et MyungSoo Hyung sont pareils ? Et est ce que ça les a empêché de vivre l'une des plus belles histoires que j'ai vu ?**

Elle secoua la tête.

**- Jamais, tu n'aurais cessé d'être ce playboy populaire…**

**- Tu te trompes. Tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu n'aimais pas la fille et je la larguais sur le champ. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ?**

Il sourit mais ce sourire n'atteignit jamais son regard.

**- J'ai toujours eu les yeux rivés sur toi, mais tu n'as jamais rien remarqué. J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que tu me regardes. Tout. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.**

**- Ne dis pas ça …**

**- C'est ce type que tu vas épouser ! Ce type là ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant de vos disputes ?! Tu le crois vraiment ?**

**- Quelles disputes ?**

**- Ce type veut que tu quittes ta famille parce qu'il croit que SungYeol Hyung est un pestiféré et qu'il croit qu'il peut t'influencer. Rien que le fait qu'il pense ça me donne envie de lui refaire le portrait…**

Il serra les poings.

**- Il ne mérite pas une fille comme toi, Ji Eun. Car il veut te séparer des êtres qui te sont le plus chers au monde. Tes parents, ton frère… Et ça me rend malade.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles alors ?**

**- Ne l'épouse pas.**

Il s'approcha encore d'elle et toucha le collier qu'elle portait au cou.

**- Tu te souviens, quand je t'ai offert ce collier, à tes treize ans ?**

Elle sourit.

-** Oui.**

**- Il ne représente pas une lune pour rien.**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-** C'était ma façon à moi de te dire que je pourrais décrocher la lune pour toi. J'avais bossé comme un fou pour avoir assez d'argent pour te l'offrir, parce que je savais que tu l'aimerais et que tu en valais la peine. Ce type te rend triste. Ne le laisse pas te détruire, Ji Eun. Jamais. Tu vaux mieux que ça.**

Il s'éloigna un peu et se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

- **Il fallait que je te le dise avant que tu ne t'unisses à cet abruti. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de me taire, Ji Eunnie. Je t'aime, et ça ne changera pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ton choix à venir. Ma porte et mes bras seront toujours ouverts pour toi. Je te laisserai même jouer avec mon cœur, le briser ou le chérir, comme tu l'entends. Mais saches que même si tu l'épouses, mon cœur t'appartient. Pour toujours. Et ce, depuis que tu m'as volé mon premier baiser, quand on avait douze ans.**

Il s'approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un court baiser.

- **C'était mon tour de t'en voler un. Maintenant, si tu le veux, nous sommes quittes et tu peux aller l'épouser, sans avoir dans l'idée de me devoir quoi que ce soit. Ne pense pas à moi et pense à ton propre bonheur. Parce que tu ne mérites que ça. Etre heureuse. A plus tard, ma belle.**

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la porte s'ouvrit sur la Grand-mère d'HyunSoo qui entra.

**- Je dérange ?**

**- Non, j'allais partir.** Dit le jeune homme.

**- C'est fou, j'aurai juré que la porte était fermée il y'a encore peu de temps …**

Le jeune homme s'inclina et alla s'installer à côté de son frère dans la salle. Non loin se trouvaient NaNa et le petit frère d'Hoya. Il leur fit un signe, car comme il lui avait dit, il n'y avait aucune rancune entre eux. Elle lui rendit avec un petit sourire timide.

**- Tu lui as dit ?**

Il hocha la tête. MyungSoo serra son frère dans ses bras. Hyun Soo sentait le regard noir du futur marié sur lui et il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Quel pauvre type ! Et dire qu'il allait lui voler sa Ji Eun … Ca le rendait malade. Le trio Lee-Kim attirait les regards noirs de la rangée opposée à la leur. Simplement parce qu'il y'avait un couple homosexuel et un jeune homme trop proche de la mariée pour que ce soit innocent. Mais ils s'en moquaient comme de l'an quarante. Le marié se tenait en place, et la musique démarra. Hyun Soo prit une profonde inspiration alors que Luna entrait dans la salle en balançant des pétales de rose par terre. SungJong souriait de voir sa femme aussi heureuse de la tâche qui lui était incombée. Puis elle se plaça à la droite de Madame Le Maire dont le regard pétillait. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et seul SooYeol entra.

**- Nous avons un léger problème.**

EunJi se leva et alla à la suite de son mari pour voir sa fille. Le marié bougea de place et s'approcha d'Hyun Soo.

**- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?!**

**- Pourquoi m'accuses-tu de quelque chose ?**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as raconté à Ji Eun ?**

**- Ce ne sont en rien tes affaires.**

Il tapa du poing en se croyant intimidant alors qu'il passait pour une crevette à côté de lui.

-** Aurais-tu peur que ce que j'ai dit à Ji Eun l'ai influencée ?**

Il l'assassinait du regard.

-** Si c'est ça, je te conseille tout de suite d'annuler le mariage, si tu es si peu sur des sentiments de Ji Eun à ton égard. Ca nous évitera bien des ennuis inutiles.**

**- Des ennuis inutiles ?**

**- Voir ta tronche tous les jours en fait partie.**

SungRyul eut un rire diabolique.

**- C'est le type qui se faisait tromper par sa fiancée qui la ramène ?**

-** T'as pas des piques plus hautes que celles là ? Franchement, tu es pathétique. Pourquoi me craindrais-tu si tu étais si sur des sentiments de Ji Eun à ton égard ? Le problème ne vient pas de moi, dans tous les cas.**

Quelques éclats de rire se propagèrent dans les rangs et le rire de DongWoo fut facilement repérable.

**- Toi, le PD, t'as un problème ?**

**- Je trouve ça simplement hilarant de voir avec quelle facilité il arrive à te faire fermer ton clapet. Bravo Hyun Soo !** lui dit DongWoo avec un grand sourire.

Hyun Soo lui rendit son sourire.

**- Merci Hyung.**

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers SungRyul.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore dans le « public » ? Tu as tellement envie de voir Ji Eun se marier avec un autre que tu choisis déjà ta place ?**

Il leva le poing et MyungSoo se décida à intervenir.

**- Lève ton poing sur mon petit frère et c'est surement la dernière chose que tu feras de ta vie.**

Il semblait avoir dit la phrase de façon tellement naturelle, comme il aurait annoncé la pluie ou le beau temps, mais quelque chose dans son intonation aurait pu glacer le sang de la personne concernée par cette phrase. Madame Kim Senior vint dans les parages.

**- Monsieur SungRyul, veuillez retourner à votre place, s'il vous plait.**

Le fameux ton des Kim. Un air totalement naturel mais qu'il valait mieux ne pas contredire.

-** Tu me le paieras, Kim Hyun Soo.**

**- Tu ne mérites pas Ji Eun. Elle est trop bien pour toi !**

**- Parce qu'elle serait mieux pour toi ?**

**- A elle de choisir.**

L'ambiance entre les deux était glaciale. Cependant, quand on observait bien les yeux de la grand-mère, on lisait une grande fierté dedans. SungRyul fut raccompagné à sa place par Madame le Maire et à cet instant précis, EunJi fit son apparition dans la salle. Elle s'approcha de son fils.

**- Elle refuse de me parler… Elle est dans un état …**

SungYeol lâcha la main de MyungSoo et se leva. Il accompagna sa mère jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce et ensuite, elle le laissa là. SooYeol était accroupi à côté de sa fille qui cachait son visage dans ses mains. Il se releva quand il aperçut son fils et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule quand il passa à côté de lui. Il referma la porte derrière lui et les laissa seuls.

SungYeol s'approcha de sa petite sœur. Elle se leva et il la porta dans ses bras. Elle semblait vraiment avoir besoin du câlin.

-** Oppa, qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

**- Par rapport à quoi ? Au fait qu'Hyun Soo t'aime ?**

Elle retira son visage du cou de son frère.

**- Comment tu sais ?**

Il lui sourit.

-** Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, princesse.**

**- Tu me parles comme MyungSoo-Oppa.**

**- Je sais. Il doit déteindre sur moi, je crois.**

Elle sourit et il lui sécha ses larmes.

-** Ne pleure pas, ma belle.**

**- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?**

-** Et si tu suivais ton cœur ? Tant que tu n'as pas dit Oui, tu n'es liée à aucun contrat, envers personne. La seule chose qui nous importe, c'est ton bonheur, Ji Eun, quelle que soit la personne que tu choisis.**

**- Quoi que je fasse, je briserai un cœur…**

**- Exactement. C'est la vie, tu sais, j'étais dans le même dilemme que toi.**

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Ce sujet met toujours MyungSoo en pétard malgré tout.**

**- Raconte-moi…**

**- Pour pouvoir organiser la fête de Noël traditionnelle, on s'est vendu aux enchères.**

Elle éclata de rire.

**- Quoi ?!**

**- Pendant une soirée, la personne qui misait le plus sur nous gagnait le droit de nous avoir pendant une soirée. J'ai participé parce que je voulais aider. Et cette fille a enchéri pour moi. Min Kyung. Elle était serveuse dans le café du père d'Hoya Hyung quand je suis arrivé ici.**

**- Et ?**

**- Et quelques temps plus tard, elle me demande pour sortir avec elle…**

**- Et là, tu as du choisir entre MyungSoo-Oppa et elle ?**

**- En quelques sortes, bien que je ne savais pas qu'il m'aimait à l'époque. Parce que les Kim ont cette capacité de cacher leurs sentiments jusqu'au dernier moment.**

**- La personne la plus surprenante de la famille Kim, c'est qui pour toi, MyungSoo ?**

**- Non. C'est Madame le Maire. Mamie. Si elle entend que je l'appelle Madame Le Maire, elle va se fâcher.**

Ji Eun éclata de rire.

- **Pourquoi ?**

**- C'était surement la seule personne capable de décrypter MyungSoo. Un jour, elle m'a dit que je formerai un très beau couple avec lui. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'étais choqué de l'entendre dire ça. En général, les parents ne souhaitent pas que leur enfant devienne homosexuel. Elle ne voulait pas que MyungSoo soit homosexuel. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux. Et rien que pour ça, elle était d'accord pour me laisser sortir avec et elle nous a soutenu dans des périodes très difficiles. Elle est la personne la plus fascinante que j'ai rencontrée dans ma vie.**

Elle sourit et les larmes cessèrent de couleur.

**- Allez, remaquille toi un peu, je reste avec toi en attendant, d'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête et refit son maquillage.

**- Oppa ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, mais … Comment s'est passé votre première rencontre avec MyungSoo oppa ?**

SungYeol éclata de rire.

- **Magnifiquement bien.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Il m'a assommé.**

**- QUOI ?!**

Ji Eun s'était retournée tant elle était surprise. SungYeol sourit.

- **Oui, papa m'avait appelé pour que je vienne l'aider dans la grange des Kim. Je suis entré et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me décaler que je me suis fait assommer. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'avais la tête sur ses genoux et j'ai croisé les yeux les plus hypnotisants que j'ai vu de ma vie.**

Elle sourit et se maquilla à nouveau. Ils parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien, puis, quand elle eut fini, SungYeol lui prit sa main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce et s'avancèrent jusqu'à SooYeol qui fut soulagé de les voir. Il tendit la main de sa petite sœur à son père et saisit les joues de sa petite sœur.

-** Souviens-toi, tu suis ton cœur. La seule chose qui importe, c'est ton bonheur. D'accord ?**

Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle. Son entrée était surveillée par toutes les personnes présentes.

**- Elle va bien ?** Lui demanda Hyun Soo.

**- Elle va bien.** Lui sourit-il.

SungYeol saisit à nouveau la main de MyungSoo et murmura un **« Je T'Aime** » à son oreille, ce qui le surprit mais ne l'empêcha pas de sourire. Il eut à peine le temps de détourner son regard de MyungSoo que les portes d'entrée s'ouvrirent à nouveau et SooYeol et Ji Eun firent leur apparition. Des exclamations se firent entendre de toutes parts de la salle. SungGyu se pencha vers SungYeol.

**- Ta petite sœur est vraiment belle.**

**- N'est ce pas ?**

Il avait les yeux qui brillaient de fierté. Alors qu'elle passait à côté de la rangée de son frère, elle lâcha la main de son père et prit son frère dans ses bras. Il serra ses bras autour d'elle et quand elle le lâcha, elle lui sourit et lui dit :

-** Merci pour tout Oppa.**

Il lui sourit et remit une de ses mèches en place. Elle saisit à nouveau la main de son père, et jeta un regard à MyungSoo puis à Hyun Soo. Son regard resta un moment sur lui, puis elle reprit sa route vers l'allée principale. Une fois arrivée devant Madame Kim Senior, il lâcha la main de sa fille et retourna s'asseoir à côté de sa femme. Madame Kim Sénior commença alors son discours.  
Dans les rangs, Hyun Soo ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait mal. MyungSoo sembla le ressentir car il plaça sa main au dessus de celle de son petit frère. Il était reconnaissant envers son frère de pouvoir le comprendre sans qu'il n'ai à prononcer un mot. Devant ses yeux, la fille qu'il aimait allait se marier avec un mec qui ne méritait pas un seul regard de sa part. Et rien que ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Il ne savait pas s'il saurait rester jusqu'à la fin la voir se marier avec lui. Il se devait d'être là quand même. Pour Ji Eun. Alors il serrait les dents, et regardait tout se dérouler devant ses yeux.

- **Monsieur Choi SungRyul, voulez vous prendre Mademoiselle Lee Ji Eun pour épouse ?**

**- Je le veux.**

Il y'eut des « **oh** » venant de la rangée de la famille du jeune homme et Mamie se tourna vers Ji Eun.

**- Ji Eunnie chérie, veux-tu prendre Monsieur Choi SungRyul pour époux ?**

Elle ne sembla pas avoir entendu la question car elle avait le regard au loin.

-** Ji Eunnie ?**

* * *

_Mais quel sadisme ! halala ! Finir un chapitre comme ça ne devrait pas être permis !_  
_Je vous vois venir, les gens hahaha :D _  
_Ce chapitre fait 5 555 mots [et je ne l'ai même pas fait exprès !] _

_J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ _  
_N'oubliez pas de commenter :D _

_Encore un chapitre et cette fiction est finie ! _  
_Accrochez vous ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


	56. BONUS FINAL : Fight For This Love

Ji Eun semblait encore partie dans ses pensées. Dans la salle, tout le monde retenait sa respiration. Le silence devenait vraiment pensant.

**- Oui, je le veux.**

Le futur marié sourit et s'approcha alors d'elle. Les témoins leur donnèrent les bagues.

-** Mettez les alliances.**

Ils s'exécutèrent. Ji Eun cacha au mieux son envie de sourire.

-** Je vous déclare maintenant unis par les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez embrasser la …**

Mamie n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le couple s'embrassait déjà. Il y'eut des petits éclats de rire dans la salle, parfois étouffés, parfois pas vraiment ... Ainsi, le rire de DongWoo résonnait dans la pièce. Puis les mariés cessèrent de s'embrasser, et Ji Eun sourit. Son mari saisit sa main et l'entraîna hors de la pièce, après qu'ils aient signés le papier rendant leur mariage officiel. Dehors, tous les rejoignirent et ils se rendirent tous à la salle de réception… Si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Une fois sur place, SungYeol et EunJi se mirent au boulot. Ils devaient sortir les plats des frigos, et les posèrent sur les longues tables. C'était le milieu de l'été, alors les plats chauds étaient à éviter. Alors que SungYeol était en train de tout peaufiner dans la cuisine, notamment la pièce montée, des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

**- Ji Eunnie…**

**- Oppa~**

Il se retourna et prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

-** Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter mon mari !**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'il était déjà entraîné dans la pièce principale où tout le monde était déjà en train de papoter joyeusement. Elle l'arrêta face à un jeune homme en costard.

-** SungYeol-Oppa, voici mon mari, Kim Hyun Soo.** Dit-elle en souriant.

Hyun Soo lui fit un énorme sourire que SungYeol lui rendit volontiers. Puis le marié regarda son épouse et il était difficile de ne pas voir l'affection qui liait les jeunes mariés. Ils en avaient vus de belles, avant de pouvoir s'unir, tous les deux…

**_FLASHBACK _**

**_- Ji Eunnie ?_**

_Elle paraissait extrêmement pâle et ne répondait pas quand on lui parlait. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur elle. SungYeol serrait très fort la main de MyungSoo dans la sienne, mais comme il semblait exercer une force identique sur la sienne, ça contrebalançait parfaitement bien. Le stress était omniprésent._

_-** Ji Eun ?** demanda SungRyul._

_Elle tourna la tête vers lui._

_-** Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?**_

_Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Son regard était vitreux. A l'intérieur d'elle-même se déroulait une lutte sans merci. Elle ne savait pas. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi s'était-il déclaré maintenant ? S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle n'aurait eu aucun mal à dire oui à SungRyul ! Mais maintenant, c'était son univers complet qui s'effondrait et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Les paroles de SungYeol résonnaient dans sa tête : «** La seule chose qui nous importe, c'est ton bonheur, Ji Eun, quelle que soit la personne que tu choisis.**». Or, elle était parfaitement au courant de l'aversion qu'avait SungRyul pour sa famille, et pour Hyun Soo._  
_Hyun Soo. Ce garçon qui était à ses côtés depuis toujours, à l'ennuyer. Mais il était aussi celui dans les bras duquel elle se sentait si bien… Et maintenant, il l'aimait ? Et elle, l'aimait-elle ? Une chose est certaine, Si SungRyul détestait sa famille, la réciproque existait aussi._  
_«** Ce type te rend triste. Ne le laisse pas te détruire, Ji Eun. Jamais. Tu vaux mieux que ça**. »_

_Avait-il raison ? La rendait-il malheureuse ? Elle ne savait plus. Certes, sa vie était devenue plus chaotique depuis qu'il y était entré, mais était-elle vraiment malheureuse ?_

_Elle avait aussi cette discussion plus tôt avec NaNa, lorsqu'elle était venue la féliciter pour son mariage avec le frère d'Hoya._

**_- Tu sais, Hyun Soo n'est pas un homme mauvais du tout. Il ne m'a jamais fait de mal. Je crois lui avoir fait plus de mal qu'il ne m'en a fait. Mais il avait les yeux rivés sur une fille… Et cette fille, ce n'était pas moi. C'est toi, Ji Eun-ah. C'est toi la fille qu'HyunSoo aime. Et il est sincère._**

_Puis elle l'avait laissée en plan avec encore plus de pensées étranges dans la tête. Hyun Soo, sérieusement amoureux d'elle ? Ce n'était pas le point, ici. Elle aimait SungRyul, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dire ce fameux « oui » que tout le monde attendait ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette étrange sensation qui, au fond d'elle, lui disait qu'elle faisait une énorme bêtise de se marier avec lui ? Pourquoi ?_  
_Toutes ces questions la rendaient folle !_  
_Elle leva la tête et croisa le regard de Mamie. Puis elle tourna la tête et croisa le regard de SungYeol puis celui d'Hyun Soo, enfin, elle regarda SungRyul._

**_- Je …. Je peux dire quelque chose ?_**

_**- Techniquement, tu dois dire oui, là.** Dit SungRyul visiblement énervé._

_Elle le regarda encore une fois._

**_- Non._**

_Toute la salle retint son souffle. SungRyul sembla exploser de colère._

**_- Quoi ?!_**

**_- Non. Je ne t'épouserai pas._**

_Tous semblaient complètement surpris._

**_- Tu n'aimes pas ma famille. Tu veux me séparer de mon frère, ma chair et mon sang, parce qu'il est homosexuel et fou amoureux de MyungSoo. Tu veux que je quitte mes études et que je ne travaille pas pour élever nos enfants. Cette vie-là, ce n'est pas celle que je veux._**

_Il serrait les poings, comme s'il allait la frapper._

**_- Il n'y a pas que ça. Je me trompe ?_**

**_- En effet. Lorsqu'on s'embrasse, je ne ressens rien. Quand Hyun Soo m'embrasse …_**

**_- QUOI ? Comment ça, quand HyunSoo t'embrasse ? Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?_**

_Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux._

_-** Oui. Je peux même te dire que c'était magique…**_

_Il allait abattre sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille mais quelqu'un arriva bien plus vite pour l'en empêcher et lui saisit le poignet._

**_- Si j'étais toi, je n'abaisserai jamais cette main sur elle._**

_Ji Eun était planquée derrière Hyun Soo qui tordait à moitié le poignet de SungRyul. Son regard lançait des éclairs._

_- **Vous êtes tous des tarés. Tous, sans exception. Accepter des PD dans votre société de retardés ! Faut les castrer, les tuer des mecs pareils ! Vous êtes tous cinglés. Vous n'avez aucune éducation, une femme se doit d'obéir à son mari et tu vas retirer immédiatement ce que tu as dit, et on va se marier…**_

**_- T'as pas entendu ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle a choisi ! Arrête de rêver, elle ne se mariera pas avec toi !_**

_SungYeol s'était levé et était aux côtés de HyunSoo._

_-** Comment oses-tu m'adresser la parole, espèce de déchet de la race humaine !**_

_L'aîné des garçons ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire._

_-** Quand je pense que tu faisais le beau en face de moi lorsque je t'ai rencontré. Ca me fait rire à quel point tu peux être faux-cul, et je confirme, Ji Eun mérite tellement mieux que toi !**_

_Puis il s'approcha encore plus de SungRyul._

_-** Un homme, un vrai, peu importe son orientation sexuelle, c'est un homme qui ne lèverait jamais sa main sur une femme.**_

_Il saisit la main de sa sœur et l'attira plus près. Il appuya doucement sur le ventre de sa sœur qui grimaça. Puis il passa son pouce à côté de l'œil droit de Ji Eun. Le maquillage s'enlevait et un bleu presque vert apparut à la stupéfaction de tout le monde._

**_- Le « Je suis tombée dans les escaliers », ca marche pas avec moi, Monsieur le Futur Médecin… Enfin, si tu passes l'agrégation, ce dont je doute fortement vu ton QI qui rivalise avec celui d'une huître._**

_Puis il s'avança à nouveau de SungRyul._

_-** Tu as frappé ma sœur, je le sais. Pourquoi ? Crise de jalousie sur Hyun Soo ? Mon dieu que tu es pathétique ! Nous, une famille de tarés ? Peut-être bien. Mais nous avons des valeurs, une éducation dont visiblement, tu manques.**_

_- **Vous êtes pathétiques ! Elle ne peut pas épouser cette raclure, puisque tu es déjà avec son frère !**_

**_- Le fait que je sois avec MyungSoo, aux yeux de la loi, ne vaut rien. Ils peuvent se marier sans passer pour des consanguins._**

_Mamie s'avança vers SungYeol et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit fils._

**_- Hé bien, Monsieur Choi SungRyul, vous et votre petite famille, vous allez me faire le plaisir de déguerpir de MON village avant que je ne porte plainte contre vous pour coups et blessure au nom de Ji Eun. ZOU !_**

_Elle fit signe aux Infinite de le sortir, et SungYeol et MyungSoo s'y donnèrent à cœur joie. On entendait des «** Ne me touchez pas ! Je ne veux pas devenir homosexuel !** » qui faisaient rire tous les Infinite. Le jeune homme fut balancé dehors et tous étaient devant la porte._

_-** Sayonara à toi, l'imbécile. Au fait ! Puisque tu veux être médecin, je tiens juste à te préciser que l'homosexualité n'est pas une tare, ni une maladie transmissible. Par contre, j'ai peur que la connerie ne le soit. N'aies jamais d'enfants !**_

_Puis ils retournèrent tous dans la salle et la famille de SungRyul partit, visiblement outrée._

_-** Nous voila débarrassés de celui-là !**_

_Ji Eun sourit._

**_- Comment tu as su, Oppa ? Je porte toujours du maquillage !_**

**_- Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure._**

_Puis elle se tourna vers Hyun Soo, soudainement timide. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse et fragile qu'il eut eu à sa portée._

_-** Kim Hyun Soo… pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois derrière chaque changement dans ma vie ?**_

_Il sourit alors qu'elle saisit le costume du jeune homme et l'attira à elle._

_-** Je savais qu'il ne te méritait pas. Alors il fallait que j'intervienne.**_

**_- Et tu comptais te taire encore longtemps ?_**

**_- Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais il me semblait urgent de sortir de mon mutisme avant que tu ne fasses une connerie._**

**_- Et qui me dit que je ne viens pas d'en faire une ?_**

**_- Je te le prouverai._**

_Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hyun Soo._

_- **Bon, je crois que je peux remettre mon écharpe.**_

**_- Et on a trois tonnes de nourriture sur les bras…_**

_**- Et si on fêtait le nouveau couple ?** Proposa EunJi._

_Son idée fut aussitôt validée et ils se rendirent dans la grange des Kim où ils firent la fête et mangèrent tous pendant deux jours sans ne jamais manquer de rien._

**_FIN DU FLASHBACK _**

Hyun Soo n'avait pas attendu longtemps avant de se mettre à genoux devant Ji Eun. Elle avait pleuré de joie et avait bien sur accepté. A peine un an après l'autre mariage raté, ils passèrent devant Madame Le Maire, alias Madame Kim Sénior pour célébrer leur union. La dame avait pleuré lorsque Ji Eun avait dit oui.

Là, sous les yeux de SungYeol, Ji Eun était surement l'une des filles les plus heureuses de cette planète, et elle ne cessait de sourire. Maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser leur petit bonheur.

**- N'empêche, vous vous êtes mariés drôlement vite, tous les deux.** Dit MyungSoo en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami.

-** Je ne voulais pas qu'un autre ait la chance de me la prendre. Et je trouve que je me suis tu trop longtemps déjà.**

SungYeol les observait.

-** Il n'y a pas que ça, n'est ce pas ?**

Ji Eun sembla paniquer d'un coup et se tourna vers Hyun Soo.

-** Je te l'avais dit ! Il a un radar !**

SungYeol regarda sa sœur.

- **Tu es … enceinte ?**

Elle hocha la tête et son grand frère crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes.

-** Waouh, ça aussi, c'est du rapide, frérot ! Félicitations !**

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de regarder sa femme qui avait les yeux braqués sur l'aîné des garçons.

-** Yeollie Oppa…**

**- C'est rien, c'est le choc, il s'en remettra.**

**- Waouh.**

Tous éclatèrent de rire quand SungYeol reprit ses esprits avec ce mot.

-** De combien de temps ?**

**- Je n'en suis qu'à un mois.**

Il prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

**- Félicitations Lee … non, Kim Ji Eun !**

**- Merci Oppa.**

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux.

-** Tu sais, Oppa, je voulais te dire quelque chose ?**

**- Dis-le, alors.**

**- Je suis désolée.**

Il la regarda, ébahi.

-** Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal !**

**- Tu as toujours été un grand frère exemplaire avec moi, et rien que le fait que j'ai osé prendre la défense de cet enfoiré avec qui j'ai failli me marier, ça fait de moi une sœur indigne de quelqu'un comme toi.**

Il saisit le visage de sa petite sœur et la força à le regarder.

**- Ji Eun chérie, tout cela, ça appartient au passé. Et puis, tu es mariée à Hyun Soo. Ne te mets pas dans de tels états pour des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine. D'accord ?**

**- Mais Oppa, il avait osé te traiter de déchet de la race humaine !**

Elle serra les poings, visiblement en colère.

-** C'est lui, le déchet de la race humaine. C'est à cause de types comme lui que MyungSoo et moi ne pourrons jamais nous marier.**

**- Je me suis toujours posé une question.**

**- Laquelle, Hyun Soo ?**

**- Si vous aviez pu vous marier, vous auriez porté quel nom de famille ?**

**- Lee.**

**- Kim.**

Le couple avait parlé en même temps et se tut instantanément.

-** Pourquoi Lee ?**

**- Parce que je suis aussi un mec. Pourquoi Kim ?**

**- Parce que Kim SungYeol, ça sonne bien ! Et que dans notre relation, c'est moi qui toppe…**

SungYeol vira aussitôt au rouge tomate.

**- Ne parle pas comme ça devant ma sœur, MyungSoo !**

**- SungYeol, elle a déjà rencontré le grand méchant loup, sinon, elle ne serait pas enceinte.**

**- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus !**

MyungSoo se tourna vers Ji Eun.

**- Désolé, je crois que ton grand frère t'imaginera toujours être une oie blanche même quand le bébé sera venu au monde.**

Elle éclata de rire et prit son frère dans ses bras.

-** De toute façon, Lee ou Kim, on aurait quand même formé une belle et grande famille.**

**- Oh oui ! Depuis le temps que maman le veut. Regardez-les.**

Tous reportèrent leur attention vers SooEun et EunJi.

**- Elles sont comme le jour où elles nous ont appris qu'elles étaient enceintes.** Sourit SungYeol, qui avait retrouvé les bras de MyungSoo.

**- Ca aussi, c'était une sacré journée.** Répondit le plus jeune des deux.

**- Ah oui ?** Demanda Ji Eun, dont la curiosité avait été piquée.

-** C'est ce jour là où j'ai embrassé ton frère pour la première fois…**

**- Le soir de Noël !**

HyunSoo posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme, et elle enlaça leurs doigts ensemble.

**- Le soir de Noël ?!**

**- Oui… Bon, on a un peu été forcés…**

**- Raconte, raconte !**

Ji Eun agissait comme une petite fille à qui on racontait des histoires.

-** En fait, j'étais parti retrouver MyungSoo et …hum… on a pas vraiment fait attention à l'endroit où on se trouvait…**

**- Vous étiez où ?**

**- Sous une branche de gui.** Répondit simplement MyungSoo.

**- Sérieusement ?! Mais vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous embrasser si vous ne le voulez pas…** dit Hyun Soo.

**- On était tout gêné. On aurait pu s'en sortir, si deux sadiques n'étaient pas passés par là…**

**- Qui ?**

**- SungGyu-Hyung et WooHyun Hyung.**

Les jeunes mariés éclatèrent de rire.

**- On parle de nous ?**

Les deux concernés venaient de s'approcher et prirent Ji Eun et Hyun Soo dans leur bras tour à tour.

**- On leur parlait de votre sadisme légendaire.**

**- De celui de SungGyu, tu veux dire.**

Il reçut un coup dans l'épaule.

-** De quel sadisme en particulier ?**

**- La branche de gui le soir de Noël.**

Le regard de l'aîné s'illumina.

-** Pour ma défense, je ne faisais qu'appliquer les bonnes règles de ton frère, Ji Eun chérie.**

**- Lesquelles ?**

**- La force !**

Et là, SungGyu se lança dans un récit passionné sur la formation de son couple, aidé par SungYeol.

**- Mais je ne t'ai pas frappé, Hyung. Ni menacé…**

SungGyu le regarda étrangement.

**- Enfin si, mais c'était rien du tout …**

**- Cherche pas à t'en sortir, SungYeol. On sait tous comment est SungGyu.**

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

**- Et ça rigole sans nous !**

DongWoo arriva avec deux trois pas de danse bien élaboré suivi d'Hoya qui avait ses mains dans ses poches.

-** Félicitations, ma chérie ! Tu es tombée sur un oiseau rare. Ne le lâche plus !**

Elle finit dans les bras des garçons et SungJong et Luna arrivèrent aussi.

-** C'est quoi cette réunion où on n'est même pas invité ?!** râla SungJong.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et papotèrent du bon vieux temps, avec Ji Eun et Hyun Soo qui écoutaient attentivement. Puis EunJi alla les forcer à s'asseoir à table, sauf SungYeol qui était de corvée lui aussi. Avec sa mère, ils finirent de placer tous les plats et tout était convenablement mis. Puis ils allèrent s'installer à côté de leur moitié respective. Puis Hyun Soo se leva et fit un toast.

**- Merci à vous tous d'être venus si nombreux à notre mariage. Quand j'ai rencontré Ji Eun, je venais de naître en fait…**

Il y'eut quelques éclats de rire.

**- Et vu comment je m'entendais avec elle, l'idée même d'être avec elle était absolument hors de question. Mais on a grandi, nos familles étaient déjà très proches, la raison ne se demande même pas, et je suis tombé pour elle. Enfin, au départ, je lui en ai voulu. Quel genre de fille vole le premier baiser d'un garçon ? Je me suis ensuite rendu compte que je m'énervais facilement quand un autre l'approchait et que je détestais plus que tout au monde la voir pleurer. Mais c'est surtout lorsque son rire m'est apparu comme la plus belle des mélodies que je me suis dit qu'il était possible que je ressente quelque chose pour elle. La voir partir avec un autre a confirmé mes sentiments. Mais il la rendait malheureuse, et je ne supportais pas ça. Alors, suite à des conseils avisés – Hyungs, c'est pour vous, ça – je me suis déclaré. Certes ma déclaration n'était pas la plus romantique … puisqu'elle allait se marier avec un autre, mais il fallait que je lui dise. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que le moment où elle m'a embrassé après avoir rompu ses fiançailles. Depuis, je m'évertue et je m'évertuerai toujours à faire son bonheur dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Ji Eun, je t'aime.**

Il s'abaissa et embrassa sa femme. Tous applaudirent, certains sifflèrent. Puis Ji Eun se leva.

-** Et qu'est ce que je dis, moi, après tout ça ?**

Tous ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à l'air légèrement dépité de la jeune mariée.

**- Je sais !**

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit que tous cessent de rire.

**- J'ai toujours vécu avec une seule idée en tête : quand je me marierai, je voudrai que mon couple soit aussi beau et aussi fort que celui que mon frère et MyungSoo-Oppa ont. Parce qu'ils en ont bravés des choses pour être ensemble. J'adore d'ailleurs quand ils me racontent des petites anecdotes. Je ne peux qu'être admirative d'eux, et pas seulement parce que SungYeol-Oppa est le meilleur grand frère dont on puisse rêver, mais aussi parce qu'ensemble, ils sont tellement merveilleux que ...**

Elle avait déjà envie de pleurer.

**- Qu'on ne peut que rêver de vivre pareil. Une telle complicité … Bref, je m'égare, là, non ?**

Certains hochèrent la tête mais tous la laissèrent continuer à son rythme.

**- J'ai toujours pu compter sur mon Oppa lorsque j'avais besoin de conseil, ou quand je n'allais pas bien… Même quand j'allais bien, d'ailleurs.**

Elle sourit et avait les yeux rivés sur son frère. Mais son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle continuait.

- **Et un soir, je n'avais plus mon frère. J'avais mal. Très mal. Je voulais simplement laisser la terre m'avaler pour que ça cesse. Et à ce moment-là, une seule personne était là pour moi, en dépit qu'il était fiancé à une autre. Il m'a aidé à me réconcilier avec mon frère et avec moi-même. C'est un garçon qui s'était amusé toute sa vie à se mêler dans ma vie et à me la pourrir d'ailleurs.**

Elle eut un petit rire.

-** Ce moment où le seul garçon qui tentait de me consoler était celui qui m'avait tant faite pleurer… Puis mon mariage approchait, et plus je pensais à lui, sans lui dire… Et lui, il s'évertuait à m'ignorer, et ça me faisait mal. Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était plus qu'évident, ce que je ressentais pour lui… Mais ça s'est confirmé quand il m'a embrassée…**

Elle est devenue rouge tomate.

- **Et là, j'ai tout laissé tomber ou presque pour lui. Et me voila mariée avec lui, le garçon qui a eu mon premier baiser. Peut-être qu'au fond, on oublie jamais son premier amour … et celles qui, comme moi, ont la chance de pouvoir se marier avec l'homme qui leur a fait découvrir l'amour, même s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Je n'ai plus que deux-trois choses à dire. Merci à MyungSoo et SungYeol Oppa, pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez donnés des conseils et vous m'avez accueillie à bras ouvert dans votre cocon. Et aussi merci à m'avoir donné le coup de pouce dont j'avais besoin pour ouvrir les yeux sur mes vrais sentiments. Et j'aimerai dire quelque chose à Mamie. Merci d'avoir été mon refuge quand je n'allais pas bien. Tes bras et tes bons conseils m'ont été précieux. Enfin, merci à Hyun Soo. J'ai été une vraie peste avec toi. Tu m'as aidé dans des moments très difficiles et maintenant, tu m'offres tout ce dont j'ai rêvé. Avoir un mari aimant, un foyer, et une famille qui s'agrandit. Je t'aime.**

Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et ils s'installèrent. SungYeol avait les larmes aux yeux.

-** La famille qui s'agrandit ?**

Les deux époux se levèrent.

-** On a quelque chose à vous annoncer.**

Tous tournèrent aussitôt leur attention vers eux.

**- Je suis enceinte.** Déclara Ji Eun en souriant.

Aussitôt, EunJi et SooEun se mirent à pleurer de joie. Mamie avait le regard qui brillait de fierté. Les pères étaient on ne peut plus heureux et tous étaient fous de joie. Puis Mamie se leva.

**- Je tiens à profiter de cette occasion pour moi-aussi faire un aveu. Le mariage que j'ai célébré aujourd'hui sera le dernier. J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite et de laisser ma place à un second que j'ai choisi avec soin. Applaudissez Kim SungGyu. Le futur nouveau maire du village.**

Tous se tournèrent vers SungGyu et l'applaudirent. Il était très surpris, et ne semblait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ils étaient tous ravis pour lui et un peu triste pour mamie. Mais elle semblait contente, alors ça calmait tout.

-** Ji Eun, c'est malin, t'as fait pleurer ton frère.** Dit EunJi.

SungYeol avait quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de sa joue. MyungSoo le prit dans ses bras et lui sécha les larmes, puis il le serra fort contre lui en déposant des baisers dans son cou. La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise et alla voir son frère. Il descendit des genoux de son petit ami et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Puis ils se séparèrent et SungYeol déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa petite sœur. Puis il s'installa à nouveau sur les genoux de son petit ami qui le dorlota.  
Quand il fut calmé, tous se mirent à manger dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Ils firent une pause dans le repas, et tous allèrent envahir la piste, une fois que les mariés aient eu la première danse.  
SungYeol parvint à obtenir une danse avec sa sœur.

- **Alors, ça te fait quoi d'être mariée, ma belle ?**

**- Je ne sais pas encore.**

**- Tu es heureuse ?**

**- Très.**

Ils se sourirent.

- **C'est tout ce qu'on te souhaite. Le bonheur. Tu le mérites comme n'importe qui.**

**- Je tâcherai de l'être. Mais promet moi quelque chose.**

**- Tout ce que tu veux.**

**- Si je dois partir, avec Hyun Soo, reste en contact avec moi.**

Il replaça une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

**- Ji Eunnie, tu crois vraiment que j'ai été toutes ces années à tes côtés juste pour te voir t'éloigner de moi ? Je ne te laisserai pas m'oublier.**

Elle eut un immense sourire et serra son frère dans ses bras.

**- Merci Yeollie Oppa. Pour être toi.**

Puis il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et la danse se finit. Il donna la main de sa sœur à MyungSoo pour qu'ils dansent un peu ensemble.

**- Hey MyungSoo Oppa !**

Elle sourit.

**- Oui, princesse ?**

**- Tu prendras toujours grand soin de Yeollie-Oppa, hein ?**

**- Comme de la prunelle de mes yeux.**

**- Je te fais confiance.**

**- Et toi, je peux te confier une mission ?**

**- Va y !**

**- Prend soin de mon frère et de l'enfant, d'accord ?**

**- Vous viendrez nous voir, hein ?**

**- Peut-être pas aussi souvent qu'on le souhaiterait, mais on viendra, c'est une promesse.**

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de MyungSoo.

-** Ne rends pas mon frère jaloux.**

**- Il a pas à être jaloux, t'as comme signé un contrat avec SungYeol-Oppa.**

**- Ah oui ?**

**- Quand j'étais petite, il me disait toujours « J'ai signé un contrat avec mon cœur, et seule la mort aura raison de cette union. ». En grandissant, j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire.**

MyungSoo eut un sourire attendri.

**- Tu aimes toujours autant SungYeol –oppa ?**

**- Comme au premier jour…**

**- Quand tu l'as assommé ?**

Il parut gêné.

- **Ah, il t'a raconté ?**

**- Oui. C'est sa technique. Il me raconte des petites anecdotes pour me calmer quand je ne vais pas bien. Et je l'écoute toujours. Mamie fait pareil avec moi.**

**- Je te souhaite de vivre des belles choses avec Hyun Soo. Mon frère n'est pas un mauvais bougre, bien que j'ai été plus souvent de ton côté que du sien, princesse.**

**- Oppa ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi tu m'appelles Princesse tout le temps ?**

**- Parce qu'aux yeux de tous les Infinite, tu es une princesse. Tu as été dans les jambes de SungYeol depuis que tu es née, alors on te voyait très souvent. Et on s'occupait de toi aussi, avec lui.**

-** Il était comment ?**

**- Grand frère poule. Il nous gardait à l'œil quand on t'avait dans nos bras. Tu as eu le meilleur.**

**- Non, Oppa, c'est toi qui l'as. Tu as eu son cœur, tu l'as eu. Je suis sa sœur, l'amour qu'on a n'est pas le même, c'est évident. Mais tu auras la chance de vivre tous les jours à ses côtés.**

**- Tu as mon frère, ça ne te suffit pas ?**

**- Bien sur que si. Sourit-elle. Et il me comprend, Hyun Soo… Presque aussi bien que vous deux.**

**- Laisse lui le temps de décrypter ton langage. Et après, il sera l'époux parfait. S'il ne l'est pas, aide-le à l'être.**

La chanson se finit.

- **A plus tard, princesse.**

Et il donna la main de Ji Eun à Hyun Soo qui lui sourit. Ils avaient une sorte d'aura autour d'eux. DongWoo et Hoya aussi dansaient, comme à leur habitude, sans aucune gêne. SungGyu était assis sur les genoux de WooHyun, et ils regardaient les autres danser en se câlinant. Avec les années, ils étaient devenus plus câlin, et toujours aussi accros l'un à l'autre.

Pendant une pause, MyungSoo prit les photos et ordonna à SungYeol de ne pas traîner derrière lui, ce qui provoqua des éclats de rire, et ce dernier fit la moue mais trouva sa place sur la photo entre Ji Eun et Mamie.

Puis ils reprirent le repas et mangèrent le gâteau tout préparé par SungYeol. Il y'avait passé des heures et des heures. Et c'était une réussite. Ils se régalèrent. Puis tous retournèrent sur la piste, ou presque. SungYeol somnolait sur les genoux de MyungSoo. Quelqu'un tapota son épaule.

**- Tu m'accorderais cette danse, jeune homme ?**

SungYeol sourit et prit la main de la dame. Ils allèrent sur la piste.

- **Alors mon petit Yeollie, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas parlé tous les deux.**

**- Tu as raison, mamie.**

**- Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Extrèmement heureux, Mamie, si tu savais !**

**- J'imagine. Aucun pincement au cœur pour quoi que ce soit ?**

**- Voir sa petite sœur grandir, c'est une expérience … Elle est entre de bonnes mains, j'ai confiance.**

**- Voila mon Yeollie.**

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**- Je me souviendrai toujours de la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et de notre premier bal. Le bal de Noël. Tu te souviens, mon Yeollie ?**

**- Je m'en souviendrai à vie.**

**- Je sais qu'à cet instant précis, MyungSoo nous suit du regard. Il le fait beaucoup, et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Il TE suit du regard, comme s'il avait peur que tu t'envoles.**

**- Après tout ce temps, j'en suis bien incapable. Je ne vois plus ma vie sans lui.**

**- Tu es amoureux, mon Yeollie. Et comme l'a si justement dit Ji Eunnie, vous vivez une histoire magnifique.**

**- On te la doit, Mamie.**

**- Ne dis pas de sottises.**

**- Si. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, tu m'as même choqué en le faisant avec ton « Vous seriez parfaits l'un pour l'autre ». Ca me hantera.**

- **Tu sais, je m'amuse à raconter vos histoires à Ji Eun quand elle ne va pas bien. Je les raconte aussi à Hyun Soo parce qu'il fait comme si de rien n'était, il prétend qu'il s'en moque, mais je sais bien que ça le passionne lui aussi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- On sait tous les deux que MyungSoo n'a jamais été un grand frère idéal, parce qu'il est maladroit avec ses sentiments. Tu l'as été pour lui. Même s'ils n'agissaient pas comme les frères les plus inséparables du monde, Hyun Soo a toujours admiré MyungSoo. Simplement parce que c'est son frère.**

SungYeol sourit. Mamie avait toujours eu le don de pouvoir décrypter même les pensées les plus secrètes d'une personne. Ainsi, avec SungYeol, elle avait pu avoir des discussions passionnée sur la possible création du couple Hyun Soo-Ji Eun. Alors quand le couple s'est vraiment formé, ils étaient ravis. Et là, ils étaient au mariage de ces deux, et ils ne pouvaient pas être plus heureux.

-** Elle a trouvé le bon, elle aussi.** Sourit SungYeol.

-** J'en suis persuadée aussi. Tout comme toi, tu as trouvé le bon.**

**- Oui.**

Il rougit légèrement.

-** Yeollie ? Prends à tout jamais soin de mon MyungSoo, s'il te plait. Je suis vieille et je sais que je n'ai plus tant de temps à vivre, alors … S'il te plait …**

**- Tu n'avais pas à me le demander, Mamie. Je le ferai. Je te le jure sur tout ce qui m'est de plus cher au monde.**

**- Merci.**

La chanson se finit et Mamie prit SungYeol dans ses bras.

**- Tu es mon petit fils, Yeollie. Et je te remercie d'être venu habiter dans ce village car tu as embelli ma vie.**

Il serra plus fort l'étreinte de Madame Kim Sénior et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la dame. Puis elle le libéra et alla danser avec SungGyu.

**- Et à moi, tu m'accorderas cette danse ?**

Il se retourna et vit EunJi qui le surveillait.

**- Fais attention mon chéri, je pourrais être jalouse.**

**- Jalouse de quoi ?**

**- Tu as toutes les femmes de la soirée à tes pieds.**

**- C'est la famille, ça compte pas.** Sourit-il.

**- Ah mon Yeollie, que tu as grandi ! Tu es beau, et tu es heureux dans les bras de ton MyungSoo. Que demander de plus ?**

Elle caressa le visage de son fils.

-** Mais peu importe ton âge, tu seras toujours mon bébé romantique.**

**- Mais oui, maman. Je sais.**

**- Ah, c'est si dur de regarder ses enfants grandir et s'éloigner ! Je vais être grand-mère ! Pourtant, je me souviens de toutes ces nuits blanches qu'on a passé, tous les deux, parce que Ji Eun faisait ses dents. Parfois, j'avais même la sensation que tu me remplaçais à ses yeux, car elle accourrait toujours vers toi et qu'avec le travail, je n'étais pas très présente pour elle. J'ai été jalouse de toi, mon Yeollie.**

**- Rien ni personne ne peut remplacer une maman.**

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et posa ses yeux sur sa fille.

-** Elle est si belle. J'ai eu tant de mal à l'avoir et je la vois déjà partir.**

**- Elle reviendra toujours, maman. Elle tient à nous.**

**- Tu crois.**

**- Ne pleure pas, maman. C'est Ji Eun. Evidemment qu'elle reviendra.**

Il essuya les larmes de sa mère.

-** Tu es quand même une sacré perte pour la gente féminine, mon Yeollie chérie.**

**- Tu sais, maman, je ne suis pas la seule perte. Il y'en a six dans cette pièce, moi inclus.**

**- C'est vrai.** Lui sourit-elle.

La chanson se finit. Un bras se passa autour de sa taille et EunJi déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

**- Je suis si fière de toi.**

Puis elle s'adressa à la personne derrière SungYeol.

**- Je te le rends, MyungSoo.**

**- Merci beaucoup.**

Elle s'éloigna en souriant vers Soo Eun qui papotait avec la grand-mère. SungYeol se retourna vers MyungSoo.

-** Te voir danser avec tant de monde me rappelle à quel point tu es populaire. M'accorderais-tu cette danse ?**

**- Toutes les danses même, si tu le veux.**

Ils se sourirent et la main de MyungSoo trouva aussitôt sa place sur la hanche de son petit ami, son autre s'emmêla à la perfection à celle de SungYeol. Ce dernier avait déjà placé sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune des deux, et il plongea son regard dans le sien.

**- Tu sais, je crois que je ne me lasserai jamais de te regarder.** Avoua MyungSoo.

- **Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ton cœur battre si près du mien.**

**- Tu as demandé des cours à WooHyun ?**

**- Non. C'est SungGyu qui me l'a apprise, celle là.**

Ils se sourirent. Puis ils tournèrent la tête vers les jeunes mariés.

-** Tu sens l'aura qui les entoure ?**

**- Oui.**

**- D'après Mamie, on a la même.**

**- Ah oui ?**

SungYeol approcha son visage de celui de MyungSoo et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours les mêmes sensations quand ils s'embrassaient. Ses jambes devenaient du coton, son cœur battait la chamade, des centaines de papillons semblaient avoir élu domicile dans son estomac. Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, il se sentait bien. Horriblement bien.

La journée passa à vitesse éclair. Rapidement, les mariés partirent en voiture vers l'aéroport pour leur voyage de noce sur l'Île Jeju. Ils les saluèrent et les regardèrent partir au loin.

Un an plus tard, MyungSoo était dans sa pièce réservée et il développait des photos. Il pouvait entendre SungYeol parler avec le bébé. Ji Eun avait accouché d'une magnifique petite fille qui avait les yeux de son père et le caractère de sa mère. Et il entendait SungYeol lui racontait tout un tas de choses aussi aléatoire qu'inutile. Mais il avait toujours eu le don de captiver son auditoire, même s'il racontait n'importe quoi. Il l'imaginait avoir le regard pétillant, un sourire en coin, alors que le bébé ne le lâcherait pas des yeux. Alors MyungSoo souriait tout seul, dans sa pièce à lui, rien qu'à imaginer son âme sœur parler au bébé. Certes, il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu offrir d'enfants à SungYeol, mais ils savaient tous les deux dans quoi ils s'engageaient quand ils se sont mis ensemble. Leur vie serait différente, pleine de haut et de bas. Mais MyungSoo ne retenait que les hauts. Alors il arrêterait de travailler un peu et écouterait SungYeol parler. Sa voix n'était qu'une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, le genre de mélodie dont on devient accro dès la première écoute et qui nous poursuit jusqu'à la fin de la journée voire plus longtemps. Il irait se laver les mains et descendrait voler un petit croissant que SungYeol s'était amusé à cuisiner. Puis il s'installerait près de la cheminée et feuilletterait un album photo.

SungYeol arriverait plus tard à ses côtés, un plateau dans les mains remplis de petites pâtisseries et de deux tasses ainsi qu'un thermos rempli de chocolat chaud.

**- La petite Minah dort ?**

**- Oui.**

Madame Kim Senior était morte un peu plus tôt dans l'année, peu de temps avant la naissance de la petite fille, alors pour rendre hommage à cette femme d'exception, Hyun Soo et Ji Eun avaient nommés leur fille de la même façon que sa grand-mère. Le jour de l'enterrement de Mamie, tout le village sembla cesser de fonctionner, les rues étaient désertes, comme toutes les boutiques étaient fermées. Tous étaient au cimetière afin de rendre un dernier hommage à cette grande dame d'une gentillesse extrême. SungGyu renomma le parc où elle aimait beaucoup se promener le Parc Kim Minah. Cela avait profondément attristé toutes les personnes du village et plus tard, ils s'étaient promis de raconter l'histoire de Madame Kim Sénior aux générations futures. MyungSoo soupçonnait SungYeol d'avoir déjà commencé.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Je regarde de vieux albums photos.**

L'aîné des deux se lova à côté de son petit ami et ensemble, ils regardèrent les photos. Cet album photo contenait toutes les premières photos qu'ils avaient pris ensemble, à leur insu ou pas. Ainsi, la photo prise par SungJong le soir de leur réconciliation et quand ils se sont mis ensemble figurait dans l'album.

**- Ca fait des années qu'elles ont été prises, ces photos… Mais elles me paraissent toujours aussi belles.**

MyungSoo sourit de la remarque de SungYeol. Il laissa ce dernier tourner la page. Là, c'était une photo d'eux alors que SungYeol était encore à l'hôpital et MyungSoo dormait à ses côtés, en lui tenant la main. Une photo surement prise par EunJi. Puis la première photo qu'ils prirent quand SungYeol habitait enfin au village. Puis une photo de SungYeol qui tenait Ji Eun dans ses bras, et cette dernière le fixait droit dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire attendri. Ils continuèrent à tourner les pages, et là, ils tombèrent sur les photos que MyungSoo avait faites pour son projet. SungYeol pointa l'image où Hyun Soo regardait droit dans l'objectif, Ji Eun dormait sur les genoux d'un SungYeol qui semblait aussi endormi.

**- Je m'en souviens de celle-là. Même si tu étais déjà très maladroit avec tes sentiments, on pouvait déjà voir que tu adorais Hyun Soo.**

**- Et pas que lui.**

MyungSoo déposa un baiser sur le coin de la mâchoire de SungYeol. Ce dernier rougit légèrement.

- **Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour où tu as fait ton coming-out lors du vernissage de tes photos.**

**- Comme moi, je me souviendrai toujours du jour où tu as fait le tien en direct à la télévision alors que cette présentatrice d'émission culinaire te faisait du charme.**

**- Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait de faux espoirs ! Parce que mon cœur était déjà en lieu sur.**

Ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, puis MyungSoo déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de SungYeol qui ferma les yeux aussitôt et lui rendit. Et MyungSoo savait. Prendre la décision de mettre sa fierté de côté et de confronter un SungYeol qui l'évitait depuis des jours avait surement été la meilleure décision qu'il avait prise dans sa vie. Chacun de leurs baisers lui rappelait à quel point ce jour là avait changé sa vie, tout comme SungYeol avait changé sa vie. Encore jamais auparavant il n'avait regretté de l'avoir assommé la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Car à cet instant précis, MyungSoo savait parfaitement que sa vie avait basculée. Et que Mamie lui avait toujours été d'un grand secours, en lui conseillant de faire face à ses sentiments plutôt que de les fuir. Ca ne servait à rien de se refouler, puisqu'au final, on deviendrait étranger à soi-même. Alors il avait assumé, affronté la peur constante que SungYeol le rejetterait et s'était jeté à l'eau. Et jamais il ne regretta cette décision.

Quand ils cessèrent le baiser, les joues du cuisinier étaient rouges, et son regard pétillait. Comme après chacun de leurs baisers. Et pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait le sentiment de fierté qu'il éprouvait à être le seul à pouvoir le rendre comme ça contre quoi que ce soit.

SungYeol continuait de tourner les pages, mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs. Il avait été un vrai trouillard au départ. Il avait peur de lui, de ses sentiments naissants pour MyungSoo. Mais il l'avait aidé à surmonter toutes ces peurs qui lui pourrissaient l'existence et cela l'avait aidé à aller de l'avant. Chacun de leurs baisers lui rappelait qu'il aurait pu passer à côté de quelque chose de vraiment magique avec MyungSoo et au fond, il en était venu à croire qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble depuis toujours. Chacun de leurs baisers avaient un gout de victoire. Une victoire contre ses peurs, contre la vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Lorsqu'ils se tenaient la main, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour ou même tout simplement lorsqu'ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Il ne se voyait pas faire sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre tant tout ce qu'il avait à présent était parfait.

Ils arrivèrent à la toute dernière page du premier album photo, Et ils le fermèrent. SungYeol se leva et sous le regard curieux de MyungSoo, il alla ouvrir un meuble dans la cuisine. Il en sortit un cadeau et le tendit à son petit ami.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**

**- Ouvre et tu le sauras.**

Ce dernier s'exécuta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y'avait un album photo dans ses mains. La reliure semblait assez ancienne mais elle était magnifique, dorée.

-** Il est vide ?**

**- Evidemment. On a encore des tas de souvenirs à ranger et comme je sais que les dix-sept autres albums sont pleins, je pensais que ça nous serait très utile.**

MyungSoo posa l'album sur le canapé et se leva pour se mettre en face de SungYeol. Il saisit son visage et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le photographe l'avait toujours dit : SungYeol était son modèle préféré, sa muse. C'était le seul à pouvoir lui faire perdre la tête et à faire battre son cœur tellement vite qu'il pourrait s'enfuir. Il avait des albums complets de photos de SungYeol en train de sourire, de rire, de manger, de dormir, de marcher, de cuisiner ou en train de respirer tout simplement. Mais il savait qu'aucune photo ne rendra assez bien hommage aux baisers de SungYeol, ni à sa beauté.

Et SungYeol pensait qu'aucune victoire, aucune étoile culinaire, aucun grand guide ou critique gastronomique ne pouvait rivaliser avec ce que pensait MyungSoo de sa cuisine. Parce que seul son avis comptait pour lui.

Le soir venu, quand ils s'endormirent l'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne purent s'empêcher de penser que leur histoire d'amour était surement la plus dure bataille qu'ils avaient menés mais c'était aussi la plus belle victoire sur la vie et sur les autres qu'ils avaient eu de leur vie. Car se battre pour ce qu'on aime amène toujours les plus belles victoires ou les défaites les plus cuisantes.  
Jusqu'au dernier moment, tout peut basculer. Ainsi, SungYeol et MyungSoo passèrent leur vie à se battre contre les autres, contre les préjugés qui étaient ancrés dans cette culture, juste pour pouvoir vivre leur amour au grand jour. Et rien que ça, c'était leur plus belle victoire.

* * *

_Faisons les comptes. Cette fiction fait 120 099 mots sans les notes d'auteurs. _  
_Ce chapitre à lui tout seul représente 7483 mots. Un final en apothéose, non ? _

_Hé bien, cette fiction sera vraiment sortie de nulle part. _  
_Elle compte 26 chapitres de plus que ce que j'avais prévu au départ [oui, je comptais faire un sad ending, mais mes lecteurs m'ont convaincue de continuer] ^^'_  
_Et elle aurait dû ne durer que pendant les vacances de Noël... Nous sommes en juillet ... Je suis officiellement une reine de l'Epic Fail... _

_Bref, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus ^^ _  
_Je tiens à remercier mes lecteurs assidus [Ne croyez pas que je ne le vois pas, j'ai ma liste de lecteurs assidus en tête, et je suis certaine qu'ils se reconnaîtront volontiers.] , mes lecteurs fantôme [j'en ai forcément, avec plus de 20 000 vues sur cette fic ! ] et toutes les personnes qui ont passés leur temps à lire cette fiction et à me donner vos avis, de toutes les façons possibles :D _  
_Merci du fond du coeur ! Sérieusement ^^ _

_Maintenant, je vais retourner m'amuser avec Love VS Hate: 6 Ans Plus Tard. _  
_On se retrouve là bas ? _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxx _  
_Myinahla _


End file.
